Estaremos juntos algún día
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Cuando Midoriya Izuku se fue de la ciudad, él se juró esperarlo... Bakugou dejó pasar tantas oportunidades durante tantos años, pero cuando Deku regresa, se da cuenta de que es una oportunidad que no quisiera dejar pasar.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO:**

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vio frente a frente. Él era tan sólo una silueta frágil parada frente suyo como una flor marchita, una flor que aún podía enmendar a pesar de estar al borde de romperse.

Lo vio partir en el día en que más roto lo apreció, aún con su bella sonrisa se despidió de él en el aeropuerto de Tokio, donde él buscaba superar a su antiguo amor, el bastardo mitad y mitad que le partió el corazón en pedazos.

Se despidieron como los buenos amigos que eran, él chico de los ojos verdes le agradeció mucho el haberlo acompañado al aeropuerto hasta su salida, así como también le agradeció de antemano el no haberle dicho a todos de su partida, pues le hubiera resultado muy difícil despedirse de todos los amigos que hubo hecho en la UA.

Lo vislumbró irse con su pequeña y frágil espalda alejarse de su vista, escuchó el sonido de las llantas diminutas de su maleta, el sonido de sus pasos desapareciendo del piso de marfil del aeropuerto.

Lo sintió tan débil, tan vulnerable y tan vacío, que quiso retenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, sostenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que él lo amaba desde la preparatoria (o quizás desde la infancia), decirle que lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara para sanar su dolor, pero no pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera pudo mover un pie de su estoico cuerpo, porque todo en él se hallaba seco, áspero de cada sensación que pudiese devolverlo a la vida.

Él amaba a Izuku Midoriya.

Su Deku.

Su querido amigo de la infancia.

Su rival.

Su amor no correspondido.

El verlo querer seguir su camino por su cuenta, no tuvo el valor para retenerlo y decirle todo aquello que tenía apilado en su ser.

Ese factor lo retuvo de poder hacer más, porque él pudo haber hecho todo y más, pudo abrazarlo hasta que el universo se destruyera y pudo haberle dicho cuánto lo amaba hasta quebrarse frente a él y sentir cómo sus tiernos brazos lo sostenían sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, fue tarde para poder siquiera hacer algo al respecto.

La voluntad inquebrantable de Deku era mayor que sus deseos de tenerlo con él; la voluntad con que Deku juró superar al bastardo mitad y mitad por romper su relación era algo indescriptible.

A pesar de tener esos sentimientos por él, reconoció que debía de darle su espacio, darle tiempo para sanar por su cuenta, de hacer una nueva vida de la anterior y resarcir su corazón roto.

Al verlo marcharse, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Deku: jurar algo que nadie ni nada podría intervenir y romperlo. Poner toda su voluntad y determinación en una sola meta.

Se juró a sí mismo esperar a Deku el tiempo que fuera necesario, si fueran dos o tres o diez años o viente, lo esperaría.

Lo esperaría hasta el día en que él decidiera regresar y ahí él nunca lo dejaría marcharse jamás de su vida.

Se juró esperarlo, porque sus sentimientos nunca cesaron de existir desde que se percató de tenerlos, a pesar de que al principio aborreció sentirlos, con el tiempo se acostumbró a los deseos intensos de querer tomar la mano de Deku entre la suya, de querer abrazarlo, de querer besarlo y cuidarlo por siempre.

Se juró esperarlo, mientras que lo único que sus oídos escucharon eran sus palabras de despedida.

Recordando cada sonido de su voz cuando le dijo dulcemente:

_"__Adiós Kacchan" _

_"__Cuál, adiós?" _Le había dicho él con el ceño retorcido. Palpó la risa triste de Deku, notando cómo él se esforzaba por no llorar frente a él, porque sus ojos empañados hacían un último intento por no quebrarse.

_"__Nos veremos otra vez, Kacchan"_ Le aseguró, obsequiándole su más cálida sonrisa antes de girarse e irse al avión.

En ese breve instante, quiso decirle:

_Nos veremos otra vez, Deku… _

_Definitivamente nos volveremos a ver._

Lo que desconocía era que sus caminos volverían a encontrarse.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Nuevo fic de este fandom, esperando que sea de su agrado.


	2. Como cualquier otro día

**"Como cualquier otro día"**

.

.

.

.

Era como cualquier otro día. Se suponía que sería como cualquier otro día.

Se suponía porque ese mismo día se habían cumplido dos años y un mes desde la última vez que vio a Deku.

Katsuki lo revisó en su calendario aquella mañana, poniéndole la habitual tacha de cada mañana luego de levantarse de la cama. Realizó que se cumplió otro mes más de la partida de Deku y no había hablado con él, ni siquiera por cartas.

Al menos una simple carta de media cuartilla hubiera sido suficiente para mantenerlo al tanto de la situación en la que vivía él, pero ni eso tuvo. Ni una sola carta. Nada.

El vacío de su habitación no era suficiente para confortarlo, la ausencia de sonidos o de voces no saciaban un suave cobijo de calor. Simplemente entraba y la oscuridad y el silencio invadían sus alrededores.

Sin embargo, hizo sus quehaceres antes de marcharse a la agencia a trabajar hasta la noche; como cualquier otro día.

* * *

Aborrecía hacer trabajos escritos cuando se suponía que él capturaría villanos de todo tipo de personalidades, de los más bizarros a los peores delincuentes de la ciudad, ya que esas acciones implicaban el trabajo de un gran héroe y siendo él condecorado como el héroe número dos, era un trabajo sencillo de gran esmero y calidad.

Pero, desafortunadamente, esta vez le tocó hacer trabajos escritos con la finalidad de recabar la información de sus anteriores batallas en los últimos dos meses para agregarlo en su récord.

Era como un arma de doble filo; porque primero le daba mucho gusto saber que él había hecho un buen trabajo, segundo porque él repudiaba hacer trabajo escrito cada maldita vez que pasaban dos meses, y para colmo su amigo, Kirishima, andaba más hablador que de costumbre, sumándole que su buen humor para con él iba de mal en peor.

Se suponía que sería como cualquier otro día.

¡Cuánto fastidio!

Pasadas las cinco, su celular sonó desde la mesa del escritorio, al ver que era un número desconocido, decidió no contestar y lanzó el celular para el suelo.

Unos pasos precipitados se acercaron a la zona donde su celular aterrizó.

—Bro, contesta esta llamada!— Le gritó Kirishima consternado. Él se ladeó, chasqueando la lengua en molestia.

—Ha de ser un estúpido que quiere hacer una llamada de broma— Se quejó, dejándose caer unos centímetros más hacia el suelo. El dolor de cabeza de leer tantos datos lo estaba carcomiendo.

—No lo es— Dijo Kirishima insistente. —Contesta!— Acaso le acababa de dar una orden? Y encima ponerse preocupado por un número desconocido. Algo en esa lógica no le daba seguridad al asunto, por lo que no tuvo otra opción mas que contestar la dichosa llamada. Agarró el teléfono salvajemente y contestó de mala gana.

—Qué?—

Un jadeo, seguido de una exhalación de sorpresa se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea.

De seguro era de esos ridículos fans suyos que le hacían llamadas para escuchar su voz y después colgar, pero esta vez no colgaron, la línea estaba presente.

—Voy a colgar— Amenazó agresivo, pero en eso escuchó una voz que no pudo olvidar nunca.

—No, espera!— Se detuvo como témpano de hielo, su respiración se contuvo y todo su mundo se puso en pausa. —K-Kacchan?— Abrió los ojos del impacto, porque en verdad oír esa voz conllevaba a un impacto inmenso que rodeó su cabeza como una enredadera. —Kacchan, eres tú?— La voz sonaba temerosa.

—Quién más?— Espetó, a pesar de que él se hallaba estático en su posición, sintiendo los ojos rudimentarios de su mejor amigo observándolo con antelación.

Un suspiro de alivio provino del otro lado del celular.

—Qué bueno!— Dijo Deku con alegría y alivio.

—Cómo rayos obtuviste mi número, maldito nerd?— Se oyó a sí mismo decir, mientras su mente cavilaba sin cesar sobre lo que a él le estaba ocurriendo con intensidad.

—Kirishima me lo dio—

El muy maldito le dio su número de celular, por eso le estaba insistiendo en contestar.

—El muy maldito te lo dio, eh?— Restregó él enfadado. —Y qué rayos quieres de mi?—

—Quiero verte, Kacchan— Dijo contundente.

Y ahí recordó sus detalles sobre las cosas que él quería, su sinceridad, su ser tan directo para decirle las cosas que pasaban por su mente con tanta ternura y facilidad. Las cosas que hacían falta en su mundo.

Pero, si él le estaba llamando eso quería decir que… el nerd había vuelto? Es decir, la persona que él juró esperar acababa de regresar a la ciudad? Significaba que ahora estaban compartiendo el mismo tiempo y espacio que en su pasado alguna vez lo fue?

Las manos le vibraron, las punzadas de emoción contenida surgían de la punta de sus dedos, las cuales aprisionaban su celular con fuerza.

—Estás aquí?— Pudo decir, cerrando los ojos, imaginándose el rostro de Deku tan palpable y lindo a sus ojos, tal como siempre lo representaba.

—Sí— Lo oyó reír. —Tienes tiempo, Kacchan?—

—Salgo a las ocho del trabajo— Informó tosco.

—Em, t-te parece si nos vemos en el parque de cuando éramos niños?— Preguntó inseguro. Eso era tan Deku, recordó con una sonrisa en su interior.

—Como sea— Chasqueó.

—Eso quiere decir que 'sí'?—

—Claro, idiota!— Le gritó.

_No tienes idea de cuánto ansié oír tu voz, maldito Deku._

—Ok, ok— Dijo repetidas veces sin parar de reír por los nervios. —Te puede ver a las 8:30 Kacchan?—

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás!— Rugió de inmediato, escuchando la risa de Deku desde la otra línea, desencadenante que desató que sus labios hicieran ese movimiento en que se curveaban en una sonrisa.

—Sí— Dijo entre risitas. —Te veré otra vez, Kacchan— Añadió suavemente.

Sintió que se le jaló un hilo de su corazón, o que todos los hilos que apretujaban su pecho estallaran en llamaradas, esparciéndose como una erupción volcánica.

Sumándole que la sensación de nostalgia lo carcomió, haciéndole recordar su última conversación, pero esta vez fue diferente porque no fue una despedida, sino será una bienvenida.

No era un _"Adiós, Kacchan"_ Era un _"Te veré otra vez, Kacchan"_ un te veré después de tanto ansiarlo, de tanto añorarlo abrasar entre sus oídos y empalmarlo con la intensidad con que su corazón latía en regocijo desde su interior.

Cosas que se asemejaran a semejante detalle, no cabían palabras dentro de su diccionario para encontrar la palabra específica que describiera la inmensa alegría que sintió cuando tuvo el privilegio de oír _"Te veré otra vez, Kacchan"_ Por supuesto que se verían en algún momento, por supuesto que su conexión no se desaparecería por mucho que los años les pasaran encima.

Por supuesto, él lo volvería a ver después de dos años, luego de una pequeña eternidad que le pasó por delante como en conspiración.

Sin embargo, eso ya no constaba como una conspiración, sino como la oportunidad que él esperó tener.

—Por supuesto que lo harás— Volvió a decir en un deje de nostalgia, dando por finalizada la llamada simulando hacerlo en cámara lenta.

Suspiró largo y ancho, expandiendo su pecho, olvidando el dolor de cabeza que padecía haciendo el trabajo escrito en su escritorio. El trabajo podía esperar.

—Y, qué te dijo?— Kirishima le codeó con una sonrisa emocionada, sacándolo de su trance. Le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—Eres un idiota por pasarle mi número al nerd—

Kirishima le vio como de esas veces en que sabía que él no estaba por completo enojado, similar a la vez en que lo miró cuando se enteró que Deku era el novio de Todoroki y la inmensa tristeza que le invadió fue tan notoria que su mejor amigo lo notó y le plasmó esa misma mirada que le dirigía en ese momento. Esa mirada que le decía "Estarán juntos algún día, algún día como hoy".

—Desde cuándo llegó?— Interrogó, luego de suspirar y dejarse caer en su silla de trabajo.

—La semana pasada— Contestó un tanto intimidado, si no es que bastante intimidado.

_La semana pasada?!_ Repitió en su mente, qué rayos había hecho el nerd en una semana?

Él puso gesto de entre enojo y frustración, haciendo que su amigo se tensara.

—Puedo explicarlo— Dijo en su defensa.

—Más te vale tener una excusa razonable para remediar tu falta— Amenazó. —Porque ganas no me faltan para explotar tu cara—

—Midoriya llegó la semana pasada— Comenzó a explicar rápido, riéndose entre líneas de los nervios. —Llamó de hecho, aquí a la agencia preguntando por ti, pero tocó la casualidad de que yo contesté la llamada, y como tú estabas en el campo de batalla, le dije que llamara la próxima semana; de ahí que le di tu número— Kirishima se mostró bastante incómodo frente a él, y con justa razón, si le ocultó la presencia del chico que amaba en sus narices, era el colmo!

Pero, no hallaba fuerzas en su interior para enojarse, simplemente no las hallaba, pues su emoción punzante era mayor que sus deseos de darle una paliza a su mejor amigo.

—Yo te dije que no te rindieras con Midoriya— Le dijo restregándole en la cara ese detalle. Él enarcó una ceja, terriblemente fastidiado. Lo vio tragar saliva, riéndose. —Y ya está aquí de nuevo, no desperdicies tu oportunidad—

—No lo haré— Ladró, enseñando sus dientes apretados.

—Asegúrate de no desperdiciar esta oportunidad que es única— Profirió, poniendo una mano en su hombro, que él inmediatamente quitó.

—No me lo tienes qué decir— Se quejó, chasqueando la lengua.

—Mira, para que sepas que estamos a mano— Repuso. —Yo ocuparé tu turno de la noche, así puedes ir a ver a Midoriya—

—Y el Pikachu?—

Sabía que Kirishima era novio de Kaminari, otro de sus amigos, que al igual que él trabajaban en la misma agencia, pero Kaminari no trabajaba en sus horarios, mas que de ocasión.

—Él entenderá— Dijo sonrojado.

A Katsuki le parecía bochornoso ver a sus amigos siendo pareja, pero ver que aún mostraban dejes de sonrojarse cuando el uno hablaba del otro. Le daba envidia porque él quería hacer lo mismo con Deku, muchas veces lo quiso hacer desde la preparatoria.

—Bueno, no arruines mi trabajo— Advirtió, señalándole con agresión.

—O no, claro que no— Aseguró cambiando su semblante a uno sonriente. —Por fin, bro, obtendrás tu felicidad!— Aplaudió complacido.

—No te adelantes a las cosas— Sacudió los hombros, retomando su labor.

—Pero, qué dices?— Suspiró incrédulo. —Desde la preparatoria amas a Midoriya, perdiste tu oportunidad cuando se convirtió en novio de Todoroki—

—¡Eso ya lo sé!— Resopló, dándole un manotazo a mano abierta a la mesa. Nadie más que él lo sabía mejor.

—Por favor, bro— Suplicó amistoso. —Lo que nos importa a mi y a Denki es tu felicidad—Dijo con toda sinceridad.

Detuvo su trabajo, y con una mirada seria, asintió, diciéndole:

—Gracias—

—No hay de qué— Sonrió Kirishima con orgullo. —Ve por tu hombre—

Se suponía que sería como cualquier otro día, pero ver a Deku no era como cualquier otro día.

Suspiró nuevamente, sonriendo.

_Te veré otra vez, Deku…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**P.D. **Un capítulo rápido y un tanto corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Deku por fin regresa!


	3. Reencuentro

**"Reencuentro"**

.

.

.

.

Las personas merodeaban sin saber que había cierta persona de carácter explosivo corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a un destino que solamente él de sus amigos conocía. El lugar que le prometía volver a ver el culpable de que su soledad fuerte una masa inerte durante dos años de mero silencio, el culpable de que cada vez que oía su nombre le palpitaba el corazón, el culpable del porque los cerezos de primavera le parecían bonitos aunque jamás se lo admitiría, y el culpable de que lo extrañara tanto que hasta el cuerpo llegaba a dolerle de pies a cabeza.

Corría como si no hubiera un mañana, como si las constelaciones se fueran a quebrar, como si las estrellas perdieran su influjo de energía y el sol dejaría de darle calor durante el día, como si esos fueran los últimos segundos de su existencia y pasaría a ser simplemente un estigma de sus sentimientos.

Corría porque todo su ser ansiaba verlo.

Ver al origen del amor que profesaba en silencio.

Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve.

Katsuki podía lograrlo, podía llegar a tiempo, debía llegar a cuestas de todo.

Sus malditas piernas podían correr más rápido que la velocidad que empleaban, sus piernas resistirían la atrofia después del gran esfuerzo que hacían para complacerlo y arribar a tiempo.

Maldijo a cualquier atarantado que se le atravesara en el camino, amenazándolo literalmente a muerte si se atrevía a desafiarlo, el desconocido o desconocida, en caso omiso, se espantaban con su incontrolable furia.

—¡Muéranse!— Le gritaba rabioso, gruñendo mostrando sus dientes.

—Eh, ese no es Ground Zero?— Comentaban algunos fanáticos con la baba de fuera.

—¡Fuera de mi camino!— Gritaba de regreso, empleando mayor fuerza con sus piernas para poder llegar.

—Se ve justo como en la televisión!— Suspiraron algunos muchachos con sus cámaras del celular tomándole fotos.

—No es genial?—

—Sí!—

Palabras más, palabras menos, eso le pasaba por un oído y le salía por el otro a Katsuki.

¡Todos ellos eran una maldita molestia!

Acaso no entendían que vería a la única persona que amaba?

Corría, necesitaba correr, le urgía correr.

Pronto llegaría.

* * *

El parque estaba oscuro, algunas parejas iban tomadas de la mano caminando casualmente por el paraje del pequeño parque, al igual que los juegos que ellos jugaron alguna vez estaban intactos. Su pasado estaba plasmado en un parque.

Su mirada ansiosa buscó por todos los ángulos aquella figura que tanto se imaginaba a diario, la cabellera verde y sus rizos inconfundibles.

Entre tantas respiraciones para calmarse, lo vio.

Ahí estaba Deku, parado, dándole la espalda, meciéndose de frente para atrás, con sus característicos rizos resaltando más que cualquier otra cosa en ese lugar.

—Oi! Deku!— Le gritó sintiéndose colapsar de la alegría de verlo; el aludido se giró de inmediato, y ahí estaba. Su sonrisa dirigida solo a él.

—Kacchan!— El apodo que tanto extrañaba oír de su boca, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pecas de cada lado de sus pómulos, su frágil apariencia y fuerte voluntad. —Kacchan!— Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos de alegría y corrió hacia él, viendo cómo sus rizos hacían una danza hipnotizante, al tiempo en que él lo aproximaba corriendo. —Te extrañé tanto, Kacchan— Deku se lanzó a sus brazos en inmenso gusto, abrazándolo con fuerza y ánimo.

Katsuki se paralizó de la emoción, comenzando a cocinarse a fuego lento, entre el calor que ansiaba con contenido sentir.

—Nerd— Murmuró con deje de alegría, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los de Deku.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Kacchan— Carcajeó suavemente.

—Dos malditos años— Gruñó él.

—Sí— Se rió inocente, soltándolo del abrazo que él no buscaba despegarse. —Se pasaron de volada— Se llevó una mano a su nuca, riéndose como una luz en medio de la noche.

Cuáles se pasaron de volada si para Katsuki fueron un calvario de soportar?

Deku de plano no sentía lo mismo que él, ni porque pasaron dos años de no verse; el nerd no cambiaba nunca!

Katsuki le dio un empujón amistoso a Deku en el pecho, sintiéndose excluido de su círculo íntimo, a pesar de que él le habló y le dijo que lo quería ver, pero acaso Deku no pensó en algún momento, si es que llegó a reflexionarlo con detalle, que la razona por la que aceptó apoyarlo desde tiempo atrás era por otra cosa más que amistad? Algo que va más allá de una simple amistad de infancia?

Al parecer no lo pensó ni un poquito.

El pecho se le oprimió en rechazo, un desajuste en la sincronía habitual de su cuerpo. Algo amenazaba con quebrarse en su pecho, mas no cedía a hacerlo, puesto a que resistía bastante, resistiría muchos años más.

Deku no se había fijado en él después de todo, después de que él lo estuvo esperando, pero… si él no le decía nada de eso a Deku, a él le pasaría desapercibido, porque así era Deku.

—Piensas quedarte en este maldito parque toda la noche, o qué?— Inquirió él malhumorado, a lo que el nerd respondió con una risa adorable.

—No Kacchan—

_Maldición_, las sensaciones de amor, de gusto, lo invadían agresivamente y necesitaba contenerse. Katsuki necesitaba mantener la calma, aun cuando él ansiaba tomar la mano de Deku entre la suya y abrazarlo con fuerza como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Dónde te estás quedando?— Interrogó él, tratando de sacarle platica. Al ver que el nerd dudó unos segundos, agregó: —Con tu madre?—

—No— Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros en aire tímido. Nuevamente, el corazón le dio un brinco, luego un vuelco y las palmas de las manos le subieron de temperatura. Todas esas sensaciones resurgían, volvían a brotar como en el pasado, como en cada momento en que convivió con él en sus tiempos de preparatoria, pero halló algo distinto: ya no eran los adolescentes de preparatoria que hacían tarea, asistían a los entrenamientos, etc.

Eran un par de adultos ahora.

—Me estoy quedando en un hotel— Dijo incómodo.

En un hotel? Qué rayos hacía el nerd en un hotel cuando tenía una agenda llena de conocidos en toda la ciudad antes de marcharse?

Frunció el ceño con recelo.

—Qué estupidez?— Rugió incrédulo, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

Deku se arredró, negando con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

—No quiero importunar a mi madre!— Trastabilló avergonzado. —Es solo que, borré mis contactos, y todo lo de aquí—

—No me digas que hasta el celular de tu madre borraste!—

—Eh— Deku asintió culpable, apretando el dobladillo de su camiseta de de color azul celeste.

—Por qué harías algo como eso?— Dijo agresivo, incapaz de comprenderle. Por qué llegar a tales extremos como borrar el contacto de su madre?

—Kacchan— Le hizo una señal que le escuchara.

—No me calles!— Siseó.

—P-podemos hablar en una cafetería que está aquí a una calle?— Pidió chocando ambas manos. —Por favor! Te diré lo que sucedió—

Esa cara, esas pecas, esos ojos que lo miraban con súplica y admiración como si fueran estrellas observándolo desde el cielo obscuro. Para Katsuki fue imposible decir que no.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban sentados en la cafetería, con él imponiendo su característico ceño fruncido, y Deku con sus tartamudeos.

Nada había cambiado entre ellos.

—Y bien— Él decidió iniciar la conversación, luego de ver a Deku frotarse los dedos por dos minutos seguidos. Se notaba que él estaba nervioso. —Qué me contarás, Deku?—

—Ah! Sí— Se rió ligeramente, llevándose una mano a sus bellos rizos.

—No tengo toda la maldita noche para escucharte!— Subió la taza de café amargo y le dio un sorbo, sin despegar su vista de la suya. Le dio la indicación de que lo escuchaba.

—Bueno, no sé cómo empezar— Tensó sus dientes.

—Agh— Gruñó enfadado. —Dónde viviste estos dos años?— Optó por preguntar algo relativamente sencillo de responder; estaba claro que omitiría detalles relacionados con el mitad y mitad, porque desconocía si esos dos años fueron suficientes para sanar.

—En América del sur— Contestó, moviendo los ojos en propósito de hacer memoria. Era otro gesto tan Deku. —Estuve residiendo en Río de Janeiro—

—Me extraña que no te hayas bronceado— Bromeó, sonriéndole sarcástico, viendo cómo Deku sonreía dulce.

—Use protector solar— Presumió como niño orgulloso de sus proezas.

—Y por qué viviste ahí?— Preguntó, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, recargando su codo en la mesa.

—All Might me consiguió una oportunidad de poder instalarme en un lugar donde hubiera naturaleza cerca— Respondió nostálgico. —Yo, en verdad, necesitaba estar lejos de todo—

Lo que menos quería hablar, o siquiera tocar como tema de conversación era ese.

Lo relacionado con Todoroki le bullía la sangre como caldera en su cerebro a punto de estallar; ganas no le faltaban para acribillar al bastardo que le rompió el corazón a la única persona que él amaba, pero por respeto no lo hacía, por ahora no.

—Ya veo…— Sopló, arrugando las cejas con desdén. Terrible desdén dirigido a Todoroki.

Deku se alarmó con su reacción.

—Pero, me divertí mucho, Kacchan— Aseguró entre risitas nerviosas. —Conocí muchos lugares, muchas playas grandiosas, presencié unos hermosos atardeceres—

—Lo dices como si te hubieras ido de vacaciones— Dijo sarcástico, tratando fútil de dejar el pensamiento de reventar el rostro de Todoroki en mil pedazos.

—Parece, no?— Se rió contento, resaltando sus pecas. —Pero trabaje mucho!— Hizo un puño al aire.

—Eso no lo dudo, nerd—

Sabía que nadie más que Deku se esforzaba el doble, o el triple que los demás por ser la persona que era, la persona que sus ojos veían con tanto anhelo. Lo extrañó tanto que el mundo podría terminar a la mañana siguiente y eso no le importaría.

—Por cierto— Decidió cambiar de tema, porque una corazonada le decía que si seguían hablando de su estancia en Río de Janeiro, aparecería el nombre que él aborrecía oír. Él no buscaba que Deku lo viera en plena furia desatada. —El idiota de Kirishima me dijo que llegaste la semana pasada— A esto Deku se tensó visiblemente. —Qué hiciste durante esa semana?—

—Eh, bueno-yo— Lo vio dudar, frotando sus dedos entre sí, aludiendo que estaba buscando las palabras para decírselo.

Qué tanto pudo haber hecho Deku en una semana?

A Katsuki le resultaba ilusorio tener que esperarle una semana para intentar hablarle, si cuando se tratara del nerd, él siempre estaría disponible.

—Cosas personales— Balbuceó torpe.

—Cosas personales?— Repitió sin creerle en absoluto.

—Resolver asuntos personales— Movió los ojos hacia la taza de café que aun despegaba vapor. —No sé si decirte, tal vez no sea necesario—

—Y por qué carajos no?— Bufó ofendido.

—Trataba de buscar un departamento para vivir— Concluyó, frunciendo las cejas. —No me siento cómodo viviendo en un hotel, pero no encontré uno que se ajustara a mi presupuesto— Expresó desganado.

—Hm— Meditó unos minutos sus palabras, digiriendo lentamente cada onza de sus palabras hasta que una idea alocada y un tanto irracional le aterrizó en el cerebro. Y si se ofrecía a dejarlo quedarse con… la posibilidad quedó suspendida en el aire, flotando en la atmósfera.

Si tan sólo Katsuki pudiera sacarse ese pensamiento, esa espina de la cabeza, la dejaría volar lejos suyo, o quizás depositaria el pensamiento en el café que bebía para que así se bebiera nuevamente su idea porque si dejaba pasar aquello, tal vez no tendría una oportunidad como esa.

De un modo, él volvería tangible una fantasía suya.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo— Se ofreció directo al grano.

—Eh?!— Exclamó Deku en sorpresa.

—No tengo inconveniente— Dijo serio, penetrándolo con la mirada.

—K-Kacchan, no tienes pareja?— Tartamudeó impactado.

Qué imprudente comentario de parte suya!

Le dirigió una mirada sombría, a ver si en su cabeza de bosque entendería algo de sentido común.

—Pero-pero— Masculló dejando de funcionar. —No entiendo, Kacchan—

—¡Quédate en mi departamento!— Ladró fuerte y claro. —No tienes porqué quedarte en un hotel si no te gusta! Idiota!—

Deku se puso en modo pensativo, procesándolo.

Katsuki respiró hondo, abriendo el puente de la nariz para que el aire entrara más fácil.

—S-si dices que no hay inconveniente— De pronto habló Deku pausado, casi asimilándolo en su cerebro. —Estaré en tu cuidado, Kacchan—

El corazón le dio saltos de alegría intensa casi infinita, y las sensaciones le brotaban como sarpullido por doquiera. Eso sí, a él no le resultó fastidioso sentirse enamorado, porque ya era normal sentirse de ese modo.

—¡Ve a tu hotel por tus cosas!— Ordenó, parándose de sopetón, espantando al nerd que apenas bebía un latte con azúcar. —¡No hay tiempo qué perder, Deku!—

Su reencuentro había sido algo que en sus sueños alocados jamás se esperó vivir, pero tal vez y sólo tal vez ver a Deku todos los días significaba el comienzo de algo nuevo?

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes! Espero que sea de su agrado.


	4. Nuevos comienzos

**"Nuevos comienzos"**

.

.

.

.

—P-perdona la intrusión— Escuchó a Deku pronunciar con extrema timidez, encogiendo la cabeza entre sus tiesos hombros, vacilando con el dobladillo de su camiseta. Katsuki respiraba por el puente de la nariz, tragando saliva intenso, clavando su mirada en la sala de su departamento.

Cómo fue que se llevó al nerd a vivir con él tan de pronto? Lo más seguro es que se vio urgido de tenerlo cerca, o de tener segundas intenciones para con él, pero la primera posibilidad sí era cierta.

Él lo hacía porque tenía la urgencia de tenerlo cerca, de verlo a diario, de convivir a su lado y serle de apoyo en lo que estuviera en sus manos.

No eran motivos ulteriores, a fin de cuentas, lo mantendría alejado del bastardo mitad y mitad lo más posible.

—Tu departamento está muy ordenado— Opinó Deku entre risitas ansiosas.

—No es la gran cosa— Replicó él, con el cerebro cocinado. Katsuki se dirigió a la sala, mostrándole a Deku los pormenores de su departamento, haciéndole saber dónde estaba el baño, la cocina, los utensilios para cocinar, donde él guardaba los utensilios de limpieza, y en caso de que él quisiera ver una película, donde se ubicaban las películas en el estante. —Tienes algún inconveniente con dónde están las cosas o alguna sección del departamento?— Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos en la cocineta.

—No— Negó, curveando una sonrisa risueña. El corazón se le apretujó y supo que se había metido en un problema, qué decir? Un súper problema de tamaño abismal!

_Maldición_, le dieron ganas de abrazarle, pero se reprimió de golpe.

En verdad, lo extrañó tanto, lo extrañó con locura.

—Te dormirás en el sofá— Ordenó escueto, apuntando al sofá con su dedo índice.

Exaltando al nerd, quien parpadeó boquiabierto, observando a donde él apuntaba, para después regresar su vista a la suya.

Otro vuelco se originó en su corazón con los ojos verdes de Deku mirarlos. Esos ojos eran una maldita arma de doble filo.

—Está bien— Accedió sin chistar, subiendo los hombros. —Lo que tu digas, Kacchan—

—Qué estupidez fue esa?— Relinchó, frunciendo las cejas.

—Eh?— Deku puso gesto confuso. —Qué quisiste decir con eso, Kacchan?—

—Olvídalo— Siseó, rechinando los dientes.

Acaso el nerd no entendía que lo que él diría en otras circunstancias sería "dormimos juntos"? Al parecer no. Un rotundo no.

—No entendí—Dijo inocente.

Katsuki al verlo de golpe, se estremeció con la cara inocente del nerd, y para protegerse del peligro, colocó su mano abierta en la cara del nerd, bloqueando aquella expresión tierna de su vista.

—Ah! Kacchan— Protestó Deku, agitando los brazos.

—Quita esa fea cara!— Insultó. —Es horrible—

En verdad quiso decir,_ quita esa linda cara, es demasiado tierna para mis ojos de ver. _

—Y-ya se que soy feo— Dijo, retrocediendo, colocando ambas manos en la suya para quitársela de su rostro.

_No, Deku, no lo eres,_ protestó en su mente, _eres todo lo contrario. _

—Bastante feo!— Gruñó, similar a un viejito. —Ahora vete a tomar un baño o te mato!—

—Eh!— Se inquietó de repente. —P-pero, ya me bañé en la mañana—

—Me importa un bledo si ya te bañaste!— Espetó. —Si estás en mi departamento, estás bajo mis reglas, inútil, ahora obedece y vete a bañar, apestas!— Fingió tener asco.

—Oh, en serio?— Le creyó con tanta facilidad a su argumento sin bases, que él creyera el argumento de que las aves volaban por las alcantarillas—Yo pensé que estaba limpio— Se observó los brazos y después las piernas, inspeccionándose preocupado.

Él lo miró con gesto molesto, frunciendo rotundamente el ceño.

—Bueno, Kacchan siempre ha sido más inteligente que yo— Admitió, riéndose apenado, con una mano rascándose la nuca.

Katsuki le dio la espalda, suprimiéndose de girarse y negarle esa opinión que Deku tenía referente a él, si él era más inteligente que él.

—M-me tomaré una ducha— Informó con la voz temerosa.

—Sí, largo a la ducha!— Gritó, señalándole el camino, aun dándole la espalda.

—S-sí!— Lo oyó decir antes de girarse y ver que él se había metido a la puerta de la ducha.

En qué lío se había metido él? Miró el techo de su departamento, lamentándose que sus emociones salieran disparadas como un balazo, o que el nerd terminara percatándose de sus sentimientos, aunque él dudara que Deku jamás se daría cuenta a menos que él le confesara sus sentimientos directamente, lo cual, aún desconocía si algún día se armaría de valor para decírselo de frente.

Sin embargo, la sensación de escuchar otros ruidos, a parte de su respiración, suponía una rareza, una sensación alienada de lo que significaba tener a un invitado ruidoso en su departamento.

En esa breve recapacitación de su estado, recordó que tenía un calendario dedicado nada más y nada menos que a su invitado. ¡Un calendario con fotos de Deku! Fotos de él en acción, en entrevistas, en la televisión, en la calle caminando, etc. Esas y las fotos del álbum que él había armado en cautela de él como una alternativa de sentirlo cerca, o de siquiera mantener el recuerdo de que alguna vez el existió en su vida; Katsuki las tenía ocultas en el estante de las películas. Sintió terror al instante en que se le vino aquel pensamiento, y si Deku encontraba esos objetos? Sería el fin de su relación.

Antes de palidecer en la amargura, sacó los dos objetos que poseían fotos de Deku y las escondió en su caja fuerte, que mantenía escondida detrás de sus zapatos en el ropero. Por si las dudas, cambió la clave.

Total, no era una clave complicada, de hecho, su clave constaba de la fecha de nacimiento de Deku.

El sonido del agua gotear en la ducha desvaneció y eso suponía que el nerd terminó de bañarse; Katsuki se regresó a la cocina y como pudo, preparó cualquier cosa sencilla para cenar, añadiéndole un té que calentaba en la tetera, con la intención de que Deku se sintiera más cómodo en un lugar ajeno al que él acostumbraba a estar.

Sabía que a Deku le agradaba beber té de manzanilla cuando tenía días cansados.

La puerta del baño se abrió y él tragó saliva, temblando nervioso, apretando el agarre de las dos tazas de té en sus manos.

—Muchas gracias por el baño, Kacchan!— Chirrió Deku, con el cuerpo recién bañado, usando unas pijamas de colores playeros, los mechones de sus cabellos rizados goteándole en suavidad, sus pómulos ligeramente sonrosados, sus ojos verdes brillaban dulcemente al igual que su dulce sonrisa.

_¡Maldita sea! _

El corazón le dio un vuelco salvaje, se giró y se arremolinó en círculos violentos, las manos le vibraron, y se decantó en un rubor asentado en su fruncido rostro.

—Eres muy amable conmigo— Dijo en una voz dulce.

—No digas tonterías— Renegó, incrustándole la taza de té en sus manos. —Para ti, estúpido— Agregó al ver que Deku contempló la taza con contenido, a la vez que unas gotas de agua cayeron de sus cabellos en un gesto danzante.

—Gracias— Sonrió gentilmente, provocando en él un rubor brutal, casi demoliendo su resignación de ocultar sus sentimientos. Lo vislumbró beber un sorbo, soplando el vapor que despegaba de la taza. —Hm! Recordaste que me gusta este sabor!— Exclamó chirriante, acercándose a él sutilmente.

—Oye!— Puso una mano en su pecho, regresándolo a donde él estaba situado. —Dormirás en el sofá— Le indicó, con el ceño arrugado.

—Ah, sí— Asintió, dando pasitos cortos hacia el sofá verde, tomando asiento de inmediato. —Aquí, verdad?—

—Dónde más, idiota?— Renegó nuevamente. —Ese es el único sofá donde cabría un nerd como tu—

—Oh, sí verdad?— Deku ojeó los alrededores con los ojos curiosos. —Aunque no crecí en mi tiempo allá— Dio un pequeño sorbo, paladeando el sabor con decantada expresión. —¡Sienta tan bien un té a estas horas!—

—Obvio que no crecerás— Replicó él, poniéndose detrás suyo, colocando una mano en el respaldo del sofá, sólo para echarle un vistazo a los rizos que extrañó ver. —Si tienes veinticuatro tonto, ya no se crece a esa edad—

—Hehe sí— Se rió suave, meciendo la cabeza, provocando una danza hipnótica con sus rizos, obsequiándole una vista linda al chico explosivo, quien se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para verlo mejor. —Tenemos veinticuatro años ahora— Remembró con un dedo índice arriba.

Era cierto, ambos tenían veinticuatro años de edad, eso quería decir, que ya no eran los adolescentes de preparatoria que asistían a la U.A. con sueños de ser los mejores. Sueños que se han cumplido, que cada uno ha realizado por su cuenta.

De igual manera, Deku se fue del país a los veintidós años, a causa de un bastardo mitad y mitad que tuvo la vergüenza de romper el corazón más dulce y enorme de todos; ese bastardo tuvo el descaro de herirlo, y el descaro de no cuidarlo como se correspondía.

Katsuki nunca en su sano juicio, rompería aquel corazón tan grande de su adorado nerd.

—Sabes, no me siento como un adulto— Dijo Deku, girándose a verlo.

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Preguntó en gesto interrogante.

A esto, Deku meditó unos segundos sobre su pregunta.

—No he sentido que las cosas hayan cambiado entre nosotros— Exteriorizó satisfecho, aunque para Katsuki no fue una respuesta satisfactoria, en cambio, fue demoledora. —Me siento contento de que nos llevemos bien, Kacchan— Se rió, cómodo en el sofá. —No pensé que me ayudarías a encontrar un lugar dónde vivir—

—Tsk— Gruñó, aun ofendido con su anterior comentario.

—Te lo agradezco mucho— Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió un tacto cálido rozarle su mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza, estremecido por completo con tan simple contacto. —Sé que en el fondo eres muy amable, Kacchan— Su voz la percibió con dulzura, dulzura suficiente para embriagarlo.

Apretó los ojos.

Apenas era el comienzo de su primera noche juntos y ya estaba casi rendido ante los encantos del nerd. Casi.

Sólo esperaba que estuvieran juntos, algún día como ese.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Pobre Kacchan! Tratando de no ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos frente a Deku.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	5. Adaptación

**"Adaptación"**

.

.

.

.

La luz tenue de la noche se adentraba por la ventana cerrada, sin mucho éxito, el viento seguía circulando por la habitación.

Los sonidos sin gracia provenientes de la noche reflejaban la interna batalla que el chico explosivo lidiaba con su propia mente; la razón, pues sólo existía una sola razón que lo mantenía dándole vueltas a la cama.

Esa razón era Deku.

Cómo era posible que el nerd estuviera dormido en su departamento con toda la facilidad del mundo? Él no podía conciliar nada de sueño, teniéndolo en el mismo lugar que él, solo que a unos metros de distancia, pues él rotundamente lo mandó al sofá.

Qué clase de antídoto debía Katsuki de ingerir para dormir? Qué remedio existía para mantenerse sereno durante toda la noche?

Ninguno.

La entera soledad de la cama helada, las sábanas que lo acobijaban en su frío manto nocturnal, y la sensación desoladora de no poder tener la capacidad de dormir acompañado de su adorado nerd. Simplemente él no podía tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Apenas estaba de lleno la noche, y para Katsuki, sería una noche larga.

* * *

Antes de irse a acostar, le iba a dar unas cobijas para que él pudiera dormirse sin padecer del frío que a veces entraba por la ventana. Cenaron en el comedor, con él haciéndola de oyente prudente, escuchando algunos relatos relacionados con su estadía en Río de Janeiro.

Katsuki estaba nostálgico por dentro, sintiéndose bullir al saber que el nerd lidiaba con tantos problemas. Uno de ellos, claramente fue la que cometió Todoroki, y eso fue una terrible historia con un horrendo final.

—Entonces, vivías cerca de la playa?— Interrogó Katsuki, sirviéndole otra taza de té a él.

—Sí— Sonrió, alzando el pulgar.

—Y cómo es que no te bronceaste aunque sea un poco?— Espetó lleno de incredulidad. Deku se rió.

—Kacchan, para eso está el bloqueador solar—

—El bloqueador solar a veces ni sirve— Se quejó, trayéndole la taza, depositándola en la mesa, donde Deku estaba sentado. Éste le agradeció el gesto.

—Bueno— Puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla. —Cuando hacía mucho sol, me ponía un sombrero de palma enorme— Extendió los brazos encima de su cabeza. —Que me cubría bastante bien de los rayos del sol—

—Un ridículo sombrero de palma?— Se burló sin ser grosero.

—Sí— Asintió el nerd, bebiendo un sorbo del té. —Pero, las lluvias allá eran tormentas en la selva— Puso expresión de preocupación. —Se metía agua por las casas de algunas personas que rescatábamos, y no era posible ver muy lejos—

—Hm— Katsuki se quedó pensativo, invadido de mortificación por cosas que ni siquiera él había pasado, o de lugares que él no estuvo en compañía directa con Deku, pero eso no bastaba para no preocuparse por la persona que él amaba.

—Y-ya te aburrí?— Preguntó Deku, chocando dos dedos índices entre sí, con cierta timidez.

—No— Regresó su atención. —Sólo me estaba imaginando lo ridículo que debiste de haberte visto con el sombrero ese!— Bromeó.

—¡Oh!— Deku se echó a reír. —¡Kacchan qué malo!— Dijo entre carcajadas.

Esas risas llenaban su corazón de gozo, asimismo lo terminó contemplando con ahínco, casi simulando una estatua.

Esas risas danzantes que colgaban y pendían, esa risa dulce que iluminaba incluso los rayos del sol reflejando el cálido color que embargaba cada pliegue de sus sentimientos que aún crecían, se extendían y se revertían en infinitos constantes.

—Ese sombrero se voló en un día de tormenta— Agregó Deku cuando se hubo calmado de reír. Bebió otro sorbo del té. —Lo perdí y no me atreví a comprarme otro—

—Para qué?— Bufó él burlón. —Si te verías estúpido con eso puesto—

—Lo sé— Musitó abrumado.

Katsuki notó que quizás acababa de ofenderlo, sin embargo, no supo remediar su falta, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema, y mejor mandarlo a acostar al sofá, antes de que él dijera cualquier idiotez como aquel comentario relacionado con el sombrero.

Rabió por dentro, así no se ganaría el cariño del nerd.

—Te traeré unas cobijas— Notificó oyéndolo asentir. —Por la noche entra mucho el frío desde la ventana, a pesar de que las tengo cerradas—

Se metió al ropero, sintiendo su corazón palpitar cuando vio la caja fuerte, consciente de lo que ocultaba la caja. No se permitió quedarse pasmado viendo la caja con deseos de ver el calendario con el que con tanto esmero colocaba las tachas bien delineadas con el puño firme de su mano, o el álbum que veía cuando tenía un día de descanso del trabajo, y se ponía a recordar los momentos que pasó al lado de Deku; recuerdos tanto buenos como los malos, destacando que los malos eran mayormente por parte suya, sino por toda su entereza.

Sacó tres cobijas largas que había comprado en caso de que el frío llegase ser insoportable, o si sus imprudentes amigos venían a quedarse a dormir en su casa, pero esos días de que su imprudencia fuera constante estaban muy lejos de ocurrir.

—Aquí tengo las cobijas— Avisó, apenas percatándose de que Deku se hallaba acostado en el sofá en posición fetal. —Deku? Oi! nerd!— Le llamó, acercándose al sofá, viendo que él, en efecto, se encontraba completamente dormido.

Katsuki al ver esto, suspiró apaciguado, tomando el atrevimiento de colocarle cuidadosamente las tres cobijas encima, asegurándose de que el frío no entrara por ninguna parte del menudo cuerpo que él, a pesar de los años, aún poseía.

Se puso de rodillas, teniendo el rostro dormido de Deku frente suyo; no era un habitual escenario donde veía su cuerpo recostado, sus ojos cerrados con fragilidad, sus manos ligeramente flexionadas, sus rizos cayendo en dirección al piso, algunos de ellos bloqueándole las cejas, sus pecas visiblemente decoradas en su tierno rostro infantil.

Ese aire infantil de su ser permanecía intacto.

Katsuki en un impulso, removió los mechones de pelo que tapaban las cejas de Deku, sintiendo su suave textura sobre su mano, y como una enredadera se incrustaba en su piel, se adhería al contacto, parecido a un flagelo.

El simple contacto fue suficiente para erizarle la piel, que de la misma manera, su pecho se estremeció y sus lentos latidos aumentaron su frecuencia en ritmos alocados.

Se sintió volar entre nubes, entre tanta maravilla.

Rodear espacios lejanos, atravesar mantos llenos de estrellas que circulan en redes provenientes del espacio.

Suavizó su tosca mirada, sonriendo.

Era insólito cuánta felicidad le embargaba con sólo tenerle tan cerca, aunque no tuviera su amor, luego de tantos años de conocerse. Años de los cuales, él se comportó como el peor de los idiotas.

Al cabo de unos minutos pasados a lado de Deku se fue a alistarse para el próximo día, dejando su traje colgado, sus cosas ordenadas, se lavó los dientes, se puso las pijamas y se fue a la cama dispuesto a dormir. Bueno, al menos Katsuki quiso creer que dormiría un rato.

Y ahí estaba Katsuki, viendo las cuatro paredes de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Se veían pliegues lisos, extendidos en cada esquina de la pared.

Para su mala suerte, se le vino un recuerdo.

_"__A ti te hace feliz el bastardo mitad y mitad?"_ Fue la vez en que él se atrevió a preguntarle a Deku aquella duda que le intrigaba saciar. Él se había ofrecido a acompañar al nerd a comprarle un regalo de aniversario al bastardo de Todoroki, y como sus amigos estarían ocupados con los estudios, él aprovechó la ocasión para irse en su compañía.

El gesto de Deku se tornó reflexivo, poniendo un dedo debajo del mentón, moviendo sus ojos en frenesí.

_"__Sí"_ Azotó de golpe la respuesta, soltando una risita tierna._ "Todoroki-kun me hace muy feliz"_

El corazón se le apretujó de dolor, algo en su interior se rompió en pedazos.

_"__Ya veo…_" Fue su respuesta. _"Pero ese bastardo siempre tiene la cara toda seria" _

Se llevó a la vista un adorable puchero hecho por Deku, quien protestó por aquello.

_"__Todoroki-kun es muy serio por naturaleza"_ Repuso él, determinado en cambiar su opinión. "_Es sólo que él es malentendido por los demás, si lo conoces de verdad sabrás que él es muy gentil"_ En sus ojos apareció un brillo, haciendo que Katsuki realizara que sus chances de acercársele eran pocas y vagas.

_"__Si él te hace feliz, entonces está bien"_ Se resignó a decir con todo el dolor de su corazón asentado en cada palabra, cimentándose en sus entrañas como un mal sabor de boca.

Se llevó una carcajada dulce de parte de Deku que iluminó sus ojos y los embelesó de dicha.

_"__Te preocupaste por mi, Kacchan_" Dijo con emoción.

_"__Oye!" _Gruñó irascible, empuñando las manos.

_"__Yo también me preocupo por Kacchan"_ Añadió en tono dulce, poniéndole sal a la herida, fuego a la llaga de su cuerpo.

Katsuki en ese momento estuvo consciente de que estar a lado de Deku era dañino para su sistema, lo sabía muy bien, pero aún así, él desafiaba aquellas estipulaciones, pues él por nada del mundo quería alejarse de Deku, aunque si eso significara dañar su corazón.

Las palabras de Deku en esa ocasión fueron crueles, esas sonrisas para él eran crueles, y sus risas añadían el veneno perfecto para embriagarse en un dolor constante.

Esas cuestionas no se comparaban con el dolor físico de recibir un golpe de los villanos.

Luego de ver ese recuerdo en su mente, cayó en un sueño letárgico pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, restándole tres horas de descanso reparador.

* * *

El olor a café lo despertó junto con el sonido enfadoso de su alarma, indicándole que, en efecto, eran las siete de la mañana, y por ende, él debía levantarse.

Sin embargo, el olor a café fue lo que le llamó la atención, si él no ponía el café hasta haberse lavado el rostro y los dientes.

Con el ceño fruncido, caminó a la cocina, petrificándose en seco al ver a Deku preparando el café, con las piyamas de detalles playeros emplastados en la tela, sus rizos revoloteando por toda su cabeza.

Al notar su presencia en la entrada de la cocina, Deku le sonrió, resaltando cada una de sus pecas.

—Buenos días, Kacchan—

Él asintió estoico, su cuerpo aún en estado petrificado.

—Qué haces?— Pudo articular dentro de su trance.

—Te preparo café, Kacchan— Respondió Deku con simpleza, sirviéndole una taza de la bebida caliente y humeante que tanto apreciaba Katsuki. —Quería al menos, expresarte lo mucho que agradezco el que me hayas dejado estar aquí— Chocó dos dedos de su mano entre sí, luciendo tímido.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—No necesito tu lástima— Reclamó él, aumentado el ceño fruncido plasmado en su rostro.

—No es lástima— Negó Deku, corriendo como un niño hacia él, con la taza de café entre sus manos, para después dársela. —Es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por tu hospitalidad— Sonrió tímido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que Deku pudiera decir algo, porque él vio que iba a abrir la boca, irrumpió.

—No hables más— Mostró la taza de café con cierto grado de tentativa amistosa. —Ya entendí tu intención—

Los ojos de Deku se alumbraron.

Katsuki se maldijo por dentro, gracias a su estado de enamorado no correspondido lo zarandeaba con agresividad.

—Qué bueno, Kacchan— Aplaudió Deku, orgulloso de su cometido.

—Ya basta— Se quejó, conmovido con la sonrisa del nerd. —Iré a preparar el desayuno— Se fue como todo un rey hacia la cocina, colocándose el mandil de cocina rodeándole la cintura, y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Katuski sonrió de lado, pues ese sería su primer desayuno juntos.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Su primer noche y desayuno juntos!


	6. No te fallaré

**"No te fallaré"**

.

.

.

.

Katsuki se había colocado su traje de héroe, y se preparaba para salir al trabajo, dejando al torpe nerd solo durante el resto del día.

—Que te vaya bien, Kacchan— Le dijo desde atrás, siguiéndolo.

—No le abras la puerta a extraños— Advirtió él, poniéndose sus botas en la entrada. —Tampoco salgas si no tienes motivo para salir—

—Sí— Aseguró atento.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme— Prosiguió él, sintiéndose como padre de familia, en vez de comportarse como su amigo. —Yo saldré a las ocho del trabajo, estaré aquí a más tardar a las ocho y media—

—Okay— Deku afirmó. —No saldré de aquí— Dijo como niño obediente.

—Más te vale— Gruñó él. —Esta zona no la conoces del todo, así que no puedes ir solo—

—Kacchan, estaré aquí— Sonrió Deku, con el pulgar arriba. —No me moveré—

_Parezco estúpido dándole órdenes al nerd!_ Resopló en su mente.

—Bueno, me voy— Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Suerte en el trabajo, Kacchan!— Le deseó Deku, sonriéndole. —Estaré esperándote—

—Hm— Asintió él con un rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Katsuki se fue camino al trabajo, apesadumbrado por haber tenido un sueño bastante escaso y falto de descanso reparador, pero con el pecho saltándole de gozo por saber que al regresar, lo recibiría una compañía excepcional.

Sonrió de lado para sí, silbando por dentro, sabiéndose afortunado porque por fin algo bueno le sucedía.

Por fin las cosas salían bien con Deku, luego de tener que lidiar con el supuesto noviazgo que tuvo con Todoroki, que fue directo a la basura, pues Todoroki se había fijado en otra persona en su tiempo de andar con Deku, y para Katsuki fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho el bastardo ese. Fijarse en otra persona teniendo a Deku como su novio? A Deku!

Se necesitaba ser tonto para fijarse en alguien más teniendo a Deku de novio.

Bastante imbécil, diría Katsuki.

Solo un bastardo mitad y mitad se fijaría en Yaoyorozu cuando Deku era nombrado como el héroe número uno, es decir, ya había sido condecorado como el nuevo símbolo de la paz, cuando Todoroki decidió ponerle fin a la relación.

Todavía recordaba con amargura la cara desmoronada de Deku, hablando con él, exigiendo una explicación razonable para terminar con la relación, Katsuki lo recordaba porque él escuchó detrás de la pared aquella triste discusión.

Había sido el día en que Deku fue nombrado como el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

Las palabras que los dos se dijeron, las podía escuchar desde su memoria. Cada detalle que definió el final de su noviazgo, el inicio de la desdicha del nerd.

Dolía más que un trago amargo de licor escocerle la garganta hasta llegarle al estómago. Ardía con locura.

Todos esos recuerdos se le venían a la mente con antelación desde la noche, y lo transbordaban como una transgresión mental que dañaba con agujeros atravesando su memoria.

Deku no debía de sufrir.

Es más, Deku no se merecía el sufrimiento como tal.

Y así, Katsuki se fue al trabajo, angustiado por tener que dejarlo solo al pobre de Deku, cuando él hubiera querido pasar el día entero en su compañía, ayudarle a desempacar la maleta, a enseñarle a utilizar las cosas que él guardaba en los estantes, a ver películas hasta el anochecer, a escuchar sus anécdotas de su residencia en Río de Janeiro.

Hubiera querido disfrutar al nerd, pero no se podía, al menos por esa ocasión; lo bueno es que vendrían nuevas oportunidades para disfrutarlo mejor.

De todas maneras, Deku le dijo _"Estaré esperándote" _y todo su ser se estremeció de dicha.

* * *

Llegando a la agencia de Beast Jeanist, donde él pidió ser contratado, pues él ya tuvo una experiencia estando en su primer año de preparatoria, de la cual al principio no le agradó, pero con el tiempo, lo vio como una experiencia fructífera y fundamental de tener en su vida, por lo que al terminar la escuela, se fue directo a la agencia de Best Jeanist y fue contratado a la primera.

Sus amigos igual, tanto Kirishima como Denki y Sero, trabajaban en la misma agencia, los demás se separaron.

Lo único que ella conocía de las agencias de los demás es que Todoroki trabajaba para la agencia de Endeavor, y como era lógico, ese bastardo ocupaba el puesto número tres.

Katsuki lo destronó del puesto número dos hacía unos meses, gracias a su gran capacidad intelectual, de lógica y raciocinio, sumándole su gran fuerza física, emergió como el número dos, puesto a que el número uno era el puesto de su adorado nerd y por nada del mundo se lo arrebataría.

El estúpido Deku se merecía el puesto en tiempo y forma.

—Bro! Qué tal?— Lo saludó Kirishima con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Tsk— Gruñó él, asintiendo al saludo.

—Bakugou!— Apareció Denki detrás de Kirishima, sonriendo igual de estúpido que Kirishima. —Ya me contó Eijirou, que Midoriya está aquí—

—Por qué le cuentas cosas al peinado ridículo número dos?— Espetó él irascible.

—Ah— Disuadió Kirishima en despreocupe. —Denki es mi novio, es lógico que él sepa que tu amado está en la misma ciudad—

—Mi, qué?— Dijo Katsuki, sacando vapor de las orejas.

—Tu amado!— Se burló Denki en maña.

—Los mato!—Gritó Katsuki perdiendo el control de su temperamento.—Los calcinaré a los dos, ¡imbéciles!—

—Calmado, Bakugou— Kirishima la hizo de mediador, tratando de calmarlo.

—Hoy vienes muy enérgico— Comentó Denki, colocando una mano debajo de la barbilla, enarcando una ceja. —Quizás es por la influencia de Midoriya—

—Obvio que sí— Coreó Kirishima contento. —Por que no nos dices lo que pasó entre ustedes?—

Katsuki se detuvo en sus casillas, pues apareció un rubor agraciando sus facciones naturales que adornaban su rudo rostro.

Maldición.

—No les diré— Masculló desdeñoso.

—Pero si estás todo rojo de la cara!— Se burló Kirishima, dándole un empujón en la espalda.

—Apuesto a que se fueron a cenar— Opinó Denki orgulloso. —O mejor aún, Midoriya se puso más guapo y no te resististe y le robaste un beso!—

Ese comentario le tocó un nervio.

—Callénse par de idiotas!—

Los dos se arredraron, mas no se inmutaron en seguir molestándolo, con la intención de sacarle la sopa sobre su encuentro con Deku.

No les diría que él vivía en su casa, por nada del mundo se expondría de ese modo.

Tal vez esos dos no lo sospechaban, o no lo veían capaz de hacer algo así, pero si lo intuían, Katsuki les explotaría la cara sin dudarlo.

Meterse con Deku significaba meterse con él mismo.

Así de simple lo protegería a Deku, que hasta de sus amigos lo protegería.

* * *

Ese día capturó a un ladrón de bancos en el centro de Tokio, después a un secuestrador de niñas menores de quince años, y para finalizar su guardia, a un hombre con un Quirk de múltiples brazos que atacaba un mercado en las afueras de Tokio.

Un lío de jornada laboral.

Lo que ansiaba era regresar a casa, y a las ocho de la noche se fue disparado hacia su departamento, con el corazón rebosante de gozo, las manos cosquilleándole, la mente exhausta de lidiar con villanos, pero contenta de ver a su interés romántico; el objeto de sus deseos.

Subió las escaleras del edificio de departamentos con los pies cansados, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, acomodándose la chaqueta para verse tan siquiera algo presentable ante el objeto de sus deseos.

Al abrir la puerta, tragó saliva.

—Llegue—

—¡Bienvenido Kacchan!— Oyó la voz melodiosa de Deku recibirle, asomando su cabeza desde la sala. —Cómo estuvo tu día?— Corrió hacia él.

Katsuki dio un paso atrás, embelesado del cálido recibimiento que obtuvo.

—Bien— Pudo decir. —Y tú qué hiciste durante todo el día, nerd?—

—Ah!— Exclamó recapitulando. —Me puse a leer, vi algunas de las películas que tienes en el estante, y hable con mis amigos—

—Con el cuatro ojos y la cara redonda?— Se fue caminando a la sala, tumbando su cuerpo en el sofá donde Deku se durmió la noche anterior.

—No— Echó una risilla, haciendo lo mismo que él. Katsuki enarcó una ceja en sospecha.

—Cuáles otros amigos fastidiosos tienes?—

—Este, mis amigos de Río— Dijo tímido.

—Hiciste amigos allá?— Interrogó incrédulo, a lo que Deku asintió, pestañeando. —Cómo si eres un Deku— Respingó.

—Kacchan— Hizo un puchero.

—Qué? Sólo dije la verdad— Bromeó, revolviendo los cabellos del nerd con su mano, quien se rió de su acción.

—Que cruel, Kacchan— Dijo, fingiendo ofenderse.

—Ya cenaste?— Cambió de tema.

Deku negó.

—Iré a preparar la cena— Se levantó como todo el dueño de su casa, con imperioso estilo y presencia. —Udon, está bien?— Ojeó a su acompañante.

—Lo que tu quieras, Kacchan— Aseguró Deku abierto a todo. —Todo lo que preparas es delicioso!— Lo elogió con los ojos llenos de admiración.

Katsuki se sonrojó, y bufó irritable, queriendo ocultar su sonrojo a través de la cocina.

Mientras él preparaba Udon, el sonido de un celular se avecinó en la habitación, le resultó extraño puesto a que ese no era el timbre del suyo.

—Es mío— Coreó Deku, corriendo a atender la llamada. —Lo siento, Kacchan— Se disculpó echando una risita nerviosa, después atendió la llamada. —Sí?—

Katsuki enarcó una ceja, interesado en saber quién le llamaba al nerd a esas horas, bueno, no era tan tarde, pero le intrigaba saber todo lo que sucedía en la vida de Deku a cuestas de todo.

Ser condescendiente no era una opción, ni siquiera una rápida salida para conquistarlo, sino una marca mal puesta para cumplir, y por tanto, sería insólito.

Él preparaba la cena con pose desdeñosa, bufando y resoplando de irritación al oír las cargadas y el desenvolvimiento de Deku con la persona con la que él conversaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Sugería una relación amplia, es decir, de alta confianza y confidencia, cosa que no era una buena señal para Katsuki.

Si Deku tenía una relación amorosa con alguien más, su mundo se colapsaría otra vez.

Su corazón se contrajo ante esa suposición, el aire se volvió sofocante, y se le oprimió el pecho.

No soportaría una condición de ese calibre.

Cuando Deku terminó la llamada, se acercó a él, situándose a su lado en lo que él terminaba de preparar la cena.

—P-perdona, Kacchan— Se volvió a disculpar con timidez; Katsuki lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando los pómulos sonrosados del chico, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

—De qué te disculpas?— Siseó desdeñoso.

—No es correcto de mi parte hablar por celular cuando estás presente— Corrigió derecho. —Es grosero de mi parte—

—De acuerdo— Respingó sirviendo los dos platos de Udon en orden. —Ha de ser uno de tus amigos raros de allá—

—Eh, no— Lo vio bajar la mirada, huyendo de la suya, cuya acción era intensa.

Katsuki alzó la ceja, girándose por completo a su dirección, entregándole el plato de Udon que él aceptó con cierta intimidación.

Le invadió una extrema intriga, a punto de incrustarle un puñal en el corazón.

_Por favor no, que Deku no se halla enamorado de nadie allá. _

_Por favor no. _

—Tienes pareja allá?— Se obligó a cuestionar.

Deku levantó la mirada en alarma.

—No!— Respondió. —No tengo nadie—

—Entonces?— Exigió saber, volviendo a respirar tranquilo, pues su peor miedo era imaginario.

—No te puedo decir— Dijo a lo bajo, juntando ambas manos.

—Y por qué rayos no?— Se fue a sentar con una mueca de disgusto, tomando los palillos para comer; Deku se exaltó, dando un salto, para después ir corriendo de puntitas a tomar asiento frente a él, haciendo lo mismo.

—N-no me fijé en nadie en Río— Aclaró en rectitud. —Tampoco salí con nadie—

Otro peso menos de encima para los hombros de Katsuki, quien podía deglutir mejor la cena.

—Es-es verdad que hice amigos— Cabeceó un tanto inquieto. —La persona con la que hablaba es una chica—

Katsuki se detuvo en seco, abstracto de seguir cenando.

—Una chica?— Repitió, su semblante serio, reprimiendo la sensación de desahucie de su paladar. —Te gusta?—

—N-no— Dijo al instante. —Es una mujer casada—

—Te gustan las mujeres casadas, Deku?—

—No— Volvió a negar. —Es mi oyente—

—Oyente?— Frunció el entrecejo. —Qué significa esa estupidez?—

—Es una persona que me escucha— Especificó pausado. —C-cuando tengo un problema, ella me escucha y me ayuda—

Para Katsuki eso resultó fastidioso de saber, pues él tomaría ese papel en su vida, porque si lo hiciera una mujer casada, le haría rabiar por dentro hasta bullir en un caldero de burbujas efervescentes.

Quiso preguntar: eso no lo puedo hacer yo?

Tragó saliva, queriendo tener el deseo de realizar esa pregunta, de saciar su anhelo, de poder deglutir con facilidad, de llenar un vacío.

—No necesitas una oyente a distancia, Deku— Se animó a decirle, poniendo un puño en la mesa con firmeza. Los ojos de Deku se abrieron ligeramente, atentos a su comentario.

—Kacchan?—

—Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar— Inhaló antes de añadir. —Puedes hablar conmigo, yo te escucharé siempre que me necesites, maldición— Refutó seguro. —No es lo mismo hablar con una chica, si puedes hablar con alguien como yo, Deku—

—E-en serio?— Suspiró sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— Dio un golpe brusco en la mesa con el puño cerrado. —Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, Deku, es ilusorio que no me digas las cosas, ni siquiera me contactaste en todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos!—

Dicho eso, los ojos de Deku se cristalizaron, bajando la mirada en decepción. El pecho de Katsuki se contrajo; quizás había llegado muy lejos con sus palabras.

—L-lo siento— Musitó entristecido. —N-no fue mi intención—

—Hm— Sopesó viendo el Udon, tragándose su orgullo y su estado desdeñoso como un trago amargo de despecho.

—Quise distanciarme de todo— Prosiguió dirigiéndole esa mirada dolida que tanta amargura le ocasionaba a Katsuki. —M-me dolió mucho lo que hizo Todoroki-kun…yo no, no podía superarlo estando aquí—Un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus lindos cachetes. —P-pero nunca fue mi intención alejarme de ustedes! Sobre todo de ti, Kacchan— Lo miró con intensidad, con temblor en los labios.

Katsuki sintió una tensión acumularse en su garganta. Él no quería provocar esa reacción en Deku.

—No quise hacerte eso, Kacchan— Confesó temblando. —Fue incorrecto de mi parte, porque yo no debí hacerte sentir mal, Kacchan, en verdad lo siento— Lloriqueó angustiado. —Por favor perdóname, Kacchan—

Él lo contempló con cara de desesperación, aborreciendo ver a Deku angustiado por su metida de pata.

—Ya pasó, Deku— Repuso él. —No llores—

—No volverá a pasar, Kacchan— Aseguró él, calmando su respiración, limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que apenas salieron de sus ojos. —Lo prometo— Le sonrió gentil.

—No necesitas prometerme nada— Resopló, con las mejillas encendidas y su corazón conmovido.

—¡No!— Se puso de pie, acercándose a su rostro, del cual se coloró en un rojo intenso, y apretó los labios. —Te lo prometo, Kacchan— Dijo determinado. —No lo volveré a hacer—

No pudo estar más satisfecho con aquella muestra de afecto de parte del chico de los rizos verdes, que con su ternura le prometió no desaparecer de su vida, por lo que no vio motivo para negarse a aceptar la promesa.

—Está bien— Espetó, exaltándolo. —Ahora cena y comprométete con tu palabra o te mataré si no lo haces— Amenazó a modo de broma, regresando su atención a su plato de comida, una vez volviendo su apetito.

—No te fallaré, Kacchan— Empuñó ambas manos con determinación plasmada en sus enormes ojos verdes, los cuales seguían conmoviéndolo, sin importar el pasar de los años en que llevaba de conocerlo.

Sabía que Deku no mentía, al contrario, cumplía con su palabra, tal como juró convertirse en el héroe número uno de Japón y del mundo.

Sin embargo, Katsuki se prometió otra cosa, de la cual no confesaría abiertamente: no fallarle a Deku.

Así como Deku dijo que no le fallaría, él tampoco lo haría.

* * *

Terminando de cenar, Deku se ofreció a ayudarle a lavar los platos, detalle que lo volvió a conmover y a ruborizarse en exceso, oyendo con admiración su risa que llenaba su vacío.

—Mañana no trabajo— Le notificó, viéndolo lavando los platos, apreciando las delicadas manos del nerd enjuagadas con el agua y el jabón creando espuma.

—Oh— Lo miró Deku de lado. —Quieres hacer algo, Kacchan?—

—Iremos a comprar mandado— Informó en voz tosca. —Y te llevaré a conozcas mejor la zona, porque eres tan torpe que te perderás— Bromeó.

—Gracias, Kacchan— Echó una risita.

—Necesitas buscar una agencia, verdad?— Se cruzó de brazos, interesado. —Hay muchas de las que puedes escoger que quedan cerca—

—N-no busco una agencia— Se ladeó a verle, secando el plato.

—Qué?— Frunció el ceño.

—El contrato que tengo con mi agencia en Río— Comenzó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, incómodo. —Tengo que esperar dos semanas para buscar una agencia—

—Qué tontería es esa?— Espetó molesto.

—Bueno, se supone que estoy de vacaciones— Sonrió tímido, encogido de hombros.

—Vacaciones?— Repitió anonadado.

—Sí— Terminó de secar el último plato, colocándolo en el lugar que le correspondía. —Las acumulé, así que tengo unas dos semanas de vacaciones— Dijo orgulloso de su cometido.

—Como sea— Disuadió con la mano. —Mañana haremos cosas, así que no te levantes tarde, me oíste?—

—Sí, Kacchan— Afirmó recto.

—Ahora, vete a dormir!— Ordenó apuntando al sofá. —Necesitas descansar, maldito nerd—

—Tú también necesitas descansar, Kacchan— Señaló preocupado. —Te ves muy cansado—

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer— Se giró, poniéndose nervioso. —Me iré a la cama— Dijo tras un breve silencio, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Lo oyó asentir.

—Buenas noches, Kacchan—

—¡Sí!— Rugió desde su habitación. —Buenas noches, nerd—

Qué le esperaría al día siguiente? Esas eran cuestiones que quizás le darían un final feliz a Katsuki, quien lo anhelaba desde hacía años.

_Un final feliz?_ Se dijo interrogante, _como si esas cosas pasaran_, se frenó mirando a la puerta que comunicaba con el resto del departamento.

_Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, creo que sí pueden existir los finales felices,_ concluyó con una sonrisa de lado, antes de echarse a dormir.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo largo!


	7. La cita

**"La cita"**

.

.

.

.

Katsuki se levantó con la cabeza ligera, el cuerpo descansado y con energía desbordándose por sus extremidades.

Ese día lo pasaría enteramente con Deku.

No había pasado un día en compañía de Deku desde que estaban en la preparatoria, ni cuando se hicieron profesionales pudieron tener un tiempo a solas como el que se estaba predisponiendo a experimentar. La diferencia era que eran adultos, y que Deku estaba disponible, es decir, soltero.

Una gran y excelente diferencia que determinaba lo que podría o no pasar; de él dependía que Deku se fijara en él como pareja, no como amigo.

Salió de su habitación a la cocina con la energía explayándose de sus poros

—Deku!— Le llamó, más explosivo que de costumbre. —Oi! Nerd!—

Lo pescó en el suelo de su pequeña sala, arropado de las tres cobijas que él le prestó. Lo único visible de ese apiñamiento eran sus inconfundibles rizos verdes.

—Oye, nerd!— Pisoteó y le dio una sacudida violenta, forzándolo a despertarse. —Levántate, tenemos un día atareado! Ándale Deku, muévete!— Lo zarandeó hasta oír que él emitía unos quejidos que significaban que él, en efecto, se estaba despertando.

—Eh?— Sus ojos se abrieron en ademán adorable, paralizando el corazón de Katsuki en extremo. —K-Kacchan?—

—Con quién soñabas, maldito?— Renegó, poniendo una mano encima de su rubor. —Deja de andar flojeando, tenemos mucho que hacer y tu andas de monigote dormido—

—Qué?— Bostezó amodorrado, sobándose un ojo.

—Nada idiota, olvídalo— Gruñó, rechinando los dientes. —Prepararé el desayuno, apresúrate—

—D-desayuno?— Repitió flojo. —A-acaso… acaso— Intentaba hacer una pregunta, pero se oía débil todavía.

—Escúpelo, Deku— Lo zarandeó Katsuki con el poder de su voz, aunque él ya se hallaba con el mandil puesto preparando el desayuno.

—Q-qué hago en el suelo?— Pudo decir, quitándose una cobija de encima.

—Eso respóndelo tú— Dijo Katsuki, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hm— Lo vio levantarse, poniendo un dedo dejado del mentón en gesto interrogante. Sus ojos lucían cansados, unas bolsas pendulaban debajo de sus ojos. Katsuki arrugó el gesto, notando esas características en el rostro de Deku.

_Será que tuvo problemas para dormir?_ Se preguntó preocupado.

—No, no lo entiendo— Musitó él, frunciendo las cejas.

—No le des tantas vueltas, Deku—

—Pero— Se pausó reflexivo. —No lo entiendo— Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, afligido.

—Ven a desayunar y no te quejes!— Ordenó Katsuki.

Deku no le obedeció, pues hurgó entre sus pertenencias que tenía en una maleta, sacó su celular y se puso a marcar.

—Qué haces?— Lo refirió molesto de ser ignorado.

—Espérame, Kacchan— Le hizo una señal con la mano de que lo esperara.

—No me des órdenes, maldito Deku!— Refunfuñó. —Mi casa, reglas—

—Hola, cómo estás ?— Deku habló desde el celular. —Te estoy molestando? No? Ah! Qué bueno— Lo oyó mascullar desde la cocina. Katsuki entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, aumentando la frecuencia de su respiración. Su mano apretó la espátula donde cocinaba.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Deku terminó la dichosa llamada, y para esos entonces, Katsuki había preparado el desayuno y lo puso en la mesa. Se hallaba cruzado de brazos en completa indignación.

Cómo lo ignoraba Deku en su propia casa?

Su Deku!

—K-Kacchan?— Deku emitió sonriendo pequeño.

—Imbécil— Gruñó desganado.

—Perdona— Cabeceó alarmado. —Era urgente, lo juro!— Puso ambas manos juntas, rogándole, literal, por su perdón.

—A quién carajos le hablaste?— Le dio un manotazo en la mesa, claramente, celoso. —Te dije que me podías contar las cosas a mí—

Deku se inmutó, bajando la mirada en tristeza.

—E-es la costumbre— Murmuró débil.

—Costumbre?— Ironizó él. —Puedes decirme las cosas, no me dejes a un lado— Se frenó en cuanto realizó que él había dicho algo de más, algo que él se ocultaba de manera consciente de no revelárselo hasta que llegara el momento. Apretó los labios en una firme línea y se dispuso a comer su desayuno, obligándose a mantener la cordura. La poca cordura que le quedaba arraigada.

—Yo jamás te dejaría a un lado— Manifestó Deku, poniendo sus enormes e incandescentes ojos sobre los suyos, encandilándolo de su inmenso esplendor. Se estremeció del encanto. —Kacchan— Dijo en un suspiro. —Yo no tengo pareja, así que no le pude haber llamado a m pareja, no crees?—

—Me ves cara de idiota o qué?— Encaró él.

Deku negó, tendiéndole una sonrisa.

—Tienes cara de Kacchan— Se rió infantil.

—Y tu la cara de un Deku— Coreó él. —Ahora, siéntate y desayuna— Dio un manotazo menos violento en la mesa.

—Sí— Deku se sentó de inmediato, uniéndose a su sintonía.

* * *

—Apúrate nerd!— Le gritó Katsuki desde el borde de la puerta.

Él ya estaba vestido con su atuendo de acuerdo a la estación del final del verano; él usaba unos shorts holgados de talle medio de color caqui, una camiseta roja que era ligera a la puesta, una gorra para ocultarse de las multitudes y sus tenis de salir.

Deku no se apuraba por más que le decía que lo hiciera.

—Listo!— Apareció frente a él, chirriante y despampanante como siempre, y Katsuki se olvidaba de la razón por la cual él se encontraba enojado para empezar.

—Bueno, vamos— Se limitó a decir, por fin dirigiéndose al distrito.

Deku asintió campante, siguiéndolo detrás.

Fueron primero al mercado en su carro, se llevaron el mandado a la cajuela y Katsuki decidió parkear en algún sitio céntrico para pasear a Deku por los alrededores y llevarlo a comer.

Quizás para Deku fuera salir a conocer los alrededores, pero para Katsuki, esto era una cita.

—Uh! Kacchan— Deku suspiró encantado con los edificios y el movimiento del distrito. —Hay mucho que hacer por aquí—

—No te separes mucho de mí— Ordenó siseando. —Hay demasiadas personas por aquí, y te puedes perder—

—Oh, sí— Deku fue espontáneo de golpe, tomándolo de la manga de la camiseta con sus dedos, tensando el cuerpo de Katsuki. —Así está bien?— Echó una risita infantil, ausente de sus sentimientos. Obvio!

—Como te sientas cómodo— Dijo resignado, contrayéndose nerviosamente con la punta de sus dedos brotarle la piel, adhiriéndose a ella. —No intentes separarte mucho si algo te gusta, entendiste?—

Deku asintió, reafirmándole con el pulgar arriba.

—Lo que tu digas, Kacchan— Cantó centelleante.

No era de mucho ocultar, pero Deku seguía teniendo las mismas facciones infantiles que se le eran muy conocidas, asimismo sus pecas de cada lado de su rostro resaltaban con vehemencia, sus rizos estaban igual de largos y brillosos al danzar cada vez que él se movía. Sin embargo, Deku se miraba más musculoso, sus brazos torneados, delineaban los contornos de sus músculos desarrollados y se le notaban los pectorales perfectamente bien y el resto del torso en increíble sintonía.

Podría jurar que Deku estaba más musculoso que él.

Era increíble pensar que una persona de aspecto infantil tuviera un cuerpo tan varonil, casi perfecto. Aunque para Katsuki, todo lo que se trataba de Deku era perfecto.

—Oye, Kacchan— Habló poniendo su rostro en su rango de visión.

—Qué quieres?— Rechinó los dientes.

—Qué vamos hacer?— Interrogó curioso.

—Comer, qué más?— Inquirió de soslayo.

—Ahora que lo dices— Sonrió apenado. —Sí tengo hambre—

—Estúpido Deku— Exhaló bromista. —A ver qué lugar se ve apetecible—

—De acuerdo— Asintió contento. —Pero, Kacchan— Lo toqueteó en el brazo, erizándole la piel.

—Ahora qué?— Un rubor asentándose en sus mejillas.

—No soy bueno con el picante— Se rió nervioso.

—No aguantas nada, Deku— Se burló sarcástico, huyendo de sus ojos que lo observaban atentos.—Y no, no escogeré un lugar que tengan comida picante—

Suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias, Kacchan—

—Nena— Le dijo bromeando, pellizcándole un cachete.

—¡Auch!— Hizo un puchero, llevándose la mano sobre la suya, quitándose el contacto. —Duele, Kacchan— Se sobó con las cejas fruncidas.

—Ves? No aguantas nada— Se burló disfrutándolo. —Solo un Deku no come comida picante—

—Sólo un Deku sale con Kacchan— Dijo de repente, deteniendo su corazón que se exaltó.

—Qué?— Parpadeó incrédulo.

—Sólo un Deku sale con Kacchan— Repitió firme.

Katsuki no se atrevió a indagar sobre el detrás de su comentario, o de siquiera buscar el mensaje entrelíneas. Simplemente, lo dejó pasar.

* * *

Estando en el restaurante, les trajeron su comida, en lo que Deku miraba el alrededor con atención.

—Ya no me acordaba cómo eran los restaurantes en Japón— Suspiró contemplativo.

—No son todos los restaurantes iguales en todos lados?— Cuestionó Katsuki, colocando sus codos en la mesa.

—No— Contestó, acercando su cabeza a su altura. —De hecho, hay de todo tipo, unos muy coloridos y otros muy simples— Se rió gustoso. —Fui a un restaurante que me gustó mucho en Puerto Vallarta—

—Dónde es eso?— Enarcó una ceja.

—En México— Respondió encantado. —Teníamos una vista espectacular y la comida estaba buenísima, a pesar de que el lugar era pequeño y modesto, pero eso no importaba, porque lo pasé muy bien—

Espera, teníamos?

A quién se refería el nerd?

—Teníamos?— Remarcó intrigado.

Deku inhaló sorprendido.

—Oh, perdona— Se rió, poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca. —Fui con mi compañero de trabajo—

—Ah— Dijo, a la vez que su lengua escocía una sensación de celos agolpando la boca del estómago con un martillo rotundo.

—En la agencia en la que estoy— Repuso Deku como si nada. —Nos asignan parejas para patrullar, porque no nos dejan ir solos, y en esa misión nos mandaron a México, y mi compañero salió lastimado en la batalla, entonces decidió que nos iríamos por cuatro días a Puerta Vallarta con la excusa de que él estaba lesionado—

—Y tu?— Lo señaló.

—Yo, qué?— Puso gesto en blanco.

—Saliste lastimado en esa misión?—

—Ah! No— Respondió orgulloso. —No me pasó nada, Kacchan— Aseguró vehemente.

—Al menos no causaste desastres— Replicó desdeñoso, su estómago dando vuelcos, su corazón crujiéndose despacio, obligándose a mantener la estabilidad en su estoico rostro.

—Ah, Kacchan, no— Habló campante. —Si gustas, algún día te llevaré a Puerto Vallarta— Ofreció condescendiente.

—Qué?— Se atragantó, ruborizándose al instante.

Qué acababa de decir?

—Bueno— Echó una risita nerviosa. —Si gustas, claro—

—Yo ir contigo a Puerto Vallarta?— Dijo Katsuki con temblor en los dedos.

—Sí— Asintió dispuesto.

—Iríamos… tu y yo?— Katsuki se sintió patético al preguntar eso, pues de seguro lo preguntó con el rostro ruborizado y las entrañas moviéndose bruscamente en nerviosismo.

—Sí— Respondió. —O no quieres que seamos nosotros?— Parpadeó preocupado. —Si te molestó mi sugerencia, perd—

—Cuando quieras, Deku— Lo interrumpió bruscamente, haciéndolo callarse.

Lo vio pestañear con las cejas fruncidas.

—Dices que…—

—Digo que podemos ir juntos— Terminó la frase. —Yo… yo no tengo problema con ello—

—Kacchan— Exhaló conmovido, abriendo las orbes de sus ojos. —¡Me alegra saberlo!—Se abalanzó sobre la mesa, tomando su mano entre las suyas, exaltándolo.

—Qu-qué haces?—

—Es una promesa, Kacchan— Prometió con una sonrisa emplastada en su infantil rostro.

—No hagas esas cosas!— Rugió, zafándose del contacto que brincoteó su corazón en un vuelco salvaje, sus palpitaciones a todo volumen y su rostro enrojecido.

—La pasaremos muy bien— Aseguró con estrellas en los ojos.

Obvio que él la pasaría excelente cuando se encontraba en compañía de Deku, porque el paisaje no importaba, ni el clima, o las personas que aparecieran en su camino, pues él ya con verlo en las mañanas era suficiente para hacerlo sentir pleno.

Una promesa como esa, lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Sí, Deku— Afirmó tosco.

_Mientras tú estés conmigo, lo demás no importa. _

La comida arribó a la mesa y los dos hombres se pusieron a comer, en lo que Katsuki veía cada tanto a su acompañante, sonriendo de lado de tenerlo con él.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les pareció su cita?


	8. La chica detrás de Deku

**"La chica detrás de Deku"**

.

.

.

.

Katsuki veía los rizos de Deku desde la cocina, mientras calentaba el agua para servirse una taza de té, ya que Deku decía que le apetecía beber té de manzanilla antes de dormir.

Su cita había ido de maravilla, incluso superando las expectativas de Katsuki; sin embargo, ocurrió un suceso incómodo cuando iban de regreso al carro: o más bien, fueron dos cosas las que sucedieron en su regreso.

El primero fue cuando Deku estaba caminando casualmente con su camisa de manga corta de colores azulados relleno de patrones de palmeras pintadas de color blanco, al igual que sus shorts veraniegos y sus tenis rojos llamativos.

Deku tarareaba sonriente, yendo un poco más adelante que él, lo cual, a él le daba igual, pues no era como si los dos fueran novios todavía. Lo peor no fue caminar juntos, sino lo que sucedió.

Una chica de cabello rubio le tiró una nieve en la camisa, estropeándole toda la ropa hasta el rostro y su gorra que lo protegía de ser reconocido. El líquido verde de la nieve chorreaba de su camisa.

_"__Ay perdón!" _Chilló la muchacha con unos rizos despampanantes de color rubio casi sedoso, unos ojos color verdosos claro, de figura delgada.

Deku se sorprendió bastante cuando la nieve aterrizó en su camisa, dio un salto atrás, y se miró con cara de asombro en las zonas afectadas.

_"__E-está bien" _Aseguró trémulo, asimilando todavía lo que ocurrió. Katsuki se quedó viendo unos dos pasos atrás de ellos con la mirada sombría.

_"__No, no está bien" _La chica dijo on obstinada actitud y se puso a limpiarle la camisa con sus manos, sus manos de mujer pasaban por los pectorales, su abdomen, subiendo a su pecho ejerciendo presión con sus dedos al tocar cada músculo que sus manos pasaban. Katsuki sintió su sangre bullirle hasta la cabeza, en un bombeo intenso, provocando punzadas en sus palmas que vibraban. _"Te lo compensaré"_

_"__No-no es necesario"_ Negó Deku alarmado, asustado con el tacto de la chica. _"Descuida"_ Se rió nervioso, con las manos agitándose en el aire en negación.

Katsuki se vio tentado en intervenir, porque excesivamente le punzaban ardientemente las manos y las palmas le sudaban.

_"__Aguarda!" _Gritó, exaltando a Deku. _"Voy por una botella de agua y te limpio"_

_"__Eh?!" _Deku se ruborizó entrando en pánico, con los ojos desorbitados. _"Por favor no" _

La muchacha le esparció la nieve con sus manos creando un caos en el torso de Deku, quien se petrificó, emitiendo chillidos de espanto.

_"__Por favor no"_ Pidió de buena manera, echando risitas de nervios, significando que el pobre nerd entraba en pánico.

_"__Oye, tienes buenos pectorales"_ Le guiñó el ojo mientras le dijo en voz medio coqueta, y Deku se coloró como tomate.

_"__Pe-pe-pectorales?_" Exclamó perdiendo el color de su rostro. Una vena le saltó en la sien a Katsuki, punzándole.

_"__Qué te parece si vamos a la tintorería para arreglarte la camisa que te ensucie?" _Propuso poniéndole unos ojazos cercanos a la cara, Deku emitió un aullido de pánico, y le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Katsuki, los labios le temblaban.

Katsuki en ese momento dio un paso adelante, queriendo imponerse y proteger a su nerd.

_"__Me imagino que vas solo, no?"_

_"__E-em yo"_ Deku tartamudeó.

_"__No está solo"_ Lo rodeó con su brazo, poniendo su mirada asesina frente a ella.

La muchacha se quedó boquiabierta, pasmada. Le tomó unos momentos en asimilar lo que Katuski le reiteró, en lo que Deku perdía la tensión de sus hombros con su agarre.

_"Tsk"_ Él se quejó a lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada atenta de Deku, quien apretaba los labios con un temblor asentado en ellos.

_"__Entonces, pásame tu número"_ Pidió la muchacha de golpe, sobresaltando al nerd, quien se tensó en su brazo._ "Quiero compensártelo de alguna forma"_

_"__No es necesario"_ Intervino Katsuki en afán posesivo._ "Él no está disponible"_

_"__Pero"_ Ella le quitó la gorra a Deku de la cabeza, tomándolo bajo guardia. _"Eres el héroe Deku, soy tu fan, es obvio que te reconocería enseguida" _Le dirigió una mirada atrevida al nerd, quien la observó con gesto cuestionante, destensando sus músculos.

_"__Fan mío?_" Interrogó señalándose, boquiabierto.

_"__Y este es Ground Zero"_ Lo apuntó a él con deje confianzudo.

Acaso le dijo a él "este"?

_"__Este, lo aprecio mucho" _Agradeció Deku, sonriéndole amablemente, recuperando el color de su rostro.

_"__Por favor, quiero compensarte mi metida de pata" _Ésta lo agarró de la mano, envolviendo su preciada mano cicatrizada entre las suyas de mujer; otra vena resaltó en la sien de Katsuki y la surgió otra en el cuello. Esa chica le estaba coqueteando a Deku y lo peor era que él no se daba cuenta de ello. _"Como tu fan te lo pido, héroe Deku, eres el mejor!" _

_"__Yo?" _Deku visiblemente se crispó en asombro.

La muchacha asintió en seguridad, algo que le hizo hervir en cólera a Katsuki, quien se aferró del hombro de Deku, de donde él lo rodeaba.

_"__He sido tu fan desde el comienzo!"_ Los ojos de la chica se alumbraron ansiosos de atención._ "Concédeme arreglarte la camisa, héroe Deku"_

_"Ya te dijo que no es necesario, estúpida!"_ Katsuki exasperó.

Esto en vez de ahuyentar a la chica, la motivó a insistir.

_"__Héroe Deku, por favor"_ Juntó ambas manos viéndolo con ojos deseosos de lograr su objetivo: acercársele al nerd. Deku estaba falto de palabras, su mente parecía hacer circuitos mentales por funcionar adecuadamente.

_"__Yo, bueno, gracias"_ Articuló asustadizo.

La muchacha obtuvo su número de celular luego de esa excesiva insistencia, mientras que Katsuki estaba por reventar en cólera por todo el distrito, pero él debía mantenerse calmado, porque si estallaba Deku lo odiaría.

Esa muchacha no tenía vergüenza alguna. Pedirle el número de celular de Deku en su cara? Era un reverendo fastidio. Una completa indignación para él.

Esa muchacha era un peligro inminente para Deku.

* * *

El otro suceso fue después de toparse con la muchacha, donde en el cruce de una calle a la otra, estaba colgado un póster que contenía una foto del bastardo mitad y mitad con el título del héroe número tres.

Deku de por sí venía incómodo con la ropa sucia y pegajosa por la imprudencia de la chica esa, y para colmo le restregaban una foto de ese imbécil desvergonzado.

Por suerte, Deku se hallaba distraído, viéndose la camisa con pena; pero en ese momento, sus ojos se fueron subiendo, pues él vería cuándo la luz cambiaba de color indicándoles que podían pasar. Katsuki colocó una mano en los ojos de Deku, impidiéndole que viera la foto.

_"__Eh? Kacchan, qué sucede?"_ Preguntó alarmado, poniendo sus suaves manos encima de la suya, mandándole sensaciones agradables a su cuerpo.

_"__Cállate, nerd!" _Lo regañó desdeñoso.

_"__P-por qué haces esto?" _Quiso quitarse su mano, pero él se lo impidió, jalándolo hacia el lado contrario. _"Kacchan!"_

_"__Cállate estúpido!"_ Alardeó, rechinando los dientes. _"Hay algo que no debes ver"_

_"__Eh?" _Musitó ahuyentado. _"Qué, qué cosa?"_

_"__Nada, idiota, nada!"_ Lo jaló más fuerte, lo tenía que alejar de esa horrenda imagen lo más posible. Katsuki protegía a Deku de una manera poco agraciada, pero lo protegía al fin y al cabo.

Y como si de un relámpago estrellándose contra su cuerpo se tratara, Deku se detuvo en seco.

_"__Vámonos ya!"_ Ordenó frustrado. Apretó los dientes.

Una vez teniéndolo sentado en el carro, Deku habló:

_"__Es… algo de Todoroki, no es así?" _Realizó temblando cada una de sus palabras.

_"__Hah?"_ Ladró él, crispado.

La mirada de Deku se clavó en su regazo, vacilando con sus dedos.

_"__No me lo tienes que ocultar"_ Expresó melancólico._ "Sabía que tarde o temprano vería algo relacionado con él"_ Cuando dijo "él" pareció dolerle hasta las entrañas.

Katsuki desvió la vista, cerrando sus puños en el volante del carro, con la sensación de impotencia invadirle la punta de la lengua en escozor.

Si pudiera girarse y abrazarlo, y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien si él se quedara a su lado. Si él pudiera, claro.

_"__Deku" _Suspiró, ansiando curar su dolor.

_"__No" _Puso su mano en alto. _"Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, Kacchan" _Sus ojos se cristalizaron al verle directamente._ "Pero, yo ya superé a Todoroki-kun"_

_"__¡Pero, Deku estás triste!"_ Argumentó a gritos. _"¡No mientas!"_

El nerd suspiró desganado, meciendo despacio su cabeza a un ritmo asíncopado.

_"__Me duele mucho"_ Colocó una mano en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa sucia. _"Me duele lo que…lo que sucedió conmigo, pero"_ Inhaló aire. _"No tiene relación con Todoroki-kun, lo juro!"_ Perjuró, viéndolo intenso, como si en sus ojos se pudieran ver las constelaciones esparcidas por el cielo nocturnal. _"Quiero decir que yo ya no estoy enamorado de Todoroki-kun"_ Carraspeó.

_"__Ya no me tienes que decir explicaciones"_ Soltó, sintiendo un peso menos de encima.

Curiosamente todas las cargas que él acarreaba en su pasado se han ido desvaneciendo con las conversaciones que él iba teniendo con Deku, sin anticiparlo mucho, sus labios ejercieron un movimiento hacia arriba, curveándose en una sonrisa de lado, suspirando conforme.

Se regresaron a su departamento sin tocar el tema por el resto del camino.

* * *

—Kacchan— Le habló desde el sofá, en tono dudoso.

Él servía el té en la taza, esperando que el contenido del sobre de té se dispersara por el agua caliente.

—Qué?— Significando que él le prestaba atención.

—Qué hago si esa chica me marca al celular?— Interrogó, jugueteando con sus dos dedos índices que chocaban entre sí.

Un golpe lo azotó en la boca del estómago. Crujió los dientes, llevándole su taza de té a él y luego él tomó asiento en el sofá, uniéndosele.

—Me preocupa— Confesó, un ligero temblor reflejado en su labio inferior.

—Qué te preocupa?— Se obligó a mantenerse calmado, aunque era complicado.

—Que me llame— Dijo inquieto, tomando un sorbo del té que anteriormente él había agradecido con amabilidad. —Yo, yo no soy bueno con las chicas—

—Lo sé— Se burló. —Eres un asco con las chicas—

—Ella dijo ser mi fan— Continuó. —Pero, no me pidió mi autógrafo—

Katsuki supo que debía de decirle a Deku el verdadero motivo de la chica para con él, pues no soportaba verlo preocupado por algo tan nefasto como eso.

—Esa chica te estaba tirando la onda, tarado—

—Eh?— Sus ojos se abrieron efusivos. —Quieres decir que yo le gusté?— Se señaló a él mismo en actitud extrañada.

—Obvio ¡estúpido Deku!— Rugió jactado de mostrar sus sentimientos. —Acaso no sabes distinguir cuando una mujer te coquetea?—Negó con el gesto en blanco. —Semejante inexperto resultaste ser, Deku—

—Es malo eso?— Su tono fue trémulo, sobre todo, al verlo encogerse de hombros.

—Tsk—

_Por supuesto que es malo, Deku bastardo! Cuando me tienes a mi a un lado, _pensó dolido_, siempre… siempre me has tenido. _

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, nerd— Se quejó, cruzándose de piernas; él ocultaba su preocupación mediante los insultos, y claro, Deku ni percatado estaba de aquel mecanismo de defensa que él llevaba empleando desde hacía años.

—Qué debo hacer, Kacchan?— Cuestionó angustiado.

—No soy tu mamá para ayudarte a resolver estas situaciones— Desdeñó ecuánime.

—Lo-lo sé— Bajó la cabeza, abrumado, sobándose los cabellos con una mano y la otra sostenía la taza. Un nudo en la garganta le apareció a Katsuki, quien viéndose impotente ante tal situación, quiso remediarlo de alguna manera.

—No le des entrada— Dijo resignado. Sintió que Deku alzó la vista a él con asombro. —No le hagas pensar a esa chica que ella te interesa cuando no es así, porque a ti no te gustó, o sí?— Enarcó una ceja, viéndolo de reojo; Deku movió la cabeza en negación. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Katsuki. —Entonces, hazle saber que no te interesa en absoluto, y si se atreve a insistirte yo me encargo de hacerla volar en pedazos—

—Kacchan— Exhaló sorprendido, totalmente conmovido con sus palabras. —Gracias, le diré eso—

—Espero mandarla lejos con una explosión— Sonrió maliciosamente, entre risas malévolas.

Una mano gentil se posó sobre su brazo, paralizándolo de inmediato, pausando su sonrisa. Vio de reojo, y unos enormes y encantadores ojos verdes lo veían solo a él. Sólo a él.

—Deku…?—

—Si no es necesario— Habló en tono moderado. —No recurras a la violencia, Kacchan—

—No pedí tu opinión, maldito Deku— Lo alejó, empujándolo con su brazo a su anterior postura. Él tratando de recuperar la cordura de sus pensamientos, pues estaban estallando y revoloteando con la intensidad del aleteo de una mariposa, tan dulce como el sabor de un algodón de azúcar y tan lindo como un par de ojos verdes que revelan los secretos de sus sentimientos más profundos. —Cómo es posible que no te das cuenta cuando una mujer coquetea contigo?— Dijo al aire.

—Yo no sé lidiar con eso— Expresó Deku embargado por el pánico.

—¡Tienes jodidos veinticuatro años!— Reclamó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Mi compañero de trabajo lidiaba con eso por mí— Se rió nervioso, irguiéndose.

La oleada de celos le recorrió la espalda, le agolpó la boca del estómago, bullendo y zarandeándose en sacudidas violentas.

—Deja de ser tan inútil, Deku!— Le dio un puñetazo no muy fuerte en la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo, quien al instante, se retrajo espantado.

—K-Kacchan?!—

—¡No coquetees con otras mujeres!—

—Yo no—Negó asustadizo.

—¡No dejes que ellas se te acerquen!— Jactó celoso.

—No sé cómo— Dijo rápido. —Y Yo-yo soy feo—

—¡Eres horrible!—

En verdad, Katsuki quiso decir "eres hermoso" pero se retractó en decírselo.

—¡No les des cabida a las mujeres, Deku!— Señaló.

—Eh? Cabida?— Se le saltaron los ojos del asombro.

—¡No permitas que te toquen!— Carraspeó brusco, teniendo la imagen de la chica de ese día que tocó con sus manos a Deku, pasando por sus pectorales, su abdomen, su pecho, recorriendo casi todo su torso.

—No, Kacchan— Sacudió la mano en negación, concordando con él. —No haré eso—

—¡Sobre todo a esa mujer!— Recalcó mostrando sus celos deliberadamente. Sus celos que le hacían bullirle la sangre como carne viva, carne palpitando, ardiendo en fuego alto. —¡Esa mujer no debe tocarte jamás, Deku!—El corazón le bombeaba agitado. —¡Tu tienes que estar con alguien mejor!— Se tragó sus anhelos en amargo sabor.

Cuando Katsuki ansiaba decirle que se quedara con él.

—E-entiendo— Aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza en afirmación.

—Más te vale haberlo entendido— Advirtió, su expresión denotando claramente sus celos sobre la superficie de sus palabras, sobre todo.

Katsuki no permitiría que una supuesta fan de Deku se lo arrebatara sólo por tirarle nieve a su camisa.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Esos celos de Kacchan!


	9. La oculta reflexión de Deku

**"La oculta reflexión de Deku"**

.

.

.

.

Luego de que Deku terminara de beber té que él le preparó, se puso a escribir en su libreta universitaria en el borde de la mesa de visitas. Katsuki, mientras tanto, lavaba las tazas en el lavabo, observando de reojo al nerd, que lucía muy entretenido escribiendo.

_Será otra de sus libretas de análisis de héroes para el futuro?_ Pensó curioso.

—Oi, Deku— Le habló, captando su atención. —Qué escribes?—

El aludido, sonrió inocentón.

—Es mi diario de reflexiones, Kacchan—

_Diario de reflexiones?_ Que él supiera Deku nunca utilizó un diario de reflexiones en sus años de conocerlo, a qué se debía ese cambio?

—Nunca tuviste un diario de ese tipo— Recalcó extrañado.

—Bueno— Se rió incómodo.

—Alguien te dijo que escribieras en un diario de reflexiones?— Usó un tono más ameno que el anterior.

—Me lo recomendó mi amiga— Respondió.

—Amiga?— Repitió molesto.

Éste asintió orgulloso.

—Me pidió hacer un diario para anotar mis reflexiones— Confesó. —A decir verdad, no solía hacer eso cuando iba en la preparatoria— Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Era verdad, él no anotaba lo que le sucedía a diario, al contrario, sólo anotaba sus análisis de héroes y dibujaba al héroe que admiraba y la cosa quedaba ahí.

Tal vez eran las ideas que le metieron sus amigos de allá, pero él acababa de decir que se lo recomendó la amiga que lo escuchaba cuando tenía problemas.

Sin embargo, eso no descartaba que le irritaba saber que había personas cercanas a él.

—Me ha servido mucho— Dijo sincero, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Tsk— Gruñó irritado.

—Kacchan?— Deku lo miró interrogante.

—Olvídalo— Movió la cabeza, guardando las tazas en la alacena.

Katsuki no hallaba el valor de decirle sus pensamientos, o lo irritado que se ponía cada vez que Deku revelaba su relación con los demás que él consideraba cercanos.

Si lo hacía, probablemente alejaría a Deku por sus intensos celos.

—Dije algo que te molestó?— Preguntó inquieto, sus ojos verdes lo veían preocupados.

—No—

Aborrecía preocupar a Deku innecesariamente.

—Pero—

—Dije que no— Rabeó, empuñando ambas manos. —Sigue escribiendo en tu maldito diario—

—Eh sí— Asintió, regresando su atención al cuaderno.

_¡Maldición! _Katsuki necesitaba controlar sus celos, no podían sacar lo mejor de él.

—Tomaré una ducha— Avisó de un de repente, no queriendo parecer un desquiciado con su malhumor, y supuso que un baño lo calmaría aunque fuera un poco.

Deku asintió, esbozándole una sonrisa pequeña.

* * *

Saliendo de tomar una caliente y tranquila ducha, sus pensamientos están más apaciguados que antes, y el sudor intenso de su enojo se esfumó de las palmas de sus manos.

Se recordó que no debía de enojarse por un diario, si la maldita libreta no le había hecho nada, mas que existir.

Y tampoco debía preocuparse tanto, si Deku vivía con él; dormía en su departamento, desayunaba con él, se bañaba en su regadera. Deku residía en su hogar, en vez de vivir con su madre.

Él tenía el privilegio de poder verlo todos los días, de disfrutar su aroma y embriagarse con él, de platicar con él, de aprovechar cada partícula que conformaba su ser. Nadie más que él tenía a Deku consigo.

Le daba seguridad tenerlo cerca.

Entrando a la sala, se llevó a la vista que Deku estaba, en efecto, dormido en la mesa de la sala, con la cabeza recostada encima de la libreta y el lápiz con el que escribía, colgando del agarre de su mano.

Le dio ternura verlo, dirigiéndose a él, se hincó a verlo mejor, sin hacer ruido siquiera.

_Qué lindo_, pensó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Jugó con uno de los mechones de su cabello, sintiendo su suave textura ajustándose a su piel.

Sin embargo, no supo si fue por impulso o porque la libreta estaba abierta por descuido del nerd, pero vio lo que había escrito aquel día con la letra inconfundible de Deku. Su caligrafía permanecía intacta.

Lo que anotó en su libreta lo dejó estupefacto. Decía:

_Será posible que el frío vendrá con la edad? Acaso el frío que desborda mi juventud solo sea una mala jugada de mi imaginación, o quizás sea porque mi pasado me ataca? _

_Siento la ventisca helada azotar contra mis pensamientos, y ese miedo que sentí cuando abordé el avión hace casi diez días me hace arrepentirme de haber siquiera pensado en volver a Japón. _

_No estoy seguro de estar aquí y entre más pasan los días, me siento alienado con todo lo que me rodea. _

_Será posible que la frialdad con la que supuse el cambio una falacia de mi interior? Desconozco si fue una buena decisión venir aquí, y me asusta quedarme más tiempo, pero vine porque debía resolver asuntos relacionados con mi pasado, y también porque extrañaba ver a las personas que me apoyaron desde que era apenas un estudiante de preparatoria con ilusiones de ser el mejor héroe. _

_Suena irónico creer que estuve dos años lejos de todos mis conocidos y verlos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado; es más, siento que recién ayer fue el día en que me fui a Río de Janeiro con el corazón destrozado y una inmensa pena y dolor por dejar a mis amigos, a mi madre aquí. _

_Este frío que he sentido desde que arribe a Japón me carcome, se vuelve una capa más de piel en mi cuerpo, y no sé si volver o quedarme más tiempo. _

_Y sin embargo la razón por la cual he sobrevivido estando en Japón es porque Kacchan está conmigo, y si él no estuviera aquí conmigo, tal vez me hubiera regresado antes. _

_Será posible que el acumulamiento del frío sea por verme tan expuesto al pasado? Quizás sí, porque las heridas del pasado permanecen, se vuelven reminiscencias de lo que fui y terminan conformando todo lo que me faltaba. Todo lo que carecía para estar solo tanto tiempo y sobrevivir en mi inmensa soledad. _

_Mi soledad… la extraño mucho. _

_Así como también, extraño las olas del mar acompañarme cada mañana y cada noche. _

_Extraño el calor de Río, extraño mi departamento pegado al mar, extraño mis momentos de correr por la arena cada mañana y ver las puestas de sol cuando hacía mis patrulleos, extraño ver a los niños correr, extraño ver mi reflejo sobre el agua cuando pasaba por el río, extraño todo lo que dejé atrás._

_Me he quedado sin nada de lo que tenía, me he quedado vacío de todo lo que me llenaba. _

_Y me pregunto, qué arreglará este frío interno? _

_Qué me llenará ahora que estoy nuevamente solo? _

Acaso Deku no se sentía bienvenido al regresar al país que lo vio nacer?

_Por qué?_ Katsuki estaba irrevocablemente confundido, exaltado también, desconcertado al saber que Deku no se encontraba conforme estando en Japón.

_Por qué no me dijo nada de esto? _Pensó frustrado, observándolo dormir con tanta quietud que daba temor.

_Qué será lo que él amaba tanto allá y que no encuentra aquí? _

_Será por el bastardo mitad y mitad o por otra cosa? _

Eran demasiadas preguntas que Katsuki trataba de ordenar en sus cavilaciones sin llegar a nada, y eso le cansaba.

Katsuki no quería que él se sintiera de ese modo, él quería que Deku permaneciera en Japón a su lado, pero sus sentimientos no lo alcanzaban y tal vez no serían suficientes para retener a Deku una vez más, puesto a que él aún no se atrevía a confesarlos.

A veces Katsuki daba por hecho que él moriría con sus sentimientos jamás expresados, jamás transmitidos a la persona que necesitaba escucharlos de su boca; y más que nada, Katsuki haría que Deku se sintiera como en casa.

Esa sería su nueva meta, de momento.

Se fue a dormir a su habitación, no sin antes, pasar sus dedos ligeramente por las pecas de Deku, susurrándole un quedo, pero intenso "Buenas noches, Deku"

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias.


	10. Conociendo más del pasado de Deku

**"Conociendo más del pasado de Deku"**

.

.

.

.

Katsuki había amanecido con la mente puesta en marcha, cien por ciento dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance para que Deku decidiera quedarse a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama, lanzando las sábanas a su paso, luego de haber golpeado con su puño cerrado la alarma.

El día prometía mucho, he ahí su inspiración para poner en práctica su plan, y de a poquito fortalecer su vínculo con Deku, al punto en que por fin se animaría a confesarle sus sentimientos, claro, no se los diría hasta que Deku se confesara primero.

Sí, Katsuki nunca le revelaría sus sentimientos a menos que el nerd lo hiciera primero, porque de sólo imaginarse que éste lo rechazara y las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, él no podría vivir tranquilo consigo mismo. En cierta forma, se le figuraba que Deku lo dejaba si eso sucedía.

Al salir vestido y aseado de su habitación, sus ojos rojos vieron la distinguida cabellera verde brotar de la envoltura de cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo de su acompañante como tamal.

Podía ver la respiración de Deku el inhalar y exhalar dentro de las tres cobijas que le prestó.

Sonrió unos segundos, para después, sacudirlo con ambas manos.

—Oi! Levántate!— Gritó agresivo, quitándole de una arrebatada las tres cobijas, asimismo tumbándolo del sofá. Su pecoso rostro se estampó contra el suelo de madera, seguido de un sonido retumbante, y un quejido por parte de éste. —Ándale, Deku! Despierta!—Se agachó y continuó a agitarlo repetidas veces hasta oírlo despertarse.

Un bostezo emergió de su boca, y sus enormes ojos verdes se fueron abriendo lentamente.

—Buen-buenos días, Kacchan— Musitó amodorrado.

—Tienes un sueño horrible!— Se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

—L-lo siento— Se frotó ambos ojos con el dorso de sus manos. —Son las pastillas—

—Cuáles pastillas?— Enarcó una ceja. Deku se percató de lo que dijo y se precipitó a taparse el rostro con sus manos en arrepentimiento. —Oi! No te escondas, maldito! Cuáles pastillas dices?— Lo abordó, aplicando su mirada penetrante y ese ceño fruncido que ahuyentaba personas.

—Dije algo que no debía— Emitió en un chillido asustadizo.

—¡Deku!— Lo empujó, espantándolo más.

Su plan se había desviado por completo de su órbita. Katsuki tendría que planear otra cosa al respecto, cuando encontrara un momento a solas para sí mismo.

—Son pastillas para dormir— Reveló, quitándose las manos de su rostro, abriéndolas enteras.

—Para qué carajos tomas esa basura?— Quiso saber.

—Bueno— Chocó dos dedos entre sí a manera nerviosa. —Tengo problemas para dormir—

—Qué tontería— Bufó.

—¡No es así!— Se exaltó alarmado, agitando las manos en negación. —Yo, yo tengo insomnio desde hace un año, no es reciente—

—Es otra estupidez causada por el bastardo mitad y mitad, no?— Supuso rabiando por dentro. Ese maldito seguía arruinando la vida de su nerd, de su Deku a cuestas de sus esfuerzos.

—No— Aclaró, mirándolo fijamente. —Se dio por otra cosa—

—No le des vueltas a las cosas y dime qué carajos sucede contigo— Demandó gruñendo, tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a la silla y prepararle el desayuno. —En lo que hago el desayuno, piensa lo que dirás, porque no quiero que te retractes de tus palabras— Advirtió poniéndose rudo. —Me escuchaste?!—

Deku asintió rápido, apretando los labios.

Una vez preparado el desayuno, Deku miraba la comida con ganas de llorar, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, y su labio inferior temblaba.

Qué habrá sucedido en ese tiempo para que Deku tuviera insomnio? Todavía faltaba mucho para ponerse al día. Sin embargo, Katsuki estaba dispuesto a todo por el todo.

El paquete completo llamado "Izuku Midoriya". Ese paquete que él tenía los ojos puestos desde la niñez y aun no era suyo.

—M-mi insomnio se dio por un accidente— Empezó, tomando tímidamente los palillos y dándole un mordisco a la omelet.

—Hm— Asintió, indicándole que prosiguiera.

—Mi agencia se involucró en un caso— Explicó en aura triste. —Del cual otras agencias no se interesaron—

—Cuál caso?—

—La agencia Endeavor estuvo investigando ese caso— Tomó otro bocado del desayuno. —Pero, abandonaron muy rápido el caso, y mi agencia se interesó en resolverlo— Cogió la taza de café y bebió un sorbo, inhalando lentamente oxígeno. —Originalmente, mi agencia está situada en la Ciudad de México, por eso yo iba muy a menudo a la capital, y me enteré de aquella investigación porque que pidieron que yo fuera al lugar, ya que en la agencia tenemos un buen equipo de investigación, y rápidamente encontramos el sitio donde se localizaba el villano—

—Ajá— Respingó desesperándose con la historia. —Y?—

—Este villano captó nuestra atención— Siguió. —Porque raptaba niños, les extraía su Quirk y luego los desechaba—

—¡Qué idiota!— Se quejó Katsuki, arrugando el ceño.

Deku puso gesto triste, decayendo sus párpados, en lo que proseguía con su desayuno.

—Formamos el equipo con los mejores héroes que teníamos— Relató nostálgico. —Y nos marchamos a Australia—

—Australia?—Repitió interesado.

—Sí, el caso se localizaba en Australia— Explicó. —Pero, el problema no era ir, sino lo que sucedió allá—

—Y qué carajos sucedió allá?— Katsuki se impacientaba con todo el misterio, ejerciendo un manotazo en la mesa.

—Duramos varios días buscando el sitio donde se ocultaba el villano— Vaciló con sus manos. —Hasta encontrarlo en medio de la nada, pero no sabíamos que él era un villano con un Quirk venenoso— Sus facciones decayeron rotundamente. —Una de mis compañeras fue atacada por él y— Se cortó, respirando entrecortado. —No había hospitales ni clínicas cerca, no veníamos equipados para tratar con Quirks venenosos, y nadie sabía qué hacer; al ver que no tenía opción, la intenté salvar—

—Hm— Asintió. —Y la salvaste?—

Deku asintió.

—Corrí usando el máximo de mi poder— Relató, la voz se le oprimió. —Corrí hasta encontrar un pequeño pueblo, donde tenían el antídoto contra el veneno, así que sí pude salvarla—

Deku parpadeó bajando la mirada, clavándola en la taza del café, viendo el vapor humeante que despegaba el contenido caliente.

Katsuki lo contemplaba, sabiendo que no pudo haber hecho nada para ayudarlo, pues el daño ya estaba allí, como una cicatriz pegada en el camino de Deku, y remediarlo estaba lejos de ser un suceso resuelto.

Quiso abrazarlo, acariciar su mano, reafirmarle que ya pasó, pero se sintió imposibilitado de poder hacer algo al respecto.

—El miedo que sentí— Musitó trémulo. —Y la sensación de no poder salvar a alguien no me deja dormir tranquilo—

—Deku— Pronunció, ocultando su preocupación.

—¡Es inútil!— Exclamó, colocando ambas manso sobre sus mejillas. —Es inútil dormir tranquilo porque siempre tengo esos sueños—

—¡Cálmate!— Alzó la voz.

—Esos horribles sueños…— Cerró los ojos con temor, temblando.

—Deku, cálmate— Trató de calmarlo, pero se veía muy alterado de solo pensar en ello, y sus ojos derramaban angustia y su cuerpo al temblar, pedía a gritos un abrazo. Un momento de paz.

—L-lo siento— Se disculpó, incorporándose en la silla.

—De qué te disculpas?— Espetó exaltado.

—Por decirte cosas tristes tan temprano—

_Idiota! _Pensó.

—Deja de pensar en los demás— Lo regañó. —¡Y piensa en ti por una vez en tu vida!—

—Eh, pero—Tartamudeó torpe.

—¡Deja de ser tan idiota, Deku!— Lo señaló, en tono rudo. —Si salvaste a esa chica, la salvaste, al menos sabes que no murió en tus manos; cómo carajos te culpas por cosas que no han sucedido? Es que eres idiota o qué?—

—Kacchan…— Exhaló, sus entristecidas facciones se detuvieron de perecer más. —No lo había visto de esa manera—

—¡Pues míralo de esa manera, estúpido!— Renegó, moviendo la cabeza.

Vaya manera de ocultar sus sentimientos, por medio de los insultos y los regaños.

—Se supone que eres el símbolo de paz, no de las lágrimas— Extendió su mano y le dio lo jaló del cachete para que le quedara más que claro el mensaje. —Deja esos pensamientos inútiles en la basura, y céntrate en tu presente, en lo que haces aquí, joder! Eh? Me oíste?!—

—S-sí, Kacchan— Afirmó, frunciendo el ceño en dolor.

—No vale la pena pensar en lo que no ha sucedido— Soltó su agarre de su cachete. —Te hiciste héroe sabiendo que pasarían desgracias, o no?—

Lo vio asentir.

—Entonces, te iras a dormir ahorita!— Ordenó gritándole. —Te dormirás todo el maldito día si es posible, eh? Porque no quiero que andes con esas estúpidas ojeras que están en tu fea cara—

—T-tengo ojeras?— Preguntó asustado, poniendo ambas manos debajo de sus ojos.

Si Katsuki estaba más que percatado de que en el rostro del nerd pendían dos bolsas negras, claras señales de que éste no podía conciliar el sueño.

—Pareces muerto en vida, inútil— Le hizo saber, rejuntando los platos del desayuno y yéndose a lavarlos en el lavadero. —Antes de irme al trabajo, más te vale quedarte en ese sofá dormido, no quiero ver esas ojeras otra vez—

Volvió a asentir repetidas veces, para segundos después correr al sofá, taparse con las cobijas, moviéndose torpemente al hacerlo y posteriormente acostarse.

—G-gracias, Kacchan— Dijo desde su posición.

—Ni me agradezcas— Siseó, sonrojándose.

—Lo veré de esa manera a partir de ahora— Dijo reconfortado, dirigiendo sus ojos a él, quien se paralizó.

_Maldición, se ve tan lindo!_ Gritó en su mente, portando en su exterior el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, esa mañana había conocido otro capítulo en la vida de Deku, y eso conllevaba a que su relación creciera, y por supuesto, Katsuki lo miraba como una puerta recién dejada atrás.

Además, él ya comprendió mejor la reflexión que leyó la noche anterior.

Poco a poco, resolvía las piezas del rompecabezas para llegar al corazón de Deku y postrarse ahí por siempre.

Cuando se hubo ido al trabajo, vislumbró que Deku dormía con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y sus pecas resaltaban como estrellas iluminadas en la noche; se mostraba tan lindo, que no pudo resistirse y pasó su mano sobre sus rizos, sonriendo para sí, no queriendo dejarlo solo.

Se fue recordando lo último de esa triste reflexión, esperando que ese día, si Deku llegase a escribir en su libreta, que el contenido fuera positivo.

"_Y me pregunto, qué arreglará este frío interno? _

_Qué me llenará ahora que estoy nuevamente solo?"_

_No te preocupes, Deku, yo arreglaré ese frío que sientes_, se dijo dispuesto a ayudarlo, _yo haré que no te sientas solo otra vez…_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**P.D. **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	11. El bastardo

**"El bastardo"**

.

.

.

.

La plaza del centro comercial estaba repleta de gente, todo circulaba tranquilo y en orden.

Katsuki realizaba su usual patrulleo a tempranas horas del mediodía, repudiando el intenso sol que le daba directo a la cara sin piedad alguna y el hecho de que recibió una fastidiosa llamada aquella mañana antes de irse a patrullar.

Le acababan de asignar una misión para el día siguiente en compañía de la persona que más odiaba en este mundo: El bastardo de Todoroki.

Casi hace explotar el celular en cenizas al recibir aquella llamada tan nefasta.

Ese bastardo lo único que haría a parte de arruinar su forma de trabajar, es recordarle lo mucho que hizo sufrir a la persona que le gustaba.

Presentía que Todoroki sabía de sus sentimientos y eso solo aumentaba la tensión entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, unas fans mujeres que parecían tener unos escasos veinte años de edad, le pedían un autógrafo, del cual él rotundamente se negó. Le resultaba burdo firmar autógrafos si él no era una celebridad, si él era un héroe hecho y derecho.

Katsuki cambió de posición, y se plantó en el otro extremo del centro comercial con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto.

De pronto, recibió una llamada. Rodó los ojos, pero al ver de quién provenía la llamada, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Deku le estaba llamando.

—Deku— Contestó, guardando la compostura.

—Ah, hola, Kacchan!— Lo saludó en tono risueño. —Te hablo en mal momento?— Preguntó preocupado.

—No— Refunfuñó.

_Al contrario, ni un momento es malo para que me llames. _

—Qué necesitas?—

—Quería saber si puedo usar tu cocina— Dijo tímido.

—Para qué?— Le pareció risorio esa petición, si él preparaba las comidas en la casa y no había problema con ello; además, a Katsuki le gustaba cocinarle a Deku mañana y noche.

—Es que, quería cocinarte algo— Musitó nervioso, contagiándole a Katsuki la misma sensación. —Tu siempre me cocinas, Kacchan, déjame hacerlo por ti esta vez, te prometo que será a tu gusto—

Katsuki no lo podía creer, de verdad, no lo podía creer en lo más mínimo.

—Haz lo que quieras— Refutó, escuchando a Deku reír de gusto.

—Sí! Gracias Kacchan— Dijo alegre. —¡Suerte en tu trabajo, nos vemos en la noche!—

—Si, si, adiós— Colgó, aun sin creer lo que escuchó.

Al menos, algo bueno sucedería ese día.

* * *

Llegadas las siete y media de la tarde, se retiró a la agencia para reportar que no hubo ningún crimen o algún villano que aterrorizara a los ciudadanos.

Una vez realizado aquello, Kirishima le avisó que lo esperaban en la oficina de abajo, algo que le pareció extraño, si él hacía muy bien el trabajo y había habido quejas de su temperamento.

Qué podría ser?

—Sí te esperan abajo— Insistió Kirishima, con el gesto delatándose.

Katsuki pudo ver cierto temor en los ojos de su amigo, sumándole su sospecha.

—Quién me espera?— Inquirió inmóvil.

—Eh, tu verás— Le dijo carcajeándose de nervios, empujándolo.

—Qué tanto te cuesta decirme?— Resopló poniéndose más tieso.

—Es Todoroki, de acuerdo?— Espetó rendido a su terquedad, asimismo, Katsuki de giró a ver a su amigo, hirviendo en cólera.

—Qué?— Su amigo retrocedió, espantando.

Acaso quería hablar con él el bastardo de Todoroki?

Qué demonios quería buscándolo en su agencia?

—No sé a qué vino— Juró su amigo con pánico. —Créeme, solo vino buscándote y no nos quiso decir el porqué, pero se veía muy serio—

—Ese bastardo siempre tiene la misma cara— Replicó Katsuki, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lleva una hora en la oficina— Notificó, y antes de que dijeran más, huyó corriendo de su vista.

—Tsk— A Katsuki no le impresionaba nada que su amigo al primer problema se espantara y huyera de él. Chasqueó la lengua en indiferencia y se fue a la oficina sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de vestirse en ropa casual.

Pasó por la oficina, viendo la molesta figura del mitad y mitad, parado de espaldas con los brazos cruzados.

Una incesante rabia fue sabida en su paladar, una rabia sedienta de ser expulsada de su sistema de emergencia.

Katsuki abrió la puerta.

—Hah, bastardo— Irrumpió sin escrúpulos de por medio o un casual saludo, no. Katsuki estaba furioso de ver al tipo que rompió el corazón de su nerd.

Todoroki se volteó a verle, plasmando ese rostro inequívocamente serio, dejando los brazos pendiendo a sus costados, sus ojos bicromáticos lo escaneaban interrogantes.

—Bakugou— A la mención de su nombre, apretó la quijada y el estómago se le retorció. —Cuánto tiempo sin verte—

—Tsk— Oprimió su tono a uno rudo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Era verdad que no se habían visto desde que rompió con Deku, puesto a que iban en agencias diferentes y con justa razón, siempre se llevaron mal durante los tres años de preparatoria.

—Venía a discutir contigo sobre lo de mañana— Dijo Todoroki, tomando asiento en el sofá de color naranja con tonalidades cremosas. —Como has de saber, este es un trabajo que involucra a los mejores héroes—

—Ajá— Asintió indiferente.

—Obvio, no pudimos contactar al héroe número uno— Precisó en tono sarcástico; Katsuki se crispó visiblemente con el comentario. —Porque nos dijeron que esta de vacaciones— Lo vio que rodó los ojos en molestia. —En momentos como este, Midoriya anda bronceándose en cualquier lugar de América del sur, cuando él es supuestamente el símbolo de la paz—

—Vienes a discutir sobre la misión de mañana o a quejarte de Deku?— Emitió, tratando de contenerse, de no estallar y hacer un desastre la oficina con la que tanto esmero Best Jeanist mantenía impecable.

Todoroki fingió sorpresa.

—Bueno, para ser más preciso, vine a hablarte de Midoriya— Sonrió de lado.

Katsuki sintió bullirle la sangre a la cabeza, punzándole con frecuencia.

—Ya es demasiado que hemos evitado este tema desde que íbamos en la escuela— Disuadió su mano. —Y la verdad ya me enfadé de no discutirlo contigo, porque sabemos muy bien que estuvimos vinculados a Midoriya de una u otra forma; además sé que te gustaría preguntarme muchas cosas, no es así?—

—Cómo qué?— Exclamó replicando, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—A ver, pregúntame lo que te tanto te intriga— Lo retó, ojeándolo en burla. —No tengas miedo, Bakugou—

—¡No tengo miedo!— Dio un pisotón, gruñendo.

Qué le podía preguntar al bastardo mitad y mitad sobre su relación con Deku?, pues para eso tenía a Deku viviendo en su techo, aunque incomodarlo no era una opción. Deku estaba mejor ahora y no amaba a Todoroki, es decir, él estaba completamente disponible de tener una relación amorosa con alguien más.

Pero había algo que lo intrigaba desde la preparatoria era quién se confesó primero, cómo fue que se hicieron pareja, por qué cortaron, etc.

—Quién se confesó primero?— Se animó a preguntar, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

Todoroki sonrió educado, acomodándose en el sofá con los tobillos cruzados y las manos descansando sobre su regazo.

—Midoriya—

Debió de haberlo sabido, Deku era directo y bastante honesto; todo lo contrario a Todoroki.

—A ti te gustaba Deku, no es—

—Nunca me gustó Midoriya— Lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—Qué?— Lo miró confundido. Acaso escuchó bien? Que Todoroki nunca le gustó Deku?

—Lo que escuchaste— Fingió sonreír displicente. —A mi nunca me gustó Midoriya—

—Entonces…—Katsuki trataba de atar los cabos sueltos, pero todo le parecía un desastre. Una calamidad. —Por qué?—

—Es muy simple— Dijo con obviedad. —No te negaré que Midoriya sí era mi mejor amigo, él me salvó de mis traumas del pasado, me ayudó mucho y gracias a él llegué a tener amigos— Mencionó calmo. —Pero, nunca sentí atracción por él, en ningún momento sus acciones me resultaron adorables o en ningún momento mi corazón latía cuando lo veía; digo, Midoriya me daba señales que indicaban que él sentía cosas diferentes a los de una amistad común, y tan pronto como me percate de esos comportamientos, me dijo que yo le gustaba— Se puso de pie, metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón azul oscuro. —Y cuando me confesó sus sentimientos, lo único que pasó por mi mente fueron dos opciones— Enumeró sarcástico. —La primera era que si le decía que no, Midoriya iría llorando a los brazos de su querido Kacchan para que lo consolara y así Bakugou pudiera hacerle ver sus sentimientos, hacerle ver que él lo amaba—

—Qué dices, bastardo?— Dijo ofendido.

—Que qué digo?— Inquirió retador. —Yo ya sabía que tu amabas a Midoriya en la preparatoria, y es obvio que aún lo sigues haciendo—

—Yo no he dicho nada!—

—Sólo basta mirar tus ojos para saberlo— Lo señaló.

—Y la segunda opción?— Cambio de tema, sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Ah sí— Recordó presuntuoso. —La segunda opción era que si le decía que sí, tendría la mejor ventaja que todos ustedes, si tenia a Midoriya de mi lado, él me haría llegar a la cima, y además, desafiaría a mi padre; tu sabes, mi padre odia a Midoriya y si él era mi novio, me vengaría por completo de él— Sonrió perverso. —Y obviamente me quede con la segunda opción, me convenía tener a Midoriya como mi novio, al menos hasta que yo llegara a la cima—

—¡No tienes descaro!— Lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa, atrayendo sus caras de cerca. —¡Eres horrible! Cómo pudiste herir a Deku de esa manera?—

Todoroki se rió triunfal.

—Tenía razón al suponer que aún lo amas— Presumió, haciendo que Katsuki lo soltara ante tal comentario.

—No tienes derecho a hablar de mi, si no me conoces— Advirtió, enseñando sus dientes.

—Ah, pero te conozco lo suficiente para descifrarte— Puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla, cabeceando en maña. —Y sabes cómo supe que te gustaba Midoriya?—

—No me interesa—Movió la cabeza en negación.

—Cuando Midoriya anunció en la sala que éramos novios— Katsuki recordó ese día, ya que había sido de los peores días de su vida; de solo recordarlo, algo en él se rompía. —Al ver tu cara desarmarse al escuchar esa noticia, supe que amabas a Midoriya y que era un amor no correspondido— Suspiró banal.

—Sólo dime— Irrumpió, queriendo terminar esa conversación.

Las imágenes de aquel recuerdo se despertaban en su memoria y no quería mostrarse débil ante el bastardo mitad y mitad.

—Sí?—

—Por qué te esperaste tanto en terminar con Deku?—

Katsuki esperaba que una de sus muchas interrogantes fueran contestadas, y de alguna manera, buscaba saciar su sed de respuestas, para encontrar dentro de sus cavilaciones un plan para acercarse a Deku sin incomodarlo con cosas del pasado.

—Ya te lo dije— Replicó fanfarroneando. —Estaría con Midoriya hasta llegar a la cima, pero él me ganó— Hizo un puchero disgustado. —Cuando fue nominado como el héroe número uno, y nuevo símbolo de la paz, mi orgullo no fue capaz de soportarlo y decidí terminar esa relación de cuatro años que mantuve con Midoriya— Se rascó la oreja con dos dedos, rechinando los dientes. —Me espere tanto tiempo para que Midoriya ocupara mi puesto, y todo para qué? Para que él pudiera salvar a las personas a costa de su vida? A veces llegaba a pensar que Midoriya no tenía consideración ni por él mismo—

Katsuki levantó la mirada, crispándose más.

—Eso sí— Recalcó. —Gracias a que él me contaba todos sus análisis de su libreta, tuve mejor suerte que otros y subí más rápido a la cima—

—Eres un bastardo— Lo insultó Katsuki. —Un bastardo ambicioso y abusivo—

—Y qué me dices de ti, Bakugou?— Lo retó con la mirada, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. —Midoriya me contó todo lo que le hiciste en la infancia y cómo le dijiste que se aventara del balcón de la secundaria— La sangre se le congeló y perdió el color del rostro. Todo menos hacerle recordar su horrible forma de ser. —Tu también eres ambicioso al querer ser el mejor, y ahora eres el héroe número dos, y también eres abusivo porque le diste un tormento a Midoriya por más de diez años, no crees que los dos nos aprovechamos de Midoriya?— Inquirió.

—No— Pudo decir, sabiendo que no podía negarlo, pues todo aquello era cierto. —Yo no soy como tú—

—Sí lo eres, Bakugou— Sentenció. —Eres ambicioso y también quieres a Midoriya de tu lado para ser el mejor—

—¡No es así!— Discutió. —¡Ya me cansaste, bastardo! Yo no me fijé en Deku con esos fines, yo me fijé en Deku porque es Deku!— Lo tomó del cuello, tumbándolo al asiento del sofá, imponiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, llevado por el impulso de querer callar a ese idiota. Katsuki había tolerado suficiente de sus palabras como para dejarlo sin dar pelea.

—Ay sí— Se burló sarcástico. —Ahora resulta que el chico rudo tiene sentimientos— Fingió tener lástima. —Por el lindo Midoriya, el dulce y gentil Midoriya que no lastima ni a una mosca—

—No te atrevas a buscar a Deku— Amenazó en un aura asesina. —No te le vuelvas a acercar, porque si lo haces, no te dejaré vivo como la otra vez— Los ojos de Todoroki se emocionaron.

—Me encantaría ver cómo intentas matarme— Comentó carcajeando. —Pero me encantaría más ver la cara de Midoriya cuando aparezca frente a su puerta—

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercártele!— Colocó su antebrazo en su cuello, incrustándolo con deseos de callarlo de una buena vez.

—Yo ya sé que Midoriya está de vuelta en Japón— Reveló victorioso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y el calor que se apoderaba de sus sentidos lentamente se vaciaba en miedo de que algo le sucedería a su nerd. —Acaso creías que lo podías proteger perfectamente bien tu solo?— Se rió.

Katsuki aplicó mayor presión sobre el cuello de éste, provocando que comenzara a toser.

—Eres patético, Bakugou— Articuló Todoroki.—Midoriya nunca te va a amar, nunca—

—¡Cállate!—

—No eres su tipo— Tosió. —¡No le vas a gustar nunca!—

—¡Te mataré!— Se atrevió y le dio un puñetazo en el cachete derecho, tumbándole al piso. Todoroki continuó tosiendo, llevándose ambas manos al cuello, sobándose.

—Midoriya no se fijará en ti— Declaró retador.

—Ya tuve suficiente de tus ilusas palabras— Refirió. Dolorosas pero verdaderas palabras. —¡Largo de mi vista, joder!—

—Pero mañana vamos a trabajar juntos—

—Ya lo sé!— Gritó. —¡Lárgate o te saco a golpes de aquí!—

Nada bueno venía de ese bastardo y Katsuki no quería pensar lo que le esperaba el próximo día.

Todoroki acababa de arruinarle su buen humor con solo su presencia y unas crueles revelaciones que si se las contaba a Deku lo desarmarían otra vez, y él, él no soportaría verlo entristecer y escuchar su llanto amargo y desgarrador al saber que lo usaron para un fin cruel y ambicioso.

La labor para proteger a Deku era más grande de lo que creyó.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Sé que Todoroki no es así, lo modifiqué un poco para que se amoldara a la trama, y además es Fanfiction.


	12. Otra vez seremos Wonder dúo

**"Otra vez seremos Wonder duo"**

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki se regresó a su departamento con los puños enardecidos de querer golpearle el rostro a ese bastardo por las cosas que le dijo.

Él creyó estúpidamente que fue novio de Deku porque en verdad le gustaba, no porque buscaba beneficiarse de aquella relación; usó de manera egoísta a Deku, con intenciones de ser el mejor, pero quizás por fuerzas del destino, Deku terminó ganándose el codicioso puesto de ser el número uno. Y era un puesto merecedor de una persona como lo era él.

Katsuki no se oponía a tales circunstancias, pues era algo con lo que Deku soñaba desde que eran niños, y con justa razón, él lo consideraba que Deku se merecía todo, hasta la belleza del cielo en cada hora del día.

El camino de regreso a su departamento era de quince minutos caminando, y cinco a carro, por lo que, Katsuki en esa ocasión se había llevado el carro para llegar antes, y eso comenzaba a volverse un hábito, porque desde que Deku vivía con él, optaba dichos hábitos para pasar el máximo de tiempo posible a su lado.

Eran deseos egoístas, incluso codiciosos, puesto a que amaba a Deku, y aunque ese amor no fuera correspondido, él se forzaría a abrir una entrada con sus propias manos y cruzar todas las barreras que le impidieran estar a su lado.

Romper cada barrera para tenerlo a él.

Y por eso se olvidaría de momento la amarga conversación que tuvo con Todoroki, al menos en su tiempo de convivencia con el nerd, luego se pondría a reflexionar sobre si era o no verdad lo último que le dijo.

* * *

—Ya estoy en casa— Anunció su presencia, ansioso de verlo.

—Kacchan! Bienvenido— Apareció la cara de Deku, con su mandil puesto y su cabello enmarañado.

_Jodidamente lindo_, pensó Katsuki.

—Cómo estuvo tu día?— Deku corrió hacia él, con una sonrisa emplastada en su rostro.

—Bien— Respondió, abriéndose paso por la cocina. —Qué era lo que querías cocinar?—

—Ah— Se rió Deku nervioso, llevándose una mano a la nuca. —Sí cocine—

—Eso ya lo sé— Refunfuñó, acercándose al sartén, asomándose a ver el contenido. —Qué es esto?— Apuntó, viendo que había en el sartén como una especie de tortillas con salsa roja. El olor que irradiaba la comida estaba cargado de picante, justo como a él le gustaba.

—Son chilaquiles—

—Chila, qué?—

—Chilaquiles, Kacchan— Explicó Deku. —Es un platillo mexicano que me gusta mucho y quería compartirlo contigo—

No pudo evitar sonrojarse a niveles insospechados, y el corazón dándole un vuelco.

—Hice dos versiones— Apuntó al sartén que despegaba el olor picante. —Este es el tuyo, y el otro— Apuntó a la otra sartén que no tenía olor a picante. —Es el mío—

—Por qué hiciste dos versiones?— Se ladeó a verle.

—Mi nivel de picante no es el mismo que tu nivel de picante— Hizo una mueca de nerviosismo, riéndose. —Pero, descuida, el tuyo tiene mucho picante, le puse chile de árbol sin quitarle las semillas y chile Perón para incrementar el picor en el sabor— Dijo orgulloso. —E invite a Kirishima para que probara el sabor hace rato y dijo que sí se ajustaba a tu paladar—

—Tu nivel de picante es horrible— Bromeó, poniendo una mano sobre el cabello de Deku, revolviéndolo entre sus dedos, los cuales agradecieron el contacto suave.

—Ah, Kacchan— Carcajeó. —Por que no cenas?— Sugirió ansioso de verlo probar su comida.

—Quieres que pruebe esto?— Dijo inquieto de ver algo diferente a lo que normalmente comía a diario, pero si provenía de ese nerd, no habría mucho inconveniente.

—Sí, por favor— Pidió con las manos juntas. —Te aseguro que te va a gustar, Kacchan—

—Si insistes— Siseó, tomando asiento en el comedor, escuchando cómo Deku sacaba un plato y colocaba la comida en uno, para después coger otro plato y sucesivamente servir la comida en el otro.

Vio que Deku le dio su plato, corrió a su silla, y se sentó con los ojos fijados en él. Por desgracia, se puso nervioso, por el simple hecho de tener esos ojos verdes observándolo con amplio afán, con mucha intensidad plagada en cada uno de sus pupilas.

Katsuki se sintió afortunado de tener esos ojos fijados en él, y decidió darle una probada al platillo.

—Qué te pareció?— Preguntó ilusionado. —Te gustó? Está lo suficientemente picante?—

Katsuki abrió los ojos, anonadado de pies a cabeza del sabor. Intrigado, le dio otra probada, poniendo mayor porción en el tenedor, y se lo metió directo a la boca.

Notaba que Deku no paraba de observarlo, y eso le encantó, le encantó que Deku lo miraba a él y sólo a él.

—Le agrego más picante?—

—Es suficiente— Espetó silenciándolo. —Sí me gustó— Admitió, encantado también con el sabor de ese nuevo platillo, porque el picor era tan intenso que se ajustaba a su nivel de picante y simplemente era adictivo comer tanto chile de una sentada.

—D-de verdad?— Lo vio brincar por toda la sala, en señal de triunfo. —Qué bien!—

—Ven a cenar, Deku!— Interrumpió su festejo. —Se te va enfriar la cena—

—Ah, cierto— Se detuvo y corrió a sentarse. —Que bueno que te haya gustado— Sonrió ensoñador.

—Dónde aprendiste a cocinar esto?— Cuestionó, mientras ambos cenaban.

—Bueno, una señora me lo enseñó— Explicó contento.—En una de mis idas a la Ciudad de México, yo me hospedaba en el hotel de Hernán Cortés, y ahí preparaban unos deliciosos chilaquiles, y como me encantaron tanto, le pregunte a los meseros si me podían pasar la receta para prepararlos en mi casa—

—Y al nerd no le negaron la receta— Bufó burlón.

—No— Se rió orgulloso de sí. —Me dejaron entrar a la cocina y me enseñaron el modo de preparación y los ingredientes que se necesitan para la receta; la señora fue muy amable conmigo—

No le sorprendió lo más mínimo, el que le dieran la receta para preparar algo tan delicioso como la cena que le hizo Deku con mucha emoción.

—Pero, la comida que prepara Kacchan me gusta mucho— Comentó Deku determinado; Katsuki se ruborizo al instante. —No busco sustituirte—

—Entiendo, nerd— Se forzó a responderle.

—Para mi, Kacchan es asombroso— Lo elogió, y Katsuki supo si no se detenía su corazón no aguantaría mucho, porque estallaría.

Se levantó y se puso a lavar los platos, reprimiéndose como siempre solía hacerlo con Deku. Se reprimía de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de decirle cuánto su existencia y sus palabras significaban mucho para él.

No negaría que era una sensación que sentía y que ardía como llagas en las manos, que perduraban por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera por curarse, la herida se mantenla siempre abierta a sangrar por fuera y por dentro.

—Kacchan?— Lo oyó decir desconcertado de su repentino cambio.

Era muy egoísta de su parte, quererlo tanto, al igual que era egoísta preocuparlo innecesariamente, cuando se suponía que él era su amigo de la infancia.

Él portaba esa etiqueta del amigo de la infancia, muy a su pesar, pues no quería portar esa etiqueta, ya que sus sentimientos correspondían a la etiqueta de estar enamorado sin remedio.

—Pasa algo?—

—¡Nada!— Espetó irascible, repudiándose de inmediato por su tono.

—Puedes decirme, no pasa nada— Se ofreció amable.

—¡Estoy bien!— Gritó recio.

Ni siquiera quiso girarse a ver el rostro de Deku, que de seguro en ese momento estaría sorprendido y asustado. Katuski suspiró, aborreciéndose por ser tan necio para decirle cómo se sentía verdaderamente con respeto a él.

—Por cierto, Kacchan— Supo que quiso cambiar de tema para no abrumarlo. Deku siempre era tan considerado con él. —Aceptan visitas a tu agencia?—

—Sí— Respondió, metiendo los platos limpios a la alacena. —Por qué?—

—Kirishima me dijo que les trajera chilaquiles a él y a Denki mañana— Le informó.

—Mañana?— Se giró a verle, y él sonreía con esos malditos ojos verdes tan hermosos, recordando que Todoroki iría a la agencia al día siguiente y no quería que se encontraran.

Lo vio asentir.

—No puedes— Dijo firme.

Deku se inmutó, frunciendo las cejas en confusión.

—Por qué?—

—Porque yo estaré en una misión— Farfulló quejumbroso. —Y si vienes, sería una molestia—

—Ir contigo a la misión?— Interpretó Deku, cabeceando en asimilación. —Entiendo—

Qué? Katsuki se perdió en ese instante de la conversación.

—No tengo problema en acompañarte a tu misión, Kacchan— Aseguró, dándole el visto bueno.

—¡No!— Se alarmó. —No irás a ninguna parte, Deku!—

—Pero, dijiste que fuera contigo—

—¡No dije eso!— Lo regañó. —Te quedarás aquí, en lo que cumplo con la misión; además, tu estás de vacaciones, Deku—

—Eso sí— Asintió, poniéndose de pie. —Pero, por qué no quieres que te acompañe? No tengo problema con eso, sería muy divertido trabajar contigo, Kacchan—

Ni modo que él le dijera: "porque vendrá el bastardo que rompió tu corazón, y acepto ser tu novio para aprovecharse de tu prodigioso cerebro para llegar a la cima"

No le diría eso, quizás nunca, porque lo rompería definitivamente.

—Porque serás un estorbo— Simplificó cualquier oración que se le vino a la mente, llevándose una cara de dolor por parte de Deku, al ver que sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

—Un estorbo— Repitió.

¡Maldición! Lo ofendió por tratar de protegerlo.

—Yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, Kacchan— Dijo Deku, dirigiéndose al sofá, sentándose con las manos juntas sobre su regazo.

_No eres un estorbo para mi, Deku_, pensó añorando por decírselo, mas debía de contenerse. _Nunca lo serás. _

—Me imagino que ha de ser muy importante— Comentó cabizbajo.

De hecho no, era una misión sencilla, que le tomaría unos minutos si todo se daba de acuerdo al plan, que por cierto, aun no había formulado con el bastardo de Todoroki, y esperaba que el maldito no se pusiera soberbio y no quisiera cooperar siquiera en ser un equipo, debido a la escuálida impresión que se llevó de él.

A puesto a que las misiones que le tocaba lidiar a Deku eran más difíciles que las suyas.

—Pero, si no quieres que vaya, lo entenderé— Aceptó entristecido, agachando la cabeza entre sus hombros.

Katsuki no supo remediar la situación, por lo que simplemente se retiró a su habitación a dormir, sintiéndose idiota y culpable por su cometido.

Si él quería proteger a Deku, tendría que hacerlo de una mejor manera.

* * *

Esa mañana se fue disparado a la agencia sin tomarse la molestia de despertar a Deku, que dormía profundamente en el sofá, acurrucado entre las cobijas.

Al verlo, se regresó unos segundos para acariciar su cabeza y luego marcharse.

Por nada del mundo, él debía de enterarse de su supuesta misión con Todoroki, y tampoco deberían de encontrarse, si no, sería una catástrofe.

Qué más quisiera realizar la misión con Deku, pero por desgracia, no se podría.

Llegando a la agencia, el bastardo ya lo esperaba desde la entrada.

—Tsk— Gruñó al verle, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

—Bakugou— Mencionó indiferente.

Hasta su manera de saludar lo irritaba.

—Qué esperas?— Bufó. —Vámonos a trabajar—

—Cuando quieras— Dijo en tono sarcástico. —Además, yo ya quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible, al igual que tu—

Se fueron a la dirección que les habían dado; una localización en la parte cumbre de la ciudad, donde se hallaba un parque abierto al público, donde habían árboles pequeños y grandes, unos juegos para los niños, un camino para el senderismo, etc.

Katsuki le pareció muy peculiar que un villano de nombre Adagio se posicionara sobre esos rumbos; además, tenía un Quirk de crecimiento, es decir, se podía hacer más grande de tamaño o más pequeño. Este no era el trabajo adecuado para cualquiera, más bien, era un trabajo ideal para Deku.

—Me imagino que se ha de aparecer por aquí— Comentó Todoroki, haciéndola de turista. —De acuerdo con la información que nos dieron, dice que le gusta enfrentarse a personas fuertes y altas, que le puedan seguir el ritmo y que disfruta de torturar a sus víctimas hasta que le pidan morir a golpes—

—Sí— Se limitó a responder, portando su ceño característico,

—Qué pasa, Bakugou?— Siseó Todoroki. —Acaso mis palabras te dejaron pensando? O fueron muchas verdades para ese cerebro tuyo?—

—Cómo me dijiste?— Se volteó a verle, visiblemente crispado. Esa reacción, hizo que Todoroki sonriera complacido.

—A lo mejor es verdad— Suspiró, caminando hacia él. —Y qué me dices de Midoriya?—

—No hables de Deku— Advirtió, empuñando las manos.

—Me parece que Midoriya está muy cerca tuyo, no es así?— Vaciló.

—Cerca?— Frunció las cejas, extrañado de ese comentario.

—¡Kacchan!— _Esa voz, qué hace aquí? _Katsuki se giró en dirección a esa voz, y allí estaba Deku corriendo hacia él.

—Deku?!— Dijo impactado. —Pero, qué?—

—Kacchan te fuiste sin avisar— Llegó rápido corriendo a su dirección, plantándose frente suyo. Su cabello verde esponjado como una nube suave y cálida abrazaba en su acogedora apariencia, aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver y sus ojos verdes lo veían a él. No quería decirlo, pero se olvidó por unos segundos el porqué estaba él ahí y con quién estaba. —Me preocupé porque no sabía si desayunaste, así que preparé algo para ti en caso de que no hubieras desayunado, pero al llegar a la agencia, Kirishima me dijo que estabas aquí, así que fui a buscarte— Sonrió tendiéndole el Bento. —Esto es para ti—

—Midoriya?— Todoroki se asomó entre ellos a observar al aludido.

Los ojos de Deku se abrieron en sorpresa, retrocedió espantado.

—To-Todoroki?— Pronunció boquiabierto, las orbes de sus ojos parecían salírsele de los ojos.

Maldición, esto era lo que Katsuki no quería que sucediera.

—Cuánto tiempo— Musitó Deku, bajando la mirada al suelo.

_No, no!. _

_Deku, no llores!_

—Me enteré que regresaste— Dijo Todoroki educado.

—Sí— Cabeceó, soltando una risita nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Por favor, no llores,_ suplicó Katsuki en su mente.

—Así que ahora estás con Bakugou?— Supuso. —No me sorprende que hayas tomado en cuenta mi sugerencia— Los ojos de Deku se tornaron en terror.

—No hice eso— Negó alarmado.

—Bastardo! Deja de molestar tanto— Se quejó Katsuki, interponiéndose entre Deku y él.

No tenía idea de qué sugerencia hablaba Todoroki, pero de solo ver la expresión de terror de Deku a la mención de ella, fue suficiente para saber que lo dañaban.

Todoroki se rió de manera cínica.

—Admito que esperaba mejores cosas de ti Midoriya— Lo refirió.

—Eh?— Deku emitió a lo bajo, aterrorizado.

Katsuki se apegó más a él, crispado totalmente.

—Cállate!— Gritó encolerizado.

—Así que la rubia te protege, Midoriya?— Encaró cínicamente.

—Cómo me dijiste?!— Gritó Katsuki, caminando a golpearle, pero Deku apareció justo frente a él, restregándole un puñetazo directo al cachete a Todoroki, tirándolo al suelo de una sentada. —Deku…— Se frenó en seco, confundido de su acción.

—Puedes hablar mal de mi todo lo que quieras— Confesó Deku sentimental. —Pero, no permito que hables mal de Kacchan—

—Entonces estás con él?— Inquirió Todoroki en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla golpeada, reclinándose con una mano apoyada en el suelo. Deku no respondió, solo lo miró. —Yo no sé cómo es que eres el héroe número uno si estás de vacaciones y te juntas con este, que siempre te dije que era una mala influencia para ti—

Acaso le dijo a Katsuki "este" como lo hizo la chica que le tiró el helado a Deku en la camisa?

—No metas a Kacchan en esto— Dijo Deku en su defensa.

—Aun consideras lo nuestro como un esto?— Inquirió Todoroki en burla.

—No— Notó que el cuerpo de Deku temblaba.

—No seas ridículo, Midoriya— Se rió cínico, poniéndose de pie, para que Deku se lanzara y lo regresara al suelo, con un empujón. —Con que te hiciste más fuerte?—

Katsuki estaba impresionado de ver a Deku tan resiliente y dispuesto a defenderlo. No pudo evitar sentirse incluido en su mundo.

—Estás fuera de esta misión, Todoroki— Declaró Deku, tomando por sorpresa a los dos.

—Qué dices, Deku?— Murmuró Katsuki asombrado.

—No me puedes sacar, Izuku— A la mención de su nombre, Deku se crispó más, moviendo la cabeza para no verle la cara. —De todas maneras, dónde estabas cuando te solicitamos para esta misión? De seguro, llorando en los brazos de tu querido Kacchan—

—Aquí me tienes— Manifestó mostrándose fuerte. —Necesitan al símbolo de la paz para esto, no? Kacchan y yo podemos encargarnos de esto solos—

—No digas tonterías, Midoriya—

—No las digo— Se acercó a él, hincándose a su nivel. —El que las dice, eres tú— Se paró y se fue caminando a otro lado.

Katsuki lo siguió, conmovido hasta los huesos de la manera en la que se mostró ante su antiguo amor. Fue tan asombroso verlo así que admitió volverse a enamorar de él.

—¡Deku!— Lo tomó del brazo, reteniéndolo.

Su entero cuerpo temblaba, los ojos de Deku expresaban miedo y desconcierto.

—Por qué no me dijiste que trabajarías con Todoroki?— Preguntó , soltándose de su brazo. Katsuki lo tomó como un rechazo de su parte, entristeciéndose por esa reacción. —Me querías proteger, no es así?— Acercó su mirada.

Él no se vio con la excusa de responder, o con la suficiente madurez para decirle sus sentimientos en una pieza de papel, porque lo arruinaría como todo lo que se esforzaba por hacer bien.

Deku entendió su silencio y sonrió.

—Gracias Kacchan— Agradeció amable. —Encarguémonos de esto—

—Qué? pero estás de vacaciones— Remembró él sin mucho esfuerzo de querer retenerlo.

—A qué clase de villano nos enfrentamos?— Quiso saber, estirando sus brazos y luego sus piernas; mientras él hacía eso, Katsuki le contó los detalles que él conocía, viendo que Deku lo escuchaba con atención.

—Podemos lidiar con esto más que perfecto— Aseguró sonriente.

—Pero, Deku, ni siquiera tienes tu traje— Recalcó no queriendo ponerlo en más peligro, pero sabía que Deku era muy testarudo y a parte, era el símbolo de la paz, y por lo tanto, sentiría que es su responsabilidad encargarse de esos asuntos, aunque estuviera de vacaciones.

Y sí, Deku estaba en ropa de playa, usaba una camisa de manga corta de color azul cielo con unos estampados de flores hawaianas de color rojo carmesí que hacían nuevo con sus shorts, añadiéndole sus típicos tenis rojos.

Qué podía hacer Deku en ropa de playa?

—Está bien— Repuso con simpleza.

—No seas necio, Deku— Lo regañó.

—Está bien, Kacchan— Su calma le daba miedo, pero había en ella, un gran contenido de seguridad en él que era innegable. —Qué dices, Kacchan? Seremos Wonder duo otra vez?— Sonrió emocionado.

Wonder duo, era el nombre que les dieron en la preparatoria cuando hacían equipo; para Katsuki era un nombre tonto, pero al lado de Deku, no le importaba mucho el que les dieran ese nombre, porque tenía en él un significado de pertenencia, de que ellos eran un dúo asombroso y dinámico capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y enfrentarse a cualquier villano.

Ese nombre denotaba toda la carga que los unía.

Katsuki asintió.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Veremos a Deku y a Kacchan como Wonder dúo en el próximo capítulo.

Poco a poco se van a ir uniendo estos dos.


	13. Wonder dúo en acción

**"Wonder duo en acción"**

.

.

.

.

.

—Deku, qué rayos haces?— Cuestionó Katsuki, al ver que Deku caminaba a toda marcha hacia la colina, qué decir? Parecía que estaba trotando.

—Dijiste que es un villano que reta a gente alta— Remarcó, en lo que Katsuki iba detrás suyo como una sombra. —Y si le gusta retar a la gente alta, lo más probable es que se sitúe en lugares altos—

—¡No corras tan rápido, maldito nerd!— Lo regañó, viendo que Deku, en efecto, se había vuelto más veloz que él, cuando antes era al revés; bueno, siempre había sido al revés. Pero Deku, trotaba, en su caso, Katsuki corría. Era una gran diferencia.

Qué habrá vivido Deku para que hubiera desarrollado mayor fuerza en esos dos años, si él por su cuenta, hizo ejercicio para incrementar su rendimiento?

Cómo fue que adquirió más fuerza que él?

De pronto, vio que Deku se detuvo a investigar con la mirada los alrededores, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, deteniéndose cada tanto, en lo que él simplemente se le pegaba como chicle, tratando de comprender la mente más enigmática que conocía desde la infancia.

El nerd era un enigma, a pesar de que su rostro se podía leer como un libro abierto, sus pensamientos eran tan confusos y sus palabras a veces tan complicadas de procesar.

—Deku, deja de hurgar ese árbol— Le dijo a regañadientes, al ver que Deku comenzaba a toquetear el tronco de un árbol, y luego de un salto lo trepó hasta la cima.

_Qué tanto hace?_ Se preguntó, confundido, sin comprender al nerd en su simpleza.

—Kacchan, hay una vista espectacular desde aquí— Lo oyó decir contento.

—No vine a escuchar cosas sobre la vista— Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. —¡Vine a patear traseros!—

Deku se echó a reír.

Para Katsuki, ese ambiente sería idóneo para convivir con el nerd en un día cualquiera, pero no cuando se trataba de estar preparados para enfrentarse a un villano. Es más, él desconocía como era físicamente el sujeto ese. Por que se pareciera a la barba de su abuela, pero su alocada imaginación la dejaría ahí prendada de su mente, hasta que la misión se acabara.

De la nada, apareció un señor enorme de aspecto fornido y de un cuerpo tonificado, caminando en dirección al árbol donde estaba situado Deku. _Será ese el villano bastardo?_

Katsuki enarcó una ceja, interesado.

—Disculpe— Dijo el sujeto a Deku, quien giró su cabeza hacia abajo. —A ti no te había visto por aquí, eres un turista?—

—Sí— Respondió campante, bajándose del árbol de un salto ágil. El hombre pareció estupefacto viendo el movimiento sutil de Deku al bajarse del árbol; lo observó de pies a cabeza, poniendo una mano sólida debajo de su barbilla.

—Vienes de Hawai?—

—No— Negó sonriente, mostrando esa cara de inocente que derretía al más diabólico ser. Katsuki quiso acercarse, pero decidió mantenerse lejos, entre las líneas, por si acaso era el villano, intervenir desde lejos. —Parezco de Hawai?—

—Eres japonés, niño— El hombre testificó, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho a Deku, apuntándole. Katsuki se molestó al ver aquello, y dio unos pasos cerca de ellos. —No me engañes, porque eso me molesta—

—No es un engaño— Deku le ojeó a Katsuki que se pusiera en guardia. —Señor—

Al decir "señor" el hombre se crispó exaltándose a velocidad descomunal, tomando a Deku de las solapas, estampando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol que anteriormente estuvo trepado.

Ese era el villano.

—¡No me rebajes a tu nivel, niño!— Advirtió furioso.

—Nivel?— Deku emitió inocentón.

—Deja de hacer esa cara de estúpido!— Diciendo eso, lanzó su cuerpo contra el suelo, pero Deku fue más ágil y se zafó de los brazos del villano Adagio, pasándole por debajo de los pies. Adagio se giró anonadado por aquello.

—¡Kacchan!— Deku gritó. —Tu turno—

—No me digas que hacer, Deku— Katsuki sonrió macabro, dispuesto a destruir aquel que osa tocar a su nerd de esa manera.

—Qué clase de niño eres tu?— Encaró Adagio corriendo hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y las venas resaltándole de los brazos y del cuello.

—Deku no es un niño, bastardo!— Katsuki realizó su AP shot, causando que el villano saliera disparado hacia atrás.

—¡Asombroso, Kacchan!— Comentó Deku emocionado al ver su movimiento; éste corría hacia él, y se recorrió para que él realizara su movimiento. Katsuki al oír eso, se ruborizó.

—Ya sé que soy asombroso— Reafirmó, mostrando su sonrisa macabra nuevamente. —Aunque no creo que mi AP shot detenga a ese bastardo—

Y dicho esto, Adagio apareció en el aire, aterrizando al suelo justo frente a ellos, estampando sus enormes pies en el suelo.

Se veía más alto que la vez anterior.

—A ver niño, por qué esa cara de tonto?— Se burló, dirigiendo su atención a Deku.

—Qué le dijiste?!— Rugió Katsuki, Deku se situó a su lado. —Vuélveselo a decir!— Se lanzó, propulsándose con sus explosiones en su dirección, oyendo que Deku le decía que se esperara, y aterrizó una patada seguida de una explosion en el rostro de Adagio, quien lo bloqueó en el primer ataque, mas no en el segundo.

—¡Asombroso, Kacchan!— Gritó Deku en admiración.

Extrañó tanto escuchar esos comentarios que lo adulaban, y remembrando que siempre le decían las fans esas cosas, el que Deku se lo dijera, tenía cierta connotación emocional dentro de él que era la inmensa diferencia que lo separaba de las fans y de sus amigos, inclusive de su familia, pues, a sus ojos, Deku era irremplazable.

Katsuki quería mostrarle sus mejores golpes, pero Adagio le dio un puñetazo en el rostro en ese breve lapso en que se distrajo de la adulación de Deku.

—¡Kacchan!— Deku gritó horrorizado.

—¡Maldito imbécil!— Gruñó Katsuki, restregándole una serie de puñetazos en el rostro de Adagio, propulsándose con sus explosiones para aumentar la fuerza del impacto.

De una u otra manera, presentía que esa pelea no estaba llegando a nada, al contrario, prolongaba el tiempo de ese intercambio absurdo de golpes, agotando inútilmente su energía y dándole a Deku una mala impresión de sus talentos; pero entre el enojo de haber visto que insultaba a su adorado nerd en su cara, era imperdonable.

Acaso no veía ese bastardo cuán adorables son sus pecas y sus enormes ojos verdes?!

Al parecer no, supuso Katsuki, al momento en que tomó con una mano el cabello de Adagio y el borde de su camiseta de tirantes y lo lanzó, volteándolo en una maroma hacia adelante.

—Ves, Deku?— Le dijo, señalando a Adagio que se estampó contra el suelo.

Deku lo miró con los ojos abiertos, asintiendo; sin embargo, ese instante no le duró mucho, pues el villano se levantó enseguida, detrás suyo.

_No se rinde_, pensó Katsuki, preparado para el ataque.

—¡Cuidado Kacchan!— Deku apareció delante suyo en una ventisca de viento —Yo me encargo— Dijo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos en el cuello, jalándolo a él junto con el resto de su peso en torno a otra dirección, y él vislumbró en ese momento en que fue agarrado de esa manera por Deku, cómo ajustó una patada perfecta en todo el rostro de Adagio. Aprovechó esos segundos para ingerir el dulce aroma del nerd, que era igual a menta y bosque fresco.

Deku lo soltó al terminar su patada, situándose detrás suyo.

En eso, Adagio se repuso del golpe y quiso volver a atacarlos.

—Por arriba, Kacchan!— Dijo Deku, y no supo si fue por instinto o porque se lo dijo el nerd, pero se propulsó para arriba, haciendo una finta con ese movimiento, y con su otra mano, le lanzó una explosión más grande a su espalda. Al ver que el cuerpo de Adagio se fue para adelante, debido al impacto, Deku le restregó un puñetazo de derecha directo a la nariz de Adagio, y logró escuchar que algo se quebró.

Adagio aulló del dolor, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

—De qué es tu Quirk, niño estúpido?!— Exigió saber, incorporándose a los segundos.

—Qué le dijiste?— Katsuki, quien había aterrizado atrás de Adagio, se molestó ante ese comentario dirigido a su nerd, y quiso volverle a dar una sarta de golpes en el rostro, pero Deku reaccionó a su intención y le hizo una señal de que se detuviera. —Qué haces, Deku? ¡Déjame acabar con él!— Parloteó, haciendo una mueca de regañado.

—¡Responde, estúpido!— Adagio se abalanzó contra Deku, que se mostraba muy calmado, y esa calma le daba incertidumbre porque había un mundo de posibilidades dentro de esa calma, y aun así, no acertar cuál era la correcta intención de Deku referente a esa calma.

En un parpadeo, Deku se movió unos centímetros a la izquierda, sin ejercer el menor esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Adagio se molestó por eso, y volvió a atacar, pero el resultado fue igual; Deku se movió sin esfuerzo de por medio, y dejaba una corta brecha de distancia entre ellos.

Acaso Deku estaba jugando con el villano? Es decir, jugando de a de veras?

—¡Quédate quieto para acabar contigo!— Procedió al ataque, obteniendo el mismo resultado. —Tienes un Quirk de velocidad muy fastidioso!—

—No es un Quirk de velocidad— Habló Deku, surgiendo a escasos centímetros de Adagio, mostrando toda su cara, y de un parpadeo estaba a tres metros de distancia de él.

_Cómo rayos hizo eso?!_ Pensó Katsuki boquiabierto. Otra vez se había vuelto a enamorar de Deku como si fuera la primera vez.

—Te atreves a engañarme?— Rugió indignado, acrecentando sus brazos gracias a su Quirk.

—No es un engaño— Corrigió Deku, acercándose a él.

—¡No seas cobarde y enfréntame!— Se señaló a sí mismo en ademán de poder. Deku a eso, se encaminó a él. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cuando se dirigía a Adagio. —Qué es tan gracioso?!— Alardeó, perdiendo la paciencia, pues la sonrisa de Deku era suficiente para encandilar a cualquiera.

—¡Esto!— Dijo Deku, formando un puño en su mano derecha, que dirigió al rostro de Adagio, haciéndolo estallar en segundos. No le dio oportunidad alguna para gritar, porque en un palpitar se había esfumado por completo de su vista.

Katsuki contempló impresionado el poder de Deku, el efecto que causó en él fue tal que no lo recordaba así de intenso, pero fue real, lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos el inmenso poder que poseía ahora Deku.

—Deku, qué carajos fue eso?— Gritó, viendo que Deku observaba el suelo donde los restos del villano reposaban inertes en el suelo, y su ropa estaba sucia de sangre.

—Eh?— Parpadeó, ladeándose a verlo

Le dio pavor verlo cubierto de sangre, entonces, Katsuki corrió a él, necesitaba tenerlo de cerca para saber que su experiencia había sido, en efecto, real, porque aun le parecía una mentira.

Se paró frente a Deku, ingiriendo cada onza de su ser al verlo con sus duros ojos rojos, embelesado de esos hermosos ojos verdes que tatuaban su piel.

—Hicimos un gran equipo, Kacchan— Comentó Deku, sonriéndole.

Él asintió.

Deku bajó la mirada, viéndose la ropa que estaba cubierta de sangre en algunas partes. Él notó que frunció el entrecejo en extrañeza, y de repente echó un grito que lo exaltó.

—Qué carajos, Deku?!— Inquirió sobresaltado.

—¡Mi camisa!— Dijo en dramatismo horrorizado. Sus manos se fijaron en la tela de la camisa, tocándola en frenesí.

—¡Qué demonios!— Farfulló Katsuki.

—¡Otra camisa arruinada!— Exclamó en desazón.

—Esas camisas tuyas son horribles, Deku— Criticó él, sin saber cómo calmar a Deku de su desdicha al ver su camisa hawaiana ensuciada de sangre.

—Qué haré? ¡Está arruinada!— Puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, jalándolas. —Mi camisa!— Se hincó. Katsuki lo miraba en blanco; para él, era una simple camisa, pero tal vez para Deku no se trataba de una simple camisa, sino probablemente cargaba con una carga emocional en ella. —Oh no!— De repente se puso de pie, tomando bajo guardia a Katsuki, y se fue corriendo colina arriba.

—A dónde vas, maldito Deku?!—

—¡A arreglar mi camisa!— Exclamó en desazón.

—Oye regresa!— Le gritó en su defensa, pero Deku se había esfumado entre los árboles de la colina, dejándolo a él solo.

Semejante Wonder duo terminaron siendo, con él solo al final.

Deku parecía de otra categoría a como lo recordaba, casi como alguien salido de un cómic. La velocidad en la que fulminó por completo al villano daba miedo, y quizás un poco de escalofríos, pero seguía siendo el mismo nerd de siempre.

Sin embargo, aún le faltaba mucho para estar al día con él, aun faltaba descubrir dónde había obtenido él tanta confianza para derrotar a un villano con tan poco esfuerzo y tan poco tiempo, a comparación de cómo era él de desastroso al pelear cuando estaban en la preparatoria, pero se recordó que ya no estaban en la escuela, sino en el mundo real.

Deku era otro a como lo recordaba y eso dolía, le encendía en él un agudo fuego interior que le indicaba que siguiera insistiendo en romper esas barreras que lo separaban de él desde la infancia y quedarse con él, si eso era lo último que haría en su vida.

Cerró un puño, determinado en que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, si él era Katsuki Bakugou, y él no se rendía porque el nerd hubiera evolucionado como héroe.

Al fin y al cabo, Deku siempre sería Deku y eso no cambiaría por muchos años que les pasara encima.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **No es Katsudeku si no tiene un "Kacchan Sugoi!" en él y ahí lo metí en el capítulo.

Trataré de subirlos con más frecuencia.

Disfruten de la lectura.


	14. Reprimir

**"Reprimir"**

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki se dirigió colina abajo, presintiendo que quizás la prensa lo atacaría de preguntas, y prefirió huir de aquel funesto encuentro.

Para su desgracia, al bajar la colina, se encontró con Todoroki.

—Bastardo— Masculló a lo bajo, irritado de verlo.

—Y Midoriya?— Preguntó.

—Qué te importa dónde está?!—Resopló.

—Me importa mucho— Profirió cambiando su indiferente gesto, a uno más ameno.

—Nunca te importó, Deku— Katsuki resaltó.

—Me interesa saber cómo mejoró tanto en dos años— Espetó. Fue como haberle tocado un nervio a Katsuki aquello. —Es impresionante la enorme cantidad de poder que ejerció con tan poquito esfuerzo, o sea, no me lo esperaba de alguien tan torpe como Midoriya—

—Puedes dejar de hablar de Deku?!— Lo empujó. —¡Me tienes harto! No se por qué nos juntaron en esto—

—Porque Midoriya anda de vacaciones— Remembró Todoroki en desazón. —Y si él anda de vacaciones, te corresponde a ti trabajar conmigo—

—Prefiero trabajar con el cuatro ojos que con una basura como tu—

—Qué duras palabras para alguien que ama a su amigo de la infancia y que nunca se lo ha dicho— Dijo en tono sarcástico; Katsuki lo ojeó, una vena en su sien palpitaba con fuerza. —Acaso es por miedo al rechazo de Midoriya? O porque ya no te verá como antes?—

—¡Cállate!— Gruñó, alzando los hombros.

—Yo digo que tienes miedo que Midoriya se vuelva a alejar de ti— Concluyó, moviendo las cejas, empleando un tono bastante sarcástico y frío. —Y si, Midoriya se fija en alguien… pobre de ti— Dijo en una sonrisa falsa.

—¡Suficiente!— Se intentó defender, pero sabía que esas palabras por muy latosas que eran, a fin de cuentas, eran ciertas. Katsuki temía que Deku se alejara de él al confesarle sus sentimientos, y también temía que lo dejara por alguien más como ya lo hizo con el bastardo que tenía enfrente y seguía molestándolo.

—Sé que digo la verdad!— Farfulló Todoroki, encarándolo. —No intentes negar todo como siempre lo haces, Bakugou, ya me sé esas mañas tuyas; por eso le dije a Midoriya cuando éramos novios que tú eras una mala influencia para él—

—Tu eres el bastardo que anduvo con Deku por conveniencia— Atacó Katsuki.

—Y tu eres que el que anda detrás de Midoriya como un pobre desdichado— Hizo una mueca de disgusto al verle de reojo. —Y sigues siendo un cobarde—

—Cómo me dijiste?!— Estalló en cólera.

—Eres un cobarde— Repitió burlón, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Contento?—

—-¡Pedazo de escoria!— Katsuki se le acercó a incrustarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero antes de que este llegara, la prensa había arribado a su encuentro y sus chances de golpearlo se fueron directas a la basura.

—Más te vale guardarte esos instintos animales, Bakugou, sino, Midoriya te terminará odiando— Le susurró Todoroki, cuando él se frenó de golpearlo. —Acuérdate que yo fui su novio por cuatro años, por supuesto que conozco lo que le gusta, mucho mejor que tu, porque tu solo conoces al Midoriya de la infancia, no al adulto y esos son completamente distintos—

Katsuki lo miró alterado, refrenando el impulso de acribillarlo a golpes, suprimiendo esos deseos porque de no hacerlo, quizá Deku lo odiaría por ser de esa manera con las personas, y si Deku lo odiaba, entonces para qué servía amarlo tanto si no era correspondido.

Además, en qué sentido el Deku de la infancia y el de la adultez diferían? Para él, los dos eran iguales, porque aún veía los mismos gestos en el rostro de Deku, las mismas risas, el llanto descontrolado, la intensa determinación por ayudar a los otros, su gentileza, su humildad, su inteligencia natural.

Esos detalles perduraban en el nerd, y perdurarían siempre.

Para Katsuki no tenía el más mínimo sentido el comparar a los dos Dekus que conocía, si eran la misma persona.

Todoroki solo jugaba con él.

—Shouto— Una reportera se introdujo a preguntarles. —Cómo fue trabajar con Ground Zero?—

Katsuki rodó los ojos, emitiendo un suspiro vago.

—De hecho, fuimos ayudados por el héroe Deku— Respondió con displicencia. Él se volteó a ver al maldito de Todoroki con derroche de ira.

—El héroe Deku?!— Repitió la reportera con el rostro ilusionado.

—Sí, él está aquí en esta ciudad— Anunció mediante una sonrisa falsa.

—Pero, él está en Latinoamérica— Repuso la reportera. —Eso quiere decir que él regresó?—

—Así es— Asintió Todoroki. —Ground Zero, nos puede explicar mejor eso, o no?— Lo ojeó con esos ojos bicromáticos que tanto repudiaba. Katsuki apretó los dientes, conteniéndose de no hacerlo estallar a ese idiota en cualquier momento.

—Es verdad?— La reportera dirigió su atención a él, plantándose con los ojos luminosos.

—Es verdad— Confirmó, y se retiró de las cámaras y la prensa, escuchando los gritos de felicidad de los reporteros detrás suyo.

Cuán idiota se podía ser por Deku.

* * *

Se sentía que se hundía en una laguna de pensamientos recurrentes, hasta que la recurrencia se transformara en hábito. Un hábito terriblemente molesto, constante y casi permanente.

Una laguna que se mecía en lluvia, una lluvia que caía desde lo muy alto del cielo, una lluvia que no podía detener por mucho intento que hiciera por hacerlo, y cuando todo se nublaba el silencio estremecedor era su compañía para pensar.

No hubo más remedio que regresar a la agencia con la pesadumbre de que lidiaría con sus amigos, los cuales, de seguro le preguntarían de Deku, y él no estaba de humor para explicar que éste lo dejó solo para irse a arreglar una camisa. ¡Una maldita camisa!

—¡Bakugou!— El primero en acercársele fue Kirishima, quien lo saludó y lo felicitó por haber cumplido con la misión.

Él asintió, echando un suspiro flojo.

—Bro, cómo te fue con Midoriya?—

El estómago se le contrajo e hizo ese movimiento que hacía cuando algo le daba resentimiento; y este, era el caso.

Le dirigió una mirada parca a su amigo, deslindándose de él.

Kirishima puso expresión de desconcierto.

—Qué sucedió?— Preguntó. —Hicimos mal en mandarlo contigo? Sabíamos que no querrías trabajar con Todoroki y cuando vino Midoriya a buscarte, no vi el porqué no darle la dirección de la misión—

—No lo hubieras hecho, idiota!— Refunfuñó, con los hombros gachos.

—Qué tal estuvo?— Apareció Kaminari, poniéndose a lado de Kirishima. —Eijirou y yo hicimos excelente trabajo al mandarte a Midoriya—

—Denki, creo que no lo hicimos— Le informó Kirishima, ojeándolo en sigilo. —Metimos la pata en esto—

—Qué? Pero a Bakugou le gusta Midoriya— Insistió Kaminari, terco. Kirishima rodeó con su brazo a Kaminari de la cintura, apegándolo a su costado.

—Lo sé, pero no hay que irritar más a Bakugou— Aconsejó.

Katsuki estaba allí viendo su intercambio, que curiosamente, le dio envidia, pues, esos serían él y Deku, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, cosa que no fue así, y lamentarse por ello, solo empeoraría su sentir.

—Deku está de vacaciones— Se plantó firme ante ellos. —¡No lo expongan a trabajos que no le corresponden, par de idiotas!— sus amigos lo miraron espantados, mas no se inmutaron. —¡E hicieron lo que yo no quería que sucediera!—

—Qué cosa?— Interrogó Kaminari con su cara de inocente.

—¡Que Deku viera al bastardo mitad y mitad!— Expuso enojado. —El bastardo no tuvo vergüenza con Deku—

—Y qué le dijo?— Dijo Kaminari. Kirishima, le dio un codazo en el costado, mirándolo con cara de que no dijera más.

Katsuki se fue indignado por las imprudencias de Kaminari.

* * *

Llegando a casa, insertó la llave a la cerradura, abriendo la puerta, esperando que Deku estuviera allí, pues no se imaginaba que se hubiera ido alguna tintorería a arreglarse la camisa.

Por fortuna, cuando tenía ese tipo de misiones, le daban chance de salir antes del trabajo, era por eso, que al entrar vio que apenas la luz de la noche se asentaba por la madera del suelo.

—Estoy en casa— Anunció su presencia, sin embargo fue recibido con un grito dramático de Deku, diciendo:

—¡Oh no a mi camisa no se le quita la mancha!— Escuchaba el sonido de que algo se estaba puliendo, o fregando, en sí no supo distinguir el tipo de sonido que era, pero sabía que Deku estaba tratando de quitarle las manchas de sangra a la camisa con desesperación.

—Deku— Mencionó adentrándose al cuarto, viendo que Deku, en efecto, estaba limpiando la camisa con una toalla húmeda en el piso delante del sofá donde dormía y tenía una laptop abierta en la mesa.

Era la primera vez que veía algo más de las pertenencias de Deku desde que arribó a su departamento. Ahora ya sabía que el nerd poseía una Macbook Pro.

—Ah, hola Kacchan— Se percató de su presencia en el departamento.

—Nerd— Musitó. —Estás tratando de limpiar tu asquerosa camisa en mi piso?—

—Em— Deku movió los ojos preocupado. —Lo siento, Kacchan, mejor me voy a la tintorería—

—Están cerradas a esta hora, estúpido— Dijo para retenerlo, sabiendo que no tendría otra opción, mas que ofrecerse él mismo a limpiarle la camisa.

—Sí?— Dijo decaído, prosiguiendo en frotar la camisa con la toalla. —Que mala onda—

—Deku— Dijo exhalando.

—Dime, Kacchan— Subió la mirada, atento.

—Dame tu camisa— Extendió la mano a él.

—Qué?— Éste le miró interrogante.

—Dame tu maldita camisa— Se la arrebató de su agarre. —Yo te la limpiaré, ya que no puedes hacer nada bien, inútil—

—De verdad?— Preguntó impresionado.

—Estas manchas no se quitan con una toalla— Rezongó, inspeccionado la camisa hawaiana del nerd con disgusto.

_Que malos gustos por la ropa tiene Deku_, pensó conflictuado.

—Cómo es que tienes una Macbook Pro, y una camisa tan mediocre como esta?— Inquirió, moviendo la cabeza negativo.

—¡Kacchan!— Exclamó Deku—Esa camisa me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños, significa mucho para mi— Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

El pecho se le oprimió de golpe.

—Fue una chica?— Se atrevió a decir. La lengua le escoció el paladar en amplio desazón.

—No— Negó, dirigiendo su mirada a la camisa con aprecio. —Me la regaló mi compañero de trabajo—

_El mismo idiota del que siempre hablas?_, quiso decir, pero se detuvo al ver que Deku continuaba.

—Bueno, siempre que viajamos a una misión, me compra una camisa— Explicó, vacilando con sus dedos. —No me dice porqué lo hace, pero suele comprarme una camisa a cada lugar que vamos— Sonrió como recordando algo lindo. —Y en mi cumpleaños me la regaló como muestra de nuestro arduo trabajo y sacrificio—

—Esto?— Katsuki alzó la camisa con disgusto.

—¡Sí!— Carcajeó alegre. —Tocó la casualidad que estábamos en Cancún, y al terminar la misión, me dio la camisa esa misma noche—

—Ya veo…— Desconoció cómo responder ante esa situación, porque le fue muy difícil conjeturar algo coherente.

Los celos y la impotencia jugaban un papel muy importante en la vida de Katsuki y si chocaban entre sí, acabaría en tragedia.

—Pero, tengo otras camisetas, Kacchan— Repuso orgulloso. —Como esta— Enseñó la camiseta que él estaba usando. —Me la compré en Vallarta, en el Sr. Frogs— En efecto, era una camiseta del Sr. Frogs de color verde. —Son muy cómodas—

—Tienes gustos horribles para la ropa— Farfulló, viendo que Deku se quedó boquiabierto de su comentario.

—Tu crees?— Masculló tomándoselo en serio.

—No lo creo, es— Corrigió, llevándose la horrenda camisa manchada consigo al baño, sabiendo lo que haría para limpiarla.

—Piensas que me visto muy feo?— Interrogó inocentón.

—Sí, idiota— Rechinó los dientes, metiéndose al baño. —Limpiaré tu camisa, así que no me molestes!— Advirtió, cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

—¡O-ok Kacchan!— Dijo del otro lado. —¡Eres genial! ¡Tu puedes!—

Katsuki rodó los ojos, nuevamente rendido a esos encantos que con tanto ahínco trataba de reprimir, mas no creía que podría hacerlo por más tiempo.

Pronto se hartaría de contenerse tanto que terminaría por estallar y besar a Deku, y no dudaba que ese pronto, llegaría más rápido de lo que antelaba.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Pobre Kacchan! Esperemos que las cosas sean mejores para él.

Y Deku súper preocupado por su camisa.


	15. No puedo detener estos celos

**"No puedo detener estos celos"**

.

.

.

.

.

—Oye, Kacchan— Le habló Deku luego de una media hora en que él terminaba de quitarle la mancha.

—Qué quieres, inútil?— Retortijó, captando el aroma de Deku a través de la camisa. Ell olor era muy adictivo y agradable para él de negarse a seguirlo olfateando con ahínco.

—No te molesta si hago una videollamada?— Su voz sonaba insegura, mas poseía un deje de urgencia.

_Videollamada?_ Frunció el ceño, sonsacado.

—Para qué carajos harás eso?— Siseó amargado.

—Le hablaré a un amigo— Le hizo saber. —A mi compañero de trabajo, más bien—

—Hah?— Musitó incrédulo.

—Sí puedo o no puedo?— Preguntó urgido.

—Haz lo que quieras— Rechinó los dientes, encelándose de inmediato.

—¡Gracias!—

_Para eso tenía la MacBook Pro en la mesa_, supuso Katsuki terminando de quitarle por completo la mancha a la camisa con sus habilidades caseras de reparar cosas y tener su departamento en excelente forma.

Salió del baño con la camisa arreglada, luciendo mas que impecable a como estaba esa mañana en que lucharon, al menos esperaba que Deku estuviera contento de ver su trabajo, y por otra parte, de ver todas las estupideces que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su causa, con tal de obtener un poco de su afecto de regreso.

Ya había hecho mucho en su adolescencia, mas no fue suficiente para hacerle ver lo mucho que lo amaba, aun faltaba mucho para que algo así sucediera.

—Oi! Tu camisa— Farfulló él, en lo que Deku estaba tecleando en la laptop. El aludido alzó la vista, la cual se alumbró enseguida al ver su camisa arreglada.

—¡Ah!— Emitió un grito de alegría. —¡Mi camisa!— Se rió de gusto, corriendo a agarrarla con ambas manos. —Gracias, Kacchan— Él se ruborizó de inmediato, retrocediendo en su defensa. Esas sonrisas eran sumamente peligrosas a sus ojos, pues desataban en él una serie de sensaciones agradables en todo su cuerpo que reprimirlas, resultaba complicado de lograr. —Sabía que podías hacerlo— Abrazó la camisa con fuerza y se fue corriendo a sentarse frente a la laptop.

—No harías tu videollamada?— Bromeó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Estoy en eso— Repuso Deku, mirando la laptop con plena concentración.

—Haré la cena— Avisó, apretando la quijada para no tener la necesidad de gritar de celos. Escuchó a Deku asentir. —Pollo frito está bien?—

—Claro— Contestó en esa voz concentrada que tanto le fascinaba oír. Era esa voz cuando mascullaba sobre sus análisis de héroes, o cuando lo analizaba a él. Esa voz le encantaba y le hacía perder la cabeza. —Sin picante mi porción, por favor— Agregó en el mismo tono, y el corazón se le contrajo en relación a ese estímulo.

—Sí, sí como sea—

Deku tecleó en la laptop unas cosas antes de suspirar de alivio.

—Sí— Dijo echándose porras. —Por fin te conectas— Añadió aliviado, y Katsuki se asomó a ver de reojo el gesto aliviado del nerd, retorciéndose de los celos.

—Izuku, tu eres el de los horarios exagerados— Oyó una voz varonil surgir del portátil. Sin embargo, se retorció del coraje al escuchar que le dijo "Izuku", es decir, su nombre de pila. Por qué ese tipo le llamaba por su nombre de pila?. —Sabes la hora que es? Son las siete de la mañana, apenas veo el sol salir desde la ventana—

Deku se rió.

—Son doce horas de diferencia— Resaltó en gesto importante.

—Doce insufribles horas de diferencia porque no te puedo hablar como estoy acostumbrado a hacer— Se quejó. Katsuki entrecerró los ojos, bufando en lo que hacía la cena.

—Oye tranquilo viejo— Dijo Deku en risas.

Desde cuándo Deku hablaba de esa manera? Katsuki frunció el ceño, sosegado.

—Nosbourn, qué galán— Respondió la persona con la que el nerd estaba hablando en tono de fingida galantería; algo que molestó a Katsuki con mucho hincapié en ese tono.

Deku se rió en respuesta de aquel tipo.

—Dime, cómo estuvo tu misión de ayer— Pidió Deku en tono amable sin borrar su sonrisa de la boca. —Porque no pudiste contactarte conmigo anoche, y me quede con el pendiente de cómo te fue con tu nueva compañera, que por cierto, era Romina?—

—La loca?— Espetó en disgusto la persona.

—No está loca— Protestó Deku en aire infantil.

—Izuku, por favor— Respingó la voz. —Sabes muy bien que esa chica está demente—

—No la juzgues así, dale una oportunidad— Sugirió modesto.

—Sabes lo que hizo la loca?— Inquirió la persona.

—Qué?—

—¡Explotó nuestra bocina!— Estalló indignado. Los ojos de Deku se abrieron en unísono. —¡Nuestra bocina!— Enfatizó.

—La-la bocina?— Repitió desencajado.

—Sí, nuestra bocina— Se quejó.

Acaso había dicho "nuestra bocina"?

—Compraré una, no te preocupes— Aseguró, recuperándose del shock.

—No hay necesidad— Afirmó la voz. —Yo ya compre una por internet, me llegara en unos días; si la vieras, te va a encantar!, es una súper bocina con mejor sonido que la que teníamos—

—En serio?— El rostro de Deku se iluminó.

—Te lo aseguro— Reafirmó. —Además, esta bocina le esconderé mejor que la otra, hasta que regreses—

—Muy bien—Le guiñó el ojo.

Katsuki se detuvo de freír el pollo en el sartén, que estaba en fuego alto. Acaso Deku no regresó para quedarse permanentemente en Japón? Eso significaba que había alta probabilidad que él regresara a Río? Sintió temor de sólo pensarlo, y al pensarlo, ese pensamiento comenzaba a expandirse en consistentes certezas sobre aquella terrible y dolorosa posibilidad.

Katsuki no pensó que Deku pensaba marcharse, pues, dio por hecho que él vino para quedarse en el país.

Era literal que estaba de vacaciones en Japón, no estaba en búsqueda de una residencia permanente en el país.

—Si pudiste recibir mis fotos y el vídeo que agregue en el mensaje?— Preguntó Deku.

—Ah, eso— Suspiró su amigo. —Sí, sí pude—

—Me tomé video entrenando en la playa— Comentó Deku, en cierta pena. —Digo, no soy tan genial como tu para grabar, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por colocar la cámara del celular en un buen lugar y filmarme en lo que entrenaba en la playa ayer por la mañana—

—Lo hiciste bien, descuida— Aseguró su amigo en tono amigable. —Lo pondré en nuestra cuenta de Instagram, tus seguidores quieren saber cómo estás pasándola en Japón, y— Se detuvo. —Los demás querían saber qué haces en vacaciones, porque no sueles ser muy detallista en las redes sociales, qué decir? ¡No dices casi nada!—

Deku se rió a lo bajo, rascándose la nuca.

—La agencia es estricta con que demos nuestra información a los demás— Acordó alzando un dedo.

—Sí, eso lo sé— Renegó la persona. —Pero, con tus amigos? Al menos, asegúranos que te estás alimentando, porque no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez—

—Todo estará bien— Deku afirmó esbozando una sonrisa. —No se va a repetir—

Algo se encendió en Katsuki al escuchar eso… qué quiso decir con que no se repita lo de la otra vez? Una preocupación azotó en su pecho, cimentándose en él.

—Eso espero— Dijo en un suspiro.

—Descuida— Aseguró Deku ampliando su sonrisa. —Agradezco que te preocupes—

—En vez de ponerte sentimental conmigo— Irrumpió su amigo, cambiando la atmósfera de la conversación que mantenían. —Porque no checas nuestra cuenta de Instagram y ves las fotos que publiqué en estos días—

—Bueno— Concordó Deku.

—Es de nuestro viaje a Vallarta que ya quiero que vuelva a suceder! Necesito broncearme y divertirme como esa vez!— Exclamó. —¡Necesito mis vacaciones en Vallarta!— El nerd se echó a reír.

—Tranquilo—

—Y tu te vendrás conmigo— Refunfuñó su amigo.

—Sí— Deku acercó su dedo a la pantalla, asegurándole. —Y con mi bebé también—

Katsuki se congeló a la mención de la palabra "bebé". Terminó de freír el pollo y ya tenía prácticamente todo preparado para cenar, asimismo se puso a acomodar la ración del nerd en su respectivo lugar y después la suya, agregándole salsa picante a toda su comida.

Pero, Deku le había dicho que no estuvo con nadie, por qué inferir en que sí, en efecto, existía la presencia de un bebé en su vida?

—Ya lo extraño mucho— Dijo en tristeza. —Espero que haya estado bien—

—Ese saco de pulgas?— Espetó su amigo en burla. —Está deprimido desde que te fuiste y se niega a comer hasta que regreses—

—No…— Se entristeció, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—Ayer que me quedé sin bocina— Replicó quejumbroso. —Lo lleve con el veterinario y dijo que si no comía nada en dos semanas más, morirá—

Las facciones del nerd decayeron en tristeza, esa sonrisa también se borró de su expresión habitual.

—Así que apúrate en regresar— Lo refirió su amigo en urgencia. —No solo tu perro te necesita, si no yo también y el resto de la agencia te necesita, la verdad es que, aunque no lo diga a menudo, no es lo mismo sin ti—

Deku arrugó las cejas en tristeza, haciendo un puchero.

—Regresaré cuando yo crea que sea el momento para hacerlo— Habló en una voz intensa, que estremeció los oídos de Katsuki, quien lo observaba desde la mesa de la cocina, contemplando la figura de Deku en cada gesto que él hacía, en el moviendo que hacían sus ojos, en sus manos. Se sorprendía a sí mismo cuando se quedaba en ese estado casi catatónico, por no decir, caótico de contemplación, pues, era tal su fijeza en su cada movimiento que parecería que fuera la última vez que lo vería, y de hecho, casi siempre lo sentía de ese modo.

—Izuku, aun no resuelves tus asuntos pendientes allá?— Cuestionó.

—No, aún no—Afirmó contundente. —Por eso, me tomaré mi tiempo para hacerlo—

—Bueno, si insistes— Dijo refunfuñando. —En lo que haces todo eso, yo trataré de hacer que tu perro coma algo, aunque sea media croqueta partida por la mitad—

—Sí, por favor— Suplicó en desdicha. —Lo apreciaría muchísimo—

—Ok, haré que coma— Cercioró. —Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que alistarme para el trabajo—

—Ah, claro— Deku se repuso y trató de esbozar una sonrisa amistosa.

—Acuérdate de comer— Advirtió. Deku respondió asintiendo. —También de dormir tus ocho horas diarias, nada de que no pudiste dormir porque tuviste pesadillas, me escuchaste?!—

—Sí— Cabeceó en afirmación.

—Trata de entrenar todos los días, si es posible— Prosiguió. —Procura ver a Drake y Josh, que siempre te alegran el día—

—¡Por supuesto!— Irrumpió Deku, campante.

—Y procura también mantenerte en contacto, por favor— Pidió gesticulando cada palabra. —Me preocupa cuando no respondes los mensajes y cuando dices que volviste a tener otra pesadilla—

—Está bien— Asintió despacio.

—Bueno, buenas noches para ti y buenos días para mí— Proclamó su amigo entre risas. —Cualquier cosa que le suceda al saco de pulgas te lo haré saber—

—Por favor—

—Adiós Izuku—

—Adiós Paolo— Se despidió sonriendo con un deje melancólicos muy asentado en sus facciones. No obstante, Katsuki se mantuvo impasible ante la situación, muy a pesar de que sus celos lo estaban consumiendo lentamente en un caldero efusivo que amenazaba con hervir.

Fue muy frustrante para él de presenciar, y en toda su extensión, él debía de seguir insistiendo, pese a que el tiempo se le iría tan rápido de las manos que ni chances le daban de permanecer tranquilo.

Si le quedaban dos semanas para acelerar las cosas entre Deku y él, tendría que presionar cada punto, jalar todos los hilos que conocía, todo con tal de mantener a Deku a su lado.

—Ah, lo siento, Kacchan, por quedarme hablando con mi amigo— Se disculpó, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde él lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido y su cara de indignación. Deku se rió nervioso, tomando asiento. —Es de mala educación por mi parte— Le dirigió una mirada apenada.

Katsuki captó su intención, mas no soltaba la conversación que Deku tuvo con su amigo, teniendo algunas cuestiones flotando entre sus lagunas mentales. Flotando presentes, elocuentes e incluso coherentes.

Viendo que si se acercaba a él, no lograría nada, se atrevió a hablarle en lo que cenaban.

—Deku—

—Sí, Kacchan?— Éste alzó la mirada, pasándose la comida.

_Bien, tu puedes_, se dio ánimos solo.

—Quién era tu amigo?— Cuestionó, regresando su atención a su plato de comida.

—Mi compañero de trabajo— Contestó sonriente. —Se llama Paolo, tiene veintisiete años—

—Ah…— Musitó, moviendo la cabeza despacio y en corto.

—Lo dejé a cargo de cuidar a mi bebé— Mencionó orgulloso. —Bueno, es mi perro— Corrigió echando una risita.

—Tienes un perro?!—

—Es un pastor alemán— Comió otro trozo del pollo frito, continuando. —Lo rescaté en una misión de rescate el año pasado, él tenía apenas unos cinco meses y él estaba herido y sin dueño— Tomó un pequeño sorbo del vaso de agua, inspirando suavemente. —Y bueno, yo no quería que se lo llevaran a la perrera y nadie de mis compañeros lo quería de mascota, así que decidí adoptarlo— Esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. —¡Le puse de nombre All Might a mi perro!—Soltó una carcajada traviesa.

—Es en serio?— Inquirió Katsuki haciendo una mueca de soslayo.

—¡Sí!— Deku siguió riéndose.

Vaya que ponerle All Might de nombre a un perro no es muy propio, pero quién era él para juzgar a Deku si así era él. Un gran fan de All Might desde que eran unos mocosos y no parecía que eso cambiaría nunca.

Katsuki sonrió de lado, sorpresivamente el nerd no se percató de su expresión y el tampoco quiso hacerlo, puesto a que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a seguirlo cuestionando durante el resto de la noche.

—Qué quiso decir tu amigo cuando dijo que no quería que sucediera lo de la otra vez?— Preguntó él. Deku se congeló, su expresión, sus movimientos, todo se congeló. Katsuki frunció el ceño, confundido con su reacción tan genuina; no negaría que lo dejó desconcertado por unos segundos en que esa expresión borró por completo su risa. —Deku?— Éste movió los ojos a los suyos, de ellos percibió un sentimiento acallado de miedo. —Qué sucedió la otra vez?— Insistió él, poniendo mayor presión en su voz.

Deku bajó la mirada al plato limpio de lo que momentos atrás fue su cena, sosteniendo con un temblor en las manos los palillos, anidando en sus ojos un miedo incierto, y él suponía que lo incierto era que él quizá percibía que algún día se lo preguntaría.

—K-Kacchan— Pronunció inspirando lento. —Eso no es algo que me gusta hablar— Apretó los labios, volviendo a inspirar. —Pero, sabía que te enterarías de eso…— Lo vio inquieto, su cuerpo temblaba.

Katsuki lo miró a él un poco retraído, queriendo dilucidar lo que atormentaba al nerd con su pregunta, queriendo saber exactamente lo que sucedió para que él reaccionara de ese modo.

—Qué sucedió, Deku?— Insistió, mirándolo con intensidad, haciendo que Deku abriera los ojos en pánico y contrajera sus extremidades en tensión.

—N-no te lo ocultaré, Kacchan— Su labio inferior tembló. Le preocupaba saberse que él mismo provocó que su rato de convivencia diera un giro de ese modo, un giro casi siniestro.

—Bien— Dijo en una exhalación, esperándole.

—T-te contaré— Se forzó a decir, cabeceando para sacar esas palabras de su boca. —Después de que laves los platos—Katsuki lo miró pasmoso. —T-te esperare en el sofá— Dijo en un hilo de voz y se dirigió al sofá caminando rápido y con la cabeza gacha.

Nunca en su vida había lavado los platos tan veloz como lo hizo en ese momento, debido a que ansiaba saber lo que sucedió, qué fue lo que se refirió el susodicho al mencionar "lo de la otra vez", qué significaba eso?

Será una falacia disfrazada de verdad?

Será un incentivo a no repetir un error?

Qué podía ser?

Katsuki tomó asiento en el sofá, posicionándose de lado contrario de Deku, para así verlo en diagonal, porque no se podía de frente.

—Y bien?— Rompió el silencio, siendo el primero en hablar. —No tengo toda la maldita noche para escucharte—

Deku cerró los ojos, luego los abrió, se deslizó del asiento hacia adelante, quedando casi pendiendo del aire. Lo vio subirse la camiseta, mostrando su piel blanca y suave. Él se estremeció ante tal vista, ruborizándose.

—Ves esto?— Apuntó a una cicatriz que se localizaba en el costado derecho de su espalda.

Katsuki se mordió el labio, fascinado de ver esa espalda.

—Sí— Respondió desconociendo el resto, puesto a que sus ojos se centraron en su espalda, que con fascinación la observaba, la contemplaba con infundia.

—Esta cicatriz fue un intento de suicidio— Reveló Deku, sacándolo de su trance.

_Espera… qué?_

Un intento de suicidio? Katsuki se horrorizó ante eso, odiando que su momento de contemplación de la espalda de Deku se viera interrumpida por aquella confesión, aunque había sido él quien quería saber el trasfondo de todo.

—No creo eso— Negó, soltando una risa sarcástica.

Deku se bajó la camiseta, dirigiendo sus orbes verdes a él.

Lo vieron con tanta seriedad y fuerza que su risa se silenció; supo, a su pesar, que hablaba en serio.

—¡Explícame eso, Deku!— Dijo alterándose un poco; no admitiría que le dio temor ver esa cicatriz enorme rodeando gran parte del costado derecho, haciendo alusión de que lo atravesaba completo.

—Intenté suicidarme, Kacchan— Cerró los ojos con dolor, después los abrió cogiendo fuerza.

—Por qué quisiste hacer eso, Deku?—

Ocultar su preocupación era absurdo en esos momentos de confesiones.

—Fue por el bastardo mitad y mitad— Supuso Katsuki, enrojeciendo del enojo. Deku asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, empuñando las manos.

—Kacchan, yo cuando llegué a Río, extrañaba mucho aquí— Admitió. —Pero, también me dolía mucho lo que sucedió con Todoroki-kun, me dolía tanto que no sabía que hacer con todo ese dolor— Katsuki se calló, guardándose los insultos para después de que Deku terminara de hablar. —Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no volver con ustedes, lo intenté, pero llegó el día en que ya no quería seguir viviendo con este dolor en mi pecho que me estaba comiendo vivo— Sus ojos se empañaron, observando un punto inespecífico de la habitación. —Decidí terminar con todo el día en que tuve una misión en la ciudad, en sí era una misión bastante simple que pude haber cumplido más que bien, y sin embargo, todo terminó muy similar a una tragedia— Inhaló, recuperándose e ese aspecto melancólico que tenía en su rostro. —Dejé que el villano me apuñalara, pero no solo apuñalarme, sino atravesar todo mi costado derecho por completo, y después de hacerme eso, derrotarlo, para así morir los dos— Se detuvo en breve y continuó. —Yo estaba preparado para morir ahí mismo…sin embargo, había otras personas que no estaban dispuestas a dejarme morir en ese momento— Juntó sus manos entrelazándolas. —Me salvó el doctor Bryon, a quien admiro muchísimo por haberme salvado la vida luego de haberme resucitado tres veces, y es que honestamente yo ya no quería seguir viviendo, pero él…— Se detuvo haciendo énfasis en ese detalle. —Él se rehusó a dejarme cumplir con mi voluntad, me forzó a revivir tres veces en que mi pulso se tornaba estático; fue increíble cómo fue que me revivió y me reconstruyó todo el costado derecho, porque estaba completamente agujereado, hasta el doctor pudo meter la mano a través de todo el agujero que me hizo el villano— Hizo alusión de meter la mano a un agujero y luego sacarlo. Katsuki simplemente lo veía horrorizado, pues no se creía todo lo que le ocurrió a Deku en ese tiempo. Era insólito que Deku halla intentado suicidarse. —Lo único que recuerdo de ese suceso fue el despertar con mi costado derecho reconstruido, un respiradero artificial conectado a mi y la mirada penetrante del doctor al verme despertar—Sonrió como si todo eso hubiera sido razón suficiente para estar dichoso de haber vivido. —Me daba miedo contarlo porque no quería que tu te sintieras culpable por el hecho de que yo haya intentado quitarme la vida, cuando tu lo sugeriste cuando estábamos en secundaria, eso ya quedó en el pasado y ya te perdoné Kacchan, te perdoné por todo eso— Aseguró sonriéndole.

Katsuki se sintió desconcertado, a la vez que preocupado por cosas que ni siquiera presenció, pero que le dieron pavor de solo pensarlas. El ver un escenario en que Deku estuviera solo y lidiando con esos sentimientos devastadores sin que nadie le diera un abrazo, era desconsolador. No pudo imaginarse el que Deku no tuviera a nadie cercano con quien llorar, a quien abrazar con todas sus fuerzas, a quien confiarle todos sus peores temores.

—Pero, ya estoy bien, Kacchan— Cercioró Deku haciendo puños de poder. —El doctor me mandó a terapia de rehabilitación para recuperarme del incidente y de ahí todo fue en ascenso—

—Y eso es lo de la otra vez?— Dijo áspero.

—Sí…— Soltó un suspiro. —Y te tengo que confesar algo, Kacchan— Lo vio ponerse un poco inquieto, y él le dio un asentimiento de que continuara. —La amiga que dije que era mi oyente, en realidad, no es mi oyente— Confesó bastante apenado; él alcanzó a verle un rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas. —Es mi terapeuta— Espetó de sopetón. —Es solo que ella me dijo que no dijera nada hasta no sentirme a gusto contándote estas cosas, Kacchan, lo siento mucho— Se disculpó, a lo que él soltó un gruñido que significaba que lo perdonaba. —Luego del incidente, el doctor Bryon me mandó con su esposa, que es la psicóloga Carine, y ella me ayudó a superar todo lo que me atormentaba, es por eso que gracias a ella, es que puedo estar contigo de nuevo, Kacchan— Agregó muy orgulloso de sus logros.

Katsuki contempló a la persona que una vez fue su amigo de la infancia, el chico sin Quirk, el inútil, el niño que pensaba que odiaba. Lo veía y todo su ser se estremecía en unísono a su presencia, al ver que ahora ese niño a quien tachaba de inútil, era un hombre que había sufrido por tanto tiempo, y que ese sufrimiento se vislumbraba como algo muy lejano que ni pareciera volverlo a tocar.

Deku era hermoso ante sus ojos, un ser hermoso que no merecía ser lastimado otra vez, porque lo único que daba a cambio era su amor y su gentileza.

—Ya no hay más de esa historia?— Cuestionó para cerciorarse de que no había más tristeza en ese relato.

Deku negó, poniéndose de pie, encaminándose a él con una sonrisa emplastada en su rostro.

—Qué haces—

Se cortó cuando los brazos de Deku lo rodearon por el cuello, apegando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Qué?!—

—Gracias por escucharme, Kacchan— Dijo Deku en agradecimiento, su tono había sido tan gentil que suavizó su fruncido gesto.

Katsuki no se inmutó con eso, y correspondió al abrazo, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Deku entre su agarre, inhalando su aroma fresco y rejuvenecedor, que esclarecía sus sentidos.

Sus celos entremezclados con su amor por Deku eran una gran mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios que chocaban entre sí en una incesante lucha por dominar en ese ámbito, pero que a fin de cuentas eran sentimientos que convergían en relación a una misma persona.

Y esa persona era Izuku Midoriya.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Los dos tomaron la iniciativa a su manera, obteniendo buenos resultados.

Pregunta seria:

Quién creen que será el Seme y quién el Uke?

O quién quieren que sea el Seme y quién el Uke?

Katsuki escuchando toda la videollamada de Deku, pero gracias a eso se va enterando de todo lo que le sucedió en esos dos años que estuvieron separados. Y le metí frases de la serie de Drake y Josh porque me gusta mucho y me pareció chistoso meterla en una de mis historias. Tenía que hacerlo.


	16. No puedo detener estos celos (parte 2)

**"No puedo detener estos celos (parte 2)"**

.

.

.

.

En medio de ese abrazo reconfortante, compartiendo cada uno su calor, disfrutando de la compañía que brindaba el otro, el silencio resultó er afable.

—Kacchan— Musitó Deku en voz baja. Él asintió. —Me harás más preguntas o ya no?—

—Te haré más preguntas— Lo abrazó más fuerte, atreviéndose a dar ese paso, sintiendo que Deku lo permitía.

—Adelante— Dio pie a que continuara. —Te escucho desde aquí—

Katsuki se percató de su acción, apenas respirando hondo para no colapsarse en ese instante en que se abrazaban.

—Por qué te dicen por tu nombre de pila?—

—¡Ah! No pienses que es porque seamos pareja o algo así— Reparó alarmado. —Allá es normal decirte por tu nombre de pila, no es como aquí que no es común hablarnos de esa manera—

—Es normal decirte por tu primer nombre, entonces?— Arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, es normal— Aclaró, soltando una risita. —Todos en la agencia me dicen Izuku—

—Ya veo…— Exhaló, relajando la estrepitosa carga que pendía de sus hombros, relajándose entre el cálido y genuino abrazo de Deku.

—No me había dado cuenta que tu cabello es muy suave, Kacchan— Lo elogió Deku de un de repente, tomándolo bajo guardia.

—Que dices?!— Dijo en reprimenda, ruborizándose.

Deku echó una risita, colocando una mano sobre su cabello rubio y picudo, metiendo gentilmente su mano por sus mechones de pelo, estremeciéndolo hasta erizarle por completo la piel de los brazos.

Su corazón latía acelerado, retumbando en sus oídos rimbombando en sonidos calmos, similares al sonido de las olas del mar.

La mano de Deku acariciaba su cabello, centrándose en un mechón, luego cambiando a otro.

—Es muy suave, Kacchan— Suspiró conmovido, su voz sonando como un soplo de viento fresco.

—Apenas te das cuenta?— Bromeó, apegándose a su pecho, embriagándose sutilmente con el aroma cálido que emanaba la presencia de la persona que amaba. Cerró los ojos al momento en que Deku se rió a lo bajo, acariciando su cabello rubio sin ser agresivo o obsceno en su tacto, pues para él, era muy gentil y relajante de sentir.

—Qué otra pregunta tienes para hacerme, Kacchan?—

Se le olvidó por ese breve instante en que se distrajo por las caricias de Deku, lo que le iba a preguntar, y se desconcertó por su falta de concentración, pero su debilidad por Deku era mayor a todos sus demás obstáculos.

Posicionó sutilmente sus manos sobre la cintura de su amigo de la infancia, presionando sus dedos en su costado, notando que Deku no se vio perturbado por su acción, al contrario, se mostraba muy cómodo con él, y eso le gustaba.

—Piensas regresarte?— Musitó, reprimiendo su preocupación, aunque fue inevitable que surgiera un rasgo en su rostro de ese sentir suyo.

En eso, Deku se detuvo de acariciarle el cabello, y se inclinó a verle directo a los ojos, clavando su mirada a sus ojos rojos, penetrándolo. Había un enigma en ese par de ojos verdes que siempre intrigaba a Katsuki y no, no era el hecho de que fueran unos ojos puros e inocentes, sino, que no siempre sabía interpretarlos.

Le frustraba no saber cómo interpretar esa mirada que hacía que su corazón palpitara a todo vapor, acompañado de la sensación de querer acercarse y darle un beso, o muchos besos más sobre esos labios rosados y pequeños que conocía a la perfección desde la infancia.

—Sí— Fue su respuesta. Una para su juicio, muy contundente.

—Cuándo será eso?— Katsuki tenía clavadas sus manos sobre la cintura de su amigo de la infancia, aferrando cada contacto que su piel hacía con la de él.

—No tengo la fecha exacta— Admitió, ejecutando una sonrisa pequeña. Deku de un movimiento juntó sus frentes, fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes, haciendo que Katsuki se olvidara de todo y del resto, centrando su entera atención a admirar ese par de ojos que lo veían a él. Lo veían contundentes, firmes, sin borrar su innegable gentileza y ternura. —Descuida, no será pronto—

—Deku— Tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón al borde de estallarle. —Qué es lo que hay allá que no hay aquí?—

—No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo, Kacchan— Sonrió apenado, sus ojos reflejando un conflicto interno que seguramente estaba sucediendo en la mente analítica del nerd. Lo que él notó fue que Deku no se despegaba de él, sino se mantenía uniendo su frente a la suya, teniendo su cálida mano fijada en su cabello, mas con la otra la posicionó en su hombro. —Pero, me encontré a mi mismo estando lejos del país que me vio nacer, y es que simplemente hallé un lugar al cual pertenecer, es decir…— Inspiró, centrando su mirada a sus ojos rojos, alumbrando el corazón de Katsuki con su cada gesto genuino para con él. —He tenido la oportunidad de conocer otros lugares que no creí conocer estando vivo, he conocido a muchas personas, he visto paisajes hermosos e inolvidables, tuve un perro por primera vez en mi vida, y logré ser independiente, cosa que siento que no logré estando en Japón—

—Estás inconforme estando aquí?— No tuvo fuerzas para ocultar su decepción al saber esos detalles sobre Deku.

—No es eso, Kacchan—Explicó, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Aquí tuve buenas experiencias y he conocido a personas que me han inspirado y motivado a ser mejor, mejor dicho, te conocí a ti, Kacchan— Especificó llevado por la emoción. Katsuki se fijó en su mirar, atreviéndose a acercar aun más sus frentes, tocando el borde de sus narices; sin restricciones, logró respirar el mismo aliento que Deku, asimismo, incrementando su rubor en el rostro. —Sin ti no hubiera llegado hasta donde estoy ahorita; eres mi inspiración y mi motivación, Kacchan, eso nunca ha cambiado desde que éramos niños—

—Lo sé— Inconscientemente, sonrió satisfecho.

—Lo que diferencia todo es que el clima tropical me gusta más que el de aquí— Admitió sumamente avergonzado, abrazándolo de golpe. Katsuki se sorprendió ante eso, abriendo las orbes de sus duros ojos rojos, combustionándose por el repentino contacto físico. —¡Kacchan, qué vergüenza me da decirte esto!— Chilló sobre oreja.

—Te regresarás por el maldito clima?!— Espetó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, en sentido de posesión.

—No solo eso— Comentó en tono de vergüenza. —Mi perro, mis cosas, mi trabajo, mis amigos, todo eso está allá—

—Eso también lo puedes tener aquí— Insistió.

—No quieres que me vaya, Kacchan?— Irrumpió, mirándolo fijamente.

Eso le pasaba por mostrarse vulnerable frente a él, mas no quería permitirse quedarse callado cuando la situación lo ameritaba, debido a que su silencio de varios años terminaría afectándole en gran medida y repercutiendo sus sentimientos de forma negativa.

Que si él no quería que Deku se fuera? Por supuesto que no, en ningún modo lo querría volver a presenciar en carne propia, puesto a que la espera esta vez, sería más incierta que la primera vez y él no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo; su corazón ansiaba mantenerlo cerca, porque no aguantaría otra separación más, si no, se quebraría en pedazos.

Katsuki supo que huir de sus palabras era inútil, pero era aún más inútil huir de esos ojos sinceros que lo observaban ansiosos de su respuesta. Lo contemplaban como dos estrellas varadas en el cielo nocturnal, tan celestiales y tan hermosas.

No se vio con la necesidad de requerir a los insultos, mas que admitir la pura verdad.

—No— Confesó, presionando con la punta de sus dedos la cintura de Deku. —No quiero que te vayas—

—Entiendo— Suspiró ambiguo, alarmando a Katsuki, que no supo cómo interpretar aquello.

—Deku?— Lo llamó, obteniendo su atención.

—No me esperaba esa respuesta— Admitió, bajando la mirada.

—Querías que mintiera?— Encaró, arqueando las cejas. Deku negó, alarmado. —Entonces?—

—Es que pensé que querías que me fuera— Se separó de su frente, frunciendo las cejas en ademán pensativo. —Tu me odias, Kacchan, no es así?—

Odiarlo?! Lo amaba, mas no lo odiaba.

—No— Impotente por la separación, sus manos se clavaron en la cintura de Deku, y acercó su frente a la suya, tal como estaban momentos atrás.

—No me odias?— Cuestionó intrigado.

—¡No!— Gritó fuerte y claro, a ver si en su cabeza de bosque le llegaba el mensaje.

—Entonces, te caigo bien?— Supuso, esbozando una sonrisa.

_Te amo, imbécil_, pensó frustrado. De qué otra manera se lo haría saber? Comprándole un ramo de flores y lanzárselas en la cara a ver si tenía un poco de sentido común al comprender la razón de todas las estupideces que había estado haciendo por él.

A ver si en tanto análisis que esa cabeza de bosque hacía por su cuenta, surgía un poco de conciencia en percatarse de su presencia.

_Te amo, maldito nerd, es que no lo ves?! _

—No me caes bien— Renegó, acompañado de un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

Deku se echó a reír de alegría; esas risas llenaban de gozo su corazón, que recibía ese sentimiento apremiante como propio, lo tomaba y lo resguardaba profundamente en su interior.

Aun le faltaba mucho por decir a Katsuki, le faltaban muchas palabras por hacérselas saber al nerd, pero ya llevaba mucho terreno abarcado en poquito tiempo, al paso que iba, de seguro lograría un buen avance.

—¡Eres un dolor de cabeza, maldito nerd!— Gritó, sintiéndose vulnerable frente a su rubor, pero sobre todo, frente a esa inmensidad de persona que ahora era Deku.

—Lo aprecio mucho, Kacchan— Soltó entre sus carcajadas.

—Aprecias los insultos?!— Dijo en una mueca sarcástica.

Deku lo abrazó más fuerte, intensificando sus sensaciones en un estallido de calor en su cuerpo.

Ese nerd no tenía vergüenza por lo que hacía con su pobre corazón.

—Te quiero mucho, Kacchan— Exteriorizó en un tono gentil.

_Espera… qué? _Katsuki frunció el ceño, anonadado.

Qué significaba eso?

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Fue un poquito el capítulo, pero es que esta era como la breve continuación del capítulo anterior.

Deku y Kacchan tienen un acercamiento entre ellos, al igual que Deku le hace una confesión que Kacchan desconoce cómo interpretarla.

Qué insinuara Deku?


	17. No puedo con estos celos (parte 3)

**"No puedo detener estos celos (parte 3)"**

.

.

.

.

.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre aquella frase, el celular de Deku sonó interponiéndose entre su buen ambiente. _Qué maldito fastidio!_ Pensó Katsuki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Deku parpadeó sonsacado, lentamente soltándolo de su agarre.

—Es mi celular— Mencionó, frunciendo el entrecejo, moviéndose a la mesa donde estaba su MacBook Pro reposando. —Hm, dónde lo metí?— Murmuró pensativo, rascándose la nuca con una mano y con la otra en la cintura.

Katsuki lo veía sintiendo el rostro enrojecido, pero lo que difería era que estaba molesto por la interrupción.

Deku escarbaba sus cosas, luego se movió a su mochila amarilla, metiendo su mano derecha a uno de los compartimentos en un movimiento veloz.

—¡Ya lo encontré!— Sentenció complacido, checando al que osaba llamarle. —¡Ay! Es el jefe— Lo miró a Katsuki con cierto miedo, a pesar de que al instante contestó la llamada; él contemplaba al nerd que perdía el color del rostro conforme iba conversando con el que mencionó ser su jefe.

_Parece que lo está regañando_, supuso él, entrelazando sus dedos de sus manos bruscas.

En una de esas captó más o menos el hilo de la conversación, cuando Deku dijo:

—No le aseguro que no vuelva a suceder—Afirmó correctamente. —Porque no puedo dejar solo a alguien que necesita de mi ayuda—

_Será acaso lo de hoy?_ Pensó inmiscuido en la conversación que ni lo incluía propiamente dicho.

—Pagaré la multa— Declaró muy seguro de sí mismo. —Recuerde que yo soy un héroe de profesión, y si alguien me necesita, yo estaré ahí, entonces no prometo que no lo volveré a hacer— Se dirigió a su mochila, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. —Para esta tarde ya tendrá pagada la multa, de acuerdo?— Deku asintió a lo que sea que le estaba diciendo su jefe en la otra línea, portando su gesto de nobleza, aquel que tanto le intrigaba ver a Katsuki, pues en él habían más enigmas en su persona que aún le faltaban por descifrar. —Que tenga buen día, nos veremos muy pronto, adiós jefe— Y colgó el celular, echando un suspiro abrumador.

—Qué sucedió, jodido nerd?— Lo cuestionó Katsuki, mirándolo con inquisición.

Deku se llevó una mano al rostro, decaído.

—Me multaron por ayudarte hoy— Confesó exhalando.—Vieron las noticias de Japón y Todoroki dijo que yo fui el que les ayudó; se fijaron en las noticias porque ya sabían que iba a hacer algo heroico en mi estadía aquí—

—Estúpido— Masculló en su dirección.

—No me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, Kacchan— Resaltó Deku, quitándose la mano del rostro. —Se supone que estoy de vacaciones, no en el trabajo, y no podemos hacer nada heroico hasta que se terminen las vacaciones— Sacó su cartera de la mochila, hurgando algo en el contenido de la misma. —Esa es una de las cosas que venían en el contrato que firmé cuando me contrataron en la agencia, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que no pueda ayudar a alguien estando yo de vacaciones— Sacó una tarjeta, que parecía ser una tarjeta de crédito. —Ahorita mismo haré la transferencia del dinero a la cuenta de la agencia—

Recordó que en su reencuentro, Deku mencionó que vivía en el hotel porque su presupuesto no se ajustaba al de un departamento. Frunciendo el ceño, le resultó extraño el saber que él se mostraba muy dispuesto a pagar la multa, pero no una renta de un departamento en Tokio.

O las multas eran baratas o los departamentos en Tokio muy caros para él, cualquiera de las dos era válida, según Katsuki.

En eso, Deku marcó un número en su celular y se puso a hablar con lo que parecía ser una muchacha, más específicamente, una secretaria del banco. Hablaban como si se conocieran muy bien, y él pudo realizar la transacción en un rato, sin muchas dificultades de por medio.

Katsuki lo observó, queriendo volver a ver esa espalda tan seductora que poseía el nerd. Se ruborizó al imaginarse esa espalda entre sus manos, esculpiéndola en toda su extensión, presionando cada punto, cada centímetro de su piel, acercarse a olfatearla, incluso besarla decantado de su esplendorosa presencia.

—Listo, ya terminé!— Exclamó Deku, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Katsuki se sonsacó de su imaginación alocada y bochornosa, sonrojándose en gran medida al ver al objeto de sus afectos, parado ahí frente a él, resolviendo asuntos del trabajo como todo un adulto.

—Es la cuarta multa que pago— Comentó, seguido de una risita cómica.

—No sabes cuando detenerte, jodido nerd— Siseó Katsuki, aparentando estar cuerdo, porque sus ojos se desviaban al costado derecho del nerd. Deku se rió orgulloso, subiendo los hombros.

—Sí— Metió su tarjeta de crédito a su cartera en el lugar exacto en donde la sacó. —Me es inevitable dejar a las personas que necesitan ayuda de lado—.Cerró su cartera y la regresó al compartimento de su mochila. —Aunque no me quejo por pagar una multa, al contrario, me sentiría peor si no asumo mi responsabilidad de héroe y salvar a aquel que necesite de mi ayuda—Lo engulló con una sonrisa amorosa, que expresaba su orgullo y satisfacción de alguien que vive su sueño en carne propia. Katsuki no podía estar más feliz por él, porque conocía todos los obstáculos que tuvo que pasar el nerd para llegar hasta donde estaba situado en la actualidad; pero, eso no descartaba que aún permanecía latente la sed de respuestas sobre los pormenores que rodeaban a Deku y sed de tocar su espalda a morir.

—Deku— El aludido asintió, sentándose a su lado de un parpadeo. El corazón de Katsuki dio un vuelco. —Por qué puedes pagar esa multa y no una renta de un departamento aquí?—

—Por el tipo de cambio de moneda— Respondió de inmediato. —A mi me pagan con la moneda nacional de Brasil, no con la de Japón—

_Debí suponerlo_, se quejó Katsuki por no haber pensando en esa obviedad; si Deku trabajaba en Río de Janeiro, lo más lógico era que le pagaran con la moneda del país respectivo, no con la de su país natal.

—No sabía que te molestaba que yo estuviera aquí—Suspiró Deku entristecido.

—¡No dije eso, idiota!— Le dio un zape en la cabeza con su mano. —Aprende a no sacar tus propias conclusiones—

—L-lo siento— Deku se sobó en la zona del golpe, ojeándolo sin mostrarse ofendido por la agresión.

_¡Estúpido Deku! _En qué cabeza se le ocurrió pensar en esa horrenda posibilidad si lo único que quería Katsuki era tenerlo con él? Qué tan denso era Deku para entenderlo?

La respuesta era: bastante.

—Cambiando de tema— Optó Deku, cambiando su adolorido semblante a uno campante. —Me dijo Paolo que subió nuevo contenido a nuestro Instagram, gustas ver lo que subió? Yo tengo curiosidad— Lo miró, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Quién era él para negarse ante esa cara tan linda?_ ¡Jodido nerd! _Se maldijo por ser tan débil a sus encantos, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer él?

Katsuki asintió, portando su característico ceño fruncido.

Deku se rió, en lo que se giró a su MacBook Pro y comenzó a ingresar su cuenta de Instagram, una vez más, poniendo ese gesto de pura concentración que volvía loco a Katsuki.

¡Cómo era posible que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía!

¡Era indignante!

—Ah ver qué puso…— Exhaló, colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla. —Ah!— Emitió un grito, llevándose ambas manos a los cachetes.

—Qué?— Katsuki se quedó estoico, en cierta forma pasmado del repentino grito. El rostro de Deku denotaba vergüenza en esencia.

—¡Subió las fotos de nuestro viaje a Cancún!— Señaló a la pantalla con un dedo, mientras que con la otra mano seguía frotando su mejilla enrojecida de la vergüenza. —Casi me caigo del parapente— Expresó. —A ver, si lo puso— Seleccionó una de las publicaciones recientes y se esparcieron unas cuantas fotos en la pantalla, entre ellas una donde aparecía Deku envuelto en un arnés, con un caso protector de color naranja, y era acarreado por un parapente. —Sí está— Murmuró en afirmación, dándole clic a la foto para verla más grande. —Es el video, entonces— Asumió al ver que la foto, que se suponía que era una foto, estaba en movimiento y aparecía claramente el rostro del nerd sonriendo de oreja a oreja, festejando su triunfo de poder estar en perfecto equilibrio en el parapente, y de repente, se zafó una parte del arnés, aquella que sostenía el costado derecho de Deku, y éste de inmediato reaccionó y se posicionó en otra especie de equilibrio adecuado para evitar caerse del parapente directo al agua.

El rostro antes sonriente de Deku en el video al momento en que se zafó el agarre del arnés se tornó en un instante de pánico, seguido de un alivio inminente al hallar la solución del problema.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero— Se detuvo frotando sus dedos debajo de la barbilla en un tamborileo tranquilo, casi melodioso. —¡Fue increíble!— Suspiró maravillado. —Digo, increíble en el sentido de que reaccioné a tiempo y no pasó algo peor— Añadió entre risitas.

Katsuki lo observó sin saber muy bien qué decir, o cómo abordarlo desde que le estaba mostrando cosas que había hecho con anterioridad, al igual que le estaba siendo sincero con sus comentarios, y sus sentimientos. Katsuki debería de estar agradecido, pero experimentaba una mezcla de querer tirar a todos sus conocidos por un puente y que se desaparecieran esos extras, o bien, asentir a todo de momento, hasta que llegara el momento de confesarse.

Ni una de esas posibilidades se volverían a ser realidad, a lo que para Katsuki fue jodidamente molesto, puesto a que no tenía una respuesta certera para colmar esa mirada atenta que el nerd le dirigía con expectativa.

Sin embargo, aún estaba intrigado de saber qué quiso decir Deku cuando le dijo que lo quería, en qué sentido lo quería; como amigo, como amigo de la infancia, como amante, etc. Eran muchas formas de querer, pero la cuestión era: cuál tipo de querer sentía Deku para con él?

—Kacchan?— Deku lo miró interrogante.

—Nada— Reaccionó, moviendo la cabeza en aberración. —Sigue viendo tus malditas fotos—

—Pero, te las estaba compartiendo— Repuso, extrañado con su cambio de actitud. —Ya te aburrí, verdad?— Puso expresión de preocupación, llevándose una mano a su barbilla, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

—¡No, idiota!— Gruñó.

—Entonces, qué sucede?— Manifestó muy dispuesto a escucharle, pero Katsuki no estaba ya de humor para hablar.

Quizás seguían presentes en sus sentimientos sus malditos celos, esas sensaciones de inexorable presencia que a cuestas de todo lo sano, conllevaba a pensamientos constantes en su cabeza que circulaban y chocaban entre sí, y era fastidioso. Todo en ese breve instante en que miró las fotos, le llegó el fastidio, el sublime hartazgo de tener que reprimirse por ser tan imbécil para confesarse. Si continuaba a ese ritmo, no toleraría ni siquiera verse la cara por las mañanas en el espejo del baño.

—Has de estar cansado, no?— Supuso Deku, tratando de averiguar su actitud.

—Qué?—

—Has de haber tenido un día atareado, Kacchan— Continuó Deku, viéndolo en suposición. —Con todo lo de Todoroki y luego regresar a la agencia y preparar la cena, ha de haber sido un día muy cansado para ti, Kacchan—

En realidad no, pero accedería a esa teoría, porque no estaba de humor para hablar de ello.

Se limitó a asentir, signo que Deku interpretó como positivo, al ver que su suposición fue acertada. El nerd de puso de pie, abordándolo de sorpresa, quien se pasmó, similar a una estatua.

—Qué haces?!— Rezongó altanero.

La cara de Deku estaba a unos centímetros de la suya, tal cercanía le provocó un sonrojo en el rostro.

—Te ayudo, Kacchan—Dijo gentil.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!— Aulló, empujándolo de lado con su mano derecha, yéndose a zancadas a su habitación. —¡Lárgate de mi vista! ¡No quiero ver tu cara, Deku!—

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, siendo recibido por el silencio apesadumbrado que solía rodear cada una de las paredes de su departamento. Ese silencio atronador, insignificante, e iluso que se burlaba de su mísera vida amorosa.

—¡Kacchan!— Le gritó Deku desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Buenas noches, por favor descansa—Ese tono de preocupación por su bienestar, le recordaba que él no era indestructible, sino también podía ser vulnerable. Permitirse ser vulnerable era parte de ser humano, de ser un héroe.

—Buenas noches— Respondió reafirmativo, esperando que así Deku captara que él necesitaba estar a solas.

—Ok, cualquier cosa, estoy para ti— Se ofreció amablemente. Su corazón se oprimió y dio un salto desembocado de su pecho en una danza rimbombante y esplendorosa. Katsuki estaba conmovido, nuevamente, por el nerd.

Siempre era por el nerd.

Alcanzó a oír sus pasos retirarse de su puerta, cada paso alejándose de su cercanía.

Empuñó una mano, diciéndose a sí mismo que él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ni aunque Deku se la ofreciera la necesitaría.

Por qué habría él de necesitar ayuda si él se ponía las pilas, por su cuenta, lograría grandes cosas?

Lo único que cabía resaltar era que sus celos, para su desgracia, persistían, mas lo que podía hacer por su cuenta era vivir con ellos, pues qué otra cosa podía hacer?

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Espero que les guste este capítulo, es la continuación de los otros dos anteriores.

Lo corregí y había una parte sin diálogo, una disculpa por eso.


	18. Siguiendo al nerd

**"Siguiendo al nerd"**

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana rociaba su cara con los rayos del sol adhiriéndose a su rostro, de lo cual, era sumamente molesto.

Katsuki se quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían, resoplando con la nariz arrugada y las cejas fruncidas en desazón.

_¡Qué fastidio!_ Cerró las cortinas bruscamente, dirigiéndose con la cabeza gacha a la cocina; sin anticiparlo, al salir de su habitación, se topó con Deku despierto.

El nerd estaba preparando café, teniendo el cabello a flor de punta y sus ojos centrados en el proceso de preparación de la bebida caliente. Usaba su horrenda camiseta del Sr. Frogs de color morado.

—Oi, nerd— Le habló, haciéndolo voltear a su lado.

—Ah, Kacchan— Sonrió gustoso de verle. El corazón le dio un vuelco. —Buenos días—

—Hah?— Desvió la mirada, nervioso ante su presencia. —Llevas mucho despierto?— Posicionó su mano sobre la puerta.

—No mucho— Movió la cabeza de lado. —Hoy tengo cosas qué hacer, por eso me levanté temprano—

_Cosas qué hacer?_ Katsuki enarcó una ceja, quitando su mano de la puerta y encaminándose a la cocina, donde vio que Deku usaba unos shorts de color verde claro con estampados de hamburguesas. Qué horrible sentido de la moda tenía el nerd!

—Qué cosas?— Inquirió, observando con espanto los shorts, pues, a sus ojos, estaban horribles.

—Pues— Suspiró, tendiéndole la taza de café servido y caliente. Katsuki la tomó con su mano. —Los asuntos pendientes que vine a resolver aquí—

—Cuáles asuntos?— Le extrañó esa respuesta, le extrañó mucho aunque no lo admitiera.

—Sí, ver a mis amigos— Lo observó, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa. —Iida y Uraraka—

_Ya los contactó?_ Pensó abatido, sabiendo que ese era uno de los motivos por los que el nerd estaba en Japón.

—Ya me cansé de huir de todos, Kacchan— Habló Deku antes de que él hablara primero. —Y también conseguí el teléfono de mi madre, que se lo pedí a la tuya—

_De la vieja bruja?_ Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Es algo que harás hoy?— Tomó un sorbo del café, que por cierto, el café que preparaba Deku era excelente.

—Sí, hoy mismo veré a mi madre y a mis amigos— Respondió, guardándose unos audífonos en el bolsillo del short que Katsuki no se percató que colgaban entre sus hombros. —A decir verdad, estoy muy nervioso de volver a ver a mi madre— Se encogió, recargando su espalda en el borde de la mesa de la cocina. —Han pasado dos años que no la veo—

—Por ser tan egoísta, Deku— Lo refirió Katsuki, consciente de que lo ofendería, pero el haber eliminado contacto con todos sus conocidos, es y será un acto egoísta de su parte.

—L-lo sé— Admitió, bajando la cabeza en decepción. —Fue cobarde de mi parte hacerlo—

—Bueno, muévete porque haré el desayuno— Lo empujó, no queriendo ver su expresión de tristeza (dicho esto, él mismo lo provocó con sus comentarios sin consideración de los sentimientos ajenos). Deku asintió, dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor, tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar.

Sin embargo, quiso enmendar lo que le dijo, tratando de elogiar su café, muy a su manera agresiva, aunque Deku le respondió asintiéndole acompañado de una sonrisa pequeña.

Katsuki se puso a servir el desayuno (desayuno tradicional japonés), en lo que Deku había sacado sus audífonos nuevamente, y parecía que él escuchaba música muy cómodamente en su asiento.

—¡Oi! Tu desayuno— Le abalanzó sobre su cara el plato que contenía su desayuno, entre otros bowls que acompañaban el desayuno tradicional japonés.

Deku abrió los ojos, desorientado por su brusquedad.

—Oh, lo siento— Se quitó un auricular, dejando el otro pegado a su oreja. —Estaba escuchando música—

—Ya me di cuenta— Dijo sarcástico.

—Por suerte cargué mi celular para que no se me acabe la batería en el transcurso del día— Comentó, en lo que comenzaba a desayunar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¡Delicioso, Kacchan!— Lo elogió, provocándole un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Sí, sí como sea— Dijo avergonzado.

—Por cierto, Kacchan— Habló él. —Cuándo serán tus próximas vacaciones?—

—Para qué quieres saber?— Inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—Dime, Kacchan— Pidió, juntando sus manos en plegaria; fue una cruel movida, puesto a que esas expresiones faciales le provocaban un vuelco en el corazón.

—En dos meses— Replicó quejumbroso. —Contento?—

Deku sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Sí—

—A qué viene ese interés por mis vacaciones?— Preguntó, en efecto, interesado en aquello.

—Para nuestro viaje a Puerta Vallarta, Kacchan— Respondió campante.

—Hah?—

—Te lo prometí—Remarcó con una sonrisa. —Y debo saber cuánto tiempo tengo para hacer mis ahorros—

No pensó que Deku se lo fuera a tomar en serio, a decir verdad, pero le conmovió verlo tan motivado para algo que harían solo ellos dos.

—No seas idiota, Deku— Refunfuñó, sonrojándose nuevamente.

—Yo?— Parpadeó sorprendido. —Por qué?—

_¡Deja de hacer esas caras tan adorables, estúpido nerd!_

—¡No te darán vacaciones en dos meses!— Lo señaló con la mirada. —¡No seas ridículo!—

—Descuida— Sacudió la mano en despreocupe. —Sí puedo conseguir tiempo libre para en dos meses, Kacchan—

—Tsk— Chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—Ya verás que sí— Indicó, subiendo un dedo al aire. —Hago otros trabajos, además del que tengo en mi agencia, de ahí consigo mi período vacacional—

—Cuáles otros trabajos?— Lo cuestionó perturbado por aquella mención.

—Luego te digo— Lo ojeó con cierto misterio, que lo dejó aun más perturbado que antes.

Terminando de desayunar, Deku se levantó a rejuntar sus platos y salió disparado por la puerta, puesto a que le dijo que se le haría tarde llegar a la casa de su mamá, que sería el lugar donde la vería.

Él, muy a su manera, le deseó suerte, esperando que todo saliera bien en su encuentro, porque en el suyo todo salió bien, incluso mejor de lo que él pudiera desear.

Tenía al nerd viviendo en su departamento, cosa que nadie poseía aquel beneficio, mas que él.

Sin embargo, le intrigaba el saber qué otros trabajos podría hacer Deku.

O sea, qué otra cosa podía hacer alguien de su capacidad? Escribir análisis de héroes en un periódico de manera anónima, o algo parecido? Eso era lo único que se le ocurría al imaginarse al nerd haciendo otros trabajos, además de ser el héroe número uno.

Todo en relación a Deku le resultaba tan complejo de entender, aun en las circunstancias de tenerlo viviendo en su techo.

Se puso su traje de héroe y salió a la agencia.

* * *

Estando en la zona oeste de la ciudad, realizaba sus patrulleo en compañía de Kirishima, quien no paraba de parlotear cada vez que pasaban por una calle distinta, o cuando les pedían autógrafos en medio de su andar.

A él le chocaba tanto que le pidieran autógrafos estando trabajando, si se supone que protegía al pueblo, por qué diablos lo distraían? Para variar, un grupo de chicas los abordaron en el metro cuando iban de regreso, pidiéndole tomarse fotos con su traje de héroe, por lo que él se rehusó de inmediato, aunque Kirishima les dijo que podían hacerlo, solo que sin hacerlo hablar, porque supuestamente estaba ocupado.

Antes de que le tomaran las dichosas fotos, notó una cabellera verde en el otro lado del metro. Le llamó la atención el ver que dentro de ese cabello verde, surgían unos rizos característicos entre su forma, acompañado de un rostro lleno de pecas y unos horrendos shorts de hamburguesas. ¡Era Deku! Pero, qué hacía allí en el metro?

—Oye, quedamos de tomarnos fotos con las fans— Le recordó Kirishima, obstruyéndole la vista de ver al nerd.

—No quiero tomarme fotos con unas chicas que ni conozco— Se quejó, negando con la cabeza. —¡Es estúpido!—

—Ground Zero, una foto por favor— Suplicó una fan, acercándosele. —Te ves tan guapo con tu traje—

—Sí—Corearon algunas de las chicas en unísono.

—Es una foto y ya, Bakugou— Le susurró su amigo, codeándolo.

Él al ver que no tenía más opción que acceder a la fastidiosa sugerencia de las fans(puesto a que si se negaba, sería malo para su reputación como héroe), se tomó una foto con las diez chicas rodeándolo de los lados.

Una vez terminando de salir en la foto de las fans y haberles regalado autógrafos de su parte, éstas se fueron encantadas con su presencia y su ofrecimiento.

—Oye, qué tanto mirabas por allá?— Le preguntó Kirishima al notar que él regresó su atención a Deku, que aún seguía sentado en el metro con sus audífonos puestos.

—El nerd está allá— Lo señaló con la vista.

—Midoriya?— Su amigo captó enseguida su presencia, y exhaló sorprendido de verle. —Qué hace aquí?—

—No tengo idea— Repuso molesto.

—Ustedes mantienen contacto?— Dijo a lo bajo, a lo que Katsuki asintió. —Sabes dónde está viviendo aquí?—

_En mi departamento,_ rezongó en su mente.

—Por ahí— Replicó, irguiendo sus hombros.

—No sabes?— Exclamó incrédulo, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Katsuki, que lo regañó para que bajara la voz. —Será que vive por estos rumbos? Mejor le preguntamos— Empezó a emprender su caminata a él, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Katsuki, quien le advirtió que no lo abordara. —Por qué no? Es que tu sabes algo que yo no sepa?—

—Hay que seguirlo— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Kirishima frunció las cejas en incredulidad.

—Estás muy raro, Bakugou— Comentó extrañado. —Por qué quieres seguir a Midoriya? Él no haría nada malo—

—Lo sé— Rezongó crispándose. —Lo sé, idiota, pero quiero saber a dónde va el estúpido nerd, estos no son sus rumbos—

Tras unos segundos en que su amigo se mantuvo pensativo (algo raro de su parte) terminó accediendo a su sugerencia, o más bien, a su orden.

—Como digas, Ground Zero— Aceptó su comando sin chistar. Katsuki respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, poco antes de ver que Deku bajaba en una de las paradas del metro con aspecto bastante serio y concentrado.

_A donde irá?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo en gran intriga.

Por qué siempre que se trataba de Deku las cosas terminaban siendo complicadas? Divagaba en lo que se bajó del metro, viendo al nerd caminar a la salida de la estación, merodeando con la cabeza meciéndose de un lado a otro.

_Qué rayos hace?_ Frunció el ceño molestándose del integrante misterio que no hacía más que aumentar con cada paso que daba él.

—Me pregunto a dónde se dirigirá Midoriya— Mencionó Kirishima dubitativo. —Nunca lo había visto así—

—Yo menos— Respondió Katsuki, rechinando los dientes. —No hay que perderle el rastro al maldito nerd— Advirtió, siguiéndole el paso a una distancia discreta, para no interrumpirlo en su caminata.

Pasaban por edificios de la zona suroeste, que era la zona donde habitaban gran parte de los ciudadanos, y en parte, habían muchas zonas de ocio a las cuales asistir.

_No será que Deku se encontrará con los raros en esta zona? _Se dijo, frunciendo aun más el ceño. Su cabello verde era el distintivo que les permitía no perderlo de vista, a pesar de que varias personas les pasaban por encima de sus ojos.

Esos malditos indiscretos se la pagarían si se entrometían en su cometido; además, sabía que seguir a una persona era considerado como acoso, pero él era Ground Zero, por supuesto que podía darse el lujo de hacerlo si tenía el traje de héroe puesto, como en esa ocasión.

Por fortuna, el nerd no los descubrió, porque estaba caminando y tarareando la canción que presumiblemente escuchaba desde su celular o iPod, o lo que fuera que llevara en el bolsillo de los horrendos shorts de hamburguesas.

Apenas llevaban quince minutos de seguirlo y lo vieron desviarse a un callejón que había entre dos edificios de ladrillo rojo, es ahí cuando ellos igual, se detuvieron.

Deku entró por el callejón, quitándose los audífonos y metiéndolos al bolsillo del short.

Aprovecharon ese mismísimo instante para cambiarse de calle y poderlo ver detrás de un tiradero de basura, asomando solamente sus ojos en presencia de lo que haría él.

En eso, vio que un muchacho de aspecto refinado, de menos años que ellos, entró por el mismo callejón. El muchacho usaba traje formal de corbata, y de cabello castaño rizado, no tan rizado como el de Deku, pero se daban un parecido similar.

Los vieron saludarse amablemente y de pronto, se metieron por una puerta de metal que había en el callejón.

Se vio con su amigo en ese lapso, cuestionándose lo que acababan de ver.

—Sea lo que pasó— Habló Kirishima en guardia. —No parece ser su novio, Bakugou—

—Lo sé— Gruñó, mirando la puerta con molestia. —Deku no se fijaría en un perdedor inferior como ese tipo—_Si Deku es mejor que ese imbécil,_ fue lo que se guardó en silencio.

—Vamos a verlos de cerca— Sugirió Kirishima, corriendo para cruzarse la calle. Katsuki lo alcanzó y entraron al callejón, inspeccionando un poco la zona.

Él notó que parecía un callejón cualquiera, en sí, no habían rastros de que hubiera sucedido una catástrofe o algo similar o de mayor amplitud. Movió su cabeza abarcando todos los rincones del callejón sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

—Tsk— Gruñó un tanto frustrado por el misterio que ocultaba Deku y todo lo relacionado a él.

Kirishima se le adelantó y tocó la puerta, antes de que él lo detuviera, al segundo toque con su puño, emergieron un par de ojos negros en el espacio que se localizaba en la puerta al abrir una abertura escurridiza.

—Qué se les ofrece?— Cuestionó la persona que aparentemente cuidaba la entrada de las personas. Su voz era recia, nada que para el valiente Katsuki fuera complicado de manejar.

—Disculpe, qué es este lugar?— Kirishima se le volvió a adelantar, preguntado amablemente a la persona.

El hombre soltó una carcajada discreta, algo que para Katsuki fue fastidioso.

—Este es un espacio de reunión para héroes— Reveló el hombre en cierta burla hacia ellos.

—Ah— Dijo Kirishima, ojeando a Katsuki en complicidad. —Entonces podemos entrar? Somos héroes también, acabamos de ver al héroe Deku entrar aquí y queremos verlo—

_¡Idiota! _Pensó Katsuki, restregándole un puñetazo al costado a Kirishima, que lo miró con desencaje.

—Son amigos del héroe Deku?—

—Precisamente— Presumió Kirishima, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos .

El hombre los escaneó un rato con sus ojos inquisitivos, emitiendo una exhalación de asombro.

—Pero si son Ground Zero y Red Riot!— Dijo en realización.

Los dos asintieron, mas que por el lado de Katsuki fue como una aseveración de quién era él cuando se le nombraba con su distintivo de héroe.

—Pasen, pasen— Dijo abriéndoles la puerta en admiración. —¡Pero, qué tonto fui al no reconocerlos!— Mencionó en arrepentimiento.

—No pasa nada— Cercioró su amigo, sonriéndole bonachón.

—Lo único que les pido es que me dejen sus guantes y cualquier otra arma antes de pasar— Les informó con mucho respeto, en lo que ellos iban pasando apenas por la puerta de metal. —Se supone que es una zona de reunión entre héroes, por lo que les pedimos que dejen sus armas en la entrada y las recogen en la salida, lo que buscamos es la paz y tranquilidad entre los héroes—

—Bueno, es razonable— Le susurró Kirishima.

—Como sea— Refunfuñó y le entregó sus gauntlets sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte al guardia, que era un señor grandulón, rapado con un tatuaje en la cabeza en forma de dragón rojo y usaba un traje de chaqueta negra y el resto de su traje era también de color negro.

—Pónganse cómodos—El guardia les dio una leve inclinación respetuosa para con ellos, a lo que respondieron un asentimiento de cabeza, bueno solamente lo hizo Kirsihima, porque él se cruzó de brazos con desinterés. —Es un honor haberlos conocido en persona Red Riot— Hizo una reverencia de admiración, seguido de verlo a él. —Y a usted también, Ground Zero, usted es un héroe asombroso— Lo halagó con otra reverencia.

Katsuki rodó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua.

—Tsk—

_Otro estúpido que cree que soy asombroso_, se quejó porque le molestaba que le dijeran "asombroso" cuando solo se lo permitía al nerd.

—Al menos agradece, Bakugou— Lo codeó Kirishima. —No seas tan maleducado—

—Acaso olvidaste por qué carajos estamos aquí?— Siseó él, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

—No, pero deberías de calmarte— Trató de decirle de buena gana, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su parte. —No querrás atraer la atención innecesaria del resto de las personas que están aquí, además no sabemos dónde está Midoriya—

—Ustedes están buscando al héroe Deku, no?— El guardia los cuestionó con los ojos desbordados en entusiasmo.

—Sí— Repuso Kirishima, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa.

—Está por allá— Apuntó el guardia hacia el frente en complicidad con ellos. —El héroe Deku se fue a pedir café en la cafetería que tenemos aquí—Ambos vieron al sitio que el guardia apuntaba y en efecto, ahí estaba la característica cabeza verde del nerd haciendo fila entre otras personas para pedir un café en compañía del cara de estúpido de traje que vieron en el callejón —Viene acompañado por un agente, al parecer es nuevo y le asignaron ser el acompañante del héroe Deku—

—Un agente?— Preguntó su amigo en interés.

—Aquí también aceptamos la entrada de agentes de la agencia americana de héroes anónimos— Chismeó entusiasmado el guardia, quien comenzaba a caerle más o menos bien a Katsuki por pasarle información relevante sobre el nerd. —Acaso no la conocen?—

—Cuál es esa agencia?— Dijo Katsuki, postrando fijamente su mirada en la distintiva cabellera del nerd, quien conversaba con el tipejo ese.

—Es una agencia que está afiliada con la agencia mexicana de héroes y la agencia Endeavor, que son los héroes que suelen venir por aquí, aunque aceptamos a los demás héroes que osen venir a relajarse o a encontrarse con un agente—

La agencia mexicana era la agencia en la que trabajaba Deku, con justa razón él estaría en un lugar donde los recibían con ropa casual, puesto a que ellos eran los únicos que usaban sus trajes de héroes.

—Y ustedes de dónde conocen al héroe Deku?— El guardia lucía entusiasmado con su presencia.

—Estuvimos en la misma clase durante la preparatoria— Respondió Kirishima orgulloso. El guardia suspiró en admiración, abriendo la boca en asombro. —Y aquí, Ground Zero, lo conoce desde la infancia—

—¡Increíble!— Exclamó el guardia. —El héroe Deku es genial! Es súper amable, no como el resto de los heroes que vienen aquí, que enseguida te desprecian por quitarles sus armas al entrar, pero eso lo dicta el protocolo, qué se le puede hacer?—

—Deku viene diario aquí?— Katsuki quiso indagar un poquito más de aquello, presintiendo que el guardia les respondería a todas sus preguntas.

—No, el héroe Deku suele venir cada tres días a lo mucho— Cabeceó en afirmación. —Es un cliente frecuente desde que regresó a Japón, porque él nunca había venido, pero sí hemos recibido a héroes que son parte de su agencia—Aclaró.

Katsuki vio que Deku estaba batallando en pedir un café, y el cara de estúpido le ayudó a pedir uno con azúcar y descafeinado, llevándose al nerd a una de las mesas que disponía la cafetería.

El lugar tenía aspecto de lounge para pasar el rato, había música, una librería, una cafetería, y mesas para conversar.

Katsuki comenzó a encaminarse a una de las mesas cercanas al nerd y al cara de estúpido.

—Muchas gracias— Agradeció Kirishima. —Nosotros estaremos pasando un rato aquí—

—Por supuesto— Aceptó el guardia con una sonrisa. —Quédense el tiempo que deseen—

—Muchas gracias— Volvió a decir su amigo. —Bakugou, espera!— Le dijo detrás suyo.

—No hay tiempo que perder— Dijo en una mueca de disgusto. —Apresúrate—

—Sí—

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas para dos personas, cogiendo un menú de la cafetería para pasar desapercibidos en el extraño recinto. Fue de buena suerte que obtuvieran un lugar cerca del nerd, del cual les daba la espalda, por lo que no había oportunidad de que los pescara.

Katsuki acercó su oreja para captar lo que decían, mientras Kirishima se distraía viendo el lugar con cierta viveza e inquietud.

—Pudiste venir sin problemas?— Le preguntó el que suponía ser el cara de estúpido, porque Deku tenía una voz mucho más hermosa que la de ese tonto.

—Sí—

—Tuviste oportunidad de investigar algo por tu cuenta?—

—Sí— Volvió a decir Deku sin problemas. —A decir verdad, me opongo al plan que nos enviaron—

—Qué? Por qué?— El cara de estúpido le refería a Deku? Ese idiota tenía altos deseos de morir pronto.

—Porque al tipo de villano que estamos investigando no se le debe de acorralar directamente— Mencionó Deku de manera respetuosa, empleando un tono calmado. —Si lo hacemos como dicta el plan original, será demasiado riesgoso para los dos—

—Entonces, tú qué sugieres?— Inquirió en tono temeroso.

Para esos instantes, Kirishima ordenó un sándwich de carne de res asada y marinada con salsa BBQ. Katsuki le dirigió una mirada que decía "no vinimos a pedir comida, idiota!" A lo que Kirishima se rió nerviosamente de lado.

—Atacarlo a distancia— Respondió Deku con decisión.

—Qué?—

—Mira, la agencia suele mandarnos un plan para atacar, pero son guías que no sirven demasiado— Explicó Deku en mucho profesionalismo, hasta se veía más atractivo de lo usual. El corazón de Katsuki se volvió a enamorar de él, viéndose inepto ante sus encantos. —Como este es tu tercer trabajo, querrás obedecer al plan tal cual, pero no suelen ser muy útiles para enfrentarse a los villanos, porque los agentes no piensan como los héroes—

—Ya veo…— El cara de estúpido inspiró. —Entonces, atacar a distancia?—

—Sí— Concordó Deku en actitud sonriente. —Porque no sabemos muy bien cómo el señor utiliza su Quirk en situaciones de corta distancia—

—No hay reportes de eso— Comentó el cara de estúpido. —Bueno, concuerdo con tu estrategia, estaré en tu cuidado, héroe Deku—

—Por supuesto, yo también estaré bajo el tuyo— Manifestó Deku. —Teniendo en cuenta la información que tenemos hasta ahorita, yo sugiero que lo investiguemos en su zona de confort, o sea, las discotecas que suele ir con frecuencia, porque ahí es donde elige a sus víctimas—

—Eso mismo pensé— Concordó. —Podemos ir al lugar y atacarlo desde lejos, bueno tú, porque yo no tengo un Quirk—

—Sí, no hay problema— Aceptó Deku en disposición.

En eso, una mesera llegó con ellos y les dio su orden, minutos después, la misma mesera fue la que le trajo el sándwich a su amigo, del cual, sonrió y se devoró el enorme sándwich que pidió.

—Esta comida está deliciosa— Halagó su amigo en aire ensoñador.

Katsuki rechinó los dientes, rodando los ojos.

Entretanto, Deku y el cara de estúpido que aparentemente se llamaba Adam, se pusieron a hablar de lo que parecía ser un villano que poseía un Quirk que se transformaban las extremidades de su cuerpo en armas, desde un simple cuchillo filoso hasta una bazuca. Discutían sobre maneras de poderlo ver de cerca, poniéndose de acuerdo de irlo a ver esa misma noche a las diez en una discoteca que le quedaba a unos cuantos minutos de su departamento.

Cuando estaban por finalizar su conversación, Adam cambió de tema en medio de las despedidas.

—Héroe Deku, le puedo hacer una pregunta?—

—Sí, adelante— Se ofreció Deku a ser cuestionado con absoluta disposición.

—Por qué hace este tipo de trabajos si es el héroe número uno?—Interrogó con cierto temor.

—Lo hago porque quiero ayudar a las personas lo más posible— Respondió, luego deteniéndose. —Pero, en este caso, lo haré por una persona muy especial para mí—

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír esa respuesta; será, de pura casualidad, que Deku se estaba refiriendo a él?

—Tiene una persona especial, héroe Deku?— Le preguntó emocionado el dichoso Adam.

—Sí, es mi amigo de la infancia— Expuso en tono alegre. —Le prometí que lo llevaría de viaje conmigo, pero no tengo el suficiente presupuesto para irnos, así que necesito ahorrar para ese viaje—

—Qué afortunado amigo de la infancia— Suspiró el cara de estúpido, de nombre Adam.

—Es el héroe Ground Zero— Mencionó orgulloso de él.

—Oh! De verdad?— Exclamó ilusionado.

—¡Sí!— Repuso contento.

—Estoy seguro que puede lograr su meta, héroe Deku— Lo apoyó Adam.

—Gracias— Se rió Deku de gozo. —Tan sólo espero que Kacchan lo disfrute mucho—

En ese instante juró que se le detuvo el corazón por completo y el rostro entero se le ponía rojo del rubor.

Inicialmente lo habían seguido por motivos de sospecha, terminando en un recinto para héroes, y además escuchó que Deku lo llamaba una persona especial y realizaba trabajos adicionales al suyo para cumplir con su promesa.

No habían razones para quejarse, mas que de apoyarlo y acompañarlo a que esa promesa se cumpla.

Se movió de inmediato de lugar, llevándose a su amigo consigo que acababa de terminarse el sándwich, puesto a que si Deku se levantaba, lo reconocería en su camino directo a la salida.

Se ubicó en el lounge, escondiéndose entre un toldo.

—Con que eres la persona especial de Midoriya— Lo cotorreó Kirishima, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

—Cállate— Siseó.

No admitiría que estaba más que feliz por lo que recién se enteraba, además de que su rostro podía hacerse pasar por un tomate para esos entonces.

Minutos después de que Deku se retirara del lugar seguido del cara de estúpido, ellos también se retiraron, de paso regalándole al guardia sus autógrafos como agradecimiento por pasarles información relacionada con Deku y por haberlos dejado entrar.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **El guardia es un fan de los héroes y Kacchan anda de acosador detrás de Deku.

Disfruten el capítulo.


	19. La misión del nerd

**"La misión del nerd"**

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki aguardaba impaciente a la llegada del nerd al departamento, ya que él llevaba veinte minutos de que regresó del trabajo y disponía de tiempo para preparar la cena y además sentarse en el sofá donde el nerd dormía.

Escuchó la conversación del nerd y el tal Adam, por lo que se encontraba terriblemente ansioso de ver la cara de Deku en su hogar, por desgracia, aún no aparecía.

Qué lo estará demorando tanto al maldito nerd?!

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su departamento de abrió y lo supo porque captó el sonido que hizo la llave al entrar por la cerradura.

—Llegue!— La voz campante de Deku provino desde el pasillo, entrando con una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano entre sus brazos. —Perdona la demora, Kacchan, me atrasé—

—Dónde diablos estabas?!— Lo abordó directo al grano, pisoteando por todo el departamento hacia él. El nerd se veía sin daños, sin rastro de que estuvo metido en algo malo, al contrario, se mostraba muy feliz y relajado.

—Fue a ver a mamá— Expuso, pasando por el sofá donde él se dormía, colocando la caja en la mesita de enfrente de este. —A mis amigos, y a hacer cosas del trabajo—

—Fuiste a ver a tu madre?— Inquirió seco, sus ojos escaneándole entreabiertos.

Deku asintió, poniendo a cargar su celular, dirigiéndose luego a su mochila la cual la acababa de colocar en el sofá, tomando asiento y acomodando lo que fuera que tuviera adentro de la mochila.

—Me fue muy bien, de hecho— Comentó al aire. —Pensé que estaría enojada conmigo por desaparecer sin dejar rastro, pero no, ella estaba contenta de verme— Sonrió aliviado. —Platicamos un rato, ella no hizo mucho en mi ausencia, así que me dejó que le contara todo lo que hice en Río, pero fuera de eso, todo salió perfecto, hasta ya tengo su número de celular, para no perder contacto otra vez—

Al menos hizo algo productivo y saludable para su salud mental. Lo que le intrigaba ahora era el contenido de la caja, y aquello que escuchó en el recinto donde podían ir los héroes a reunirse y conversar.

—¡Me sorprendió muchísimo saber que Uraraka y Iida estuvieran casados!— Soltó de golpe, con las orbes de sus ojos salidas de sus órbitas. —Lo veía venir cuando recién nos graduamos, pero no sabía cuando sucedería—

—Apenas te enteraste— Bufó sarcástico, rodando los ojos al techo.

Era verdad, Uraraka y Iida se casaron hacía unos meses, puesto a que habían pospuesto su boda, debido a que querían como el padrino de bodas a Deku, pero al no poderlo contactar, decidieron elegir a Todoroki. Sí a Todoroki como el padrino de bodas.

Katsuki al enterarse de eso, creyó que era una pésima idea, mas omitió cualquier comentario nocivo para los casados cuando los saludó después de la boda, ya que optó por no asistir porque estaría el bastardo mitad y mitad ahí.

Debieron de haber insistido más en contactar a Deku para haberlo visto antes.

—Me perdí de muchas cosas— Dijo Deku nostálgico. —Me perdí de la boda de Uraraka y Iida, me perdí de ver a Kirishima y a Kaminari recién puestos de novios, me perdí en estar más tiempo con todos ustedes, pero nunca es suficiente para recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque ese jamás regresa—

—No te pongas a llorar por eso, idiota— Refunfuñó.

—No, no iba a hacer eso— Soltó una carcajada corta y baja.

—Qué esperas? Ven a cenar— Le dio un zape en la cabeza al nerd, haciéndolo irse al frente. Éste se rió sin verse ofendido por su gesto, diría que parecía estar acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

—Claro— Asintió y fue tras suyo a cenar.

Finalizando de cenar, Deku no lo ayudó a lavar los platos, ni a tomar té, sino se fue en dirección a la caja de cartón, de cual decía en letras rojas "clasificado".

—Qué tienes ahí, Deku?— Se asomó Katsuki desde la cocina, viendo que Deku estaba quitando el adhesivo que se adhería a la caja.

—Si no me equivoco, es ropa— Supuso en actitud de exploración. —Sí, es ropa para el trabajo— Dijo al despegar todo el adhesivo de un jalón brusco.

Se refería al trabajo que se enteró por andar detrás de él. No le daba confianza que él se fuera solo, mucho menos con el tal Adam, que le daba la sensación de que no haría nada, mas que observar a Deku hacer el trabajo por su cuenta.

Encontró una solución, a su ver, efectiva.

—Voy contigo— Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Qué?— Se ladeó Deku a verle con asombro.

—No irás solo a hacer ese trabajo— Advirtió, frunciendo el ceño. —Iré contigo, Deku—

—P-pero— Trastabilló boquiabierto. —T-tu agencia no está asociada a la agencia americana de héroes anónimos, perjudicarías a los otros héroes si vienes—

—Me da igual, yo voy contigo— Katsuki no estaba dispuesto a un "no" por respuesta.

—Kacchan, no entiendo— Admitió Deku con el rostro perdido.

—¡Iremos a patear traseros, Deku!— Le lanzó un gruñido agresivo. —Qué tanto necesitas pensar para entenderlo?—

—Ehm— Lo miraba procesar su afán de acompañarlo, entre el sí o el no, era lo que estuviera pasando por la mente del nerd. —Solo es una persona la de esta misión— Expuso de un de repente, eso significaba que le permitía venir. Katsuki sonrió victorioso. —En la agencia americana de héroes anónimos nos encargamos de capturar criminales, no villanos, criminales solamente— Especificó. —Criminales que utilizan su Quirk para hacerle daño a las personas bajo el anonimato, como los que lastiman a las mujeres; es por eso, que esta agencia labora sin aparecer en la prensa o en redes sociales, mas que ser conocida por pocas agencias—

—Entonces patearemos el trasero de una persona?— Bufó Katsuki en presunción. —¡Pan comido, Deku!— Se rió en indiferencia.

—Su Quirk es transformar partes de su cuerpo en armas, Kacchan, es peligroso— Dijo Deku preocupado.

—No es nada para mí— Presumió, aumentando su egocentrismo. Deku lo miró preocupado. —No pongas esa cara, Deku, verás que será muy fácil para mi derrotarlo sin tu ayuda—

—P-pero—

—A qué hora nos vamos?— Irrumpió, sin querer escuchar a Deku con sus preocupaciones.

—Veré al agente a las 10— Mencionó, sacando la ropa de la caja, que eran unos pants negros.

_Al tarado de Adam_, refunfuñó en su mente._ Ya sé eso. _

—Un tonto agente?—

—El agente sirve para arrestar al criminal— Repuso Deku, mirándolo serio. —Tiene tres funciones— Enumeró el uno.—Investigar— Enumeró el dos.—Inmovilizar— Enumeró el tres. —Y arrestar—

—Patético— Se quejó.

—Es necesario que venga con nosotros— Afirmó. —Porque los héroes no arrestamos, pero sí intervenimos en la captura de un criminal, en este caso, de la persona a la cual me toca capturar antes de que siga haciendo más crímenes—

—Y qué clase de crímenes hace este tipejo?— Respingó, torciendo el labio inferior.

El rostro de Deku se tornó perturbado.

—Asesina mujeres— Simplificó, moviendo la cabeza.

—Asesina mujeres— Repitió Katsuki muy sin cuidado, Deku alzó la vista alarmado.

—No es sólo asesinar mujeres, les corta la garganta para que no puedan gritar, es horrible, Kacchan— Expresó desairado. —Hay que tener cuidado con él, porque no sabemos cómo reaccionará si nos acercamos demasiado—

—Yo puedo manejarlo, Deku— Aseguró presuntuoso, pero Deku no se veía muy convencido al respecto.

* * *

Salieron pasadas cerca de las diez, usando la misma prenda, puesto a que Deku le prestó el otro atuendo que venía en la caja, porque él había pedido dos en caso de que el otro se rompiera. Lo indignante fue que le quedara grande la talla de la ropa.

Deku le indicó que fueran a la discoteca desde los techos, en vez de tomarse la molestia de dirigirse en el plano visible. Saltaron de techo en techo, con Deku tomando la delantera, otra característica que le indignó, porque el nerd fuera más ágil que él.

Cruzaron unos techos planos, unos con ventiladores, otros con barandales, etc.

Llegaron al lugar, y lo supo, porque Deku se detuvo parándose en diagonal, inclinando su cabeza en dirección al suelo del techo, del cual era bastante plano y liso, nada ondulado. Katsuki se paró donde él se hallaba aguardándolo.

—Imagino que este es el lugar— Dijo en forma obsoleta.

—Sí, es este—

—Y qué haremos? Por qué no entramos por la entrada principal— Se quejó. —Más te vale tener un plan, porque si no me harás perder mi valioso tiempo, maldito nerd—

Mientras él dijo todo eso, Deku quitó, literal, destapó por completo un ventilador del techo de una sacudida con ambas manos. Del agujero emitía un vapor fino, proveniente de adentro.

—Qué haces?!— Espetó.

—Entraremos por aquí— Dijo con simpleza. —Por suerte, puse dos cubrebocas esta mañana que visité el lugar para que el humo no nos dañe los pulmones— Sacó dos cubre bocas de adentro del agujero que se encontraba en el ventilador que arrancó y posteriormente, lo depositó a un lado del agujero.

Ambos se pusieron los cubre bocas, con Katsuki quejándose y echando pestes, y Deku manteniendo la calma.

—Entraré yo primero— Avisó Deku.

—Yo entraré primero— Gruñó Katsuki, finalizando de decir eso, Deku ya había dado un salto y entrado sutilmente por el agujero, escuchó el sonido de sus pies al entrar. —¡Oye!—

—Sigues tu, Kacchan— Lo oyó decir por abajo.

—¡No me digas qué hacer!— Ladró, rechinando los dientes.

Entró de un salto, siendo atrapado por Deku en cuanto estuvo por aterrizar al suelo. Katsuki no se esperaba eso, no obstante, se ruborizó de la vergüenza por ser atrapado por Deku de un de repente, e inmediatamente lo insultó, dándole de golpes en la cara para que éste lo soltara, lo cual, lo soltó, tratando de calmarlo para no ser escuchados.

—Kacchan, guarda silencio— Murmuró.

—¡No me des órdenes, estúpido Deku!— Contestó de regreso.

—Kacchan, por favor— Los ojos de Deku se fijaron a él con intensidad, misma que le provocó que las piernas le flaquearan.

Esos ojos eran una maldición, porque lo volvían esclavo de ellos.

—Tsk—

—Ya nos podemos quitar el cubrebocas— Dijo Deku.

—Por fin, esta cosa estorba— Deku sonrió de su comentario. —Ahora, qué carajos sigue?—

Deku le instruyó que se fueran caminando a hurtadillas por las habitaciones del segundo piso de la discoteca, la cual tenía un fuerte olor a licor y a humo del cigarro, que si lo respiraba mucho, le dolía la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron sin hacer ruido, con Deku a la cabeza, avanzaban con mucha sutileza y precaución de no ocasionar un desperfecto o cualquier otro accidente en las habitaciones oscuras, donde apenas se podía ver la cabellera verde del nerd.

Con dificultades, pudieron ingresar al pasillo que comunicaba con unas escaleras que conducían a la discoteca, donde provenía el ruido estruendoso de la música de antro.

—Qué sigue de todo esto?— Murmuró brusco.

Deku se ladeó, con la espalda pegada a la pared, al igual que él, con la finalidad de no ser vistos.

—Observar— Respondió éste en sigilo.

—Observar? Eso para qué nos va servir?— Se quejó, haciendo una mueca. Desde donde se hallaban, podían ver todo como si fueran halcones, cada persona que pasaba y se desplazaba por la pista de baile, hasta las personas que se iban a besar detrás de todo el resto. —No me digas que no sabes quién es esta persona?—

—No tengo su foto— Repuso Deku, decepcionado.

—Observaremos como idiotas toda la noche en señal de que aparezca tu criminal?— Declaró indignado.

—Podemos intervenir si vemos que ataca a una mujer— Recalcó Deku con un dedo arriba. —Es la instrucción que tenemos para poder actuar—

—Qué ridículo— Siseó quejumbroso. —Y el estúpido agente con el que te verías, qué?—

—Está allá— Apuntó al cara de estúpido de Adam, el mismo mazacote de hombre que vio en la cafetería con Deku esa tarde.

Adam estaba, en efecto, paseándose por la pista de baila usando un traje de corbata y saco. Nada llamativo, nada ultrajante. —No te preocupes, él sabe qué hacer—

Permanecieron observando por cierto tiempo, Deku analizando a cada sujeto que entraba y salía de la discoteca, mascullando y frunciendo el entrecejo en esa manera tan atractiva que le gustaba a Katsuki, quien se puso a ver a los hombres que convivían con las mujeres y luego las sacaban a bailar unas cuantas canciones y se iban a hacer sus cosas consensuales en otro rinconcito del lugar. Katsuki miraba disgustado esas escenas.

No pasó mucho para que Katsuki captara a un hombre de unos treinta años, seduciendo a una muchacha de unos veinte usaba un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo, de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, de labios rojos y piel apiñonada; ella no parecía estar interesada en bailar con el hombre, por lo que se retiró al baño de mujeres, claramente de puro pretexto para huir del hombre. Sin dudarlo, ese alucinaba ser el hombre que Deku buscaba, porque siguió a la mujer hasta el baño, la giró cuando ella estuvo a punto de girar la manija para entrar, la arrinconó en la pared y le puso una mano en la boca para que ésta no gritara.

Katsuki alarmado ante esto, vio que Deku no estaba percatado de aquella escena, por lo que decidió adelantársele y lanzarse al ataque.

Él se lanzó del segundo piso en dirección al baño de mujeres.

—¡K-Kacchan!— Se le escapó el aire a Deku en asombro.

—¡Calla y sigue observando!— Ordenó, en medio del aire.

Lanzó una explosión dirigida al señor quien se alarmó al verlo en el aire con la palma de su mano apuntándolo a él. La mujer gritó de susto, empujando al señor en su defensa, lo cual no fue al principio efectivo, pero que le benefició para esquivar la explosión.

—¡Maldito, muere!— Gritó Katsuki en furia desatada.

—¡A-aguarda, Kacchan!— Escuchó a Deku gritarle en miedo.

La música de la discoteca se paró, y tan pronto como se detuvo y la explosión se acabó, salieron corriendo las personas, ahuyentadas con lo que él mismo ocasionó.

El señor esquivó su ataque, huyendo rumbo a los sofás de la discoteca, Katsuki lo siguió propulsándose con sus explosiones, aterrizando una patada en el cachete derecho del señor, quien usó un cuchillo que se formó de su mano, y con la otra creó un bate de béisbol, mismo con el que le dio un golpe, que él alcanzó a esquivar, de un respiro.

—¡Bastardo!—

El señor le volvió a dar otro golpe con el bate, apuntándole a la pierna, pero él no lo alcanzó a esquivar, yéndose para atrás estrellando su espalda contra el suelo.

En menos de un segundo, el señor estaba sobre él, bloqueándole las extremidades con sus piernas, y con la mano que antes fue el bate.

—¡Te mataré!— Gruñó el señor en lo que el cuchillo iba dirigido a cortarle la arteria carótida. Justo cuando Katsuki estuvo a punto de reaccionar, apareció Deku.

—¡Kacchan!— Le dio una patada usando su Shoot Style, causando un estruendoso sonido al realizarla. Katsuki lo presenció en cámara lenta, vislumbrando la cara de Deku, que se mostró en una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

Los ojos de Katsuki se abrieron en asombro, esclarecido de verlo tan genial, tan lindo, tan fuerte.

Deku se abalanzó sobre el señor, corriendo por la pared del otro extremo de donde él apenas se estaba levantando de la caída; el señor transformó su mano de cuchillo a pistola, disparándole a Deku, quien esquivó todos los ataques, dando de pronto un salto a una velocidad fugaz, estrellando el dorso de su mano sobre una parte de su hombro, causándole que se colapsara cayendo para enfrente.

Deku se paró detrás del señor, lo agarró de cruzándole las muñecas al señor.

—¡Adam, ya!— Gritó.

El cara de estúpido surgió del pasillo,(donde estaba escondido durante todo el intercambio), teniendo la pistola entre las manos. Disparó al señor apuntándole al brazo(Deku le había comentado que esas eran balas que bloqueaban el uso del Quirk durante quince minutos).

El cara de estúpido corrió medio tembloroso hacia Deku, poniéndole las esposas en las muñecas.

—Listo— Declaró Deku orgulloso.

Katsuki estaba perplejo desde su ubicación, sintiéndose el peor de los idiotas al intervenir con la misión de Deku, de quien se opuso que él viniera desde un principio.

—¡Kacchan!— Deku corrió hacia él con expresión preocupada. —Estás bien? No te lastimó?—

—Agh— Chasqueó la lengua, ignorándole.

—Kacchan?— Puso una mano sobre su hombro, él se sacudió su mano, molesto.

—¡No me toques!— Gritó evadiendo su mirada.

—Kacchan, qué sucede?—Dijo interrogante con un deje de preocupación.

—¡Nada!— Estalló hirviendo. —¡No es nada! Ya vámonos, Deku, ya me harté de estar en esta pocilga—

Deku bajó la cabeza, dolido.

—Claro— Suspiró desairado. —Aunque, me alegra que estés bien— Emitió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Comoquiera, Deku se quedó un rato a dialogar con Adam con el señor esposado e inconsciente, recargado en la pared.

Sin mucho preámbulo, Katsuki se fue absolutamente ofendido y enojado por su ineptitud en la intervención de la misión de Deku, sin saber cómo manejar la situación en la que él por su parte se metió; el resto del camino de regreso, Deku tenía la cabeza agachada caminando a su lado, mientras él bufaba con la nariz arrugada, y su absorbente irritación a flor de piel, desbordándose por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Maldita impotencia que sacudía los sentidos de Katsuki, pero tendría que sacar esas sensaciones llegando a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Por fin pude escribir el capítulo, así sin editar, esperando que les guste.

Deku protege a Kacchan en este capítulo, qué nos querrá decir eso además de que él ya es un héroe que protege a todos?


	20. Desahogo

**"Desahogo"**

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki no abrió la boca en todo el camino de regreso, él se encontraba molesto porque no pudo ayudar al nerd como quiso haberlo hecho.

La impotencia y la estupefacción de verse a sí mismo a punto de morir por una estupidez suya, era insólito, si él era el héroe número dos y no pudo defenderse de un ataque de una sola persona.

Era de dar risa.

La vida se le fue en un instante, en menos de un respiro, casi pierde la oportunidad de estar a lado de Deku por más tiempo.

Cómo no estar enojado consigo mismo por lo que sucedió? Por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

—Em, Kacchan?— Deku intentó hablarle al entrar al departamento.

Su cuerpo se tornó rígido, su enojo subiendo de tono.

—No te culpes por lo que pasó— Aconsejó en tono suave.

Esas palabras eran las que menos quería escuchar. Katsuki de un movimiento, estampó su puño contra la pared de la entrada de su departamento, exaltando a Deku, quien lo observó en sorpresa.

—K-Kacchan?!— Lo miró atemorizado.

—¡No te pedí que me salvaras!—Gritó.

—Yo-yo hice lo que tenía que hacer—

—¡Puras estupideces, Deku!— Continuó. —Yo estaba perfectamente bien, no necesitaba que vinieras a ayudarme, cuando yo siempre he estado por encima de ti, maldito Deku! ¡Con un demonio, Deku! Te crees mucho porque ahora todo te sale bien, no es así?—

—No— Tartamudeó intimidado por su actitud.

—¡Deja de intervenir en lo que no te concierne!—Ordenó, agitando su puño en dirección al nerd, mismo que lo miraba atentamente, sin moverse de su lugar. —Te la pasas dándome órdenes, burlándote de mi, siempre retándome y burlándote desde que éramos niños, yo…—Inhaló antes de gritar. —¡Ya me harte de tus intervenciones!

—Kacchan, cálmate—

—¡No me digas que me calme!— Lo jaló de la camiseta del pants con su mano, subiendo su puño con la otra. —Siempre haces lo que quieres, Deku, como el maldito egoísta que eres, deja de actuar como si todos necesitáramos de tu ayuda, yo no te necesité y no la voy a necesitar—

—Eh?— Su pecoso rostro entristeció, mas Katsuki no podía detenerse, tenía que sacar su frustración, su impotencia, su orgullo acribillado, todo lo que afectaba su raciocinio.

—Eres un maldito egoísta, Deku— Soltó en un gruñido. —¡Lárgate de mi vista! ¡Ya no quiero ver tu cara!— Enseguida se arrepintió de decirle eso, porque no lo dijo en serio.

Lo que en realidad quiso decir fue: "_Quédate Deku, agradezco que me hayas ayudado cuando yo no puedo hacerlo solo"._ Pero aún le quedaba ese orgullo mezquino latiendo en su sistema.

—Kacchan, sé que no lo dices en serio— Lo adivinó el maldito nerd, debió saberlo, si lo conocía tan bien como él a él. —Me quedaré aquí contigo— Se ofreció, dando dos pasos adelante, quedando más cerca suyo.

—¡No, aléjate!— Retrocedió, gruñendo y apretando los dientes. —No te quiero ver Deku, entiende en ese cerebro de bosque que tienes que no quiero verte, no quiero ver tu cara! ¡Me das asco, Deku! ¡Maldito asco!—

—Q-qué?— Su rostro expresaba dolor. —Pero, Kacchan—

—Ves?¡Eres un egoísta!— Lo empujó con ambas manos para atrás con brusquedad. —Te crees mejor que yo—

—No es verdad— Deku negó desconcertado.

—¡Ya cállate, Deku! ¡Cierra la boca!— Exasperó, temblando del enojo.—¡Y lárgate de mi vista, de una buena vez!— Tomó bocanadas de aire, agitado del desate de su lengua agresiva, la misma que decía cosas que no quería decir, mas que el mensaje equivocado.

Deku agachó la cabeza, clavando la vista al suelo, sus ojos se notaban tristes.

—Está bien— Dijo. —Si quieres que me vaya, me iré—

_No._

_No quiero eso._

Deku cogió su mochila del sofá, se la colocó en cada uno de sus hombros y se dirigió a la entrada, con una expresión de tener el corazón roto.

Realizó que Deku tampoco quería marcharse de su departamento, en un vano intento de convencerlo volvió a gritarle, reteniéndolo a escasos pasos del filo de la puerta.

—Acaso no tienes opinión propia, hah?— Encaró, provocando que éste se girara a verle en plena estupefacción. —No tienes dignidad, eh Deku? No caigas tan bajo solo para quedar bien con los demás, o es que crees que lo haces para no hacerme sentir mal? No te queda martirizarte por estas cosas, Deku, has caído demasiado bajo, incluso para ti—

Los párpados de Deku decayeron, pero en sus ojos se veía que no se rendiría con su discurso.

—Tengo dignidad, Kacchan— Afirmó, apretando los labios.

—Qué dijiste?— Se burló. —Dignidad, dices? No parece, Deku, andas de arrastrado complaciendo a todo el mundo, menos a ti, porque eres tan bueno y tan inocente que ayudas a todos—

—No digas eso— Dijo dolido, mucho muy dolido. Deku estaba conteniendo su llanto.

—Y qué si lo digo? Sabemos que es cierto— Prosiguió burlándose de éste. —No necesito pensarlo demasiado para saberlo, para saber que andas por la vida de facilote!—

¡Maldición! su lengua no paraba de decir una sarta de mentiras, no podía frenarse. Era demasiado.

—Eso es lo que eres, eres fácil— Recalcó, apuntándolo con su dedo, sus ojos simulaban estar inyectados de ira. —Un maldito complaciente inútil que no tiene decisión propia, porque eres un inútil, un inútil que andaba de ofrecido con el bastardo mitad y mitad!—

A eso las lágrimas de Deku emergieron de sus ojos, derrochando tristeza, decepción, estupefacción. Katsuki lo estaba quebrando y su lengua parlanchina no se detenía.

—¡Das pena, Deku, en verdad no hay un alto para todas tus patéticas e ilusas acciones!— Gritó exasperado. —Ya me cansaste por ser tan patético e inútil, tan inservible para tomar decisiones, yo no sé cómo carajos has sobrevivido todo este tiempo siendo tan estúpido para todo, Deku!—

—No sigas, Kacchan— Lloriqueó atragantándose un sollozo. —P-por favor— Se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, que caían en dolor puro.

—Ahora ya sabes que es verdad ¡inútil!— Se burló, sintiendo que lo consumía un nudo en la garganta. Su cuerpo rígido, ansiaba que lo detuvieran.

En un instante, unos brazos varoniles y cálidos lo rodearon por la cintura, abarcando su espalda con sus manos. Jadeó abriendo sus orbes, sin saber reaccionar ante la repentina muestra de afecto.

—Q-qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!— Se sacudió, buscando zafarse de su tacto.

Deku no debía de ser tan amable. —¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame, maldito Deku!—

—¡N-no lo haré!— Se rehusó, incrementando la fuerza de su abrazo. —¡No te soltaré, Kacchan!—

Katsuki pestañeó, haciendo conexiones en su cabeza, puesto a que no comprendía cómo era que Deku lo abrazaba con suma calidez, con amabilidad en sus manos plantadas en su cintura, ejerciendo presión suave, atrayendo un poco su cuerpo al suyo.

La respiración cortada de Deku representaba que su llanto continuaba, mas no cedía a romperse en pedazos.

—No me iré, no me iré— Dijo entre respiraciones. —Me quedaré contigo, Kacchan— Apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, emitiendo su aliento sobre su piel, provocándole estremecerse ante su contacto.

Cuán cálido era su aliento, lo embelesaba, lo amarraba a su lado, imposibilitándolo de pensar.

Katsuki cerró sus ojos, hipnotizado.

—¡Maldición Deku!— Gruñó, entregándose a su abrazo. Sus brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, acomodando su cabeza sobre la abertura de su cuello, oliendo el aroma de frescura proveniente de su piel, realizando que su textura se asemejaba a la seda, la más fina seda. —Eres tan necio—

—Lo sé— Soltó un suspiro sobre su piel, embriagando sus sentidos, lentamente flaqueando sus piernas como si fueran gelatina. —Si gustas, me quedaré contigo—

—Tsk— Respingó.

—Yo me quiero quedar contigo— Exhaló calmando su lloriqueo. —Me dejas quedarme?—

—Idiota— Murmuró, animándose de un aventón y ejerció mayor fuerza en el abrazo, queriendo sentir el calor de Deku.

—Es un 'no', Kacchan?—

Se atragantó, apretando fuerte sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo que todo su mundo se derretía entre sus brazos.

_Estúpido Deku, se le tienen que decir las cosas para que entienda_, alardeó en su cabeza.

—Hm—

—Kacchan?—

—Sí, imbécil— Farfulló, su cuerpo incendiando desde su interior, sus mejillas hirviendo, el corazón latiéndole desbocado de su garganta.

Deku soltó una risita tierna, extendiendo sus brazos por toda su cintura, rodeándolo por completo.

—Ok, me quedaré contigo— Concluyó en voz baja, pendiendo de hilo.

Eso era sólo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

**Pequeña conversación después del abrazo. **

—Kacchan— Le habló Deku desde el sofá. Ambos ya tenían puestas las piyamas, pues ya cada uno se iría a dormir.

—Qué quieres?—

—Eres genial, Kacchan— Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, cegándolo.

—Qué-qué dices? De dónde carajos viene eso?— Renegó avergonzado.

—Por lo que sucedió hoy— Aclaró Deku en mucha calma. —Espero que no pienses que fue un fracaso o algo por el estilo, al contrario, para mi no cambia la imagen que tengo de ti, Kacchan

—Hah?—

—Eres asombroso tal y como eres, no tienes que cambiar nunca, para mi ya eres genial—Lo elogió sin borrar esa maldita sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Eso ya lo sé— Bufó soberbio. —Piensas que no sé lo asombroso que soy?—

Éste se rió contento de decirle su comentario, acomodándose en el sofá, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Quería que supieras eso—Suspiró. —Buenas noches, Kacchan, descansa—

—Sí, buenas noches, nerd—

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo corto, luego del anterior que fue más largo. Este es como la breve continuación de lo que sucedió entre Kacchan y Deku luego de la misión.


	21. De un atrevimiento viene la confesión

**"De un atrevimiento viene la confesión"**

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde los acontecimientos de su discusión con Deku, y las cosas alcanzaron un punto neutro. Fue como si una puerta se abriera en la vida de Katsuki, en la cual aquella discusión sirvió para que su convivencia fuera más amena, menos tensa, debido a sus sentimientos.

Se percató por inercia que se estaba acostumbrando al nerd viviendo en su departamento, estando consciente de que en algún momento él se marcharía de vuelta a Río y sus oportunidades de estar con él se irían por la borda.

Era una situación turbulenta, pues, no hallaba manera de convencer a Deku de que se quedara en Japón, porque éste extrañaba a su perro, sus pertenencias, sus amigos, sus viajes por Latinoamérica, y la paz que Deku presumía mucho haber obtenido allá.

No conjuraba cómo hacer para convencerlo, o tan siquiera suavizarlo de que podía rehacer su vida en Japón, de que su corazón no se volvería a romper a causa de Todoroki, sino que él sería su acompañante incondicional, del cual no le rompería el corazón por nada del mundo.

Cuando el final de su estadía fuera un hecho muy cercano a suceder, no sabría qué hacer al respecto, esperando no ser él, el que vuelva a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Cabía mencionar que en la pasada semana, él y Deku fueron a la playa a entrenar, al estilo que Deku acostumbraba a entrenar en sus días de descanso del trabajo, y precisamente escogió el día en que Katsuki tuvo un día libre para mostrarle la playa donde Deku entrenó con all Might para recibir el OFA el día del examen de la U.A.

Se frustró en el entrenamiento, porque hicieron alrededor de tres cosas distintas de ejercicio en un solo día. Fue tremendamente exhausto para el fuerte y corajudo Katsuki, quien apenas sobrevivió el último ejercicio sin caer rendido, para descansar unos minutos antes de continuar.

No se explicaba cómo era que Deku aguantaba a la perfección el pesado ritmo de entrenamiento, porque se le veía muy fresco, antes, durante y después de ejercitar.

Lo primero que hicieron, a parte de haberse levantado temprano, fue correr desde su departamento hasta la playa, siendo en total unos treinta minutos.

Segundo fue ejercicios de flexiones en cada uno de los aparatos que estaban puestos en la playa para que las personas ejercitaran al aire libre. Deku trepaba los pasamanos, haciendo flexiones de brazos, haciendo diferentes posturas para fortalecer sus músculos.

De pronto, se paró de manos en uno de los pasamanos y hacía flexiones, cosa que se convirtió en una vista atractiva para Katsuki, porque al ver a Deku realizar aquel ejercicio, las gotas de sudor le caían de la frente, paseándose por sus mejillas en un suave desliz; además de que se vislumbraba parte de su abdomen tonificado al doblarse la playera que éste usaba.

Katsuki lo contemplaba y se emocionaba de la vista que podía disfrutar para él mismo.

Nunca se imaginó que Deku se convertiría en una persona tan fuerte como lo era ahora, a comparación de quién fue en la secundaria: el niño tímido, inofensivo, debilucho, inseguro, sin quirk.

Le fascinó ser parte de su crecimiento como persona, de verlo crecer a lo largo de sus años en preparatoria, seguidos de entrar al mundo de los héroes.

El tercer ejercicio que hicieron fue nadar en la playa, aunque este ejercicio no le agradó a Katsuki porque tenía que meterse al agua salada de la playa, y tener que regresar a su departamento con el olor a sal pegado al cuerpo, no era su estilo.

Sin embargo, Deku se quitó la playera y se metió al mar de un clavado, mojando ese cabello rizado tan sedoso al menor toque, esos pectorales tonificados empaparse y luego su abdomen. En fin, fue un deleite para Katsuki ver a Deku en la playa, nadando de un extremo a otro, acumulando según el marcador tres kilómetros de nado.

Por desgracia, cuando Deku finalizó de nadar, le tocaba a él de meterse al mar y nadar, aunque al principio se negó, terminó cediendo, no porque el poder de convencimiento del nerd fuera exitoso, sino porque cómo carajos le decía que no a una cara tan hermosa como la suya? Ni siquiera su fuerza de voluntad se resistía a los encantos del nerd.

Finalizando su turno de nadar, se regresaron a su departamento corriendo, a pesar de que Katsuki apenas podía moverse; en cambio, Deku estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

La pregunta sería:

Katsuki sobrevivió el pesado entrenamiento?

Sí, lo sobrevivió, por mucho que creyó que moriría en el intento, terminó sobreviviendo cada parte del entrenamiento de Deku.

La otra pregunta que se hacía después de entrenar con Deku era la siguiente:

Cómo carajos le hacía el nerd para aguantar todo ese infierno de entrenamiento?

No tenía ni idea de cómo le hizo para verse tan fresco que inclusive daba miedo, sino que ni siquiera lo vio utilizar en ningún momento el poderosísimo One For All.

Aquel día regresó a su departamento tan cansado que apenas podía levantarse de la cama al día siguiente, que le tocaba ir a la agencia.

Lo que fue el colmo de su delgada paciencia, fue cuando su mejor amigo se burló de él al verlo cojeando para llegar a la oficina de la agencia, registrar su asistencia y después que le dijeran dónde tendría su patrulleo de aquel día. Su conversación terminó con el rostro de Kirishima explotado por su parte y con Katsuki riéndose de él por su cometido.

Sí era verdad que se encontraba de buen humor últimamente, pero ese buen humor no duraría siempre, tarde o temprano, terminaría de ser una parte de su ser.

* * *

Llegando a su departamento por la noche, no fue recibido con el risueño "Bienvenido, Kacchan", sino por un silencio raro, raro en el sentido de que no lo hacía sentir solo, pero acarreado por un no sé qué, pero acarreado por algo.

—Deku?— Lo llamó desde la entrada, pero no hubo respuesta. —Deku?!— Era obvio que estaba en la casa, porque sus tenis rojos estaban acomodados en el piso de la entrada.

_Será que está dormido?_ Supuso, quitándose tus toscas botas, antes de entrar.

Se abrió paso a la sala, viendo una nube de cabello verde, seguido de un hermoso rostro adornado por sus ojos cerrados en sopor, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí y el resto de su cuerpo distendido cómodamente en el sofá verde.

_Deku…_ suspiró en su mente.

Se percató de que el nerd usaba audífonos, tal vez por eso no lo escuchó, pero él estaba seguro de que Deku se hallaba, en efecto, dormido, y por ende, lo daría por hecho.

Se acercó sigiloso, con los dedos de sus manos moviéndose en una sensación de hormigueo imposible de evitar padecer en un momento como ese.

Tan pronto como se hincó a lado de Deku, se dispuso a contemplarlo, embelesado de cada parte que formaba parte de él.

Las cuestiones que se había guardado durante su estancia en su hogar se vieron forzadas a venir a la superficie, burbujeando en su cabeza como un espejismo más de sus dudas, mismas que no paraban de florecer en su interior.

El cosquilleo de sus manos fue interrumpido por el hormigueo de sus labios, al invadirle el deseo que mantenía latente desde la preparatoria, ese mismo deseo que no moría por mucho tiempo que había pasado en su vida.

El Katsuki de veinticuatro años deseaba besar a Deku con la misma intensidad que el Katsuki de diecisiete años.

Sin poderse contener, humedeció sus labios cobrando la forma de dar un beso, y con los ojos entrecerrados, inclinó su cabeza en dirección a su boca, se acercaba, podía sentir el aliento caliente que emanaba la boca semi abierta de Deku, lo saboreaba en cada partícula de sus labios, cuando:

—Kacchan?—

Se paralizó al sentir la boca del nerd moverse al hablar en plena estupefacción.

Katsuki se sonrojó y se alejó de golpe de éste, viendo que Deku lo observaba con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos.

—Creí que estabas dormido— Repuso con la voz chocante. —Jugabas conmigo, eh nerd?—

Al ver su falta de respuesta, se cabreó, crispando sus manos.

—Es divertido jugar a hacerte el dormido? Hah, Deku?— Gritó dándole la espalda, al verse, incapaz de verle a la cara.

—Kacchan— La mano de Deku lo tocó, pero él se sacudió y se fue pisoteando el suelo con suma brusquedad, hacia la puerta. No quería ver a Deku, se sentía humillado, peor, descubierto.

—¡No me toques, Deku!—

Los pasos de Deku fueron más rápidos que los suyos, y en menos de un parpadeo, se encontraba acorralado por un par de ojos verdes, exigiéndole una explicación de su repentina conducta.

—¡Suéltame, Deku!— Gritó en su defensa, pero Deku lo clavó a la pared, sosteniéndole las muñecas con sus manos, aplicando presión en su agarre, con la finalidad de no dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. —¡Deku, aléjate!— Renegó en voz gutural, rechinando los dientes como si tuviera rabia.

—No, Kacchan— Dijo Deku, intensificando su mirada a través de esos ojos verdes que acallaban a Katsuki. —Por qué intentaste besarme?—

—No-no te lo voy a decir—

Acaso tartamudeó? Katsuki se tensó furioso. Él no era así, pero no admitiría que estaba asustado de ser acorralado por el objeto de sus deseos y no poder zafarse de su agarre.

—Quiero que me contestes— Ejerció un tono demandante, pero no rudo.

—Para qué, inútil?— Ladró Katsuki, poniendo resistencia en el fuerte agarre del hombre que lo sostenía sin problema alguno. —Para burlarte de mí? Hah?!—

—Jamás haría eso— Respondió con determinación.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, imbécil!— Invocó unas chispas de sus palmas para retener a Deku, mismo que posicionó sus manos encima de sus palmas para evitar que le explotara la cara. Katsuki no estaba listo para el rechazo, quizás nunca lo estaría. No soportaría ser rechazado por Deku y vivir un amor no correspondido durante el resto de su vida.

—No lo haré, Kacchan—

Esa descarada determinación! Deku no se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta. Sin embargo, Katsuki no le mentiría, por mucho temor que le provocaba un rechazo.

Pero, debía de haber una razón por la que Deku le exigiera una explicación, no es así? Katsuki optó por indagar sobre la propia intriga del nerd, en caso de ver alguna manera de quitárselo de encima.

—Por qué?— Lo interrogó Katsuki.

—Eh?— Lo miró confundido.

—Por qué quieres saber, Deku?— Reclamó furioso. —Cuál es tu jodido afán de saberlo? Tan egoísta eres Deku?—

El aludido frunció ligeramente las cejas, un poco tomado bajo guardia, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, característica que le pareció atractivo.

—No soy egoísta— Sus ojos se entristecieron, manteniendo firmemente su gesto.

—A no?— Encaró Katsuki en un impulso de superioridad. —Entonces? Fingiste dormir para burlarle de mi?—

—¡No!— Exclamó rápido.

—Entonces qué?!— Gritó furioso; la vena de su sien latiéndole, al igual que el corazón le palpitaba acelerado. —Qué, Deku?! Qué?!—

Los labios de Deku temblaron, sus pómulos se enrojecieron por encima de sus pecas, un brillo único apareciendo en sus ojos.

—Yo— Inspiró preparándose para hablar, por mucho que trastabillaba.

—Tu, qué? ¡Idiota!— Lo retó.

—Yo también— Soltó Deku muy torpe.

—Hah?—

Deku respiró hondo, presionando sus dedos por encima de las suyas.

—Yo también lo quería— Confesó torpe. Katsuki se paralizó, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón palpitaban acelerados, su pecho se oprimió dándole un vuelco, su respiración se agitó. —Yo también quiero lo mismo—

Acaso le insinuaban lo que tanto ansiaba oír?

—Qué significa eso, Deku?!— Rugió.

El labio inferior le tembló a Deku, su respiración se intensificó tornándose profunda, tal que Katsuki alcanzaba a sentir.

—Yo siento lo mismo, Kacchan— Continuó. —Llevo tiempo sintiendo esto, pero no me animaba a decírtelo, porque me daba miedo, y no sabía si estaba listo para dar un paso más—

Katsuki exhaló tomado por sorpresa, por completo anonadado; acaso vivía en carne y hueso lo que tanto había anhelado tener? Katsuki tenía que estar soñando, cómo era que Deku quería lo mismo que él?

Pero, de alguna manera, todo lo que él decía, resultaba ser comprensible, pues se veía inseguro de dar un paso más, mas no se acobardaba. Deku no era así.

—Tampoco quiero incomodarte con mis sentimientos— Suspiró un poco inseguro. —Sin embargo, quiero intentar algo—

—Qué cosa?— Quiso saber.

Deku acercó su cabeza a su boca, retrocedió unos segundos dudando, humedeció sus labios temblorosos y se acomodó solemnemente, presionando sus labios sobre los suyos, quienes recibieron ese contacto como una bendición, como un soplo de aire cálido.

Katsuki mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos, contemplando los ojos cerrados de Deku, encantado de verle de esa manera.

Desafortunadamente el contacto no duró mucho, porque Deku se separó de él, luciendo aún más inseguro que antes de haber actuado, porque desvió su mirada, clavándola al piso, y luego a él nuevamente. Soltó sus manos que lo retenían en la pared, regresando a sus costados.

—Kacchan— Habló tras unos segundos, que para Katsuki fueron eternos. Quería comprobar que no fue un sueño lo que acababa de pasar. —Si quieres puedes explotar mi cara por lo que hice, adelante— Inclinó su cabeza en temor.

Qué idiotez dijo el nerd?

Deku todavía tenía el descaro de afirmar cosas que aún él ni siquiera decía. A Katsuki no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que el nerd sacara sus propias conclusiones sin saber lo que él en verdad quería, y Katsuki quería esto que sucedía, lo había querido desde que era un estudiante de la U.A. cómo no quererlo ahorita que se le presentaba la oportunidad?

Tendría que estar loco para no tomar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, luego de tantos años de esperar a que Deku lo quisiera de regreso.

No lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre el nerd, envolviéndolo del cuello con sus brazos, capturando sus labios en un beso.

Oyó un suspiro de sorpresa proveniente del nerd, quien se tensó al principio, pero rápidamente se repuso y le devolvió el beso, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, atrayendo más el cuerpo de Katsuki al suyo, que respondió dispuesto.

Katsuki sintió que su corazón palpitaba acompasado con su rebosante alegría, estallando todo dentro de él en respuesta al beso que el nerd le daba con suavidad y dulzura.

El sabor de Deku era justo como lo imaginó, tan dulce y cálido como su personalidad, tan fresco como una ventisca de viento acariciando su rostro.

Sin anticiparlo, Deku finalizó el beso, luciendo agitado y nervioso, sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban con intensidad, con deseo, eso solamente provocó que Katsuki se estremeciera ante tal vista.

—Esto-esto es lo que quieres, Kacchan?— Preguntó muy temeroso, en su voz se escuchaba el miedo y la inseguridad entremezclarse, jugando un papel muy importante en que Deku se animaba a darse a sí mismo una oportunidad y a él de darle una oportunidad también.

Katsuki respiraba jadeando a consecuencia del beso, su boca abierta y adormecida, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Deku lo miraba expectativo, frunciendo las cejas.

—Kacchan?—

Katsuki le dio un beso rápido, sorprendiéndolo al instante.

—Tu que crees, estúpido?— Sonrió juguetón.

—Eso quiere decir que sientes lo mismo?— Balbuceó Deku en amplia estupefacción. —Es decir, estamos en la misma página? Porque no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros, yo no me había animado a dar este paso con nadie y no sé si tu también lo quieras, Kacchan, no te fuerzo a nada que no quieras, si tu no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo perfectamente bien—

Harto de escuchar esa cantaleta, Katsuki lo silenció con un beso, pero Deku se alejó bastante avergonzado.

—¡Ya deja de parlotear, Deku!— Exasperó Katsuki, queriendo volver a sentir los labios de Deku sobre los suyos, sin querer por ningún motivo alejarse de él.

—Pero-pero— Parecía que Deku sufría un ataque mental, sin poder procesar lo que sucedía, tornándose muy rojo de la cara.

—¡Cállate, Deku!— Espetó en breve. —Dudas de mi, nerd?—

Esto hizo que Deku se frenara en seco.

—Jamás—

—Bien— Sonrió egocéntrico. —Entonces déjame besarte, idiota—

—No— Se separó de él de repente.

—Hah?— Katsuki se arredró, siendo esta vez él quien se sorprendió. —A qué quieres jugar, Deku?—

—Haré esto bien— Anunció, poniendo ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, en preparación.

—De qué carajos hablas?!—

Deku se puso en posición de firmes, y agachó la cabeza hacia adelante, sin que el sonrojo de su rostro se borrara.

—¡Kacchan!— Exclamó en una voz sutil. —Por favor, sal conmigo—

Katsuki abrió los ojos tomado bajo guardia, qué decir? Él estaba absolutamente sorprendido y embelesado con lo que sucedía en su departamento.

_A esto se refería con hacerlo bien,_ se dijo Katsuki ruborizado, quiso emitir un grito enorme de alegría, pero se contuvo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—No hay persona que te aguante mejor que yo, Deku— Dijo tan calmo como pudo mostrarse. —Solo yo puedo salir contigo—

Deku se levantó de un aventón, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pecoso, se echó a reír de gusto, abalanzándose sobre él, quien se quejó por la sacudida que recibió al sentir que unos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban por la cintura.

Sintiéndose bendecido por lo ocurrido, abrazó de regreso al nerd, sabiéndose que ya no era un amor no correspondido.

Esto era lo que Katsuki tanto quiso tener en su vida, además de ser un héroe.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Me tomó mucho decidirme cómo continuar otro capítulo partiendo del anterior, eliminé varias propuestas para capítulo siguiente porque a mi ver alargarían innecesariamente la trama y Deku todavía no revela cuándo será su regreso.

Que por cierto, Deku no fingía estar dormido, estaba reflexionando y al sentir algo, abrió los ojos y vio que Kacchan/Katsuki lo estaba por besar.


	22. El comienzo

**"El comienzo"**

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki abrazó muy fuerte a Deku, obstinado en no soltarlo tan rápido, pues apenas se ajustaba al nuevo suceso que surgía en su vida y quería aferrarse a lo nuevo.

Jadeaba por volver a saborear esos labios, por lo que se separó de Deku, quien se asemejaba a un tierno tomate de lo rojo que estaba su rostro, Deku entendió al instante su deseo, y por consiguiente se dirigió a su boca, plantándole un beso firme y suave.

Katsuki cerró los ojos, derritiéndose ante el beso del nerd.

De pronto, Deku se alejó, deteniendo el beso, Katsuki se molestó por la interrupción, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Respiró en corto. —Es que me dio hambre—

—¡Carajo! Deku, eres tan delicado— Se quejó, mirándolo con enojo. Deku arredrado en parte por su reacción, apretó los labios incómodo con su expresión.

—Lo siento— Repitió bastante avergonzado.

—Con unas disculpas no son suficientes— Renegó desdeñoso, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Deku, quien se inmutó, y se fue al sofá. —Te haré de cenar, inútil— Lo señaló con el dedo, aun con el rubor abarcando latente su rostro, el corazón latiendo acelerado, y las manos cosquilleando.

Se percató que no podía concentrarse en cocinar, agradeciendo que Deku estaba distraído en su propio mundo, colocándose sus audífonos y acostándose en el sofá como si nada.

Le indignaba ser el único ruborizado, el único nervioso en la habitación, mientras cocinaba algo sencillo, a consecuencia de que su mente divagaba a otros rincones.

Reconocía que era su primera relación, y recién había tenido su primer beso, el beso que se había guardado con mucho cuidado de no desgastarlo en cualquier nimiedad, como en fiestas y esas cosas raras que les gustaban a los jóvenes de su edad, pero a él no.

Aunque fuera su primera relación, no sabía bien a bien qué hacer o cómo se suponía que debía de actuar, porque relativamente todo era nuevo para él, desde la sensación de tener los ansiados labios del nerd sobre los suyos, hasta abrazarlo con mucha fuerza; en resumen, todo era nuevo y le angustiaba no poderlo manejar correctamente.

Comoquiera, cenaron en el comedor, Katsuki sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por los nervios, y Deku luciendo muy despampanante y desligado.

Cómo rayos le hacía para verse tan casual, siendo a menos de una hora que dieron un paso adelante en su relación?

Acaso Katsuki era el único ilusionado?

No, no quería mal entender la situación, y Deku lo había dicho antes, que no buscaba tener malos entendidos entre ellos, entonces preguntar estaría bien, no? Preguntar para quitarse la duda de encima, o mejor dicho, el mar de dudas que era su cabeza en ese momento.

—Oye, Deku— Le habló habiendo terminado de lavar los platos, él tomando cartas en el asunto, interrumpiendo al nerd de levantarse de la silla.

—Sí?— Parpadeó un poco atolondrado por la repentina forma en que éste le llamó. —Pasa algo, Kacchan?—

—¡Sí pasa algo!— Aseguró brusco, sorprendiendo al nerd. —Pasa que yo soy el único nervioso aquí y tu estás como mariposa volando por mi casa—

Deku pestañeó con el gesto en blanco.

—Em—

—Qué significa eso? Hay algo que no me has dicho que deba saber?— Dijo exigente, poniendo un puño en la mesa.

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Manifestó Deku en confusión. —Pero, no sé qué es lo que quieres saber—

Katsuki gruñó, apretando los dientes haciendo un chasquido.

—¡Serás idiota, Deku!— Estalló.

—Aguarda, creo que ya entiendo— Lo interrumpió Deku, poniendo una mano en alto.

—A ver, estúpido, a ver si ya entendiste!—

Deku puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, tamborileando su dedo índice encima de la misma.

—Quieres saber si yo decía la verdad cuando te pedí que salieras conmigo— Afirmó Deku, Katsuki se quedó pasmado, reconociendo que le acababan de leer la mente. —No es así?—

—Imbécil— Musitó a lo bajo, crispándose de haber sido expuesto.

—Lo dije en serio, Kacchan— Se rió Deku. —Por qué te mentiría?—

—¡Ya cállate, bastardo inútil!— Se ruborizó en breve.

Deku le sonrió encantado, soltando pequeñas carcajadas de ver su reacción ruborizada, estirando de pronto su mano, tomando la suya con cuidado.

—Kacchan, yo también estoy nervioso— Aseguró reconfortante.

Katsuki le dirigió una mirada de que no le creía.

—Por favor, créeme Kacchan— Pidió amable, mirándolo con dulzura. —Créeme cuando te digo que quiero intentarlo contigo, aunque es normal sentir miedo, no te avergüences por eso—

Esto provocó que Katsuki se tranquilizara de seguir estallando, y afirmando todo por su cuenta, sin conocer lo demás. Lo que tanto se quejaba de Deku, también lo ejecutaba él al asumir todo sin pedir la otra versión a cambio.

—Quieres estar conmigo, Kacchan?— Un deje de temor surgió en su voz, por mucha calma que tuviera su mano, la cual sostenía la suya, no era de esperarse que el nerd no sintiera miedo ante al dar un paso nuevo en su vida.

Se tenía que recordar que a Deku le habían roto el corazón, y lo hizo la persona que el nerd más quería de todos, en cierta forma era justificable que dudara a su manera de tener una relación.

—Sí— Se sonrojó al decir eso. —Sí quiero—

_Es lo que he querido desde la infancia_, pensó al ver que Deku comenzó a reírse.

* * *

Al llegar la hora de que Katsuki se iría a dormir, vio que Deku estaba muy cómodo en el sofá, ordenando unas cosas en su mochila amarilla.

Se le vino una idea a la mente, casi azotando como un rayo su raciocinio.

Con todo y su nerviosismo, se animó a dar el primer paso de su iniciativa con Deku.

—Oi, Deku— Le habló en breve, éste asintió casual.

—Sí, Kacchan?—

—Duerme conmigo— Ordenó firme, sintiendo que el cuerpo le ardía en cosquilleo. Deku se giró a verle sacado de onda, anonadado.

—Qué?—

—No me hagas repetirlo— Advirtió señalándolo con los brazos cruzados y el mentón en alto.

—Pero duermo aquí— Repuso Deku desconcertado.

—No me escuchaste?!— Rugió en tono indignado, oscureciendo su semblante. Deku lo miró con los ojos asustadizos.

—S-sí te escuché— Balbuceó incómodo, vacilando con sus manos chocando entre sí.

—Entonces, ven— Instruyó, abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que éste entrara, sin embargo, Deku seguía plantado en el sofá.

—Estás seguro, Kacchan?— Articuló incrédulo, parpadeando rápido.

—Hah?—

_¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro cabeza de bosque! _

—Es que-es que, no sé si sea buena compañía para dormir— Admitió inseguro, chocando dos dedos entre sí.

Katsuki obscureció su aspecto, completamente decidido con su idea, por lo que se acercó al nerd, poniéndole sus manos sobre sus hombros, espantándolo por su acción, quien soltó un pequeño grito asustadizo.

—¡K-Kacchan!— Emitió.

—¡Tu!— Lo señaló con su dedo, en aire amenazante. —¡Te dormirás conmigo!—

—¡A-aguarda!—

—¡Punto!—

Deku bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, dejando de jugar con sus manos.

—E-está bien— Aceptó resignado.

Katsuki sonrió triunfante.

* * *

—¡Wow! Kacchan— Deku exclamó encantado. —Tu cama es muy cómoda—

—Qué esperabas, inútil?— Reprochó Katsuki, desde el baño, pues se estaba poniendo las piyamas. —Que fuera una cama barata?—

Deku se rió.

—No— Dijo entre risitas. —Es solo que mi cama es muy pequeña, la tuya a comparación de la mía es un lujo—

—Aprovecha entonces— Repuso desdeñoso.

—Muchas gracias, Kacchan— Agradeció contento. —Por dejarme estar aquí—

—Qué tonterías dices, Deku?— Tosió incrédulo.

_Es mi novio, no? Puedo asumirlo delante suyo, verdad?_ Se terminó de poner las piyamas, viéndose en el espejo de su baño, notando su gran rubor en las mejillas, su apariencia agitada de haber experimentado con tantas emociones en un solo día.

Al escuchar que no le respondió, añadió:

—Estamos juntos, no? Entonces está bien que estés en mi cama— Jactó empoderado. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, cosa que le pareció extraño, enarcó una ceja. —Deku?— No obtuvo respuesta. —Deku?!— Se asomó detrás la puerta, llevándose la vista de que el nerd estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, con sus manos descansando sobre su vientre.

Le enterneció verlo de esa manera, dormido y adorable.

Le costaría un esfuerzo descomunal adaptarse a su nueva relación con el nerd, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, porque así era Katsuki. Un hombre que nunca se rinde, sin importar qué tan difíciles sean las circunstancias, o el tiempo que dure para llegar a la meta.

No tendría que dejarse dominar por lo desconocido, por mucho que implicara sentir temor y desconcierto, también se podía sentir el calor, confort, y cariño. Siempre de lo complicado, vienen cosas buenas, como tener al nerd durmiendo en su cama.

De cualquier manera, se metió debajo de las cobijas, tratando de no moverlo mucho, con los sentidos muy avispados al reconocer que había otra presencia en su cama, a parte de la suya.

Se estremeció de tenerlo tan cerca, de tenerlo solo para él mismo.

—Buenas noches, Deku— Susurró, acercándosele muy cuidadosamente hasta recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro, presionando con sus dedos el brazo de Deku, sintiéndose de pronto muy protegido y seguro en su cercanía.

No le tomó mucho tiempo hasta quedarse dormido con ese sentimiento muy vivo en su interior.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Es lo que iba a agregar en el capítulo anterior como un breve extra, pero como no lo tenía escrito, no lo agregué.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	23. La nueva relación es difícil

**"La nueva relación es difícil"**

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki pasó la noche de maravilla a lado de alguien adicional a su presencia, pegado a Deku.

Sin embargo, la mañana llegó con el sol metiéndose entre las cortinas, molestándole en la cara. Se quejó, torciendo el ceño, chasqueando la lengua.

—Tsk—

Se movió entre las cobijas, estirando su mano en donde creyó que estaba Deku acostado.

—Deku— Murmuró, realizando a los cuantos segundos en que sintió que el otro lado de la cama estaba frío, un pequeño bulto en la sábana. Katsuki se levantó de sopetón, con los ojos abiertos. —D-deku?!— Se quitó de encima las cobijas, tropezándose a rastras en dirección a la puerta. —¡Nerd!— Gritó agitado, al no obtener respuesta, se lanzó a ver al sofá verde de su sala, viendo que allí estaba el nerd dormido, abrazándose a sí mismo.

_Ese idiota se salió de mi habitación?_ Pensó suponiendo, no tratando de estallar en gritos, casi atragantándose con su propia garganta.

Es que no le gustó dormir conmigo? Entristeció unos segundos, _no_, sacudió la cabeza, _ayer Deku dijo que estábamos juntos, es decir, que somos pareja, no debo tener ideas raras. _

Tocó con su dedo una de las mejillas del nerd, palpando su piel suave y delicada, viendo que éste se quejó poquito, arrugando las cejas. Katsuki sonrió por la reacción del nerd, y siguió tocando su mejilla.

Luego de unos segundos, fue a preparar el desayuno, optando por hacer algo diferente por ser el primer día de ser el novio de Deku, y no estaba mal complacerlo, no? Al igual, que podía darse el lujo de ser espontáneo en momentos como este.

Se animó y preparó un café dulce para Deku, puesto a que él le gustaba el café endulzado y con leche.

Escuchó el timbre del celular de Deku que reposaba en la mesa de la sala, otro quejido de parte de Deku y vio que estiró la mano para cogerlo.

—Sí?— Contestó con su voz adormilada, colocando el celular en su oreja.

_Será que no pudo dormir? Y si le incomodó dormir conmigo?_ Pensó preocupado,_ que yo sepa no duermo mal, o si? ¡Joder!_ Se dio un manotazo en la frente_, estas jodidas ideas que no me dejan en paz_, gruñó.

—Qué?— La cabeza del nerd se levantó con estrépito. —En serio? Tan rápido?— Su voz sonaba agitada. —Por qué?—

Katsuki se asomó desde la cocina, con signo interrogante, queriendo descubrir el motivo por el cual el nerd hablaba tan sacado de onda en el celular, siendo que apenas acababa de despertar.

—Está bien, entiendo— Lo escuchó decir en aceptación. —Estaré ahí en unos días— Concluyó en tono resignado. —Adiós— Colgó el celular, soltando un suspiro abrumado, mesando sus cabellos rizados con sus manos.

—Deku— Le habló interesado. Éste se sacudió, quitándose las manos del cabello.

—¡Ah! Buenos días, Kacchan— Dijo tratando de sonreír, mas no le salió del todo perfecto.

—Ven a desayunar— Ordenó señalándole la taza de café endulzado que le acababa de preparar. Los ojos de Deku se dirigieron a la taza, avispados.

—Para mi?—Apuntó con su vista.

—Tu que crees?— Lo encaró con el ceño fruncido. —¡Idiota!—

Deku sonrió tímido, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a tomar la taza entre sus manos, olfateando el vapor del café con emoción.

—Gracias—

Katsuki notando que en los ojos de Deku seguía un deje de incertidumbre, y él se sintió con la necesidad de preguntarle sobre la razón de su inquietud. A fin de cuentas, él era su novio, no? Podía darse el lujo de indagar sobre las cosas que lo intrigaban.

—Todo bien?— Se atrevió a preguntarle. Deku abrió sus orbes verdes, bebiendo un sorbo del café endulzado, meditando su pregunta.

—No del todo— Respiró hondo.

—Puedes decirme, Deku— Se ofreció a escucharlo.

—Tengo que regresar a Río— Reveló, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Qué?—

Katsuki sintió que casi se le iba la vida en ese instante, pero se mantuvo cuerdo frente a Deku, quien le dirigió una mirada de certeza.

—La agencia de Todoroki hizo de las suyas otra vez— Continuó, moviendo la cabeza de lado. —Demandó a nuestra agencia por 'robarles sus casos' y necesitamos pruebas para que no cierre nuestra agencia— Hizo gesto de preocupación. —No quiero que nos cierren la agencia—

_Con que el maldito bastardo mitad y mitad empezó a hacer de las suyas?_ Katsuki se crispó, molestándose de manera muy brusca, soltó un gruñido.

_¡Quiere alejarme de Deku! _

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Kacchan— Lo reconfortó Deku, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Pero, el bastardo no puede salirse con la suya!— Gritó encolerizado.

—Sí puede, Kacchan— Repuso Deku serio.

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer— Exasperó impacientándose. —Deku, no puedes dejar que el bastardo mitad y mitad haga lo que quiera! Él te rompió el corazón— Se cortó al conscientizarse de lo que acababa de decir.

Deku abrió ligeramente la boca, arqueando las cejas en escepticismo.

—Deku, yo— Intentó reponer, pero Deku lo interrumpió educadamente.

—Sé que me rompió el corazón, Kacchan— Exhaló en reconocimiento, volviendo a beber un trago del café. —No hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar esa falta, ya pasó—

—¡Es muy cruel contigo!— Interpuso exasperado.

—Lo sé— Deku le dio un gran sorbo al café, mirando unos segundos el vapor espeso que emanaba de la taza con cierta divagación.

—Te voy a ayudar— Se ofreció dispuesto a no dejarlo. —No dejaré que él te haga eso—

—No— Presionó su mano sobre su hombro en confort.

—¡Carajo, Deku!— Espetó, temblando del coraje. —No estamos juntos? No me hagas a un lado—

—No hagas nada, Kacchan— Insistió. —No hay nada que no se pueda resolver—

—No seas necio, Deku— Protestó por aquello, dando un paso al frente.

—No soy necio— Exteriorizó ya no viéndose tan abrumado como hacía rato. —Pero, tengo que regresar, no será permanente, Kacchan—

—Pero—

Quiso decir 'no quiero te vayas, Deku, no ahora que ya estamos juntos', pero esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca, ansiosas por salir, pero faltas de valor por expresar.

—Cuándo te vas?— Lo cuestionó resignado.

—Tengo cinco días para volver— Especificó, dejando la taza de café en la mesa del comedor, regresándose a él. —No te preocupes, estaré contigo hasta el límite que me dieron— Colocó sus manos sobre su cintura al decirle eso, atrayendo a Katsuki hacia él. —El jefe ha sido muy tolerante conmigo al permitirme estar aquí casi el mes—

—Hm— Se quejó, haciendo una mueca de lado, abrazando al nerd por el cuello, recostando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Me necesitan allá— Suspiró, abrazándolo de regreso.

—Lo sé— Dijo refunfuñando.

—Ya me excedí de mi tiempo estando en Japón— Recalcó con cierta ansia. —No quiero sonar egoísta, pero necesito volver—

Katsuki se aferró al abrazo, repudiando cada palabra que dijo el nerd en ese momento, pues implicaba que estando en Japón no estaba lo que él quería, en cierta forma, significaba que no se hallaba del todo. Katsuki no quería verse egoísta tampoco, porque aunque no lo admitiera directamente, él en realidad era muy codicioso cuando se trataba de Deku.

—Voy a resolver este problema— Informó decidido. —Todo estará bien—

—Lo sé— Repitió.

—Si todo sale bien, estaré contigo para el viaje de Vallarta— Aseguró ilusionado.

Cierto, por un momento, Katsuki se había olvidado de la promesa que hicieron aquella vez. El peso de la angustia disminuyó muy poquito, casi nada.

—Mientras tanto, no busques pleito con Todoroki— Le advirtió en tono amable.

—Qué te hace pensar que haré algo como eso?!— Se separó del abrazo, sin soltarlo de sus brazos. Deku se echó a reír. —Qué es tan chistoso, Deku?—

—Lo dije por si acaso se te ocurre hacer algo al respecto— Unió su frente a la suya, reposando gentilmente su piel encima de la de Katsuki. —Te pido que no hagas nada—

—Está bien— Accedió a regañadientes.

—Y bien?— Dijo Deku rápido, cambiando de tema. —Desayunamos?—

—Claro, idiota— Le dio un rápido abrazo a Deku antes de irse a desayunar.

Mentiría si dijera que no se le ocurrió acabar con la existencia del bastardo mitad y mitad por quitarle a su Deku cuando apenas él se recordaba la idea de que ya no era el amigo de la infancia del nerd, sino su novio.

Finalizando de desayunar, Katsuki estaba en la entrada del departamento, colocándose la botas que usó del día anterior, tratando de ponderar silenciosamente alguna posible solución para ayudar a Deku, pero no se le venía nada en mente, y era tan frustrante no tener ideas.

Por sorpresa, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndolo voltearse.

—Qué pasa, Deku?— Dijo Katsuki interrogante.

—Esta noche yo haré la cena— Informó ilusionado.

—Disculpa?— Se carcajeó sarcástico. —Tu harás la cena, Deku?—

—Sí— Asintió dispuesto.

—Deku, yo no tengo problema con hacer la cena— Farfulló enervado.

—Quiero consentirte— Sonrió reluciente, mostrando sus dientes frontales. Esa sonrisa era algo más que solo existir, una especie de sensación efímera de certeza en una sola acción sencilla.

Katsuki se sonrojó, abriendo un poco la boca.

—¡No soy un bebé, Deku!— Protestó indignado.

—Quiero consentir a mi novio— Aclaró Deku en afirmación.

—Qué?!—

Su rostro enrojeció, y todo en el, se sintió en llamas. Deku, en cambio, soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver su reacción, observándolo pronto muy enternecido, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla ardiente.

—Es tu primer día como mi novio, Kacchan— Dijo importante. —Al menos, permíteme consentirte—

Katsuki quedó cautivado por aquello, y simplemente se inmutó a asentir, muy sonrojado.

Deku sonrió, lo acompañó a la puerta, y justo cuando Katsuki se estaba por despedir, Deku le dio un beso suave y delicado en los labios, exaltándolo de pies a cabeza. De inmediato se compuso y aceptó el beso con gusto.

Se podía sentir tan completo con tan simples gestos como ese?

Al parecer sí, porque se derritió sobre aquel beso, embalsamado en el borde de la puerta, retrocediendo de a poquito, hasta toparse con la mera puerta que lo acogió para no perder balance. Envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Deku, atrayendo su boca a sus labios con mayor firmeza, con la intención de que no hubiera un espacio entre ellos de por medio.

Deku se intentó separar, diciéndole con sus labios rozando los suyos. Sentía su intenso y cálido aliento encima de su boca, que le provocó estremecerse.

—Tienes que ir al trabajo—

—Eso puede esperar— Dijo desinteresado.

—No te incomoda lo que estamos haciendo?—

—No—

Cómo incomodarle si le encantaba cada segundo de ello?

—Seguro?—

—Bésame más, Deku— Demandó.

Katsuki se abalanzó sobre su boca, chocando sus dientes con los de Deku, quien se se arredró, seguido de una carcajada. Katsuki se avergonzó por su inexperiencia, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Está bien, Kacchan— Aseguró entre risas. —Déjame hacerlo yo—

—Hm— Soltó un quejido, esperando que Deku terminara de reírse.

En cuanto las risas cesaron de oírse, el nerd se tornó serio en cuestión de segundos, acercando su cabeza a él, entreabriendo los labios, plantando un beso firme y directo a él, quien reciprocó el gesto, de una manera mucho más torpe, siendo todavía inexperto en la materia, tuvo que ceder y permitir que Deku tomara el control de los besos que compartieron antes de que él se fuera al trabajo.

Katsuki reconoció que Deku besaba muy bien, no, más que bien, qué decir? Perfecto. Tenía una manera de hacerlo que le facilitaba seguirle el paso, pues él no era demandante, al contrario, Deku besaba perfecto, pero dentro de esa perfección había un gran deje de gentileza y cuidado, que eran imposibles de no percatarse de esos detalles.

Le hizo pensar lo siguiente: Todoroki tuvo ese maravilloso contacto con Deku durante cuatro años de relación y aún así cortó con él?

Cuán idiota era el bastardo mitad y mitad al rechazar todo lo que Katsuki vivía con Deku, disfrutando cada parte, cada segundo que el nerd lo besaba y él simplemente se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento.

Lo vivía, pero aún no lo creía verdad.

Todavía le resultaba insólito que fuera verdad lo que le sucedía.

No obstante comenzó a sentirse inseguro ante lo nuevo, porque se notaba que él era el único inexperto, torpe, novato, etc.

—Que te vaya bien, Kacchan— Le dijo Deku luego de besarse. —¡Suerte en el trabajo!—

—Hm— Fue su respuesta, tan agitada y ruborizada como se hallaba su interior.

—Te estaré esperando— Sonrió risueño y dicho esto, Katsuki se dirigió al trabajo con la mente en caos total.

* * *

Estando en la agencia, a menos de una hora de terminar su turno, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de oficio que había desplazadas por la oficina de la agencia.

Cruzó los dedos, descansando de la pesada jornada que tuvo ese día, pues le tocó andar volando de calle en calle en el mismo distrito, que para acabarla de amolar, estaba repleto de gente.

Parecía que se pusieron de acuerdo para entrometerse en su trabajo y complicarle llegar a la escena del crimen.

_Que día tan jodido,_ se dijo bufando.

Kirishima se le unió en el descanso, tomando una silla y se sentó a su lado, con una botella de agua en mano.

—Qué pesada jornada hoy, no?— Comentó, abriendo la botella de agua para beber un gran sorbo. —¡Necesitaba esto!— Suspiró aliviado.

—Deja de hablar tanto— Se quejó Katsuki.

—Por cierto, cómo está Midoriya?— Interrogó curioso. Katsuki se tensó por reflejo, esto ocasionó que el interés de su amigo se disipara. —Lo has visto, no es así?— Dijo en maña.

—Qué dices?!— Exclamó ruborizado.

—Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme— Lo animó a su modo, codeándole en complicidad. Katsuki lo meditó unos segundos. Kirishima había sido su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, trabajaban en la misma agencia, hacían patrulleos juntos, lo acompañó muchos momentos y apoyaba su amor no correspondido hacia Deku. Estaba bien en contarle, no? Porque le avergonzaba mucho tener que verse en la necesidad de decírselo a Deku. —No te voy a juzgar, bro, para eso estamos los amigos—

En eso, Katsuki le contó todo lo que había pasado con Deku desde que se reencontraron, le reveló que Deku le pidió ser su novio la noche anterior y que ya estaban juntos.

Kirishima a la mención de su relación, lo felicitó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le dio un abrazo de compadres, que Katsuki lo alejó, lanzándole una pequeña explosión proveniente de su palma derecha.

—Eres molesto, sabes?— Lo señaló Katsuki, crujiendo los dientes en advertencia.

Eso no detuvo a Kirishima de seguir sonriendo, mas se compuso para seguir escuchándolo.

—Cuál es el problema con Midoriya si estás con él?— Cuestionó medio perdido en el asunto. —No es eso lo que querías? Que Midoriya estuviera contigo—

—No es eso— Dijo inquieto, clavando la mirada en sus manos cruzadas. —Me frustra saber que Deku tenga más experiencia en estas cosas, en cambio yo— Se cortó, crispándose más. —Yo no tengo experiencia en esto—

Kirishima abrió ligeramente los ojos, incrédulo de su revelación, mas no inmutado en ayudarlo.

—-Ya entiendo— Presumió, poniéndose en posición de complicidad. —Te sientes inferior al saber que Midoriya tenga más experiencia que tu en ese sentido, no?—Adivinó guiñándole.

Katsuki meramente asintió, sintiéndose idiota al escuchar sus problemas en palabras concretas.

En ese momento apareció Kaminari, uniéndose a la conversación, pero en vez de ser Katsuki quien le contara las cosas, fue Kirishima quien lo hizo, resumiéndolo de una mejor manera, que la suya, aprovechando su facilidad de dicción al hablar.

—Yo digo que Bakugou tiene razón al sentirse de esa manera— Agregó Kaminari.

—Por qué?— Espetó Kirishima, sacado de onda.

—Yo si fuera Bakugou, tuviera muchos celos al saber que Midoriya estuvo con alguien más que no fuera yo— Eso encendió una alarma en la cabeza de Katsuki, percatado de que eso era lo que más le angustiaba.

—No es varonil sentir celos por cosas del pasado— Protestó Kirishima resaltándolo. —Lo que se queda atrás, se queda atrás, no lo puedes corregir—

—Sí, pero Bakugou se ha de sentir inseguro al saber que Midoriya fue novio de alguien que él odia— Argumentó en certeza. —Es completamente normal sentirse de esa manera—

Kirishima frunció el ceño, muy sin saber qué responder.

—Yo que tu Bakugou— Se señaló ojeándolo. —Me sentiría celoso teniendo un novio que ya estuvo con alguien más—

—¡Aguarda!— Irrumpió Kirishima alarmado. —Por qué sentirse celoso por cosas del pasado? No tiene sentido—

—Pueden llegar a un acuerdo, idiotas?— Respingó Katsuki, cruzándose de brazos. Los dos de sus amigos se silenciaron, cada uno tornándose a su propia conexión, mirándose con vehemencia.

—Yo digo que tus dudas coméntaselas a Midoriya— Habló Kirishima, cabeceando en afirmación. Kaminari concordó, sonriéndole. —Si no hay buena comunicación entre ustedes, lo más probable es que su relación no dure mucho—

—Sí, el chiste es que haya buena comunicación— Añadió Kaminari.

Katsuki arqueó las cejas, acomodándose entre la silla de oficio.

—Es eso lo que sientes, no? O tienes otra cosa en mente?— Lo miró Kirishima, esperando haberle atinado a sus dudas.

—Me frustra no saber lo que pasa por la cabeza del nerd— Agregó con la voz áspera.

—¡Comunicación!— Soltó Kaminari en emoción.

—No solo eso— Coreó Kirishima, rodeándolo por el hombro. —Pregúntale a Midoriya todas tus dudas, porque si no se las dices, Midoriya nunca sabrá lo que pasa por tu mente—

Esto hizo que Katsuki se quedara pensativo, dando el tema por finalizado, porque ya casi se terminaba su jornada laboral y necesitaba cambiarse del traje de héroe a ropa casual y pensar un poco más ligero sobre lo que conversó con sus amigos y lo que había vivido desde la noche anterior.

No se dejaría dominar por sus inseguridades en relación a Deku, con quien iniciaba una relación.

Si él pudo alcanzar el puesto número dos por su propia cuenta, podrá ajustarse a ser el novio de Deku. No se rendiría sin dar pelea.

Salió sonriente de la agencia ese mismo día rumbo a su casa, donde el nerd lo esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Nuevo capítulo para ustedes.

Espero que les guste.


	24. Nuevas costumbres de pareja

**"Nuevas costumbres de pareja"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

La comunicación es un elemento esencial para que funcione su relación, si no lo aprende a aplicar Katsuki, Deku terminara por cansarse de estar con él y decida terminarlo. Esa era la cruel realidad que se imaginaba si no se aplicaba y comenzaba a mejorar sus hábitos de comunicación con su pareja.

Era verdad que se trataba de su primera relación de pareja, por lo que contaba con ser un completo inexperto en la materia, mas Katsuki no desistiría y dejaría que el problema consumiera los inicios de un nuevo episodio de su vida.

Por lo pronto, colocaba la llave a la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento. Entró, notando que la ambiente sobrio tenía una atmósfera distinta a la usual. Será porque estaba Deku?_ Puede ser,_ se dijo mesando la cabeza a discreción.

—Estoy en casa— Dijo al entrar, poniéndose los zapatos que usaba pasando de la entrada.

—Bienvenido, Kacchan— Emergió Deku de la cocina, usando su mandil. —Cómo te fue en el trabajo?—

—Bien— Respondió, sonrojándose de verlo tan reluciente.

Esa era la atmósfera que percibió al entrar al departamento, esa atmósfera única e irremplazable.

—A ti, cómo te fue, Deku?— Preguntó de regreso.

Deku sonrió a esto.

—¡Muy bien!— Hizo dos puños a la altura del pecho. —Ya tengo la cena lista—

—Qué hiciste esta vez?— Se abrió paso a la cocina, pero no vio nada ninguna de las hornillas de la estufa. Se quedó un poco interrogante, esperando encontrar algo como la primera y única vez que Deku había utilizado su cocina, pero al no ver nada, creyó que Deku lo estaba tomando del pelo. —No hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que harías la cena, baboso?—

—Qué?— Deku hizo expresión de incredulidad. —¡No! Sí hable en serio— Juró.

—Y dónde está la maldita cena?— Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

—En el refrigerador— Musitó un poco nervioso, jugueteando con sus manos. Katsuki enarcó una ceja. —Está en el refrigerador porque es un platillo frío—

—Y qué carajos es?— Demandó saber.

—Toma asiento y verás— Dijo Deku, aunque se notaba muy nervioso, mas eso no lo detenía de arrimarse a la cocina, ofreciéndole tomar asiento, por mucho que Katsuki refunfuñara con el gesto quejumbroso. A decir verdad, la curiosidad por saber qué cosas extrañas cocinaba Deku, lo tentaba de asomarse al refrigerador antes que él y verlo por sí mismo, pero se mantuvo en la silla, ansioso.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me den órdenes— Mencionó quejumbroso, haciendo una mueca indignada.

—Lo sé— Se rió Deku, sacando lo que sea que estaba en el refrigerador, pero al verlo, era uno de sus platos hondos que usaba para servirse sopa.

—¡Ya dime que hiciste de cenar, maldito Deku!— Ordenó impaciente, Deku soltó una pequeña risita, acercándole por fin el plato de sopa a la mesa. Katsuki plantó su vista, contemplando el contenido del plato, y se sorprendió al ver que no era sopa, lo que habitaba en el plato. Lo que vio fue algo con salsa verde. —Qué es esto?— Apuntó ligeramente paniqueado.

—Es aguachile— Reveló Deku en un deje de emoción.

—Qué?—

—Aguachile, Kacchan— Repitió con mayor confianza.

—Y por qué no me das los palillos?— Espetó, percatándose que no tenía con qué comerse lo que sea que estuviera en el plato, porque ni se aprendió el nombre del platillo. Le intrigaba comer cosas diferentes, sobre todo si desconocía el nombre del platillo. —¡Oye! Deku, contéstame!—

—Se come con tostadas— Le respondió el nerd como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. —Acaso no has comido aguachile, Kacchan?— Katsuki movió la cabeza. —Bueno, lo probarás ahorita— Agarró una cuchara, la incrustó en su plato y con la otra mano, sostenía una tostada, le sirvió la tostada con el contenido que tenía olor a atún rojo y le entregó la tostada bien preparada, añadiéndole aguacate encima y limón, que ya tenía finamente picado en la mesa.

Katsuki miró con los ojos viscos la tostada entre su mano derecho, reposando hasta el momento en que a él se le ocurriera comérselo. Sentía la mirada ansiosa de Deku, quien estaba parado a su lado, casi sin parpadear.

Katsuki al sentirse observado por el nerd, se atrevió a darle la primera mordida a la tostada. Fue paladeando el sabor, sabiéndole extraño a sus comidas habituales, pero en eso el intenso picor que provino de la salsa, fue lo que terminó por abrirle los ojos en asombro.

—Qué tal?— Preguntó Deku con intriga.

Katsuki le plasmó una mirada de afirmación.

Deku hizo gesto de victoria.

—¡Fantástico! Lo sé— Cantó en victoria.

—Presumido— Farfulló Katsuki, comiéndose la tostada con gusto. No se esperaba que el nerd tuviera buen sazón para el picante, pero se había equivocado al subestimarlo, como siempre.

—Valió la pena haberme despertado a las cuatro de la mañana a buscar recetas— Comentó con orgullo, sirviéndose tres tostadas de otro bowl que sacó del refrigerador.

Katsuki captó aquello, e hiló las palabras. Realizó que el nerd no se enfadó de dormir con él o cualquier otra cosa que se le pudo ocurrir, sino que se despertó para buscar recetas de cocina para prepararle a él algo.

Se sintió tomado en cuenta, contento.

—Me da gusto que te haya gustado la cena— Le dijo Deku luego de haber terminado de cenar, mientras Katsuki lavaba los platos con el ceño fruncido.

—Como sea— Contestó avergonzándose.

Deku se paró de la silla del comedor y fue a la sala, emitiendo sonidos de emoción contenida, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido a Katsuki, quien enseguida preguntó a qué se debía su repentino cambio de conducta.

—Te compré algo— Mencionó entre risitas.

—Qué?— Se ladeó a verle, trastabillando con su boca.

Acaso oyó bien?

Detrás del sofá verde el nerd sacó una bolsa de cartón de color blanco, de aspecto bastante impecable, como si la estuviera cuidando bajo una caja de acero. Katsuki parpadeó, viendo fijamente la bolsa con ímpetu.

—Para ti— Deku se acercó a entregársela con una enorme sonrisa emplastada en su rostro.

—No debiste comprarme nada, nerd— Siseó Katsuki sonrojándose. Cogió la bolsa, inspeccionándola unos segundos por los dos lados, mientras que el nerd lo miraba con ilusión, simulando que habían unas estrellas alrededor de su cabeza, circulando y tintineando.

Dudó si abrirla o no, porque en parte se sentía inseguro al no haberle comprado nada de regreso, y otra parte de él se hallaba enroscado en plena alegría de recibir un regalo de parte de Deku sin pedírselo. Era una sensación muy agradable y hermosa.

—¡Vamos, ábrela!— Insistió Deku, dando brinquitos.

—No me digas qué hacer— Gruñó en lo que de una violenta sacudida, sacó el contenido de la bolsa sin tener un ápice de amabilidad. Se detuvo de bullir entre sus gritos y el refunfuñeo de su parte, al realizar que el contenido era ropa. —Ropa?— Espetó incrédulo, mirando con asco el contenido de ropa echa bola entre su mano.

—Son piyamas, Kacchan— Dijo Deku nada molesto de verlo sacar de esa manera lo que contenía la bolsa.

—¡Yo no necesito piyamas, estúpido Deku!— Ladró Katsuki, muy sin entender el motivo del regalo. —Para qué me das esto?—

Deku simplemente se rió dulcemente, como si se esperaba esa reacción de su parte y le parecía algo completamente normal.

—De qué te ríes?— Dijo inquisitivo.

—Son piyamas para combinar, Kacchan— Informó Deku complacido. —Compré una para ti y así podemos combinar los dos—

Espera…. qué?

Piyamas para combinar?

Katsuki abrió ligeramente la boca, tratando de recuperarse del shock, porque para él, era un shock. Nunca había usado ropa para combinar con alguien, salvo en el festival cultural de U.A. donde se vistieron de naranja, pero hasta allí, no hubo otras ocasiones de ese tipo.

_Lo de combinar es algo que hacen las parejas?_ Supuso reflexivo, _Deku lo hizo con el bastardo mitad y mitad?_ Tragó saliva, moviendo la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento nocivo de la mente, _no, yo no soy ese bastardo que no supo aprovechar las oportunidades, yo soy mejor que ese imbécil. _

—Bueno— Deku se encogió de hombros, poniéndose tímido. —Quería darte un regalo como parte de que eres mi-mi novio Kacchan— Trastabilló un poco con su lengua, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir hablando. —Espero que te guste, y si no, tengo el recibo y lo puedes devolver en la tienda, no hay problema—

—Me las pondré— Irrumpió determinado. Deku calló, apretando los labios.

—Eh?—

—No lo repetiré— Dijo indignado, alzando las pijamas que eran exactamente a su medida. Era un set de pantalón y camiseta, donde el pantalón era de color negro y la camiseta de color azul rey, donde en la camiseta venía un número y ese número estaba delineado por un corazón de color rojo.

Era un detalle muy cursi, demasiado cursi para él, pero qué se le podía hacer? Le encantó el regalo del nerd, así que no había remedio en quejarse, porque no le molestó en absoluto.

—Em, Kacchan— Le habló Deku, haciéndolo detenerse de ir al baño y ponerse el regalo del nerd.

—Qué quieres?— Se ladeó a verle. Katsuki se ruborizó al ver que Deku lucía nervioso y tímido, vacilando con sus manos.

—Pue-puedo dormir con-contigo?— Cerró los ojos, temblando de los nervios.

Katsuki paralizado, sintió que su labio inferior tembló, como señal de que él se sentía nervioso, pero dispuesto a estar con él.

Con un chasqueo de lengua, un cabeceo desinteresado, asintió dándose un aire de superioridad.

_Ya ves, Deku? Yo también puedo ser espontáneo y demostrarte que no soy tan tímido como tu,_ pensó en triunfo.

* * *

Luego de que Katsuki se pusiera las piyamas, le llegó la realidad de golpe en la cabeza. El nerd dormiría en su cama.

Recién él se mostró muy superior y presuntuoso, pero al verse en el espejo usando las piyamas que le regaló el nerd, sintió la sensación de estar acostado con el objeto de sus deseos era una experiencia sublime.

_Tu puedes,_ se dio ánimos, viéndose con tal firmeza que si el vidrio tuviera vida, sentiría pánico de ver la intensidad de sus ojos rojos.

Se recordó de su angustia aquella mañana y que aún no había tocado el tema con Deku y si dormían juntos, él podría comentarle a Deku lo que le intrigaba.

_Bien,_ empuñó una mano, apretando los nudillos con fuerza.

No desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Katsuki salió del baño. Casi le dio un ataque al ver que el nerd se hallaba recostado en su cama con cierta calma que resultaba insólito verlo de esa manera.

Daba la impresión que lo estaba esperando y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Notó que Deku usaba las piyamas, pero de una talla más grande que la suya, debido a que el nerd estaba más musculoso que él.

—Ah, Kacchan— Se ladeó a verle con naturalidad. —Te estaba esperando— Sonrió.

_Qué ha pasado con la timidez y el nerviosismo de hace rato? ¡No pudo haberse desaparecido de la nada!_ Eso revoloteó por su mente, pero le fue irresistible contenerse con solo ver a Deku acostado en su cama, en su cama!.

—Sucede algo, Kacchan?— Dijo en gesto interrogante.

—¡Nada, idiota, nada!— Alardeó, tratando de meterse debajo de las cobijas con mucha dificultad para no ser tan evidente con su nerviosismo, pero no lo podía ocultar, simplemente no podía, teniendo esos ojos verdes alumbrando desde la oscuridad de su habitación, esa sonrisa reluciente, al hombre que amaba en su cama, era suficiente para volverse loco.

Katsuki logró acomodarse en su cama, sintiendo el calor de la presencia de Deku en ella, su propia respiración emitida de su cuerpo.

—Perdona si anoche me quedé dormido sin decir nada— Deku fue el que habló, tomando la iniciativa de crear conversación entre ellos. Su tono fue de incomodidad. —En verdad, estaba muy cansado, no pude evitar quedarme dormido enseguida—

Por su tono, se reflejaba que se sentía arrepentido por su torpeza.

—Está bien— Replicó Katsuki, sin dejar ni un instante de verlo atento. Deku se veía hermoso, muy hermoso.

—En parte era el cansancio— Arguyó Deku, estirando un brazo al aire y regresándolo a su costado. —Y el hecho de que no había dormido en una cama desde hacía unas semanas, y dormir en una cama en compañía de una persona es todavía más raro que suceda— Diciendo esto, Deku de un movimiento lo atrajo a su lado con el brazo que recién estiró, exaltando a Katsuki, quien se dejó tirar de esa manera. —Sabes? En Río mi perro dormía contigo—Confesó con gusto.

Katsuki lo miró inquisitivo, pero no vio que era el momento para hablar, porque el nerd se notaba inspirado.

—Mi perro se dormía conmigo porque nos hacíamos compañía, sabes cómo? Y lo que resultaba chistoso era dormir en una cama tan pequeña los dos juntos, sobre todo, porque All Might estira mucho las patas al dormir y yo me caigo muchas veces de la cama— Se rió en nostalgia. —Pero, él dormía conmigo desde que era apenas un cachorro, luego aprendió a dormir solo a un lado de mi cama, pero después del incidente que viví en Australia, vinieron mis problemas para dormir la noche corrida y volvió el hábito de All Might de subirse a la cama conmigo y hacerme compañía en esos momentos— Suspiró agradecido. —En verdad, no pude haber tenido una mejor mascota como All Might, me ayudó mucho durante esos meses tan difíciles; aprecio muchísimo todo lo que ha hecho por mi y conmigo—

Katsuki se tomó la historia como algo bueno, al ser el caso en que el nerd se estaba abriendo con él al contarle cosas; en cambio, él andaba con su inseguridad hilarante al sentirse inferior en el ámbito del amor.

Se sintió repulsivo consigo mismo.

—Pero, Kacchan— Se giró a verle a la cara; sus narices a unos centímetros de tocarse. El corazón de Katsuki dio un salto violento contra su pecho. —Aprecio enormemente que me hayas dejado dormir contigo, significa mucho para mi— Sonrió deslumbrante, emitiendo unas pequeñas risitas.

—No es nada— Refunfuñó.

—Quieres platicar de otra cosa?— Dijo dispuesto a escucharlo.

—No— Manifestó, decidiendo que era mejor hablarlo en otra ocasión, menos en esta, pues era su segunda noche juntos, y no quería que el ambiente agradable se fuera a la basura con sus quejas. Al cabo, eran quejas infantiles, a juzgar por los problemas a los que se enfrentó Deku por su cuenta, no se comparaban juntos.

—No— Repitió Deku en afirmación. —Bueno, no hay problema si no quieres platicar a esta hora—

—Hm— Gruñó a lo bajo, avergonzado por su parte.

—Podemos conversar mañana— Aseguró, acercando su frente a su cabello rubio. La piel de Katsuki se erizó, e incluso, contuvo la respiración, ruborizado en cada extremo de su cuerpo por aquella acción tan simple, pero tan fuerte al provocarle esas sensaciones electrizantes en segundos. —Pero— Emitió tras unos segundos. —Haré esto rápido—

—Qué cos—

Deku lo silenció inclinándose a besarlo justo en los labios con una precisión deslumbrante, sorprendiendo a Katsuki, quien abrió los ojos vislumbrando al nerd, quien en ese instante lo besaba.

Presionó sus labios sobre los suyos, primero en un contacto sutil, pero Deku demostró su experiencia y destreza en el asunto, y comenzó a adquirir un ritmo, adaptándose a su paso al mover sus labios en una danza, un especie de comunicación diferente y a la vez, fascinante para Katsuki, quien segundos después, cerró los ojos, entregándose al beso por completo. Derretido por el calor del contacto de su boca con la de Deku.

Los brazos fuertes de Deku lo abrazaron gentilmente por ambos lados de sus costados, ejerciendo mayor presión al colisionar su boca con la de Katsuki, que a su vez, trataba de seguirle el ritmo, yendo un poco a rastras, por no decir, muy a rastras.

Pronto él comenzó a jadear, respirando profundo, al igual que sus brazos colgaban alrededor del cuello de Deku, abrazándolo en señal de aferrarse a su contacto por más tiempo.

—Deku— Pronunció dificultoso, perdiendo el ritmo de sus besos, pues le era complicado adaptarse.

—Me detendré— Exteriorizó Deku, obedeciendo sus propias palabras.

Pero, Katsuki no quería que él se detuviera, él aún jadeaba, sus labios aún resistirían un poco más de aquel gusto de sentirlo.

—Bésame más, Deku—Demandó, justo como lo hizo esa misma mañana.

Lo vio dudar unos segundos, pero rápidamente cedió a su demanda y volvió a besarlo, siendo más lento con sus movimientos, para que Katsuki pudiera seguirlo y adquiriera mayor confianza en el intercambio.

Así siguieron durante un rato, hasta que Deku eventualmente cayó dormido, sin emitir palabra alguna, mas que el sonido de su respiración profunda y vasta.

Katsuki, por otro lado, supo que se excedió al mostrarse demandante frente a Deku, pero a fin de cuentas, era considerado normal, porque llevar un amor no correspondido durante años al final tiene sus consecuencias y se veían reflejadas en las inseguridades y demandas de Katsuki, quien esperaba que Deku no se cansara tarde que temprano de sus acciones impulsivas.

Eso por consiguiente, terminaría siendo la consecuencia de un nuevo comienzo para Katsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo nuevo, esperando que les guste.

Deku es todo un galán cuando pierde la timidez y Kacchan es el que se pone nervioso luego de haber sido impulsivo por su orgullo.


	25. Cosas de ti que no conocía

**"Cosas de ti que no conocía"**

.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana despertó sin Deku a su lado, y realizó aquel detalle, cuando se movió tratando de acurrucarse en su hombro. Lo buscó unos segundos por la cama y recordó que le dijo la noche anterior que se caía muchas veces de la cama, y dicho y hecho, lo encontró tirado en el suelo sin cobijas, abrazándose a sí mismo, muy cómodamente.

No se atrevió a despertarlo, pero al ver que no le queda mucho tiempo antes de marcharse al trabajo, lo sacudió salvajemente hasta lograr despertarlo y forzarlo a ponerse de pie, pues se dormía a los segundos de contestarle, pero al final pudo hacerlo despertar al cien.

—Cómo te tardas en despertar, estúpido nerd— Se quejó, dándole un empujón para que éste avanzara por la habitación y arribara a la sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

Deku se rió tontamente, meciendo la cabeza con un aire adormilado.

—La clave del éxito es poderse levantar rápido y temprano— Aconsejó Katsuki, colocándose el mandil alrededor de su cintura y sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador para preparar el desayuno.

—Hm— Asintió Deku en voz débil.

Se volteó y vio que él acostó la cabeza en la mesa, acomodando el lado derecho de su rostro sobre la mesa y el otro quedándose al aire libre.

—¡Oye! No te duermas ahí— Lo regañó, dando un manotazo en la mesa para hacerlo reaccionar, lo cual, funcionó, pero solo hizo que Deku moviera su rostro al lado contrario.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó adormilado. —Tengo mucho sueño— Bostezó.

—Más seriedad al asunto, maldito nerd— Acordó, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—Cuál asunto?— Interrogó, emitiendo otro bostezo aflojerado.

—Agh— Rodó los ojos en blanco, por la situación tan hilarante en la que se vio metido con el nerd. —¡Deku, ya deja la flojera de lado!— Gritó. —¡Es una jodida molestia que andes de esa manera!—

—Qué?— Musitó Deku con suma confusión.

—¡Olvídalo!— Gruñó.

Sirvió el desayuno, sin importarle que Deku estuviera medio adormilado durante ese tiempo.

Sin más ni menos, Katsuki alistó sus cosas para el trabajo, en lo que Deku se despertaba de su ensueño, yéndose a vestir y lavándose la cara en el baño.

Ese nerd si que tenía el sueño pesado, era uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Katsuki al recordar su cara lleno de sueño mientras desayunaba.

En realidad sí daba risa esa cara, acompañado de los bostezos y la cabeza pegada en la mesa. Deku era todo un caso, un nerd y un amor de persona.

—Deku, ya me voy— Katsuki avisó colgándose su mochila.

Se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y emergió Deku con unos shorts de pizza y una camiseta hawaiana con flores rojas.

Qué rayos usaba el inútil?

Katsuki lo miró con desajuste.

—Te llevo—Ofreció animado.

—Qué?— Parpadeó desconcertado.

—Te llevo al trabajo— Repitió.

—No— Katsuki repuso, yéndose a la puerta con un sonrojo visible en las mejillas y el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha.

No entendía el ofrecimiento, porque nunca había pasado.

Era una situación extraña, que no le desagradaba.

Una mano varonil poseedora de una cicatriz se plantó frente a la puerta, deteniéndole de abrirla. El aliento cálido y efervescente del nerd acariciaba su brazo descubierto, y la respiración de Katsuki de contuvo unos segundos antes de reponerse y girarse a ver a Deku detrás suyo.

—Te quiero llevar al trabajo— Se ofreció luciendo serio. —Me dejas, Kacchan?—

Katsuki respiró nervioso, colorándose de un rojo carmesí, su cabeza tornándose en blanco.

—Haz lo que quieras—- Respondió ejerciendo fuerza en su voz para no mostrarse nervioso por su repentino acercamiento.

Los labios de Deku se curvearon en una sonrisa inocente, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa combinado con un ligero color rojo.

—Eres el mejor, Kacchan— Lo aduló.

—Sí, si, como sea—

Antes de girarse, Deku se abalanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, paralizándolo al instante.

—¡Ya deja de hacer esas cosas!— Dijo Katsuki ruborizado.

Esos gestos le hacían daño al corazón por estremecerlo, por sacudirlo de pies a cabeza, por encenderlo, por desatar tantas sensaciones de una sola vez.

Deku soltó una carcajada, encantado de verle de ese modo.

—Eres tan lindo, Kacchan— Lo abrazó precipitado, envolviéndolo muy gentilmente con sus fuertes brazos, desencadenando que su corazón latiera acelerado contra su pecho.

—Déjame en paz, idiota— Siseó con la voz entrecortada.

—Imposible— Susurró Deku en su oído, abrazándolo más fuerte, ejerciendo una suave presión en su agarre. La cabeza del nerd se acomodó sobre su hombro, mientras que Katsuki apenas podía reaccionar, ni siquiera pensar se le era posible. Su mente estaba echa un lío con esos tratos peligrosos de parte del nerd.

—Suéltame, Deku— Pronunció parco, cocinándose.

Y dicho eso, Deku obedeció, soltándole del abrazo, tomando las llaves de su carro y abriendo la puerta de su departamento, dándole la preferencia a Katsuki de pasar primero.

—Lo que tu digas— Comentó Deku, al ir bajando las escaleras detrás suyo.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mostrando sus dientes rechinando.

Entretanto, Deku abrió el carro con las llaves del carro, sorprendiendo a Katsuki, quien creyó que él mismo manejaría, y en su misma sorpresa, le preguntó a Deku si él manejaría a lo que respondió que sí.

—Sabes manejar, nerd?— Espetó incrédulo, viéndolo desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Por supuesto— Respondió, ajustando el asiento del conductor, depositando su celular donde se colocan las bebidas.

Lo veía sentado en el sitio del conductor y Katsuki no lo creía posible. Él siempre dio por hecho que Deku no sabía manejar. Es este el lado que el bastardo mitad y mitad le comentó que no conocía?

Deku ajustó el retrovisor, sonriendo encantado.

—Aprendí a manejar desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, Kacchan— Dijo riéndose de incredulidad. —Esta es mi licencia— Le mostró su licencia de conducir donde venía que se registró por primer vez en el registro de licencias de Tokio desde que iban en 2do año de preparatoria.

Cómo es que nunca se enteró de eso?

—No lo sabía— Musitó, frustrado consigo mismo.

Deku soltó una risita de que no le importaba mucho ese asunto, por lo que encendió el carro y echó a andar el vehículo con destreza.

—Tu carro funciona súper bien— Comentó Deku en fascinación.

—Qué esperabas?— Encaró Katsuki en tono ofendido.

Éste se rió por su reacción, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Todo es perfecto contigo, Kacchan— Dijo de golpe, tomándolo desprevenido. Katsuki se ruborizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No digas tonterías, Deku!— Refunfuñó, en parte agradecido porque Deku no lo venía viendo en el carro, ya que su atención estaba centrada en el volante.

Curiosamente, Deku manejaba bien, muy tranquilo, y muy desenvuelto, nada extraordinario, pero bien.

Katsuki lo observaba de lado, pensando que Deku se miraba guapo, y se sonrojaba de solo verlo. Y le dieron ganas de que el camino fuera más largo, pero lamentablemente no fue de ese modo, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta, Deku ya se había estacionado en el parking de la agencia que estaba subterráneo.

—Ya estamos aquí— Notificó Deku con orgullo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Ah— Suspiró, apretando ligeramente el agarre de la mochila con su mano.

—Em, Kacchan?— Musitó Deku. —Estás bien?—

—¡Sí, idiota, estoy perfecto!— Replicó exaltado.

Deku parpadeó, atolondrado con su grito.

Katsuki dirigió su mano a la manija de la puerta, cuando sintió que una mano lo cogió de la muñeca deteniéndolo de moverse.

—Qué?— Le plantó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Te incomodó que te haya llevado al trabajo?— Interrogó con cierta duda. —Porque si te incomodó, no lo volveré a hacer, prefiero hacer cosas que no te molesten—

—¡Cállate!— Gritó Katsuki, temblando por dentro a causa de los nervios.

—Quiero decir, que por favor hazme saber lo que piensas, para que no hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros— Añadió rápido.

—No— Manifestó con torpeza, sabiendo que su rostro estaba muy rojo; sin embargo, se detuvo, recordando que sus dudas aún seguían en pie y él no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Por favor, házmelo saber— Pidió bienintencionado. —Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte—

—¡Lo entiendo, carajo!— Farfulló, chasqueando la lengua. La mano de Deku lo soltó de su agarre, un poco sorprendido. —No tengo quejas, Deku— Afirmó.

—Ah que bueno— Sonrió aliviado. —Entonces, es todo por mi parte— Aseguró, subiendo su mano a su hombro, estremeciéndolo al sentir su tacto. —Eres muy lindo, Kacchan— Se rió dulcemente, subiendo su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola.

—Idiota— Masculló ruborizado, su corazón latiendo muy rápido en su pecho.

Deku se inclinó a besarlo, lo cual, Katsuki no se arredró, si no, más bien, correspondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos derretido ante el contacto.

Al separarse, Deku seguía sonriendo, manteniendo su mirada centrada en él, juntando su frente; su mano continuaba acariciando su mejilla, mientras Katsuki sabía que él estaba echo un desastre de los nervios y de todas las sensaciones que se desbordaban cuando Deku se le acercaba de esa manera.

—Me alegra saber que no hay malos entendidos entre nosotros— Dijo agradecido. —Me alegra que lo que hay entre nosotros no es igual a cuando estábamos en U.A.—

Katsuki asintió resignado, pues era verdad, ellos eran un par de adultos hechos y derechos.

Y eso era lo que valía la pena.

* * *

En el trabajo, le tocó patrullear en compañía de Kirishima, quien no había dejado pasar la conversación del día anterior, en la que Katsuki la cortó dejando cabos sueltos.

Pero, por mucha resistencia que opusiera Katsuki en no hablar, ni contar nada, terminó hablando. Le contó a Kirishima estando plantados en sus puestos, acerca de que Deku lo llevó al trabajo esa mañana, a lo que Kirishima reaccionó con una risa traviesa, algo que él no comprendió.

—Qué es tan chistoso?— Preguntó Katsuki cabreado.

—No lo entiendes?— Dijo riéndose de él.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?—

Kirishima calmó su risa, porque comenzaba a ser bastante escandalosa.

—Se nota que no sabes las intenciones de Midoriya— Comentó con maña. Katsuki le dirigió una mirada interrogante. —Me refiero a que Midoriya sabe lo que hace y no pierde el tiempo en hacerlo—

—De qué hablas?— Espetó Katsuki sin entender. Kirishima le miró boquiabierto, pareciendo que le sorprendía que él no entendiera.

—Midoriya está marcando territorio— Aclaró con cara de que buscaba que él centara cabeza en el tema.

—Hah?— Esta vez fue el turno de Katsuki a quedarse boquiabierto. El nerd marcar territorio? Qué rayos era eso?

—Aunque no lo creas, Midoriya es del tipo precavido en las relaciones y lo sé porque cuando estábamos en la U.A. yo le pregunté si era celoso y me dijo que sí, pero que hacía esas cosas como eso de marcar el territorio para evitarse hacer una escena de celos— Añadió Kirishima con precaución en su tono para no exaltarlo. —Midoriya está marcando territorio para que nadie se te acerque, entiendes? Él te llevó al trabajo para que los demás vieran que tu no estás solo, que tu ya tienes a alguien y no estás disponible— Le puso una mano en el hombro en complicidad, en lo que Katsuki procesaba el mensaje.

Nunca se imaginó que Deku tuviera esas intenciones cuando se ofreció a llevarlo al trabajo. Lo llevó con la intención de que nadie se fijara en él.

—Eso hizo con el mitad y mitad?— Cuestionó Katsuki abrupto.

—Sí— Respondió como si conociera de corazón aquellos eventos que Katsuki había olvidado.

Era verdad.

Él no conocía al Deku adulto, sino al Deku de su infancia, al Deku que lloraba para todo. Él no conocía que el Deku adulto buscaba marcar territorio, que él supiera manejar, y que él tuviera una licencia de conducir.

Vaya revelación que se llevó con respecto a Deku.

Era un lado completamente distinto al que conocía y en cierta forma, le inquietaba no conocerlo del todo, porque era como si le abrieran las puertas a un mundo ajeno al conocido. El otro lado de Deku era un terreno desconocido, que Katsuki apenas estaba conociendo.

—No te preocupes, Bakugou— Dijo Kirishima. —Solo dile a Midoriya que te incomoda que haga esas cosas, él lo entenderá—

—A mi no me molesta que Deku haga eso— Farfulló, torciendo la lengua. —Me molesta que haya cosas de Deku que no conozco—

—No dejes que eso te moleste— Reconfortó Kirishima, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo. —Es por eso que Denki y yo te dijimos ayer que hablaras con Midoriya, no es para molestarte, en serio—

—Lo sé— Gruñó irascible.

—Ya sabes que para eso somos los amigos— Afirmó amistoso, Katsuki solo asintió, sintiéndose peor que si no hubiera hablado.

Admitía que era frustrante no conocer la otra faceta de Deku, pero tendría que asimilarlo lentamente y conocer ese lado, porque si Deku lo escogió a él para ser su novio, lo había hecho por algo, no? Deku pudo haber elegido a alguien más, pero lo eligió a él de entre el montón, de entre todas las personas que conocía, y en especial de su ex novio.

De ahí en fuera, en el patrulleo, Kirishima y él terminaron persiguiendo unos ladrones en plena acción, y algunas personas que salieron heridas debido al tiroteo que hicieron los villanos, pero por fortuna, Katsuki logró detener el desastre que se estaba haciendo en la calle, gracias a esos villanos idiotas.

Fue una suerte que nadie murió, porque las heridas de las personas lastimadas fueron superficiales. Él mismo salió ileso del tumulto, al igual que su amigo, quienes resolvieron todo y les brindaron seguridad a los demás que se habían asustado por el ruido.

Para ser un día de trabajo, se le fue demasiado rápido a comparación de los otros.

Quizá se debía a que ansiaba ver a Deku y lo demás por muy importante que fuera su labor de héroe, había alguien mucho más importante que todo eso.

* * *

Saliendo del trabajo, casi le da un ataque cuando vio a Deku afuera de la agencia esperándolo. Tragó saliva, asimilando lo que habló con Kirishima, y supo a donde iba la cosa y le encantaba.

—Kacchan, hola— Lo saludó Deku en cuanto lo vio salir de las puertas de la agencia.

—Por qué viniste a recogerme?— Reprochó cabreado. —Idiota—

—Ven, Kacchan— Le dijo comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa, luciendo tan natural como de costumbre. Era casi imposible pensar que Deku tuviera motivos de hacerle saber a todos que él ya estaba en una relación, sin ser directo en el asunto.

Le resultaba difícil de creer y aun así, le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Le provocaba una sensación de electricidad recorrerle la espalda, las manos, los dedos, y lo hacía sonrojarse.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía manejar en una relación, pero él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la nueva etapa de su vida, siempre y cuando tuviera a Deku de su lado.

Sin Deku, no tuviera sentido sentirse así.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Me llegó apenas la inspiración para continuarle, ya que he estado publicando uno que otro one-shot.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.


	26. Actos nuevos

**"Actos nuevos"**

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban apenas cinco minutos caminando juntos y él aún no lo podía creer. Deku caminaba del lado de la calle y él no. Deku lo protegía y mostraba dominio al no dejar que la gente le pasara tan cerca.

Entonces, el nerd marcaba territorio. A Katsuki le encantaba la idea, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera. De ser protegido y cuidado por alguien a parte de sí mismo.

La atención de Katsuki se desvió a la mano del nerd, la cual colgaba despreocupada de su costado, y le entraron deseos de cogerla. Quiso convencerse en ese preciso momento de que no debía de actuar tan impulsivamente, mas no pudo contenerse y en menos de lo que pensó posible, agarró la mano de Deku en un acto momentáneo y precipitado, sobresaltando a Deku, quien volteó a verle anonadado.

—K-Kacchan?!— Los ojos del nerd se desorbitaron en dirección a sus manos.

—Qué esperabas, imbécil?— Farfulló Katsuki, sonrojado. —Estamos saliendo, acostúmbrate a esto— Apuntó con la mirada a sus manos agarradas, en ademán altanero. —No eres el único que toma la iniciativa—

Deku abrió los ojos viéndolo sorprendido, para después mostrar una sonrisa juguetona que reflejaba que todo estaba bien. Cómo le gustaba a Katsuki ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Katsuki buscó entrelazar sus dedos entre los del nerd, sintiéndose valiente todavía para hacer esa acción, la cual, pudo ejercer con sutileza y al hacerlo, la sensación fue sublime.

Miraba de reojo, y estaba caminando tranquilamente por la banqueta, tomado de la mano de Deku!

¡Qué emocionante!

No se esperó que algún día estaría caminando siendo tomado por la mano de Deku; esos gestos solo reafirmaban que eran novios. Le brindaban una certeza gratificante, una certeza que le costaba creerla real, pero allí estaba.

—Tu mano es muy cálida, Kacchan— Comentó Deku en tono contento, dándole un ligero apretón a su mano. Katsuki se ruborizó apenado por el comentario.

—Idiota— Masculló.

Deku se rió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos.

Así siguieron caminando, pasando por otra de las calles para llegar al departamento de Katsuki.

Mientras tanto, vio a una mujer que simulaba tener unos treinta, de cabello rizado recogido en un molote, llevando un vestido rojo hasta media pierna y unos tacones rojos. A unos metros de la mujer, pasaba un hombre que a comparación de la mujer, rondaba alrededor de los veinte.

Para él, unas personas cualquiera.

Sin anticiparlo, de un jalón él estaba cabeza estampada contra el callejón que daba con la otra mitad que le quedaba a la calle. Clavado por el impulso que Deku ejecutó al arrinconarlo ahí.

—Qué ha— La mano de Deku se colocó en su boca, callándolo. Le hizo una señal de callarse, sus ojos verdes lo miraban intensos, recios. Katsuki no lo admitiría pero sintió cierto temor teniendo esos ojos mirándolos de esa manera.

—Sh— Señaló Deku, aumentando la intensidad de sus ojos.

Katsuki lo veía cabreado, porque sí, le cabreó que el nerd lo lanzara en menos de un segundo a un callejón maloliente, de mala muerte, sin iluminación y sin darle explicaciones.

Esto en definitiva, era algo nuevo.

Deku comprendió que Katsuki asintió a su orden, y retiró su mano de su boca.

—Qué fue eso, estúpido?— Susurró tremendamente cabreado.

—Ese hombre va a asaltar a esa mujer— Informó susurrándole.

—Cómo sabes eso? Ni los conoces—

—Voy a llamar a la policía— Susurró, sacando el celular del bolsillo de la chamarra café, tecleando los números de un santiamén. No le cabía pensar que era una reverenda locura que Deku supiera aquello, porque se trataba de gente que en su vida habían visto, bueno, al menos Katsuki nunca los había visto, pero Deku?

—Los conoces?— Le preguntó al nerd, mientras esperaba ser atendido.

—No— Negó susurrando.

—Entonces?—

—Aguarda— Puso una mano en espera, mientras le informó a la policía de que ocurrió un asalto y le dio la dirección con detalle y precisión. Katsuki estaba cada vez más perdido.

Al verlo colgar el celular, le volvió a preguntar sobre si conocía a las personas.

—No los conozco, Kacchan— Respondió a lo bajo.

—Y cómo diablos sabes que algo va a pasar?— Demandó saber.

—Por la forma en que aquel hombre se dirige a ella— Dijo rápido. —Estos incidentes me tocaba presenciarlos cuando regresaba del trabajo a mi departamento por la noche; observa, Kacchan— Lo instruyó a que se asomara y viera por su cuenta lo que ocurría.

Katsuki obedeció y se asomó a ver desde el callejón la escena. Lo que vio fue para no creerlo verdad. El hombre asaltaba a la mujer del vestido rojo, teniendo un arma apuntándole a la nuca, y sus manos aprisionadas por el hombre. La mujer estaba aterrada.

Cómo fue que Deku supo lo que ocurriría?

Si bien fue extraño, pero no se arredraría por eso, porque aumentaba el nivel de afinidad que él sentía hacia Deku.

—Quédate aquí— Ordenó Deku susurrándole a su oído, estremeciéndolo. Katsuki se inmutó, encorvándose. —Ahorita regreso—

Antes de que él pudiera responderle de regreso, vio a Deku correr rumbo al hombre que asaltaba a la mujer. Éste activó su quirk y saltó a toda prisa, restregándole una patada abrumadora al costado del hombre con ambos pies juntos. Cayó encima del hombre, juntando ambas manos y amarrándolas, imposibilitando al hombre de poderse mover.

La mujer emitió un grito asustado, encogiéndose en un diminuto ovillo, llevándose ambas manos a las orejas.

Katsuki miraba la escena fascinado con la agilidad de su novio, abriendo ligeramente la boca en ese instante. Se volvió a enamorar de Deku, como la primera vez.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo, sus extremidades cosquilleaban, su pecho daba un vuelco abrupto, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus pupilas se dilatan, embelesado con la sola presencia de su novio.

No había límites para su perfección.

_Joder, lo amo._

Deku auxilió a la mujer, la reconfortó mientras llegaba la policía, y él solamente observaba lo que sucedía, realizando que tenía un novio asombroso.

En cuanto llegó la patrulla, la mujer relató los hechos, seguida de ella habló Deku y entregó al hombre todo inconsciente.

Los policías lo reconocieron, le pidieron su autógrafo y una foto, lo cual él aceptó.

Katsuki crecía impaciente, exigiendo ser atendido por el nerd, como hacía unos momentos lo estaba atendiendo.

Entretanto, Deku regresó a su lado luego de que la policía se acababa de ir y de que la mujer se hubiera ido en su carro.

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Se disculpó avergonzado de haberse ido de ese modo de su lado.

Katsuki simplemente se ruborizó, su cabeza hirviendo en calor de tenerlo de frente nuevamente._ Maldición_, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

—Kacchan?— Lo toqueteó Deku en el brazo, poniéndose nervioso.

Él se salió de su trance.

—Qué?¡Nada, idiota!— Rugió a la defensiva. Deku retrocedió, espantado de su reacción.

—Todo bien?— Lo cuestionó temeroso.

—¡Perfecto!— Gritó abrupto.

El nerd parpadeó trastabillando, tomado por sorpresa.

—Em, seguro, Kacchan?—

—¡Deja de alardear, Deku bastardo!— Gritó.

Deku apretó los labios.

Katsuki emprendió el camino de regreso a su departamento, debido a que fue interrumpido por un asalto a una mujer desconocida, y ver a Deku en acción derrotando a aquel hombre de un movimiento.

De pronto, sintió una mano rozarlo ligeramente, haciéndolo detenerse de un segundo. La mano del nerd lo estaba cogiendo genuinamente entrelazándola entre la suya, apaciblemente suscitando calidez en su cuerpo.

Katsuki emitió un gruñido, tratando de calmarse de las sacudidas que su corazón provocaba.

Sentirse de ese modo, después de todo no era tan malo.

* * *

—Um, Kacchan?— La risita nerviosa de Deku reflejaba el claro nerviosismo y estupefacción que lo embargaba.

Katsuki se aferraba a él, abrazándolo con sus brazos colocados alrededor de su cuello. No pudo simplemente detener sus deseos y al llegar a su departamento, se abalanzó a abrazarlo, ocasionando que éste se cayera el sofá.

La respiración de Deku estaba desbalanceada, confundido con su actitud. Sus manos pendían sobre su cintura.

—Qué sucede, Kacchan?— Un rastro de inquietud brotaba de su voz.

—Nada—Manifestó rudo, acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho, buscando obtener su calor.

—Es que-es que esto es raro— Emitió en voz chirriada, soltando otra dosis de risitas nerviosas.

—Cállate o te mato, Deku— Amenazó, acomodándose encima del pecho del nerd, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Deku tartamudeó tomado por sorpresa, permitiéndole abrazarlo de esa manera, dándole chance de acomodarse de acuerdo a su preferencia.

—Claro— Suspiró, rodeándolo con sus brazos también, soltando otro suspiro, esta vez, relajado. —Si tienes algo que decirme, adelante—

—No tengo nada qué decirte— Gruñó, dándole un codazo suave al costado derecho.

—Me preocupo por ti, Kacchan— Musitó, depositando una mano sobre su cabello rubio. —Ha sido imposible para mi no preocuparme por ti—

Katsuki ruborizó, metiéndose más entre sus brazos, abrigándose de su calor.

—Qué dices? No seas idiota, Deku— Lo regañó, sintiendo la mano gentil de Deku sobarle sus cabellos, aplicando ligera presión en su toque.

Deku soltó una pequeña carcajada, plantando un beso en su cabeza, acomodando su barbilla encima de su cabellera rubia.

—Eres tan suave, Kacchan— Complementó risueño, abrazándolo más fuerte, disipando todas las tensiones que invadían su cuerpo.

Esas palabras tan sencillas, sonaban con intensidad, profundidad, ahondando una gran connotación sentimental en sus complementos, en sus frases, en el toque de sus manos sobre su cintura, su cabeza, y ahora, sobre su cabello.

Sin embargo, sentía la insaciable necesidad de hacerle saber a Deku lo que le daba cierta inseguridad con respecto a su relación y aunque le costara mucho trabajo, haría un esfuerzo por seguir el consejo de sus amigos.

—Deku— Habló, tocando un poco sus brazos para obtener su atención.

—Hm—

—Con el bastardo mitad y mitad— Se detuvo unos segundos, mediando sus palabras.

—Sí?— Dijo Deku expectativo.

_Tu puedes,_ se dijo.

—No tienes nada, verdad?— Preguntó dudoso.

—No— Respondió muy seguro de su respuesta.

—Te gustaría volver con ese bastardo?—

—Tampoco— Manifestó un tanto disgustado, como si el solo hecho de pensarlo le diera escalofríos. —Piensas que lo haré, Kacchan?— Preguntó tras unos segundos entre ellos.

—No es eso— Negó, acurrucándose más a su pecho. —Es que, te veías tan feliz con ese bastardo, y ahora no sé cómo sentirme, carajo, no tengo experiencia en esto, y me siento tan frustrado e idiota—

Al decirle eso, se ruborizó avergonzado consigo mismo, por sentirse débil en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería.

De pronto, una mano de Deku lo hizo voltearlo a ver directamente a los ojos, e inmediatamente se perdió en ese mar de certezas que se referían sus bellos ojos verdes en plena inmensidad.

—Lo siento— Soltó apenado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Katsuki puso gesto de interrogación, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por qué te disculpas?—

—Por hacerte sentir inseguro— Dijo arrepentido. —Mi intención no era frustrarte, yo solo quería estar contigo y hacerte feliz, pero veo que no está funcionando— Bajó los ojos, irradiando decepción consigo mismo.

Esto no era lo que quería él. No quería hacerlo sentir culpable, porque no era su culpa.

—No estúpido— Corrigió desdeñoso. —Eres un imbécil, Deku, tienes el cerebro echo escoria— Le dio un manotazo en la frente, regresándola a su costado. —¡Estúpido idiota, cerebro de nerd inútil! No es tu culpa, bastardo!— Las orbes de Deku se abrieron sobresaltadas. —Lo que pasa es que me frustra que tu tienes más experiencia que yo en esto, porque yo no tengo, yo…—

—Kacchan—

—¡Yo tuve mi primer beso contigo!— Vociferó con el rostro teñido en rojo. —Yo lo reservé durante años, porque en realidad, yo quería tener mi primer beso contigo, y todas mis primeras veces— El pobre nerd lucía atosigado con lo que decía, pestañeando; sin más, le dio a entender que continuara.—Odio que fuiste novio de ese bastardo sin vergüenza, me hace rabiar de solo pensarlo, y no quiero que ese idiota te siga haciendo daño, porque yo… yo te amo, Deku— Lo último sonó tembloroso. —Te amo, te amo mucho, y yo no soy como el bastardo mitad y mitad—

El rostro de Deku para esos extremos, estaba ardiendo en rojo, al igual que el suyo. Su boca ligeramente abierta en shock, a pesar de que su mano acariciaba su mejilla derecha sin detenerse.

—Yo jamás seré como el bastardo mitad y mitad, yo soy diferente a ese imbécil— Parloteó, sintiendo que una vena le punzaba en la sien. —Porque yo no soporto que te hagan daño— Deku lo miró muy tomado por sorpresa, mezclado con una alegría primitiva.

Katsuki se detuvo, notando esto, un poco confundido.

—Kacchan— Pronunció contundente. —Cómo pasarán esas cosas por mi cabeza si yo te quiero a ti tal y como eres?— Sonrió luminoso.

—Qué?— Pero él se esperaba otra reacción. Se esperaba que Deku le dijera cuán ridículas eran sus inseguridades.

—Lo de tu experiencia, es lo de menos—Explicó como si fuera un detalle insignificante. Katsuki frunció el ceño gravemente. —La experiencia no es todo—

—¡Claro que sí, imbécil!— Renegó, soltando un gruñido cabreado.

La sonrisa de Deku se amplió aún más.

—Además, cómo volveré con Todoroki, si te tengo a ti?— Pasó su mano por su mejilla, trazándola con finura. Las mejillas de Katsuki se tiñeron en rojo, abriendo ligeramente la boca. —No cambiaré de parecer— Afirmó conciso. —Porque también te amo, te amo mucho, Kacchan— Deku se asemejaba a un adorable tomate. —Y aprecio mucho que me hayas dicho lo que sientes, porque me hace sentir que sí soy tu novio, y eso me hace muy feliz!— Emitió un chillido de alegría, soltando pequeñas risitas. —¡En verdad soy novio de Kacchan!— Exclamó riéndose, pasando sus dedos sobre sus cabellos rubios.

Katsuki se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo nuevamente, sintiendo las vibraciones provenientes de su risa. Tan rápido como hizo eso, los brazos de Deku lo rodearon por completo, acariciando su espalda con sus manos.

—Cállate, Deku— Pronunció parco, sonrojado por todo el rostro hasta la punta de las orejas y la nuca.

Cuando la risa de Deku cesó, lo apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho, sorprendiéndolo enseguida.

—Cambiarte por Todoroki? Imposible— Afirmó en tono reconfortante. —Y Kacchan—

—Qué?— Refunfuñó, sintiendo que el corazón le estaba por estallar al oír esa afirmación.

—No te compares con Todoroki, ok?— Dijo acercándolo tanto como pudo a su pecho, donde él pudo percibir el corazón latiente del nerd, mismo que palpitaba acelerado. Los latidos de su corazón lo calmaron mucho, pues latían sutiles y a su presencia.

—Hm— Asintió.

—Te amo— Dijo de repente, sobresaltándolo de golpe.

—¡I-idiota!— Gruñó ruborizándose.

Deku soltó una risita traviesa.

—Te amo tanto, Kacchan— Susurró amoroso. —Tanto como no tienes idea—

—Deku— Se pausó, percatado de lo que el nerd trataba de transmitirle.

—Me hizo sentir afortunado que me dijiste que soy tu primer beso— Dijo acompañado de una risita. —Y perdóname por no esperarte a ti también, Kacchan—

—No importa— Disuadió, disfrutando el calor proveniente del nerd.

—Me siento mal por—

—Cállate— Espetó, interrumpiéndolo. —No importa, Deku—

—P-pero—Intentó reponer, pero él tapó su boca con su mano, gruñéndole ferozmente.

—Dije que no me importa, Deku— Aclaró en serio. —Porque ya estás conmigo y eso es lo que a mí me importa— Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los verdes del nerd, quien lo miró en realización de sus sentimientos, suavizando sus facciones. Deku asintió. Katsuki le quitó la mano de la boca, vislumbrando aquella sonrisa que él tanto amaba.

—Te amo, Kacchan— Expresó cariñoso, acurrucándose a su cabellera rubia, decantándose de su aroma. —Tienes razón, lo que importa es que estamos juntos— Plantó un beso sobre su cabeza, apretándolo entre su agarre, emitiendo risitas.

Katsuki correspondió el gesto, realizando que por fin su insaciable espera había sido recompensada.

Ahora estaba siendo acogido por los brazos de Deku y nada se asemejaba a esa sensación de estar completo, de sentirse tan feliz desde que se graduó de la U.A. y le esperaba un mundo lleno de promesas.

—Deku— Habló, captando su atención. —Te amo—

—Yo también te amo, Kacchan— Dijo, levantando un poco su cabeza, donde se acercó a capturar sus labios en un beso lento y danzante, del cual, él se aferró a no soltarlo de el hermoso sueño que vivía en carne propia. Del sueño que añoraba tener frente a él.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo meloso, porque he estado escribiendo mucho Dekukatsu estos días.

Espero que les guste.


	27. La intervención del bastardo

**"La intervención del bastardo"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las dudas que tenía Katsuki desaparecieron luego de haber escuchado a Deku. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo era posible que se fijara en él, luego de su horrible pasado y de los constantes insultos que le dijo cuando eran niños, adolescentes y ahora, como adultos. Casi nada había cambiado entre ellos, por no decir que nada cambió.

Sin meditarlo mucho, también le intrigaba saber qué fue lo que a Deku le atrajo de él, es decir, de dónde surgió la atracción referente a él.

Lo averiguaría antes de que Deku se marchara a Río, sino quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar hasta volver a verlo.

Sí, Katsuki aprovecharía y le preguntaría, tomando en cuenta que él seguía abrazando a Deku en el sofá, luego de un largo rato en que fue besado por éste.

—Em, Deku?— Lo toqueteó del brazo, obteniendo su atención, notando que sus párpados lucían cansados. Dedujo que el nerd no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormido.

—Hm—Asintió con un cabeceo.

—Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?— Preguntó en tono ansioso.

El nerd abrió un poco los ojos, reforzando su agarre entre sus brazos.

—Todo— Respondió sin un deje de duda, nada. Pura sinceridad reflejada en su voz.

Él se ruborizó cautivado.

—Todo, Kacchan— Repitió añadiendo un tono más contundente.

—Sé más específico, nerd— Demandó, queriendo escucharon.

Deku soltó un bostezo perezoso, sobando el cabello de Katsuki con una de sus manos.

—Kacchan fue mi primer amor— Confesó adormilado.

_Qué?_ Katsuki abrió los ojos conmocionado por aquella revelación abrupta.

—Me rendí porque pensé que no me querías— Continuó en el mismo tono adormilado. —Decidí rendirme en secundaria, poco antes de recibir el One For All, y de ahí no me esperé conocer a Todoroki, quien creí que me me amaba, y nuevamente me rompieron el corazón— Emitió un bostezo largo y ancho.

—Es verdad eso, Deku?— Musitó ansioso de saberlo.

—Sí— Expuso claro. —Mi primer amor fue Kacchan, aunque también me enamoré de Todoroki y pensé que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así. Todoroki rompió conmigo y entonces me di cuenta que quizá no era el indicado para mi, y sabes? Estando en terapia, recapitulando cada episodio de mi vida, me volví a enamorar de Kacchan— Suspiró, abrazándolo gentilmente. Katsuki se sonrojó, aferrando sus manos sobre la camiseta del nerd, oyendo sus latidos acelerados y punzantes. —A mi sólo me gusta, Kacchan— Aseguró. —Amo a Kacchan—

—Te tomó tiempo darte cuenta, pedazo de idiota— Replicó desdeñoso, sintiendo la respiración profunda del nerd. De haber sabido que el nerd lo amaba desde la infancia, qué cosas se hubiera evitado? Pero, Katsuki sería el mismo que es ahora? Lo más seguro es que no, puesto a que en el pasado él era el peor de los idiotas. Probablemente hubiera lastimado a Deku, tal como lo hizo el mitad y mitad. De eso no le cabía la menor duda.

—Lo sé— Una mano cálida se posó sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Eso provocó que Katsuki se aferrara a su pecho, mismo que le reafirmaba con quién se hallaba en ese preciso momento. Nada más con el amor de su vida. —Fue error mío—

—No, no es error tuyo— Negó, dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado derecho. —No es culpa tuya, es culpa del maldito bastardo mitad y mitad por meterse donde no debía, bastardos como él no se merecen tus lágrimas—

Deku suspiró contento.

—Gracias, Kacchan—

—Cuando tenga la oportunidad, lo mandaré a volar— Aseguró decidido. —Haré reventar su maldita cara de imbécil—

Lo oyó reírse, atrayendo su rostro cerca del suyo con ambas manos.

—Yo sé que puedes hacer eso más que perfecto—

Katsuki ruborizó al tener el rostro del nerd a escasos centímetros del suyo, jurando que podía sentir el calor de su aliento llegarle a las mejillas.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Kacchan— Agradeció, esbozando una tierna sonrisa, suficiente para paralizar al chico explosivo en segundos.

—No me lo agradezcas— Gruñó altanero.

—Por supuesto que sí— Asintió seguro. —De no ser así, yo no te tuviera Kacchan— Sus ojos verdes lo miraban intenso, llenos de deseo, eso sólo ocasionó que él se sonrojara en gran medida, y que su corazón latiera al compás de sus palabras. —Y yo no quiero hacerte sentir inseguro imponiendo mis sentimientos sobre ti, por eso no dudes en decirme lo que piensas y lo que sientes—

Katsuki lo interrumpió lanzándose a sus labios, pero por su torpeza, estampó sus dientes en contra de los del nerd.

—Ouch— Musitó tomado por sorpresa. —¡K-Kacchan!— El nerd se llevó una mano a su boca, sobándose con arredro.

Katsuki apretó los dientes, encolerizado consigo mismo. Era la segunda vez que su inexperiencia salía a flote, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre en la cabeza.

—No te quejes, llorón— Farfulló con la cara llena de vergüenza.

—Descuida— Dijo entre risitas, colocando una mano en su mejilla. —Ven, Kacchan, déjame te enseño cómo se hace—

—Me vas a dar lecciones, imbécil?— Refunfuñó, arrugando la nariz.

—No son lecciones— Se rió encantado con su reacción.

—No necesito que me digas cómo besarte— Dijo en advertencia. —Soy un adulto, eso significa que sé hacer cosas por mi cuenta, y no necesito que tu vengas y me enseñes cómo hacer las cosas contigo— Esta vez Deku lo interrumpió robándole un beso pequeño y suave. —¡No hagas eso!— Katsuki enrojeció ruborizado, viendo la sonrisa dulce del nerd, dirigida solamente a él.

—Eres tan lindo, Kacchan— Lo aduló, riéndose de gozo.

—¡Cállate!— Espetó Katsuki con los labios temblorosos, a causa de los nervios.

—Acércate Kacchan— Pidió el nerd muy educado, sin borrar la sonrisa que invadía su rostro.

—Te dije que no necesito lecciones, tarado— Replicó necio.

—No son lecciones— Reafirmó bajando su tono. —Solo quiero que mi novio no se frustre cuando esté conmigo—

—¡Maldito nerd!— Renegó como un niño haciendo berrinche.

A pesar de su rabieta, Deku se acercó a su rostro, colocando un beso sumamente corto en su boca. Katsuki lo miró con las orbes de sus ojos muy abiertas.

—Vamos, Kacchan— Lo animó cariñoso. —Hazlo tu también—

—¡No me des órdenes!—

Atrajo a Deku a sus labios, volviendo a estrellarlos contra sus dientes.

—¡Maldición!—Se quejó Katsuki, lanzando una rabieta.

—Kacchan, tranquilo— Aseguró Deku, sobándose la boca con una mano suya.

Él se quejó gruñón, frunciendo gravemente el ceño.

—Hazlo más lento, Kacchan— Sugirió amable, señalando sus labios con énfasis. —Entreabre los labios antes de besar—

—Hm— Soltó otro gruñido quejumbroso, pero prestó atención, por mucho que su rabieta le bloqueara el juicio. Sin embargo, tomó en cuenta la sugerencia y enlenteció su velocidad y al tener el cálido aliento del nerd llegarle a su boca, él entreabrió los labios. De pronto, sintió la textura suave de los labios del nerd sobre los suyos, eso significó que la sugerencia de Deku había resultado benéfica.

Distinguió que Deku le respondió gozoso de su triunfo, colocando una mano detrás de su nuca, atrayendo su boca a la suya, aumentando la profundidad del beso, mismo que Katsuki se esforzó por acompasar.

Katsuki incrementó el ritmo de su respiración, rodeando el cuello del nerd con sus brazos, animándose a presionar más sus labios sobre los suyos, volviendo el beso mucho más lento y pausado.

Deku se separó un poco, rozando la punta de su boca en la de él.

—Buen trabajo, Kacchan— Afirmó, retomando el beso a su paso pausado e incrementando la profundidad con que sus bocas rozaban una encima de la otra. Percibió cómo los labios de Deku eran de suaves, que poseían un sabor dulce que brotaba de su saliva, la calidez de sus movimientos al chocar con los suyos en un ritmo lento y profundo, tornándose ameno y solemne.

Fue sorprendido al sentir que los brazos de Deku lo movieron, intercambiando posiciones, sin romper el beso. En segundos, el cuerpo tonificado y fuerte del nerd se encontraba encima del suyo.

Katsuki soltó un jadeo, completamente embelesado ante el profundo toque del nerd. Era un contacto magistral, una sensación sublime e incandescente.

Katsuki se estaba metiendo en el beso, se derretía ante la presencia de su novio, entraba en un trance flotante, olvidándose poco a poco de él mismo, de todas las huellas del pasado y del hastío de quien fue él una vez, cuando:

El celular de Deku comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el nerd se detuviera y se alejara de éste. Él nerd tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos verdes irradiando deseo, su respiración un tanto agitada y su voz sonando ronca.

Le pareció tentadora la vista a Katsuki quien jadeaba agitado, sintiendo que su rostro ardía en pleno calor, casi podía jurar que le salía vapor por las palmas y las orejas.

Katsuki, en pocas palabras, estaba caliente.

—Lo siento— Deku se disculpó, tomando el celular que estaba tumbado en el suelo, porque se le había caído cuando Katsuki se abalanzó a él al llegar a su departamento.

—Tsk— Chasqueó la lengua, abrumado por la interrupción.

De pronto, el rostro de Deku se tornó sombrío en cuanto vio el contacto que le llamaba al celular, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Hm— Echó un suspiro, aplanando los labios en un puchero lastimoso. Katsuki lo vio, pensando que fue rara aquella reacción en el nerd, mas no lo interrumpió puesto a que éste se decidió a contestar el celular, poniéndose de pie. —Te decidiste?— Había sido el saludo que musitó Deku en un tono serio.

Katsuki quiso acercársele y poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero éste se sacudió el contacto, pues parecía estar más centrado en el celular como si se tratara de un tema de vida o muerte.

Nunca había visto a Deku de ese modo.

Deku se fue hacia la puerta, seguido por Katsuki, quien se le pegó por detrás, ansioso de saber el trasfondo del porqué el nerd no se hallaba tan relajado como hacía unos momentos atrás lo estaba a su merced.

Sea lo que sucedía en la llamada, no le gustaba la sensación de estar lejos de él, a pesar de tenerlo justo frente a él.

Katsuki no quería que el nerd se le escapara de las manos. Quizá, nunca pedía que eso ocurriera.

De cualquier manera, Deku se puso de acuerdo con quien sea que era la persona del otro lado de la línea, colgando el celular enseguida, empuñando ambas manos. Soltó un suspiro pesado, que cambió el ambiente liviano a uno oscuro.

—Me las va a pagar ese tipo— Masculló crispado.

—Deku?—

—Nada, Kacchan— Deku dio un salto adelante, girándose a él. El gesto del nerd lucía inquieto. —No es nada—Clavó la mirada al suelo, suspirando.

—Qué sucede?— Acercó una mano a la suya, pero él retrocedió incómodo. —Por qué me evades?— Reclamó cabreado.

—Necesito estar solo, Kacchan— Notificó Deku, moviendo la cabeza a otra dirección, sin tener un punto específico dentro de esa mirada inquieta. —Haz tus cosas, yo— Se detuvo, a unos centímetros de la manija de la puerta. —Yo regresaré más tarde—

—¡Deku!— Gritó, reteniéndolo con su mano de forma brusca.

—Ahorita no, Kacchan— Dijo zafándose de su contacto. —Lo siento, Kacchan, las cosas se complicaron y necesito tiempo para pensar a solas— Aseguró, luciendo una expresión abatida.

Antes de que Katsuki lo procesara de forma adecuada, el nerd se había marchado de su departamento (luego de haberse colocado sus tenis rojos), dejándolo solo y con una sensación abrumadora en el pecho que probablemente no lo dejaría descansar esa noche.

Qué les esperaba a Katsuki y a Deku ahora que estaban juntos?

La intriga comenzaba a ser un rasgo que le daba un cosquilleo perturbador al chico explosivo y en gran medida, no era una sensación saludable de padecer, mas que dejarla perecer en su interior.

_Ojalá que no le pase nada a Deku_, pensó llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Sin embargo, el nerd no apareció esa noche en su departamento, detalle que no hacía más que aumentar la intriga que lo invadía por todo el pecho y era sumamente incómodo que apenas podía mantenerse de pie en el trabajo aquella mañana.

Sus colegas del trabajo se comportaba como si nada les perturbara, pero sus respuestas fueron contestadas, cuando Kirishima lo abordó en la oficina con una expresión perpleja y la respiración agitada.

—Qué sucede?— Preguntó Katsuki, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Es Midoriya!— Informó rápido. —¡Midoriya y Todoroki están peleando!—

El color se le esfumó del rostro, paralizado de todo gesto posible de articular.

—Qué?— Pudo decir, incrédulo.

—¡Ven!— Lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo donde estaba plasmada la televisión en la agencia. Llegando habían muchas personas aglomeradas viendo espantados la escena.

Katsuki palideció viendo a su novio peleando contra el bastardo mitad y mitad en plena calle, causando todo un alboroto por el impacto de ambas partes al colisionarse.

Era irónico pensar que la noche anterior él estaba besándose con el nerd estando acostados en el sofá y verlo ahora en plena acción y sin usar su traje de héroe, mas que sus shorts y una camiseta casual.

La expresión de Deku era turbia, denotando que no buscaba pelear, sino que tenía otras intenciones; en cambio, el bastardo mitad y mitad, estaba en furia desatada, atacando y repeliendo al nerd que trataba de contener la furia que poseía a Todoroki, alejando a las personas.

Parecía escena de una película que terminaba en desastre o en tragedia.

Peor, o las dos.

Katsuki no pudo quedarse a ver a su novio sin hacer nada, él tenía que ayudarlo, debía de hacer algo. No soportaba verlo pelear solo, mucho menos verlo lastimado.

Él salió corriendo de la agencia siendo perseguido por Kirishima, quien lo acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas, y era obvio que iría con él, aunque no se lo pidiera.

—¡Ese jodido nerd!— Maldijo al aire, propulsándose en el aire con tal de llegar más rápido a la zona de la pelea. —¡No me dijo nada anoche!— Masculló para sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Tragedia o buen desenlace?


	28. La batalla entre Deku y Todoroki

**"La batalla entre Deku y Todoroki"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki volaba por los aires con sus explosiones, sintiendo que el corazón le bombeaba con impetuosos ritmos.

Esperaba que Deku pudiera sobrellevar la situación por su cuenta.

Fue capaz de llegar al lugar por el ruido explosivo de lo que ocurría en la calle, unas flamas en el aire y trozos esparcidos de hielo roto. Por suerte, no había rastros de sangre.

Una vez arribando, localizó a Deku parado con los pies separados y bien plantados sobre el suelo, su cara ardiendo en concentración y una cortada de tajo en la frente.

El bastardo mitad y mitad lucía furioso, lanzándole una desmedida cantidad de lumbre en su contra, pero éste dio un salto, esquivando las llamas que salían del brazo de Todoroki y no parecían detenerse pronto.

—¡Ya me tienes harto!— Gritó Todoroki, aumentando el calor de la flama.

—¡Detente, Todoroki!— Gritó Deku de regreso con los ojos bien abiertos, apuntando con su mano derecha y sus dedos doblados.

—Crees que te haré caso?— Inquirió bufando.

Katsuki quiso entrometerse en el pleito, pero Kirishima apareció a su lado, con un aspecto un poco agitado e indignado por adelantársele de esa manera.

—Tenemos que mover a la gente de aquí antes de que haya heridos— Sugirió.

—Quiero ayudar a Deku— Respingó, arrugando la nariz.

—No puedes— Advirtió su amigo, viéndolo preocupado. —No es tu pelea, Bakugou—

—Si Deku está involucrado, es mi pelea—

—No lo es—

Deku lanzó una bala de aire a la boca del estómago de Todoroki, mandándolo a volar, pero éste creó una barrera de hielo que lo atrapara en el acto.

Deku lanzó otra bala de aire, rompiendo la barrera, y continuó mandando varias balas de aire, aumentando el poder de su fuerza, obligando a Todoroki a retroceder. Se veía más cabreado con el nerd.

—Al menos escúchame— Pidió Deku, caminando hacia él con las manos abiertas a los costados.

—Quién querrá escucharte?— Farfulló Todoroki, poniéndose de pie, de su arruinada barrera de hielo, de la cual, solo quedaban restos de hielo roto. —Ya tuve suficiente de ti, de que siempre te hagas pasar la víctima frente a todos—

—Ese no eres tu?— Dijo Deku, acercándosele con cautela.

Katsuki y Kirishima se pusieron a mover a la gente para que no hubieran lastimados en la escena del combate. Pero Katsuki no quitaba la vista de lo que sucedía, a pesar de que Deku aún no se percataba de su presencia.

—Jodes demasiado, Midoriya, incluso para ser un héroe— Reprochó Todoroki, sonriendo macabro. —Un héroe que ni siquiera piensa en sí mismo—

Deku le restregó un puñetazo en la cara, justo en el cachete izquierdo, mandándolo a ser recibido por el pavimento de la calle.

—Ah, ahora te atreves a pegarme?— Lo desafió Todoroki, con una mano en su mejilla magullada por el golpe, sentándose en el pavimento. Deku estaba parado, sin bajar la guardia por ningún motivo. —Antes ni te atrevías a lastimarme, antes solo lloriqueabas cuando algo me sucedía—

—Necesito que me escuches— Habló Deku muy serio.

—Yo no quiero escucharte— Reprochó Todoroki. Calor emergiendo de su lado de fuego, y de su lado de hielo, brotaban ventiscas heladas.

—Yo quiero que me escuches— Aumentó su tono, haciendo que Todoroki gruñera molesto y lo forzara a retroceder con su potente hielo. Deku dio un salto con un pie, al lado contrario de la calle, empuñando una mano y lanzando una bala de aire al hielo, para que éste se rompiera antes de destruir algunos locales que estaban en el medio.

Katsuki sintió que fue suficiente y deicidio hacerse notar en el pleito.

—¡Deku!— Le gritó a la figura de su novio, quien andaba plantado en tercer piso de un edificio, viendo intensamente a Todoroki con toda la concentración a fuga de su piel. Sin embargo, le dirigió su atención en cuanto lo oyó.

—K-Kacchan?!—Articuló concertado. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban como si quisiera descifrar si él era real o se trataba de un simple reflejo.

—¡Eres un imbécil al no decirme que verías al bastardo mitad y mitad!— Vociferó encolerizado.

—L-lo sient—

—¡Presta atención a la pelea, Midoriya!— Exigió Todoroki, mandándolo atrás con sus flamas, rompiendo los vidrios del edificio.

—¡Deku!—

—Tenías que venir, Bakugou— Reclamó Todoroki, en frialdad. —Le quitas la diversión a esto—

—¡Tu cállate, bastardo!— Rugió, las venas de su sien palpitaban a su merced.

—Haces que tu noviecito se distraiga— Bufón burlón, dirigiéndole a él una oleada de hielo, en lo que sus flamas seguían penetrando el edificio, haciéndolo pedazos. Caían escombros por doquiera. —Ves? Eres una mala influencia para Midoriya—

—Silencio, bastardo— Con su AP shot destruyó toda la oleada de hielo que se dirigía a él, dejando solo una ventisca flotando en el aire.

—Bakugou, ten cuidado— Vociferó Kirishima, moviendo los puestos que seguían estorbando en la calle.

—¡No me lo tienes que decir! ¡Eso ya lo sé!— Aseguró Katsuki, levantando el mentón. —Lo único que sabe hacer este bastardo es joder a la gente—

—Ese no eres tu, Bakugou?— Interpuso Todoroki, sonriendo en malicia.

—Hah?— Katsuki dio un paso al frente, cabreándose mucho.

Todoroki desactivó su quirk, mirándolo con fingida alegría.

—Tu lo único que has hecho desde que te conozco es joder— Dijo con mal sabor de boca. —Pero, ahora que tienes a Midoriya contigo, te crees el mejor, cuando siempre has sido el mismo imbécil con complejo de inferioridad—

—¡Dímelo a la cara!— Un brazo fuerte se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndolo. Era Deku. —D-deku?!— Katsuki se detuvo en seco, sintiendo el codo del nerd sobre su pecho. —E-estás—

—Estoy bien— Aseguró, respirando agitadamente. La cortada que abarcaba su frente, seguía brotando un camino de sangre delineando su pómulo izquierdo. —Esta es mi pelea, Kacchan— Carraspeó Deku.

—Hah? No!— negó ofendido. —No pelees tu solo, yo te ayudo—

—Ay que lindo— Intervino Todoroki, riéndose sarcástico. —La rubia quiere proteger a su novio llorón—

—Qué?!— Katsuki dio un paso, pero fue regresado por el mismo brazo fuerte del nerd a su posición anterior. —¡Deku, déjame acabar con este bastardo! ¡Él no te ama, te quiere hacer daño!—

—No metas a Kacchan en esto— Advirtió Deku, interponiendo su cuerpo frente a él. Su corazón dio un vuelco al tenerlo de esa manera.

—Midoriya, no me digas que ya me superaste— Parloteó Todoroki en superioridad.

—¡Ya te superó, escoria!— Retortijó Katsuki, en ademán retador. Todoroki se miró un poco sorprendido, y Katsuki tomó ese descuido como una oportunidad para molestarlo un poco. —Creíste que Deku te querría siempre? Pues pensaste mal, bastardo, te quedaste solo por ser tan imbécil para pensar—

—Kacchan— Deku jadeó asombrado. —Asombroso— Lo ojeó con admiración, sus ojos brillando. Katsuki ruborizó, sonriéndole de lado.

—¡Midoriya no te distraigas!— Exclamó Todoroki exasperado, lanzan un rayo enorme de fuego. Deku empujó a Katsuki a un extremo, quien sintió la intensidad del fuego rozarle el rostro.

—No estoy distraído— Informó Deku con un deje de molestia, desarmando el rayo de fuego con una patada de aire, misma que esparció el fuego en varias direcciones a la vez.

—Dile a tu novia explosiva que no se meta en nuestra pelea— Advirtió Todoroki, empuñando una mano, y aventando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de espirales, obligando a Deku recurrir a saltar hacia el viento con tal de no ser atacado por el fuego.

—Qué me dijiste, invierano?— Gruñó Katsuki, dirigiéndole una explosión bien calculada al cuerpo de Todoroki, quien voló hasta un edificio, estampando su cuerpo y cayendo esparcido al suelo. —¡Ha!—

—¡Kacchan, aléjate!— Deku gritó de un de repente, tomando a Katsuki por sorpresa, quien esperaba un elogio de su parte, no una advertencia de su parte.

—Hah? ¡No me des órdenes, Deku!— Inquirió desafiante.

—Ya lo escuchaste, rubia, aléjate de aquí, esta no es tu pelea— Dijo Todoroki en tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos.

Katsuki rechinó los dientes, totalmente indignado, porque era inaceptable que lo hicieran a un lado de esa manera.

—¡Cállate bastardo mitad y mitad!— Lo señaló dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. —¡Todo es tu jodida culpa!—

Todoroki enarcó una ceja.

—Conque no te irás por las buenas, eh?— Miró arriba y luego a él. Katsuki no entendía esa mirada, pero al parecer Kirishima sí porque le gritó desde atrás que se alejara, pero él estaba aferrado en que debía quedarse con su novio en las buenas y en las malas. —Entonces, te tendré que sacar por las malas—

—¡No!— Deku exclamó asustado. Una combinación de frío y calor arrasó en dirección a Katsuki, quien veía venir la gran ráfaga que implicaba ser atacado por dos temperaturas al mismo tiempo y el hecho de que el cuerpo soportara cambios bruscos de temperatura era casi imposible de salir vivo de ella. —¡Kacchan!— Lo único que pudo sentir en medio de esa turbulencia que penetró sus orejas, fueron unos brazos fuertes que lo protegieron y lo lanzaron lejos del ataque, donde no hubiera rastros de aquella inminente turbulencia de temperaturas colisionando unas con otras.

El aire era sofocante, al igual que el ambiente, que mutó a una atmósfera turbia.

Katsuki había escuchado del ataque mortal del mitad y mitad, pero nunca le interesó saber de él, pues le provocaba ira de solo escuchar sobre el bastardo que le rompió el corazón a Deku.

Sin embargo, acababa de vivir el ataque, gracias a que fue protegido de morir. Pero… la sangre se le congeló al realizar que si él estaba vivo, la persona que lo protegió fue.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, tragándose el grito que amenazaba con escapársele.

No.

Todo menos él.

Todo menos Deku.

Katsuki miró con horror la fuerte ventisca colisionando entre sí, rodeando sin piedad el cuerpo de su novio, quien no se doblegaba.

Se paró alarmado, pero antes de comenzar a correr, las dos manos de su mejor amigo lo retuvieron por detrás, impidiéndole ir.

—¡Ah! Suéltame!— Forcejeó.

—No, Bakugou, nadie sale vivo de ahí— Advirtió concertado.

Eso solo hizo bullirle la sangre, su corazón latirle estrepitoso y el aire cortársele de los pulmones.

Lo que veía fue causado por su testarudez, por su orgullo.

—¡No!¡Deku!— Gritó desesperado, forcejeando, mas el quirk de su amigo era muy difícil de zafarse de él. —¡Tengo que ayudarlo!—

—No lo hagas— Lo jaloneó para atrás de la escena tormentosa de la cual su novio formaba parte, porque lo protegió de morir a manos de aquel bastardo.

Su novio siempre tan amable, desfallecía frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Katsuki forcejeaba sintiendo que la fuerza se le esfumaba de las piernas, pero no podía permitirse seguir viendo lo que veía.

Todo menos Deku.

En ese instante, la gran turbulencia se partió en dos, rompiendo los vidrios de ambos edificios que estaban allí.

Katsuki detuvo el forcejeo en cuanto vio a Deku agachado, respirando agitadamente y aprovechó para ir corriendo hacia él.

—¡Deku!— Corrió más rápido, sintiendo el corazón atorado en la garganta. Su novio estaba vivo. Cuánto alivio le propinó aquella certeza. —¡Deku!— Arribando a él, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, escuchando que él trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. —Estás bien? No te lastimó?— Lo observó sin percatarse de que sus ojos rojos expresaban un gran temor de perderlo.

—E-estoy bien— Aseguró jadeando, esbozando una sonrisa débil.

—Cómo es que sobreviviste?!— Interceptó Todoroki con claro signo de confusión.

—Bastardo— Masculló Katsuki, hirviendo de coraje a consecuencia de ver que casi perdía a su novio.

—N-no hagas nada, K-Kacchan— Musitó Deku, deteniéndolo con su mano, aún agachado.

—¡Ese bastardo casi te mata!— Nombró encendido. —Tu crees que me quedaré parado viendo como te lastima?— Deku lo observó en realización de sus palabras, impactado. —He tolerado suficiente y ese imbécil te usó, él nunca te amó— Reveló y al instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, e inspiró espantado consigo mismo.

Deku se irguió, su semblante agitado cambió a uno sombrío.

—Ves, Midoriya? Te dije que Bakugou era una mala influencia para ti— Apuntó Todoroki con una sonrisa superior.

—Em, Deku?— Katsuki articuló cauteloso, pero Deku no lo miró a él, sino a Todoroki. —¡Se suponía que no debías saberlo! ¡Deku, se me escapó decirlo!— Exclamó alterado.

—Ahora te arrepientes de toda la basura que dices?— El aspecto superior de Todoroki, mutó a uno oscuro.

Katsuki paniqueó, viendo que lo que dijo el bastardo era cierto, e intentó tomar la mano de Deku, quien la sacudió.

—¡Deku, l-lo siento!— Se abalanzó sobre él, pero fue repelido por Deku de manera gentil, sin que éste lo viera a los ojos.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho disculparte— Resaltó Todoroki, dando pasos hacia adelante, al igual que Deku.

—Es verdad, Todoroki?— Preguntó Deku en voz temblorosa. —Es verdad que me usaste?—

Todoroki sonrió de lado a la pregunta.

—Sí— Tras una pausa, añadió: —Creíste que yo te amaba de verdad?— A la falta de respuesta por parte de Deku, se rió travieso. —Creíste mal, Midoriya, nunca te amé, quién podría amar a alguien que admira a su atormentador? Y mira nomas, es tu pareja ahora— Deku se paró, luciendo muy quieto. Tan quieto que daba miedo. —Más bajo no pudiste haber caído—

—Deku—Intentó decirle Katsuki, queriendo aproximársele, pero algo le dijo que no era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, Katsuki no quería quedarse callado y abrió la boca para hablarle, pero en ese momento, una ráfaga de color verde derrumbó a Todoroki, quien se cayó al suelo de manera precipitada y no pareció ser planeado, porque alcanzó a ver la expresión de sorpresa que sus ojos bicromáticos poseían.

—Mi-midoriya— Pronunció Todoroki en pleno asombro. Deku estaba clavándolo contra el piso con el peso de su cuerpo imponiéndose sobre el suyo.

Dentro de lo que cabía, Deku se miraba molesto.

—Sobreviví a tu ataque porque yo creé ese ataque pensando en ti— Dijo Deku en tono conciso. El gesto de Todoroki se tornó impactado—O lo olvidaste?—

Katsuki quiso acercarse, pero Kirishima lo retuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Déjalos lidiar con su problema, bro— Sugirió con cara de no querer meterse en la bronca. Katsuki gruñó en asentimiento. Era mal momento intervenir en un problema que no le correspondía.

—No todo lo que dices es cierto, Todoroki— Declaró Deku, sacando algo de su tenis rojo, lo que parecía ser un frasquito diminuto conteniendo una sustancia líquida de color rojizo.

—Yo no miento, tarado— Negó, activando su quirk, mas en ese momento, Deku le inyectó el contenido líquido al cuello de Todoroki, paralizando sus movimientos. —Q-qué estás haciendo?—

—¡Kirishima! Pásame la cuerda, por favor— Pidió Deku cambiando su semblante sombrío al típico semblante campante que se le era característico.

—De qué habla?— Preguntó Katsuki sin entender.

—Midoriya me pidió una cuerda para atar a Todoroki— Informó Kirishima, acercándose a la escena, siendo seguido por Katsuki que lo miraba inquisitivo. —Fue antes de la primera vez que te dijo que no intervinieras en la pelea— La mano tendida del nerd esperaba la cuerda, que se le fue dada por Kirishima. —Aquí tienes, Midoriya—

—Gracias— Le tendió una sonrisa amable, regresando su atención a atarle las manos por detrás a Todoroki con suma destreza.

—Qué me hiciste? No puedo usar mi quirk!— Todoroki demandó saber, sacudiéndose del amarre de las manos, mirando al nerd con mucho enojo.

—Desactivé tu quirk porque no querías escucharme— Deku le hizo saber en tono solemne. Todoroki abrió la boca, luciendo en shock. —Descuida, el efecto dura una hora—

—Eso fue increíble, Midoriya— Elogió Kirishima, sonriendo en maravilla. —Cuando me pediste la cuerda, no me imaginé que era para esto—

—Gracias, Kirishima— Sonrió Deku, quien cargó a Todoroki sobre su hombro, a pesar de que éste mismo no paraba de patalear y sacudirse de su agarre. —Kacchan— Deku le dirigió una mirada gentil. —No te preocupes por lo que me dijiste, eso—Hizo una breve pausa, añadiendo: —Eso ya lo sabía—

—Qué?— Las orbes de Katsuki se abrieron en unísono.

—¡Ya suéltame, imbécil!— Rugió Todoroki, indignado.

—Yo ya sabía que Todoroki me usó para sus propios fines— Afirmó.

—Pero, Deku, cómo es posible?—

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. —Siento mucho no haberte dicho que anoche hablé con Todoroki por teléfono, yo no sabía bien a bien qué hacer, y al pensar tanto, se me fue toda la noche— Sonrió apenado. —Perdóname, te lo compensaré de alguna manera —

—¡Midoriya cállate!— Ordenó Todoroki en tono cabreado.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar— Interpuso Deku refiriéndose a Todoroki. —Así que no intentes escapar, porque si lo haces, dejaré que Kacchan se encargue de ti— El nerd le dirigió a Katsuki una mirada traviesa, guiñándole el ojo.

—No le tengo miedo a ese tonto— Farfulló Todoroki, sacudiéndose en el agarre de Deku.

—Y sin poder usar tu quirk, podrás decir lo mismo?— Lo retó Deku.

El silencio de Todoroki fue respuesta suficiente para saber que él no pudiera luchar contra Katsuki sin el uso de su quirk.

Y así Deku se llevó a Todoroki de un aventón, rumbo a tirar las cartas sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les pareció el capítulo?


	29. El verdadero Todoroki

**EXTRA**

**"El verdadero Todoroki"**

.

.

.

.

.

Deku cargaba a Todoroki acomodado en su hombro, aunque el segundo, se había tornado extrañamente callado. El atmósfera que rodeaba a Todoroki resultaba ser calma.

Katsuki frunció el ceño en sospecha en relación a su extraña actitud.

Y si se le ocurría herir a Deku?

Katsuki no dudaría en matarlo en ese instante, aunque fuera en contra de los deberes de ser un héroe, pero si herían al nerd, todo era válido en el campo de batalla.

—Midoriya— Todoroki habló abruptamente.

—Sí?— Cabeceó Deku en afirmación.

—Sigues oliendo igual— Comentó, haciendo alusión al comportamiento que él portaba en la preparatoria.

—Ah sí?—

—Sí, hueles a menta combinada con bosque fresco—

Kirishima y Katsuki se miraron de soslayo, ambos en signos de interrogación enmarcados en sus frentes.

Qué rayos sucedía? Además, quién se creía que era el bastardo mitad y mitad para reconocer el característico olor que portaba el nerd como si fuera una extensión de su ADN?

Deku tarareaba mientras caminaba sin la menor pena del mundo.

—Y sigue siendo un hábito tuyo tararear cuando caminas— Resaltó Todoroki en tono calmo. Deku soltó una pequeña risita.

—Es verdad— Afirmó casual.

—Midoriya— Kirishima se animó a hablarle con la clara intención de hallarse confundido.

—Dime— Asintió Deku.

—Qué le está pasando con Todoroki?— Interrogó abrumado. —Se ve diferente, parece el mismo que era en la preparatoria—

—Ah— Suspiró en reconocimiento. —La sustancia que le inyecté viene con un suero que hace que el villano, en este caso, héroe— Señaló a Todoroki con su cabeza. —Diga la verdad— Ni Katsuki ni Kirishima dijeron nada al respecto, por lo que Deku añadió: —Es decir, que sean como ellos son verdaderamente. La persona que están viendo ahorita es el verdadero Todoroki—

—Estás diciendo que el Todoroki que vimos es falso?— Supuso Kirishima, intrigado. Katsuki por su lado, procesaba las palabras con detalle.

—No, lo que trato de decir es que el Todoroki que hemos estado viendo es una máscara— Simplificó Deku en tono ameno.

—Se me hace difícil de creer— Dijo Kirishima con un deje de disgusto en su cara.

—Midoriya— Habló Todoroki, pegando su cabeza al hombro del nerd. Los celos de Katsuki se despuntaron en ese breve instante. Deku asintió dispuesto. —Me gusta cómo hueles— Comentó sin vergüenza.

—Ah— Se rió Deku nervioso. —G-gracias—

—Extraño mucho tus besos—

—¡Cállate, mitad y mitad!— Gritó Katsuki con celos. Pudo ver las orejas de Deku teñirse de rojo y eso fue suficiente para cabrearlo.

—Todoroki— Dijo Deku incómodo. —Mejor no digas nada de eso frente a Kacchan—

—Por qué?— Exigió Todoroki en tono infantil. —Extraño todos los días los besos que Midoriya me daba—

—Oh no— Masculló Kirishima en alarma.

—Eran tan lindos y detallistas— Siguió Todoroki sin tapujos. —Y el calor de tu mano cuando acariciabas mi rostro cuando terminabas de besarme— Hizo expresión de estar embelesado en un trance soporífero. —Ay! Eran momentos tan lindos, cómo te pude dejar ir, Midoriya?—

—Te haré reventar la cara, escoria— Amenazó Katsuki, con los celos a flor de punta en su cuerpo.

—Tu que vas a saber, Bakugou?— Le dijo Todoroki con inocencia. —Tu sabes cómo besa Midoriya?—

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé!— Presumió bufando.

Deku estaba mudo, mascullando en su propio mundo.

—Ah sí? Y cómo son los besos de Midoriya?— Lo retó Todoroki en modo burlón.

—¡Son lo mejor de todo el jodido universo!— Gritó presuntuoso. Kirishima lo miró en sorpresa, y Deku se paró abruptamente.

—¡Kacchan!— Exclamó impresionado, girándose a verle con los ojos salidos de sus orbes verdes. Sus lindas mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Qué? ¡No voy a mentir, Deku!—Parloteó Katsuki, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban bañadas en rojo carmesí. —Y tu, qué dirás en tu defensa, bastardo?— Desafió a Todoroki, quien lo ojeaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Buen punto— Asintió Todoroki en aura pensativa. —Midoriya besa bastante bien, concuerdo contigo—

—Uhm, gracias— Agradeció Deku con el rostro encendido.

—No miento Midoriya, al decir que tus besos son lo mejor— Destacó Todoroki con un dedo levantado.

—Oye— Kirishima codeó a Katsuki, obteniendo su atención.

—Qué quieres?— Inquirió.

—Es cierto que ya besaste a Midoriya?— Susurró en secreto. Katsuki ruborizó, avergonzado; se encogió ligeramente entre sus hombros.

—Ya te conté la historia, idiota, se supone que ya lo sabes todo— Replicó susurrándole.

—Ah, cierto— Afirmó en reconocimiento, llevándose una mano sobre la barbilla.—Se me había olvidado—

—Estúpido— Lo insultó Katsuki como si fuera algo fácil y normal en su día a día.

—Es que lo único que están hablando es lo bueno que es Midoriya para besar, yo no tengo nada que hacer en ese asunto— Dijo Kirishima en urgencia.

—Y no lo sabrás nunca— Recriminó Katsuki dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, obligando a su amigo a retroceder un poco.

—Pues no— Murmuró Kirishima, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. —Porque ya tengo a Denki—

—Em, Midoriya—Todoroki le habló a Deku, captando su atención. —Crees que me podrías volver a besar?— Katsuki gruñó, apretando duramente los nudillos.

El bastardo de Todoroki andaba muy hablador y se estaba pasando de la raya al pedirle un beso al nerd. Sin embargo, por desgracia eran los verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos del verdadero Todoroki. Es decir, el bastardo aún estaba enamorado de su novio, a pesar de haberlo negado en varias ocasiones.

Eso significaba que Todoroki no era honesto consigo mismo ni con los demás.

—Eh?— Deku articuló estupefacto.

—¡Ni se te ocurra bastardo!— Amenazó Katsuki rabiando. —Te estás tomando muchas libertades—

—¡Espera, Kacchan!— Dijo Deku poniendo una mano en el aire en señal de alto.

—Qué haces, Deku?!—

—Creo que ya entiendo lo que sucede— Afirmó Deku con un breve asentimiento.

—De qué carajos estás hablando?— Katsuki quiso saber.

Si hay algo que él nunca entendería a la primera es lo que ocurre en la mente del nerd, porque avanzaba a grados inimaginables a una velocidad fugaz, que para Katsuki siempre había sido inalcanzable; incluso ahora que ya eran novios.

—Es difícil de explicar— Musitó Deku en cierta incertidumbre. —Para eso, necesito hablar con Todoroki a solas—

—No— Manifestó Katsuki bastante celoso. —¡No hablarás con él!—

—Kacchan— Suspiró Deku.

—¡No quiero que estés a solas con ese bastardo!—Gritó exasperado. —Te meterá ideas en la cabeza y luego dice que quiere besarte! Es ridículo, si tu ya estás con— Se detuvo, enrojeciendo. Lo que quiso decir fue "tu ya estás conmigo", pero se le atoró el resto de la palabra en la garganta.

—Estoy contigo— Afirmó Deku, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. —Confía en mi—

—Confío en ti, Deku, no en este— Señaló a Todoroki con mirada desdeñosa.

—Solo pido un beso de Midoriya, Bakugou— Pestañeó Todoroki con cara de estar sometido a un trance feliz, porque sonreía y no le afectaban los insultos como lo era él en la preparatoria.

—Lo besas— Lo apuntó Katsuki con la piel erizada del coraje. —Y te mato—

—Bakugou— Sonrió Todoroki a lo idiota, sin tomarle importancia a su amenaza.

—¡Hablo en serio!— Juró gritándole gravemente. —¡No te tendré piedad, bastardo!—

Y así siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, saliéndose del distrito y de paso, viendo que las personas retomaban la calma y comenzaban a llenar las calles de multitudes. Parecía que habían olvidado lo sucedido y eso reflejaba la gran resiliencia que tenían los ciudadanos para con los héroes y la confianza que les tenían al permitirles hacer su trabajo libremente.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Este es un breve desenlace de la pelea del capítulo anterior, como un intento de relajar la tensión que sucedió y lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo.

Lo puso como un extra, o lo pueden tomar como un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

Espero que les guste el cambio que le estoy dando a la historia.


	30. Revelación de la verdad

**"Revelación de la verdad"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio abismaba en el callejón en la que se encontraba Katsuki en compañía de su novio, su mejor amigo y el bastardo mitad y mitad.

Esperaban a que el guardia les recibiera en el bar en el que se juntaban los héroes. Si bien, Katsuki ya conocía este particular sitio, puesto que siguió a Deku antes de que él fuese su novio.

El silencio fue suficiente para que sus maquinaciones dieran lugar a que sus acciones pasadas fueron incorrectas. Su curiosidad sacó su lado ambicioso, el mismo lado que el bastardo mitad y mitad le comentó en la vez que estuvieron conversando en la oficina de la agencia, mas su juicio fue cegado por su furia, que no prestó atención a ese remembranza en específico.

Mientras tanto, Todoroki seguía diciendo puras babosadas, mientras el guardia abrió la ventanilla y comenzó a conversar con Deku, quien le decía la razón de su visita y le mostraba a Todoroki en su actual estado.

En eso, Kirishima le dirigió una mirada preocupada a éste, quien se la regresó con intención de que él guardara silencio por su bien.

A fin de cuentas, seguir a tu novio era un acto de mala leche. Dice mucho de ti, puesto a que revela que eres una persona insegura y desconfiada, pero sobre todo, violenta; y, así, era Katsuki: Inseguro, desconfiado y violento.

Una mezcla de malas vibras en una sola receta.

—¡Por supuesto, héroe Deku!— Exclamó el guardia entusiasmado. —Por supuesto que puedes usar el aula de conferencias sin ningún problema, adelante, anda puedes pasar—

—Ah, muchas gracias— Respondió Deku en tono amable, inclinando su cabeza en agradecimiento; luego les dirigió de afirmación una mirada a los dos. —Vamos, chicos, pasemos—

Katsuki sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba del mismo nerviosismo que le daba de solo regresar a aquel sitio de buen aspecto.

—Volvieron Ground Zero y Red Riot— Comentó el guardia, haciendo que Deku se detuviera en sus casillas, y se girara en gesto confuso.

—Ya han venido aquí?—

Katsuki tensó los dientes y Kirishima hizo cara de conflicto.

—No— Negó Katsuki a lo bajo.

—Cómo no?! Por supuesto que han venido aquí— Coreó el guardia fascinado de verles. —La vez que vinieron dijeron que venían contigo—

—Qué?— Deku balbuceó tornándose pálido, enseguida dirigiéndole una mirada a Katsuki de quererse cerciorar del asunto, mas éste simplemente bajo la mirada apenado de su acción. —Kacchan, me seguiste?—

—No fue mi intención— Corrigió Katsuki en tono arrepentido.

—Midoriya, te dije que Bakugou es muy inseguro— Intervino Todoroki en tono solemne.

—Tu, cállate bastardo!— Gritó Katsuki, volviéndose a su novio, quien le miraba con cara de incredulidad. —Deku, puedo explicarlo—

—Sí, Midoriya— Siguió Kirishima. —Fue accidental—

—Tu también, Kirisihima?—Deku lo señaló con la mirada.

Su mejor amigo hizo un sonido de arrepentimiento, escuchándose incluso el sonido de sus dientes al crepitar. Se notaba que se sentía culpable por haberlo seguido.

—Por qué, Kacchan?— Preguntó entristecido.

No, maldición, lo que menos le gustaba era ver esos ojos verdes tornarse tristes.

Esos ojos debían mantenerse brillosos y hermosos como siempre, no opacados por la tristeza y la decepción.

Katsuki creyó que aquel acontecimiento podía guardárselo y mantenerlo como un secreto, pero los secretos no pueden ocultarse por toda la vida. Tarde que temprano, Deku se terminaría enterando de que lo siguió, como el hombre inseguro, desconfiado y violento que éste era.

Katsuki paniqueó, agitando su respiración.

—Kacchan, es que no confías en mi?— Su voz salió quebrada.

—Sí, joder— Respondió. —Confio en ti, Deku—

—Me seguiste— Mencionó quebrado.

—Pero en ese entonces no estábamos saliendo— Corrigió en pánico. —Todavía no sabías mis sentimientos y yo los tuyos—

Deku soltó un suspiro desairado, bajando los hombros y depositando a Todoroki en el suelo, que en ese momento estaba con la cara pensativa, contemplando a su novio envuelto en un trance ensoñador.

—Descansa aquí, Todoroki— Instruyó Deku en tono amable y reconfortante, esbozándole una sonrisa que inspira confianza.

—¡No le hables al bastardo!— Bufó Katsuki encelado. —El idiota aún te ama—

—Kacchan— Habló Deku en tono contundente, sobresaltándolo. —Yo jamás desconfiaría de ti—

—Estúpido, yo no desconfío de ti— Explicó Katsuki. —Lo que pasa es que en esa ocasión te vi solo en el metro en rumbos que tu no frecuentas. Le dije a Kirishima que viniera conmigo y te seguimos, porque yo pensaba que allí verías a tus amigos raros, no lo hice con mala intención, Deku— Se mesó los cabellos rubios con sus manos en frustración. —Te juro que no lo hice con mala intención, yo lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo, porque yo…— Se cortó unos segundos, viendo la profunda mirada que su novio le dirigía en espera de su diálogo. —Porque yo… yo te amo— Deku alzó una ceja, suavizando sus facciones. —Yo te am—

—Entiendo— Lo interrumpió Deku.

—Midoriya, yo también te amo— Irrumpió Todoroki, balanceándose en el suelo, puesto que estaba en ovillo.

—¡Tu cállate!— Rugió Katsuki, apuntando al bastardo mitad y mitad con repulsión.

—Bueno, hablaremos de esto más tarde, Kacchan— Interceptó Deku, tomando nuevamente a Todoroki entre sus brazos, subiéndolo en su hombro. —Primero hablaré con Todoroki, antes de que el efecto del anti-quirk se termine—

Katsuki asintió resignado, puesto que empujó su suerte a un límite.

Reconoció que no tendría que empujar su suerte muy lejos, ni las muchas oportunidades que Deku le había dado desde la infancia.

Deku lo había perdonado y perdonado y perdonado y el ciclo no tenía fin, pero nunca lo siguió y seguir a una persona, era cruzar un punto de quizá no retorno.

Cuando siguió a Deku no se le cruzó por la cabeza que era una mala decisión, ya que en ese momento no lo vio así, dado su constante preocupación por el bienestar del nerd, que siempre le cegaba el juicio y lo llevaba a hacer cosas que luego se arrepentía, justo como esa acción.

Además, cabían mencionar que esta era la primera vez que seguía a Deku, mas no era la primera en que lo espiaba en una conversación. Hay que recordar que en el festival deportivo en su primer año, espió la plática de Deku y Todoroki, por uno de sus impulsos de curiosidad que rara vez aparecían en su organismo.

Sin embargo, vio que Deku se llevó a Todoroki y entró a lo que venía siendo el aula de conferencias. Un pequeño espacio compuesto por una larga mesa rectangular de aspecto impecable, unas sillas de conferencia, unos pizarrones amplios, entre otras cosas.

A lo lejos, Deku depositó a Todoroki en una silla, y posteriormente comenzó a desatarle las partes que eran sostenidas por la cuerda que Kirishima le dio.

Nuevamente, su curiosidad sacó su lado nocivo y apegó su oreja a la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada, con la intención de escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Bakugou no hagas eso— Susurró Kirishima, haciéndole señas de que se alejara de ahí. Katsuki al verle, le miró petulante. —Esta mal—

—Cállate, escoria— Susurró siseando.

Kirishima calló, cambiando su atención al número de clientes que hacía fila en la cafetería y se dirigió a hacer fila.

Sin detenerse a ver a su amigo, prosiguió con su acción de escuchar de qué estaban hablando su novio y el bastardo mitad y mitad, que enseguida notó el especial énfasis que hacía Deku al iniciar la plática.

—Todoroki, creo que ya sé el motivo por el cual hayas querido clausurar la agencia en la que trabajo, pero— Se tomó un respiro hondo. —No tienes qué afectar una agencia de años de trabajo, con tal de poder captar mi atención—

—Midoriya— Pronunció Todoroki en reconocimiento.

—Por qué afectar una agencia que no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro, para que la afectes?— Dijo ofendido.

—Ay, Midoriya— Suspiró Todoroki, bajando la voz. —Tienes razón— Aceptó. —Lo hice para llamar tu atención—

—Por qué?— Quiso saber, mediando su voz, que salía meticulosa.

—No es obvio?— Inquirió el hombre bicromático.

—Qué cosa?— Incitó Deku confundido.

—Te amo, Midoriya— Declaró serio.

Katsuki se sintió escocer en segundos, crispándose de los celos que se fueron apoderando de su mente.

—Eh?— Exhaló Deku sorprendido. —Pero Todoroki, tu me usaste—

—No es así como sucedieron las cosas, Midoriya— Rectificó con seriedad.

—Entonces, cómo sucedieron?— Preguntó Deku con curiosidad. —Porque tu rompiste conmigo y las palabras que tu dijiste cuando terminaste con lo nuestro, insinuaban que sí me usaste—

En ningún momento, parecía que el nerd le reprochaba nada, sino que empleaba una connotación cargada de nostalgia.

Todoroki exhaló antes de decir:

—Todo empezó cuando nos hicimos amigos, luego del festival deportivo y que me hiciste despertar de mis traumas del pasado. Siento que fuiste mi mejor amigo, te aprecié mucho más de lo que pensé— Relató reflexivo. —Y cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba y me pediste salir, no supe qué hacer, no es como si yo tuviera experiencia en eso, o si yo supiera cómo manejar la situación. Me sentí tan abrumado que terminé aceptándote y comenzamos a salir—

—Yo te gustaba en ese entonces?— Interrumpió Deku en duda.

—No estaba tan seguro si me gustabas o no— Admitió sincero. —Pero estaba seguro de que eras mi mejor amigo y una persona importante en mi vida, así que no me molestaba ser tu novio; además, me gustaba cómo me tratabas, o sea me dabas un trato especial— Deku asintió, y en eso, Katsuki pegó más la oreja a la pared, temiendo que su novio no pusiera en duda su relación y decidiera volver con el bastardo mitad y mitad. —Y ver cómo ibas creciendo, te volvías fuerte, atraías la atención de las chicas, me fuiste atrayendo en ese sentido de quererte demasiado, de sentir que estaba cayendo en tu órbita, supe que me gustabas—. Todoroki suspiró desconsolado. —Pero también sabía que Bakugou estaba enamorado de ti—

—Kacchan?— Interrumpió Deku en asombro.

Katsuki se atragantó al escuchar aquello, porque recordó el terrible suceso que le hizo sentirse en el punto de derrumbarse en pedazos, cuando anunciaron su noviazgo en la sala donde todos pasaban el rato en la U.A.

Fue de los peores momentos de su existencia.

Apretó los puños, reprimiendo sus instintos de llorar.

—Sí, Bakugou ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo— Prosiguió Todoroki. —Pero lo que pasó después fue que empecé a sentir que tu ibas por delante de mí, que te alejabas de mí y me imaginaba que si estrechaba la mano, no la tomarías—

—Yo no hubiera hecho eso— Sentenció Deku.

—Fue tonto de mi parte, lo admito— Corrigió Todoroki, culpable. —Y por eso te utilicé, sabía que si usaba tus notas de tus cuadernos y si me aprovechaba de tus buenas intenciones, podría estar en la misma página que tu, porque tarde o temprano, te terminarías fijando en Bakugou— Confesó. —Siempre has estado ligado a él desde que te conozco, lo admirabas, lo mirabas todo el tiempo, lo seguías, te preocupabas por él, nunca dudabas en ayudarlo cuando estaba en peligro— Suspiró. —Cómo no pensar que en algún momento te enamorarías de él? Es ilógico pensar que no terminaría sucediendo, porque terminaste enamorándote de él, no es así? Porque ahora estás con él—

—Pero, Todoroki—

—No, Midoriya— Lo calló alzando la voz. —Tu nunca hiciste nada malo, todo lo hice por mi ego y por mi ambición. Te utilicé y después te deseché, rompí contigo porque sentí que estabas en un lugar al que no podía alcanzarte—

—Eso pensaste que yo haría?— Inquirió Deku en ansias.

—Sí—

—¡Yo no haría algo como eso!— Exclamó el nerd. —Yo no soy así, Todoroki— Se frenó y Katsuki pudo percibir un sollozo atragantado en la garganta. —El día en que me nombraron como el héroe número uno, yo…— Carraspeó soltando un sollozo. —Yo-yo te iba a pedir que te casarás conmigo—

—Qué?— Espetó Todoroki, incrédulo.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones a Katsuki, quien se recargó sobre la pared, poniéndose una mano en la boca para no armar un escándalo.

—Te iba a pedir matrimonio— Confesó llorando. —Pero tu terminaste todo y yo no sabía qué hacer después de ahí— Sollozó, respirando entrecortado. —Yo estaba tan roto que mejor me fui, me recuperé con el tiempo y me di cuenta de que…— Hipó.

—De que te gustaba Bakugou— Complementó Todoroki en realización.

—Hm— Asintió, soltando otro sollozo. —Y no lo voy a dejar—

—A pesar de mi demanda contra tu agencia?— Preguntó para cerciorarse.

—Sí— Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

—Entiendo…— Musitó en resignación.

—Yo pensaba que no volvería a estar con alguien más en mi vida, Todoroki— Expuso, lloriqueando.—Y Kacchan me acepta, me acepta a pesar de todo—

—Lo sé— Suspiró en aire desamparado. —Él te ama—

_Por supuesto_, pensó.

_Yo no soy tan patético como tu_, dijo refiriéndose a Todoroki.

—Yo amo a Kacchan— Soltó Deku, conteniendo un sollozo. —Lo nuestro ya pasó, Todoroki, dejémoslo atrás—

—Midoriya—

—Dejémoslo atrás— Declaró.

—Midoriya, lo siento— Se disculpó. —Lo siento—

—¡Yo también lo siento!— Lloró más. —¡Lo siento, Todoroki, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba contigo y con Kacchan! ¡Lo siento tanto!—

—No es tu culpa— Repuso Todoroki. —Es la mía, Midoriya, lo siento por todo—

—Lo siento— Repetía Deku arrepentido. —Lo siento—

Katsuki sintió que el conflicto entre su novio y el bastardo mitad y mitad por fin había sido aclarado y concluido.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba en remisión era su conversación, a causa de haber seguido a Deku aquella vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Me ausenté con esta historia, lo admito, pero sigue en pie hasta que se termine.


	31. Aparente despedida

**"Aparente despedida"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ecos de las disculpas se oían a través de la pared.

Se repetían incesablemente, casi como un mantra. Un mantra puesto en marcha, para enmendarse de todo el daño que le enmarcaron en su composición, porque este mantra lo iban ejecutando con vestigios cimentados en sus voces, mismas que se difuminaban en ecos.

Ecos de un amor que ya no volverá a existir, pues ya está terminado.

Ecos de un romance que alguna vez fue maravilloso, pero que como todo lo que empieza debe terminar, este romance murió cual rosas marchitas bajo el sol de verano.

Ecos que se escarapelaban de la pared, se rasgaban de ella, y se distancian por fin de su cercanía.

Katsuki lo procesó lleno de consuelo, porque algo que quizá estuvo atormentando a su novio, se concluía y daba pie a que su historia juntos diera lugar a una paz entre ellos.

Sonrió para darse consuelo, presintiendo que sucederían cosas buenas a partir de ese importante acontecimiento.

Se movió de la puerta, escuchando que los pasos de alguien de los dos saldría por ahí.

Salieron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, Deku saliendo primero con un aspecto lleno de lágrimas secas y Todoroki luciendo como el mismo de la preparatoria. Ya no existía el aura tenebrosa que lo rodeaba por completo.

—Kacchan— Le dijo Deku con cierta distancia.

Katsuki frunció el ceño ante la distancia, molestándose por ello.

—Por qué te alejas, Deku?— Cerró los puños, ojeándolo inquisitivo.

A esto, Deku apretó los labios en un puchero, arrugando las cejas en tristeza.

—Ya resolví mi pasado— Concluyó apesadumbrado. —Eso significa que ya puedo regresarme—

Una parálisis invadió su cuerpo en todas sus extremidades, preso de un temor inmutable palpitando ardiente en su pecho.

Desolación y desilusión entremezcladas en un caldo sentimental, causando catástrofes.

—No, no Deku, no puedes irte— Expresó apurado.

—Solo me quedan dos días para irme— Repuso Deku en el mismo tono.

—No quiero que te vayas— Exhaló, acercándosele, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros. Se sentían tensos. —Quédate, Deku—

—Estás seguro que quieres que me quede?— Musitó él dudoso.

—¡Por supuesto, Deku!— Aseveró, haciendo presión sobre sus hombros. —Ni se te ocurra irte, luego de tanto tiempo que esperé…—Cogió fuerzas. —Que esperé estar contigo—

Deku meció la cabeza en reconocimiento, moviendo los labios como si quisiera hacer otro puchero, pero no hizo ninguno.

—Entiendo— Fue lo que dijo en austeridad.

—Eh, Midoriya?— Habló Todoroki, para colmo irrumpiendo el momento.

—Sí, Todoroki?— Deku se giró a verle, sin moverse de su postura.

—Tenemos que irnos— Mencionó concertado. Deku alzó las cejas, recuperando la compostura.

—Cierto—Concordó.

—Irse? Irse a dónde?— Interceptó Katsuki, desconcertado. —Deku, a dónde piensas irte?—

—Descuida— Aseguró Deku, separándose de sus manos que reposaban en sus hombros. —Fue un error de Todoroki lo que va a suceder—

—Error?— Repitió Katsuki concertado. —Qué clase de error, Deku?! Qué hiciste tu bastardo?— Señaló a Todoroki con irritación.

Todoroki inclinó su cabeza, culpable.

Deku checó su reloj de muñeca, hizo un sonido de alarma y le indicó a Todoroki que tenían que salirse de allí; Katsuki con sus celos y su mortificación por su novio, fue tras ellos, sin importarle que Kirishima hacía fila en la cafetería. Ese idiota podía ingeniárselas solo.

Todoroki le susurró algo a su novio, quien le respondió con otro susurro, llegando a un aparente acuerdo entre ellos, porque asintieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con complicidad.

Odiaba cada vez que sucedía eso, tal como lo hizo en el pasado en innumerables ocaciones que ocurrió en la preparatoria y posterior a ella.

Deku se percató al instante de que los siguió, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación innegable.

—¡Kacchan, regresa!— Agitó las manos en dirección a la zona de reunión de los héroes con los ojos fijados en el.

—No, yo me quedo contigo— Declaró Katsuki.

—Bakugou, si te quedas estarás en peligro— Advirtió Todoroki, quien se encontraba en guardia en plena calle, activando lentamente su quirk.

—Qué has dicho, bastardo?!—

—Esto lo resolveremos Midoriya y yo— Informó Todoroki sin el menor decoro. —Esto fue error mío al verme cegado por mis celos, una disculpa por mi horrendo comportamiento hacia ti, Bakugou—

—¡A mi no me pidas disculpas, pedazo de imbécil!— Protestó Katsuki, dando pasos firmes hacia Deku, que le miraba con alarma y zozobra.—Y tu, Deku— Lo señaló. —Ni creas que te haré caso, yo me quedare contigo y te apoyaré en lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir ahora, aunque no tengo ni una maldita idea de lo que están tramando ustedes dos, que no son novi—

No supo que pasó en ese momento atronador, puesto que Deku se lanzó a abrazarlo y protegerlo de una terrible explosión que dio lugar en la zona donde se situaban.

El aliento se le cortó, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su novio aferrarse a no soltarlo entre la niebla y el olor pútrido que invadía prontamente el sitio.

Lo único que percibió fue que terminó a una calle lejos de la explosión de polvo, con Deku imponiendo su gran espalda entre Katsuki y la nube de polvo y humo que rumiaba en el ambiente.

Las respiraciones agitadas de su novio, delataban la zozobra que se apoderaba de sus sentidos, de su plena atención.

Quiso hacer algo al respecto, pero cayó en la cuenta, de que nuevamente interfería en los asuntos de su novio, y lo ponía en aprietos por su obstinado orgullo.

—Kacchan— Deku se giró a Katsuki, colocando ambas manos sobre sus brazos. —Estás bien?— Sus verdes ojos lo analizaban en busca de algún daño visible en su cuerpo. Por suerte, no había nada de daños. —Gracias al cielo estás bien— Suspiró aliviado, desinflando sus músculos tensos.

—Y tu?— Replicó.

—Estoy bien— Cercioró Deku.

—Te ayudaré, Deku— Insistió, implorándole con sus ojos que por favor le diera una oportunidad de probable que lo podía ayudar y proteger, al igual que él lo protegía, incluso con su vida de por medio.

Deku miró a Katsuki con incertidumbre, cambiando a aceptación en cuestión de segundos.

—De acuerdo— Accedió, quitando sus manos de sus brazos, y sacó un cubre bocas del bolsillo de su shorts. —Ten, póntelo, Kacchan—

—Y el tuyo?— Dijo, en lo que tomó el cubre bocas y se lo colocaba obedientemente, solo porque Deku se lo pidió.

—Ese es el mío— Señaló el cubre bocas que éste usaba sin el menor desasosiego.

—No, usa el tuyo— Reprendió en alarma.

—¡No! Te necesito consciente, Kacchan— Irrumpió, sobresaltando a Katsuki con aquella confesión. Lo necesitaba consciente? Qué cosa tenía en mente Deku para decirle eso?. —Hazme caso, por favor— Imploró al borde de la angustia. —Usa al cubre bocas, necesito que estés consciente, sin importar lo que me pase a partir de ahora—

—Qué dices, Deku?!— El pecho se le oprimió helado.

—Esta es la única manera en la que podrás ayudarme, créeme— Suplicó con la más intensa mirada que podía esbozar. Sus ojos verdes clamando su ayuda, lo absorbieron al instante en que se fijaron a sus ojos rojos. —Créeme, Kacchan—

—¡Está bien!— Gritó. —Te creo, qué tengo que hacer, nerd?—

Deku esbozó una ligera sonrisa, animado por su respuesta.

—En mi maleta hay varios compartimentos— Indicó a manera instructiva e inmediata. —En el compartimento del segundo zipper, hay cuatro bolsillos para meter objetos, en el 3er bolsillo, hay un… hay un antídoto— Katsuki soltó un jadeo mortificado ante aquella revelación.

¡Un antídoto?!

Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Saca el antídoto de ahí y me lo pones a mi cuando termine con el asunto que armó Todoroki— Instruyó tratando de verse valiente, pero se miraba con mucho miedo.

—Un antídoto? Qué planeas hacer, Deku?— Exigió saber, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del nerd, mas que una mirada que denotaba que probablemente sería su última vez juntos.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de Katsuki, quien no quería que Deku hiciera alguna movida arriesgada, mas sabía que detenerlo era una opción sin remedio. Detener a Deku era como hablarle a la pared, por eso tenía que forzase a obedecer aunque no quisiera hacerlo, porque quería permanecer a su lado.

—Pase lo que pase, Kacchan— Deku removió un poco su cubre bocas, dejando expuesta su boca. —Te amo— Susurró sobre sus labios, inclinándose a besarlos con entereza.

La sensación fue similar a probar los rayos del sol a la primera hora de la mañana, similar a yuxtaponerse ante los rayos de la luna cuando aparecía en la noche y desaparecía en las mañanas.

El sabor fue celestial, endureciendo cada partícula que sus labios acogieron con ansias de sentirlo y poderlo sentir en cada parte.

Katsuki lo abrazó, pero fue repelido por Deku al momento en que éste iba a rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Deséame suerte, Kacchan— Sonrió justo como All Might lo hacía. —Estaré pronto contigo—

Dicho esto, Deku se esfumó de su vista, dejándolo solo y con una instrucción muy clara en su cabeza.

* * *

Verlo partir de esa manera, luego de haberle dicho esas cosas, fue casi como beber un trago amargo, quemándole la garganta con un ardor punzante, consumiendo sus sentidos y paralizando sus pensamientos.

Katsuki no podía colocarse en la postura de no obedecer, pues, si conllevaba a perder a Deku por una estupidez de su orgullo, no se atrevería a imponerse en el asunto.

Se propulsaba por los aires por medio de sus explosiones, sintiendo el corazón dolerle con cada latido emitido desde su pecho, la mera sensación era fulminante.

Entretanto, le marcó a Kirishima para obtener apoyo. Se dispuso del cubrebocas, asumiendo que ese solo lo utilizaría cuando regresara a la zona de combate, donde de seguro se hallaba su novio en compañía de Todoroki.

Aún desconocía de qué tamaño era el peligro, o si su novio saldría vivo de esta. El mero pensamiento le mutilaba la cabeza.

—Bro, vi que saliste con Midoriya y Todoroki— Contestó el celular.—Todo bien entre ustedes?—

—Deku y el bastardo están afuera— Informó, estando casi a cinco minutos de llegar a su departamento. —Creo que van a pelear, pero no sé contra quién o qué basura estúpida se van a enfrentar—

—En serio?!— Escupió su amigo, incrédulo.

—Si, tonto, no descuides a Deku— Pidió. —Te lo encargo, por favor, que no le pase nada—

—Bro…—Musitó conmovido. —Nunca me pides nada, asumo que es porque se trata de Midoriya—

—Sólo encárgate del nerd, de acuerdo? No es tan complicada la instrucción que te doy— Reprendió severo.

—Está bien, cuenta conmigo— Aceptó su petición, no sin antes despedirse de él y colgar el celular.

Estaba a dos edificios de llegar, aumentó la velocidad y arribó con la frente sudada, la tez de su rostro pálida.

Como pudo, se metió a su departamento, forzando la cerradura a ceder y abrirse la maldita puerta, adentrándose como un salvaje a su casa, en busca de la maleta que dijo Deku.

Al encontrarla, desordenó todos los compartimentos que él, de seguro, se había esmerado en tener perfectamente ordenados y aseados, pero que ahora no le importaba ni una reverenda escoria, porque se trataba de la vida de su novio y de nadie más.

Sacó camisas hawaianas de diversos colores, tirándolas por doquier; sacó la MacBook Pro, la cual la depositó con mayor cuidado que las otras pertenencias de la maleta. Se encontró con los pants de Deku, los pares de calcetines del mismo color, su preciado shampoo que le daba el sagrado olor a menta, hasta que por fin se topó con un frasco de vidrio, sellado con un gran seguro, acompañado de una jeringa de glucosa.

_Con un demonio, la encontré,_ se dijo, metiéndose el frasco y la jeringa al bolsillo del traje con el mejor cuidado posible de no estrujar el contenido.

Y así, Katsuki partió de su departamento rumbo a la zona donde Deku lo aguardaba.

_Espérame Deku, no me tardo. _

Se propulsó a maxima potencia, sin olvidarse de colocar el mentado cubrebocas a escasos minutos de arribar a la zona, donde comenzaba a escucharse explosiones y estruendos estrepitosos, como calumnias.

El corazón se le estrujaba con cada sonido de esa índole conforme estaba arribando al sitio, que anteriormente se veía de una pieza, ahora estaba echo un deslinde total.

Un ser de tipo gaseoso atacaba a Deku y a Todoroki, emitiendo explosiones de polvo y humo en conjunto, haciendo que tuvieran que retroceder en el acto.

Todoroki se miraba mucho más entero a diferencia de su novio, que se notaba que lo que salía de las glándulas de aquel ser de gas, lo debilitaba de a poco.

La preocupación arrasó contra sus sentidos y sin pensárselo dos veces, atacó ferozmente desde arriba al ser gaseoso, originando una explosión desbordante de todo el lugar, ocasionando múltiples destrozos en cuestión de segundos, añadiendo que el pavimento se desmenuzaba en pedazos, el oleaje del polvo se disipaba con el inmenso poder que poseía.

Nada ni nadie le tendría que hacer daño a su novio por nada del mundo, primero los incineraba antes de que lo hirieran.

Los gritos de su novio lo hicieron reaccionar de tremenda destrucción provocada por su poder desmesurado, notando que el ser gaseoso de dudosa procedencia, se estaba desbaratando con el fuego lanzado por Todoroki y del cual, posteriormente lo congelaba con su quirk de hielo, enfriando su constitución gaseosa.

—¡Kacchan, detente!— Lo oyó toser, por fin deteniéndose con el descontrol de sus sentidos aglomerados con la sola intención de protegerlo como era debido. Sin atontarse, y sin dejarse llevar por su orgullo. —¡De…detente!—

—¡Deku!— Gritó alarmado.

El hielo de Todoroki consumía por completo el gas que flotaba en el ambiente, sellándolo de moverse a otra parte.

Deku cayó de rodillas, de aspecto pálido, sin parar de toser.

—Ka— Tosió. —Kacchan— Alcanzó a decir.

—¡Deku! Tengo lo que me pediste— Le hizo saber, hincándose a su lado, preso de sus palpitaciones desenfrenados, producto de un pánico inminente, relacionado con el estado físico de su novio.

—Pónmelo donde sea— Carraspeó dificultoso, perdiendo fuerzas de sus movimientos con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Sí, nerd—

—¡Apúrate, Bakugou!— Gritó Todoroki, terminando de congelar el aire. —Este aire estuvo invadido de veneno—

—No me digas qué hacer— Ladró a la defensiva, sacando con manos temblorosas el frasco de contenido líquido. —Deku— Se dirigió a su novio moribundo. —Descuida, estarás bien—

Lo vio asentir, su cabeza cayendo al suelo cubierto de pavimento destrozado, pero Katsuki lo atrapó en el aire y recostó su cabeza en su regazo. Su cuerpo se sentía helado al toque.

Maldición, perdía la vitalidad que se le caracterizaba por un error del bastardo mitad y mitad y de paso, error de su testarudez.

—Me… alegra… volverte… a… ver…— Respiró cortado, sonriéndole cálidamente junto con sus ojos lagrimosos.

Katsuki tensó la garganta, incapaz de decir algo al respecto de aquella aseveración echa de parte de su novio.

Metió la aguja al contenido del frasco y extrajo todo el contenido sin inmutarse de lo que hacía, de pronto sintiendo la presencia de Todoroki detrás suyo, y después se les unió la de Kirishima, quien apenas llegaba con ellos, debido a que acababan de atenderlo en la cafetería y alardeaba que ya le habían dado su orden, a pesar de su mortificación por el estado crítico de Deku, quien desfallecía al segundo.

El color de su rostro estaba inexistente, el sonido de su respiración se iba perdiendo, el brillo de sus ojos opacado por una capa cristalina nublosa.

Katsuki respiró profundo, insertando la aguja en el brazo de su novio, en la que suponía era una de sus venas, inyectando el contenido con las manos temblorosas, la preocupación consumiéndole en una devastación súbita.

—¡Joder, Deku!— Murmuró, observando el antídoto adentrarse al cuerpo de su novio. —Vamos, Deku, reacciona, sonríe como siempre lo haces— Vertió por completo el contenido, vaciando la jeringa del antídoto.

Al voltear a ver a Deku, había dejado de respirar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo intenso para ustedes.

Este Kirishima andaba más interesado en su comida que en la orden que le dio Katsuki.

Acaso Deku sobrevivirá?


	32. Las consecuencias

**"Las consecuencias"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

El estrepitoso silencio causó un obsoleto escalofrío en Katsuki, al ver que Deku no movía un ápice de su cuerpo, luego de haber quitado la aguja de su brazo.

Su mente se puso en blanco. Plena confusión y temor lo convirtieron preso de sus impulsos, los cuales lo llevaron a sacudir el cuerpo de Deku.

—Deku?!— Masculló Katsuki, alarmado.

—Qu-qué ha pasado?— Cuestionó Kirishima, estupefacto.

—No lo sé— Murmuró Todoroki en respuesta.

—¡Cállense ustedes dos!— Gritó, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo, teniendo el cuerpo de Deku inmóvil sobre su regazo. —¡Deku!— Lo sacudió, su respiración agitada y sus latidos acelerados. Las manos incluso le temblaban violentamente. —¡Deku despierta!— Emitió una bocanada, ingiriendo oxígeno a sus pulmones. —Puse el antídoto como me dijiste que lo hiciera, entonces por qué demonios no despiertas, maldito nerd?!— Le dio una cachetada en el rostro, sintiendo la brisa congelada que poseía su textura.

—Bakugou no lo trates así— Refirió Kirishima.

—¡Tu cállate!— Recriminó parco.

—El antídoto— Dijo Todoroki con quietud. —Puedo verlo?—

—Para qué si ya está vacío?— Objetó Katsuki, perdiendo la paciencia de a mil.

—Lo puedo conocer— Objetó Todoroki en tono frío. —Mi agencia esta asociada con la de Midoriya—

—¡Ya cierra la maldita boca, asqueroso!— Lo interrumpió Katsuki, tratando de no parecer al borde del colapso mental.

Deku no podía estar muerto, él simplemente no podía estarlo.

No era el final, carajo, no era el final de su corta vida, si apenas llevaban menos de cinco días de ser novios, las cosas no podían quedarse en la nada. En un punto incierto.

Quiso llorar, mas se contuvo imponiendo cada onza de su energía en detener una sola lágrima que se abultara en sus ojos.

—Lo tomaré— Todoroki se hincó, atravesando su mano derecha entre Katsuki y el brazo de Deku, tomando entre su agarre el frasco vacío, del que antes fue el liquido lleno. —Hm— Respiró contemplativo.

—Qué sucede, Todoroki?— Interrogó Kirishima, ansioso.

—Conozco este antídoto— Expuso con rectitud.

—¡Eh!— Exclamó Kirishima, anonadado.

—¡Hah! Lo conoces bastardo traidor?!— Insultó Katsuki, buscando escuchar la respiración insistente de Deku, acostando su mejilla sobre su pecho.

La sangre se le heló al no sentir un solo latido emitido desde su corazón. Deku no… no podía estar muerto… simplemente no… no podía estarlo.

No podría conjeturar un mundo sin él. La mera posibilidad lo volvía loco y lo experimentaba en carne propia.

—Sí, lo conozco—Manifestó Todoroki, certero. —Tiene un efecto tardío, tarda varios minutos para hacerle el efecto pero no dudo que en unos minutos veremos una reacción de que el antídoto esté, en efecto, funcionando correctamente en el organismo de Midoriya—

—Es decir, Midoriya no ha— Kirishima se cortó, tapándose la boca con su mano, nervioso de no haber cometido una estupidez.

—Sí, Midoriya no ha muerto— Reiteró con cierto tono de arrepentimiento. —Descuiden, Midoriya no morirá por un veneno como este—

Katsuki recuperó el hilo de su propia respiración, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de Deku, ingiriendo su esencia lo mejor posible. Agradecido en parte porque el bastardo mitad y mitad, por una vez en su vida, fue útil. Le aseguró que Deku estaba vivo, inconsciente, pero vivo.

—Además, Midoriya es fuerte, sobrevivirá los efectos del antídoto sin problema— Aseguró Todoroki en actitud certera.

—Cuáles efectos?— Recriminó Katsuki, mirándolo desde su postura en el pecho de Deku, sus brazos apretando su espalda, captando la mirada de incomodidad del mitad y mitad con su gesto.

—Para empezar, el veneno consume los nutrientes del cuerpo, de ahí, la debilidad en el cuerpo—Explicó, cambiando su mirada clavándola en la pared de ladrillo de uno de los edificios destruidos a consecuencia de la pelea. —El antídoto necesita nutrientes para curarse, eso explicará porqué Midoriya tendrá fiebre como parte de los efectos colaterales que produce el antídoto luego de entrar en la sangre— Hizo una breve pausa, como asimilando algo. —Lo que tenemos que hacer es inyectarle a Midoriya nutrientes para que la recuperación sea más rápida—

—¡Ah, claro!— Accedió Kirishima.

—Yo conozco una doctora que sabe cómo tratar este veneno— Avisó Todoroki, sacando el celular de su traje de héroe.

Sin embargo, Katsuki seguía pareciéndole muy desconcertante al ex de su novio, ayudándoles, luego de que ese mismo día casi mata a Katsuki, de no ser por Deku, quien lo salvó de una manera heroica, hasta podría decir, varonil. Estaba con ellos sin la menor duda.

Le inquietaba que él estuviera con ellos, pues, desconfiaba de su cada movimiento, incluyendo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír una tos, que no era de ninguno de los dos bastardos que estaban parados. La tos debía de provenir de… Katsuki jadeó, la tos venía de Deku.

—¡Deku!— Gritó a lo bruto, viendo cómo su novio tosía, y movía la cabeza al ritmo del a tos.

—¡Midoriya!— Exclamaron Todoroki y Kirishima al mismo tiempo.

—¡Está vivo!— Rugió Kirishima.

—Por supuesto que lo está— Gruñó Katsuki, palpando el pecho de su novio, donde se sentía el movimiento de inspiración y expiración. Aliviado, pasó una mano por sus cabellos verdes.—¡Deku! me escuchas?— Lo sacudió de los hombros, pero esto provocó que la tos aumentara.

—No lo toques, Bakugou— Ordenó Todoroki, haciéndolo rabiar. —Empeorarás las cosas si lo mueves—

—¡Cállate, bastardo!—

—Estoy hablando por teléfono— Refunfuñó Todoroki. —Si lo mueves así, harás que Midoriya se ahogue con su propia saliva—

—¡No me des órdenes!— Vociferó Katsuki, atento al cada movimiento proveniente de Deku.

—Si siguieras mis sugerencias, no tendría que decírtelas— Dijo Todoroki con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. —Tratas a Midoriya como un niño, cuando él es más fuerte de lo que crees—

Esto hizo que Katsuki apretara los dientes, tomándose el comentario muy a pecho. Fue un golpe muy directo para su orgullo.

—Tal vez pienses que Midoriya es el mismo de la preparatoria— Quitó el teléfono de su oreja, moviendo la cabeza. —Pero, ha mejorado como no tienes idea, no subestimes su resistencia—

—Ya terminaste?— Interpuso Katsuki, retador. —¡Yo no subestimo a Deku, escoria! Él es quien no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos—

—Ah, no?— Todoroki enarcó una ceja. —Piensas que Midoriya actúa porque sí, estás equivocado al creer eso—

El estómago se le retorcía con cada comentario saliente de la boca del ex de su novio.

Caray, parecía el mismo de la preparatoria, pero tenía esa manía de molestarlo, sin perder una sola oportunidad para restregarle sus verdades a la cara.

Eran golpes bajos dirigidos a su orgullo.

—Chicos, cálmense— Intervino Kirishima, nervioso. —Es prioridad que Midoriya esté a salvo, discutan después—

Katsuki vio a Todoroki en recriminación, ansias despectivas de golpearlo y de incinerarlo con sus manos lo carcomían vivo.

Deku había dejado de toser y comenzó a respirar profundo, recuperando el paso de su respiración.

—Está bien, dejemos la discusión de lado— Accedió Todoroki.

—Tsk— Katsuki chasqueó la lengua, igualmente accediendo a dejar la discusión de lado.

—Y qué te dijeron, Todoroki?— Lo cuestionó Kirishima.

—Ah— Suspiró, asintiendo. —Mandarán una ambulancia para llevarse a Midoriya—

—Excelente— Suspiró Kirishima aliviado.

—Solo hay que esperar— Dijo Todoroki en súbita seriedad. —Lo importante es que Midoriya esté bien—

Katsuki no quiso prestarle atención a lo último, porque estaba abrazando a Deku, inspirando su aroma que su cuerpo liberaba sin espesura. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, el cuerpo de Deku ya no estaba frío, sino emanaba la calidez que tanto le gustaba sentir de él.

Cerró los ojos y permaneció en esa posición hasta que la ambulancia llegó para restablecer a Deku.

* * *

Estando en el hospital diseñado especialmente para los héroes, las atenciones para con los pacientes eran mucho más eficientes que en un hospital común.

Atendieron a Deku como de rayo; y gracias a que Katsuki le puso el antídoto no tuvieron la necesidad mandar a Deku a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, sino al piso donde alojaban a los pacientes menos graves.

La doctora que Todoroki comentó fue la que revisó, diagnóstico y le dio el tratamiento correspondiente a Deku, quien a pesar de que no despertaba, su condición estaba fuera de peligro.

La doctora al reconocer a Deku, mencionó que gracias a los entrenamientos que él tenía en la agencia, habían sido beneficiosos para su que su recuperación fuera más rápida que la de los pacientes que se habían enfrentado al mismo veneno.

Katsuki estuvo pegado a Deku como chicle desde que lo internaron en el hospital, sin separarse ni un instante de su lado, aunque no abriera los ojos.

Le brindaba calma saber que tenía su mano sobre la de Deku, enlazándose a él con anhelo, sabiendo de antemano que llevaba años encadenado a ansiar estar de su lado, de poderse conectar en algún punto de su vida.

Encontrarlo para jamás alejarse de su órbita.

Ahora que estaban juntos, lo observaba con la misma expresión que portaba cuando creyó que lo perdería para siempre. En las muchas batallas que combatió a su lado, muchas veces Deku se lanzaba al peligro sin dudarlo un poco, y en varias ocasiones salía gravemente herido, pero sobrevivía.

Lo miraba con cara de añoranza, de querer estrechar sus brazos y ser envuelto por los suyos, sabiéndose correspondido.

Sin embargo, no lo haría, porque su mejor amigo y el bastardo mitad y mitad estaban haciéndole compañía de momento, lo cual, le irritaba que estuvieran, sin tener ninguna obligación de permanecer a lado de Deku en circunstancias como aquellas, si Deku ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Es que acaso dudaban de su capacidad para cuidarlo o qué?

Bullía por dentro de ver la presencia estoica de Todoroki, ocupando un espacio dentro de la habitación donde habían alojado a Deku.

Desconocía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que estaban en el hospital, pero por el color del cielo, presentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a ponerse el sol en el horizonte.

Se plantó la decisión de sacar a Todoroki de la habitación, pero Kirishima reconoció su actitud crispada e intervino en el asunto, sugiriéndole a Todoroki salir del cuarto, con la finalidad de irse a comer en la cafetería del hospital. Al principio mostró su anhelo de permanecer a lado de Deku, mas Katsuki le dirigió una mirada de que más le valía salirse antes de que le hiciera algo ahí mismo, Todoroki al verlo, tuvo que aceptar la sugerencia hecha por Kirishima y ambos salieron del cuarto.

—Esperemos que despierte Midoriya— Susurró Kirishima, brindándole su apoyo.

Katsuki asintió con un quejido gutural.

—Si despierta, nos avisas— Solicitó Todoroki, mirándole con la mayor seriedad posible. —No me iré de aquí hasta que Midoriya despierte—

—Bastardo— Masculló Katsuki, crispado. —No dejaré que te le acerques a Deku—

Kirishima tomó el brazo de Todoroki y lo haló a la puerta, pero él se frenó en seco, al borde de la puerta.

—Esto lo ocasione yo— Remembró, mirando a Deku con culpa, luego cambiando su mirada hacia Katsuki, esbozándole una cara de advertencia. —Recuérdalo Bakugou—

—No me lo tienes que recordar— Dijo Katsuki en un gruñido. —Ahora lárgate de mi vista, bastardo—

—¡Chicos basta!— Irrumpió Kirishima, llevándose a Todoroki del brazo y posteriormente, cerrando la puerta, finalmente dejándolos a solas.

Katsuki soltó un suspiro de distensión, moviendo la silla donde se hallaba sentado, acercándose lo mejor posible a Deku, sin soltar su mano de la suya.

—Por fin a solas, Deku— Habló con un deje de alivio.

Veía el pecho de Deku contraerse y expandirse sutilmente, los catéteres atados a sus brazos, dejando a la vista sus cicatrices totalmente expuestas, las cuales rodeaban de sus manos a los brazos completos.

Cicatrices nuevas y las que Katsuki conocía de memoria.

Desconocía el origen de aquellas cicatrices sobrantes, pero lo único que sabía era que no quería que nadie las contemplara como él lo estaba haciendo, con tanto amor por Deku. Tanto amor cargado y gritando por salir de su escondite, donde se mantuvo oculto por tantos años de amor no correspondido.

Se aferró a su mano, acariciando con la otra, sus cicatrices, sintiendo sus bordes, sus senderos al ser recorridos por sus dedos, sintiendo la textura de sus dedos al tocarlas, aprendiendo los detalles nuevos que conformaban a su pareja.

—Por un momento, pensé que te perdería, Deku— Comentó con un deje de miedo. —Pensé que tus estúpidas acciones y tu absurda dedicación por el deber, terminaría perdiéndote para siempre de mi vida— El nudo en la garganta se amontonaba, cambiando ligeramente su voz. —No creí verme en la maldita necesidad de dejar que el bastardo mitad y mitad te ayudara, sabes que lo odio, Deku, lo odio por todo el daño que te hizo— Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, presionando con su otra mano la cicatriz que su novio se hizo cuando peleó con Todoroki en el festival deportivo, hace varios ayeres. —Lo único que agradezco es que estés vivo, vivo y conmigo— Recostó su frente sobre su mano inerte, a pesar de que la sostenía, se mantenía cálida en su tacto. —Te amo—

Respiró con el nudo en la garganta pulsándole ardientemente hasta las entrañas.

Lo único que faltaba era aguardar hasta que Deku despertara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Nuevo capítulo para ustedes.

Todoroki siendo de ayuda a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo antes.


	33. Claridad

**"Claridad"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki respiró con el nudo en la garganta pulsándole ardientemente hasta las entrañas.

Una repentina tos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pestañeando confundidos y temerosos de un lado para otro.

Se detuvieron al tener un vistazo de él.

Katsuki suspiró aliviado, emocionado de verle despierto.

—¡Deku!— Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. —Cómo estás? Te duele algo? Necesitas ayuda?—

Deku fijó su mirada a la suya.

—Kacchan…— Articuló cansado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —T-te amo—

—Yo también— Contestó en seguida.

Lo sintió apretar su mano gentilmente. La simpleza del tacto lo esclareció enteramente.

—C-cuánto tiempo llevo así?— Preguntó urgido.

—Unas horas— Dijo mortificado. —Pero, estás bien, nerd? Necesitas que llame a la enfermera para que te revise? Te duele algo?— La preocupación no se borraba de su expresión, sumándole de los movimientos bruscos de su cuerpo al agitarse ansiosamente, debido a que lo peor había pasado.

—Estoy bien— Sonrió cerciorándole su bienestar. —Y tú, Kacchan? Estás bien?—

—Hah, por supuesto que estoy bien— Sopló tratando de sonar confianzudo, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban por el susto. Aún todo parecía muy fresco en su memoria. Muy reciente.

Le tomaría unas horas, días, quien sabe, lo que sea para recuperarse del tremendo susto que vivenció en carne propia. Un miedo que paralizaba los huesos. Un miedo que no se comparaba a todos los que había sentido con anterioridad, puesto a que nada difería de estar a punto de perder al amor de tu vida por ningún otro tesoro en el mundo.

Si perdía a Deku de aquella batalla, no sabría qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Llorar sería la primera reacción, pero después de llorar y sufrir por su pérdida, qué seguía?

Y podrían parecer miedos infundados, pero no eran infundados, más bien, se debía a que amaba mucho más de lo que pensaba a su novio como para vivir en un lugar donde él no estaba; mas no sabía si Deku compartía el mismo sentimiento.

—Haha, Kacchan siempre eres tan genial— Lo elogió Deku, asomando una sonrisa agradecida por su actitud.

Sonrojado, se acercó a él, esperando poder tocarlo más que con solo tomar su mano. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Deku, sobresaltándolo de su risa alivianada.

—K-Kacchan?— Musitó trémulo.

Ahí estaba el aroma a mente que lo relajaba, menguaba sus sentidos reafirmándose que, en efecto, Deku se hallaba en el mismo sitio que el suyo, en el mismo tiempo y espacio.

Solo buscaba sentirlo, tocarlo, olerlo, embriagarse con su presencia muy atada con la suya.

—Gracias por estar bien— Suspiró en voz quebradiza. —Por estar conmigo, maldito estúpido—

—Claro— La mano de Deku acarició sus cabellos rubios. —Descuida, no me iré tan rápido—

—El bastardo mitad y mitad quería que le avisara cuando despertaras— Mencionó en deje de burla. —Pero no le avisaré nada el maldito—

—Todoroki vino contigo?— Interrogó extrañado.

—Sí, el bastardo fue el que decidió mandarte a este hospitalucho— Expuso farfullando. —Me molestó que reconociera el antídoto que me dijiste que te pusiera, que por cierto— Dijo interesado. —De dónde sacaste ese antídoto? Cómo sabías del veneno de aquel villano sin chiste?—

—Ah— Musitó tensándose. —B-bueno—

—Dime la verdad, nerd— Exigió, girando su cabeza para tener un vistazo de su cara tensa.—No me ocultes cosas—

—N-no no, es diferente— Espetó alarmado.

Katsuki frunció el ceño.

—Qué quieres decir con diferente?—

—Quiero decir que Todoroki desde un principio quiso vengarse de mi—Contó Deku con cierta perturbación. —En el sentido de que liberó al mismo villano que atacó a mi compañera de equipo—

—Eso quiere decir…?!— Katsuki captó el mensaje de inmediato, pero enmudeció sorprendido.

—Quería molestarme con mi trauma— Suspiró abatido.

—Agh, qué imbécil es— Gruñó, tensándose bajo su hombro. —No debió de hacerte eso, ¡casi mueres!— Temblaba de la rabia.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dejado que Todoroki se encargara de ingresar a Deku al hospital, sin tener su propio consentimiento, ya que el nerd estaba inconsciente en esos momentos.

Igual, tampoco se detuvo a pensar si eso era lo que Deku hubiera querido. Ser ayudado por su ex.

Maldición.

Una vez más había hecho algo sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, solo que en esta ocasión, no hizo ningún desastre que hiriera a terceros, o explotar algún edificio o algo que se le parezca por el estilo.

—El antídoto siempre lo tuve conmigo debido al trauma—Deku admitió nervioso. —No hubiera salido de Río sin llevarlo conmigo, en todas partes, me imaginaba que algo de esa índole ocurriría sin avisar— Bajó la cabeza, respirando profundo y turbado. —Cuando Todoroki me dijo que planeaba atacarme con el mismo villano de aquella ocasión, supe que su intención había sido esa, volverme vulnerable y así forzarme a regresar a su lado—

La sangre le hervía en la cabeza, encrespando la dilatación de sus venas.

Otra cosa para sumarle a su relación apenas establecida, pues, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, al menos por ese día.

—Claramente me quiere de regreso— Manifestó incómodo. —Pero es muy tarde—

—Tsk— Chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza con enojo e impotencia por no haber intervenido de la manera correcta como debió de haberlo hecho en el acto. Dejó pasar su oportunidad, porque la preocupación por su novio fue mayor que el raciocinio.

Sin embargo, luego se encargaría de darle su merecida golpiza a Todoroki cuando sea el momento indicado.

—Kacchan?— Los dedos de Deku se pasaban por su cabellera, acariciando mechón por mechón con finura.

—No es nada— Siseó, haciendo un puchero. —Olvídalo—

—No parece nada— Insistió concertado.

—Debí de haberlo golpeado cuando tuve la oportunidad— Dijo con la voz ardiendo en furia. —Explotarle la cara de niño perfecto, romperle los brazos y las piernas, hasta hacerlo cenizas—

—Y tirarlas al mar?— Añadió Deku para aminorar la tensión.

—Bueno fuera— Suspiró burlón, acomodando su cabeza entre el cuello de Deku. —Ojalá lo incinerara, y si me permites Deku, lo hago sin problemas—

—Bueno, con la violencia no se logra nada— Opinó preocupado. —Matar a alguien por el pasado que tuve con él, no te llevará a nada bueno—

Katsuki soltó una carcajada sarcástica por el tipo de conversación que habían tenido por un sentimiento de celos y curiosidad por parte de Katsuki.

—Eso lo sé, jodido Deku— Rezongó, moviendo la cabeza. —Es jodidamente molesto, pero sé que dañará mi reputación como el héroe número dos si le hago algo al bastardo mitad y mitad—

—O a cualquier otro héroe— Añadió Deku en rectitud. —Aunque— Se detuvo en reflexión.

—Qué sucede, Deku?— Katsuki se volteó a ver su expresión reflexiva. Le fascinaba ver su cara adoptando esa faceta tan única y efímera.

—Violó las normas de la agencia, bueno— Ser rió irónico. —De todas las agencias— Al ver la cara de interrogación de Katsuki, añadió:—Todas las agencias tienen un reglamento que cumplir, pero todas tienen por decreto no liberar a los villanos de la cárcel y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Todoroki—

—Quieres decir que hizo algo ilícito?— Tanteó Katsuki.

Deku asintió en absoluta confianza.

—Pero antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones, luego le preguntamos— Mencionó importante. —Ahorita no es el momento para hacerlo—

—Qué tal nunca?— Refunfuñó Katsuki quisquilloso. —El bastardo de seguro se hará pasar por la víctima teniéndote cerca—

—Tu crees?—

—Lo digo, porque así ha de ser el bastardo a escondidas— Declaró Katsuki con confianza. —El tarado te engañará para que estés comiendo de la palma de su mano como su maldito títere, pero no, tú eres más inteligente que esa rata inmunda— Abrazó a Deku con cuidado de no moverlo mucho con sus brazos, mismos que lo rodearon por completo. —Mucho mejor que esa rata inmunda—

—Gracias, Kacchan— Rió Deku lleno de gozo. —Tu también eres mejor—

—Yo siempre— Bufó. —Siempre seré mejor que ese insolente—

—Kacchan siempre ha sido mejor— Halagó Deku en tono de admiración. —Eres hermoso— Susurró amoroso, abrazándolo con un brazo, pues el otro estaba invadido por catéteres y le imposibilitaba el movimiento.

—No digas esas cursilerías, nerd— Regañó Katsuki con la cara toda roja.—Es molesto—

—Entonces cambio mi postura— Manifestó travieso.

—Por cuál?— Lo retó Katsuki.

Al girarse en modo desafiante, fue recibido con un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo al mismísimo instante en que sus labios se presionaron sobre los suyos, desatando un calor abrasador anestesiando sus cinco sentidos.

La mano de Deku se subió a su nuca, atrayendo más su boca, profundizando así el beso.

Los labios de Deku sabían a dulce, desencadenando un sabor especial al combinar su saliva con la suya, fusionándose en uno solo.

Su corazón latía acelerado, los hilos de sus pensamientos se difuminaron en lagunas, su pecho se acaloró y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, emocionándose por el intercambio que afloraba su intención imperativa de intensificar lo que hacían.

Claramente se notaba que no pensaba que besaba a Deku en un cuarto de hospital y que posiblemente sean vistos por doctores, enfermeras, su mejor amigo y con molestias, al bastardo mitad y mitad, pero el último le importaba un reverendo comino, por él que el mitad y mitad se jodiera solo.

Katsuki estaba muy a gusto disfrutando de las comodidades de besar a Deku sin molestias de ningún tipo, abrazándolo sin restricciones, aprovechando la sensación que originaba la mano de Deku sobre su nuca, la cual le producía estremecerse de gozo.

Le agradaba saber que había mejorado en el asunto de besar, pues los primeros besos los iniciaba Deku y los terminaba, pero Katsuki no podía seguirle todo el tiempo el mismo ritmo, porque luego luego se cansaba porque necesitaba aire para respirar.

Ahora respiraba bien por la nariz, ingiriendo toda la esencia de los labios de su pareja, ensimismado en ahondar más, abarcar más, explorar más, todo.

Katsuki metió una de sus manos en los rizos de Deku, revolviéndolos suavemente, adorando cada centímetro de su cabello verde intercalarse con sus dedos.

Lo peor estaba en el pasado, de eso no buscaba torturarse más tiempo, ya que el miedo que sintió fue suficiente para soportar el resto de su vida.

Acompasó su respiración con la de Deku, quien se separó, respirando sobre sus labios humedecidos e hinchados.

—Te amo— Mencionó Deku.

—Yo también—

Palabras tan suaves y tiernas, eran fruto del amor que albergó por años sin ser recíproco hasta hace apenas unos días. Pero todo había valido la pena, cada maldito segundo que pasó esperando como idiota hasta que fuera un sentimiento compartido fue un infierno que había valido la pena cruzarlo por años y aun así salir triunfante de el.

Katsuki había obtenido el regalo que tanto ansiaba tener: el amor de Deku.

El amor de Deku era suyo.

Suyo y de nadie más.

Se afirmó eso, enfrascado en el mar de besos que compartían en la camilla de hospital. Besándose y conociéndose en otra faceta como si sus vidas hubieran ansiado tanto un momento así.

Si bien era nuevo en esto, pero no se rendiría apenas comenzando el recorrido junto a él.

Faltaba mucho para conocer a Deku en el ámbito romántico, pero daría lo mejor de él a partir de cada momento, de cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, de cada segundo que pasaba bajo su proximidad.

Faltaba mucho, pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Me he tardado en actualizar, debido a que me enfrasqué en los otros fics que están en emisión, pero ya tengo el capítulo.

He leído sus comentarios y me han dejado pensando en muchas cosas que en su momento no pensé. Como por ejemplo eso de que Deku oculta cosas, y que no es de fiar por ahora. Admito que sí le quise dar muchos misterios a Deku, pero al parecer no lo hace un novio confiable, sigue sin serlo, no?

Kacchan ha evolucionado, se expresa más y muestra apertura en la relación, mientras que Deku no ha hecho mucho al respecto más que traerle angustias al pobre de Kacchan, que no se merece pasar por más.

Lo tomaré en cuenta y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.


End file.
